Break up
by Cataaaaaaaa
Summary: Un accidente sumado a las inseguridades de Hermione, ponen en riesgo la relación que lleva con Ron. ¿Realmente el amor es más fuerte? ¿O sencillamente existen oportunidades en las que el amor no es suficiente?
1. Prólogo: Navidad

Hola :) Sé que dije que subiría esta nueva historia cuando terminara la otra, pero honestamente no me aguanté. Soy un poco arrebatada y bueno, este es el resultado.

En un principio esta iba a ser la continuación de mi primera historia JALS debido a la hermosa cantidad de pedidos diciendo que la continuara. Bueno, este fue el intento. Finalmente me fui por otro lado y realmente esta historia funciona bastante bien independientemente. Si no han leído esa historia, no se preocupen. No tienen que hacerlo para entenderla, y si hay algo que deban saber se los diré. Contiene puntos de vista de ambos personajes (como a mi me gusta) y espero no confundirlos con eso.

Bueno también decirles que éste es tan sólo el prólogo de la historia, y que el primer capitulo lo subiré en dos semanas más, cuando terminé de subir mi otro fic. Y ahora si que cumpliré. He estado (y estoy) trabajando intensamente en esto y espero sea de su agrado.

Y ahora sin más los dejo con esta loca historia. Un beso para todos ustedes hermosos lectores :)

**NOTA IMPORTANTE:** Deben saber que ésta historia está ambientada inmediatamente después de la guerra, es decir en 1998, mientras Ron está en la Academia de Aurores y Hermione termina sus estudios en Hogwarts. Harry y Ron viven juntos en Grimmauld place y... creo que eso es todo por ahora.

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece. Todo es de la maravillosa J.K Rowling.**

Prólogo

Navidad

El viento golpeaba gélido contra su rostro. Nevaba con suavidad y la noche invernal estaba deprimentemente oscura. Hermione siempre había creído que las fiestas le daban calidez a la dura estación del año. Pero por primera vez prefería estar congelándose afuera porque era más soportable que estar _allí _dentro. Donde todos reían felices, charlaban, compartían anécdotas…

Ella no podía, no quería.

Le estaba resultando extrañamente agradable que el viento helado le diera de lleno en el rostro, aunque sintiese que fueran navajas rozándole la piel. A su vez, los copos de nieve se mezclaban en su melena, humedeciendo todo a su paso.

Hermione tenía la vista fija en el horizonte, sin mirar ningún punto en particular, ya que la oscuridad se lo impedía. De alguna manera sentía que al mantenerse concentrada en cualquier cosa menos en ella, iba a reprimir sus lágrimas. Pero no estaba siendo suficiente. Con su puño secó con rudeza la rebelde lágrima que se le había escapado contra su voluntad, prometiéndose internamente que sería la última, aunque sabía que no podría cumplir esa promesa. Es que toda la situación era demasiado reciente, tan confusa, tan irreal que a veces se olvidaba de su fuerza y de su orgullo.

Y es que incluso Hermione había alcanzado un punto en el que ni su increíble fortaleza ni su testarudo orgullo, podían contenerla.

_-¡Eres tan egoísta! _

_-¿¡Egoísta! ¡No es en mí precisamente en quién pienso, por si no te habías dado cuenta!_

Y por más que quería olvidar, a veces los recuerdos le ganaban la batalla. No había nada que hacer, por más que lo intentase volvía a sucumbir ante ellos, y como siempre concluía con una extensa sesión de incontrolable llanto.

Esa no era Hermione.

Hermione no se echaba a morir por cosas como esa. Ella era más fuerte que eso, lo era.

_-¡Te crees la dueña de las vidas ajenas! _

_-¡No es verdad! _

_-¡¿Ah no? ¡Pues te crees con poder para tomar mis decisiones! _

Pero era imposible no sentirse débil cuando algunas palabras eran incluso más dolorosas que cualquier maldición cruciatus. ¿Cómo podía ser fuerte cuando algo dentro de ella se había roto en mil pedacitos? Ella había intentado ignorarlo, superarlo, dejarlo atrás. Pero no podía. Había caído en una especie de agujero extraño, en el que nunca se había encontrado antes, y no sabía muy bien como salir de allí.

-Te vas a enfermar –Dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Hermione sólo fue capaz de encogerse de hombros. Su acompañante chasqueó la lengua antes de agregar: -Vamos, la señora Weasley dice que la cena ya está, y además tus padres se están preguntando donde estás.

-Ya voy Harry –Contestó con una voz para nada parecida a la suya. Harry suspiró.

-¿Vas a decirme que pasó? Porque honestamente los dos parecen…

-No paso nada –Interrumpió Hermione. Se sintió estúpida por decir algo así, era notoriamente obvio que algo había pasado. Hace exactamente cuatro días algo demasiado irreal para creerlo, pero demasiado doloroso para ignorarlo, había pasado.

-Si claro –Ironizó Harry y Hermione imaginó su rostro a la perfección. Él se acercó y con gentileza posó una mano en la mejilla de su amiga. –Te estás congelando Hermione, entra o te vas a enfermar. –Le ofreció con amabilidad.

-Ya te dije que ya voy –Le contestó cortante. Harry la contempló por un segundo y luego negó con la cabeza. Se volteó bruscamente y el sonido de la nieve bajo sus pies indicaba que ya se estaba marchando.

-¡Lidiar con un escregruto de cola explosiva es más fácil! –Se quejó –No se cuál de los dos es más molesto… -Murmuró para luego dar un portazo.

_-¡Deja de molestarme! _

_-¡¿Desde cuando soy una molestia para ti?_

_-¡Maldición! ¡Ese no es el punto! _

_-¡Entonces tal vez el punto es que todo esto fue un error desde el principio!_

Hermione suspiró, dejando salir una estela de vaho por su boca. Ahora no le quedaba nada más que armarse de valor nuevamente. Serían solo un par de horas y podría irse de allí. Nunca había deseado con tantas fuerzas el no estar en La Madriguera. Y se sentía muy mal por eso.

Caminó con paso decisivo hasta encontrarse frente a la puerta. Se sacudió un poco la nieve de su cabello y volvió a suspirar. Por la ventana se observaba como algunas personas sonreían y gesticulaban. El calor de la chimenea era casi perceptible desde afuera, y el árbol de navidad brillaba radiante frente al fuego, rebosante de regalos. Pero aunque la mayoría estuviese feliz y sonriente, nadie había olvidado que era la primera navidad sin Fred.

Hermione puso la mano en el pomo de la puerta y con un nuevo suspiro, se atrevió a entrar. La calidez del ambiente era casi agobiante para ella, quién hubiese preferido quedarse sola en la intemperie. Obviamente era una idea tonta, todos se habrían preocupado y no quería recibir más atención de la necesaria.

Hermione nunca se había sentido tan miserable en navidad.

Se quitó la chaqueta y la dejó junto a las otras y totalmente desconectada de sus emociones entró en la ruidosa cocina. Tenía el corazón apretado, bombeando con mucha fuerza. Tenía los ojos fijos en el suelo, con miedo de levantar la vista, pero sabía que era algo tonto de su parte. Iba a verlo de todas formas. Con cautela se dedicó a recorrer el lugar con la mirada: El señor Weasley, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Percy, George, Angelina, Harry y sus padres ocupaban la mesa. Mientras la señora Weasley hacia malabares con un montón de cosas.

Él no estaba allí.

-¡Cariño! –Gritó su madre de inmediato -¿Dónde te habías metido? Ya vamos a cenar, ven siéntate –Le ofreció y Hermione esbozó una sonrisa y se le unió. Era la primera vez que la señora Weasley invitaba a sus padres para la navidad, y tenía que ser justo ahora.

-¡No me digas que estuviste afuera! –Le reprendió la señora Weasley con cariño, cuando se acercaba a ella por la espalda y la cogía suavemente por los hombros. Su ropa debía de estar húmeda. -¡Hay un clima horrible querida!

-No es tan terrible –Murmuró ella mientras varias bandejas flotaban sobre la mesa y sus padres aún no lograban evitar la mueca de sorpresa ante tanta magia. La señora Weasley le dio un par de palmaditas en la espalda y tomó asiento junto a su marido.

-¡Espero que no hayan empezado sin mí! –Dijo Ginny entrando a tomar posición junto a Harry.

-Cómo si fueras tan importante –Se burló George.

-No seas cruel con tu hermana –Le reprendió Angelina.

-Escucha a tu novia –Dijo Ginny guiñándole un ojo a Angelina.

-No intentes cambiar lo que no se puede mujer –Bromeó George. –Me amas de todos modos. –Angelina bajó la cabeza avergonzada, pero sonrió y George sonrió triunfante.

El murmullo general era confuso, pero Hermione no tenía ganas de participar en ninguna conversación. Tenía toda su atención puesta en su plato vacío, intentando no mirar hacia el frente, en donde Ron podría aparecer en cualquier minuto.

-¿Arroz querida? –Preguntó su madre a su lado, intentando tomar con cuidado la fuente que flotaba a centímetros de la mesa.

-Por favor –Pidió ella y levantó la vista para ayudar a su madre. –Con suavidad, no pasará nada –Le dijo con gentileza y su madre le sonrió con ternura, tomando entre sus manos la fuente con arroz.

-Señora Granger, sería tan amable de… -Pidió Ginny extendiéndole el brazo al otro lado de la mesa. Ella sonrió y con torpeza intentó extendérselo por la mesa luego de haber servido sus porciones.

-Sólo suéltalo, flotará, no pasará nada –Le instó Hermione, levantando la vista nuevamente para ayudar a su madre. Pero fue incapaz de mover un solo músculo en cuanto vio a Ron acercarse.

-Lo hice –Sonrió su madre con felicidad.

-Muy bien querida –Le felicitó su esposo como si aquél fuera un gran logro. Y luego todo volvió a ser confuso para Hermione. Sólo oía zumbidos a su alrededor. Tenía la vista clavada en él, y aunque quisiera no podía apartar la mirada. Hasta que Ron también la miró a ella, como si estuviesen unidos por una especie de imán.

El azul que alguna vez la había llevado al cielo, ahora le congelaba hasta la última fibra de su ser.

Bastaron un par de segundos para que ella desviara la mirada con profundo dolor. Le ardían las manos pero no podía tocarlo. Le ardían los labios, pero no podía besarlo. Y dolía, claro que dolía si hace cuatro días habían terminado. TERMINADO. Y el recordarlo le partía el alma.

Se atrevió a echarle un vistazo, se había sentado junto a Harry, tan sólo a unos metros de ella. Y le bastó echar aquél vistazo para aceptar que sería la cena de noche buena más miserable de su vida.

Sólo levantó la vista para llenar su plato de comida, para mantenerse ocupada masticando durante toda la cena. No quiso volver a mirarlo, sabía que sería la peor tortura. Pero su mente era traicionera, y sin permiso sus ojos cautelosos le echaban un vistazo, que era desviado de inmediato. Él sólo comía, evitando las miradas de todos. Varias veces Harry lo miraba acusadoramente, pero él definitivamente no se daba cuenta.

Necesitaba escapar, salir de allí, sentir la nieve rozar sus mejillas y desconectarse de sus emociones. No sabía cuanto iba a ser capaz de soportar. _"Tan sólo unas horas"_ Se repetía para tranquilizarse.

_-Deberías irte_

_-Eso haré. _

_-Se acabó. _

_-Se acabó._

Pero los recuerdos hacían estragos con ella. Y lo peor de todo es que tenía muy claro que la solución estaba demasiado fuera de su alcance.

Se dedicó a asentir y a sonreír ante los comentarios de su madre, que ni siquiera escuchaba. Al menos agradeció que nadie más pensara que sería una buena compañera para charlar aquella noche.

El tiempo pasó lento, traicionero. El corazón no dejó de latirle fuerte, sabía perfectamente que su lugar estaba unos metros más allá y no quería resignarse a que ese ya no era su lugar.

Ya no.

Y tal vez nunca lo volvería a ser.


	2. Capítulo 1: Cambios

Hola! Dije que esta semana actualizaría esta historia y así lo he hecho. Básicamente este capitulo es nada más que para ubicarlos en el tiempo y en los cambios ocurridos desde el fin de la guerra, y por supuesto presentarles en las respectivas etapas que están viviendo los protagonistas :) Y Los primeros capitulos son algo cortos, pero luego comienzan a extenderse.

En fin, agradecerles infinitamente por la hermosa acogida y por la impresionante cantidad de alertas y favoritos que he recibido en este fic :) Son lo mejor y lo saben.

**Nota importante: **Éste fic está contado en ambos puntos de vista (Hermione y Ron) y sabrán que el punto de vista cambia, luego de los tres asteriscos (***).

Finalmente quería dedicarle este trabajo (en el que sigo involucrada a full para poder entregarles lo mejor de mi), a mi queridísima Pri. (Sí, Pri, a ti!) Por estar conmigo desde el mismísimo principio :) Definitivamente te mereces aunque sea una pequeña dedicatoria. Disfrútalo.

Y sin más por ahora... a leer!

* * *

><p><em>And right now there's a war between the vanities<em>_  
><em>_But all I see is you and me__  
><em>_The fight for you is all I've ever known__  
><em>_So come home._

Come home –One Republic

* * *

><p>Capítulo 1<p>

Cambios

Una semana antes…

_14-diciembre-1998_

_Querida Hermione:_

_Te extraño… claro que te extraño… Siento que no fue suficiente aquél encuentro en Hogsmeade, pero esto te lo vengo diciendo desde que nos despedimos…_

_Harry __y yo estamos bastante bien en la Academia, si le quitas claro el tema de los reporteros que están siempre esperando… así es, aún no se aburren (y honestamente yo tampoco, sabes que me gusta la atención). Ya sabes, Harry es quién más se queja, pero ya aprendió a lidiar con ellos. Y dejo de aburrirte con eso, porque Harry debe quejarse bastante en las cartas que te envía. _

_Así que vamos a lo importante, es decir, a mí. Te alegrará saber que la profesora de defensa contra las artes oscuras cree que tengo mucho potencial (además cree que soy extremadamente guapo… bueno sí, eso lo inventé yo.) Aunque mi problema sigue siendo pociones… ¡Y ya se lo que me vas a decir! Pero simplemente no soy bueno para eso…_

_¡Ah! ¡Dentro de los próximos días tendremos nuestro segundo simulacro de misión! Harry y yo estamos muy emocionados. Esta vez será sorpresa, así que puede ser en cualquier momento. No te enfades si me tardo en responder, ya me he justificado. Además nos veremos pronto, las vacaciones se acercan y creo que a tu lado será una excelente navidad._

_En fin, diles a tus profesores que yo digo que no sean pesados y que no te den muchos deberes, porque te pones demasiado histérica y quiero que estés libre para mí en navidad. _

_Sigue ganando puntos por montones y castiga a muchos mocosos de Slytherin por mí. _

_Nos vemos pronto. _

_Te amo _

_Ron. _

_PD: Y con todo el respeto que les tengo a tus padres, debo informarte que esta navidad serás secuestrada. Y no bromeo._

Hermione sonrió como una tonta en la mesa aquél lunes por la mañana. Las mejillas se le habían enrojecido y su corazón se había puesto a palpitar frenético. Dobló la veinticincoava carta que Ron le había enviado desde su regreso a Hogwarts por la mitad y se dedicó a seguir desayunando. Sí, llevaba la cuenta.

Se escribían más de una vez por semana, ya que podían decir con absoluta certeza que no les resultaba muy fácil estar separados. Pero lidiaban con ello, y las cartas ayudaban a aminorar la melancolía. También se habían visto un par de veces en Hogsmeade y hasta una vez Ron utilizó ilegalmente la red flu para poder hablar con Hermione desde la sala común, tal y como Sirius lo había hecho años atrás.

Pero las vacaciones de navidad se acercaban y con ello, el ánimo de Hermione aumentaba considerablemente.

-Debería llevar una cámara para fotografiar la cara de tonta que pones cada vez que mi hermano escribe –Se burló Ginny y Hermione la fulminó con la mirada. -¡Bromeo! –Se justificó Ginny y Hermione negó con la cabeza.

-A veces no entiendo como puedes ser mi mejor amiga…

-De la misma manera que yo no entiendo cómo puedes ser la novia de mi hermano... –Contraatacó y Hermione le dedicó una mirada severa y cogió El Profeta. Reformas en el ministerio, mortífagos en Azkaban, la gran hazaña del _"trío de oro"_ y la reconstrucción exitosa del callejón Diagon eran las noticias que desde hace meses publicaba el profeta. Cómo se notaba que los tiempos habían cambiado.

Las cosas en Hogwarts definitivamente ya no eran como antes. El regreso a clases había sido bastante ruidoso, mientras los novatos de primer año no podían disimular su rostro de sorpresa al verla caminar por los pasillos, al menos sus compañeros sabían que no podían meterse con ella y realmente la prefectura se le estaba haciendo muy fácil de ese modo. Nuevos profesores y nueva directora se habían incorporado al cuerpo académico a principios de septiembre. La profesora McGonagall estaba siendo una excelente directora según el criterio de Hermione, aunque ella extrañaba tenerla como jefa de casa. De todos modos ya se había acostumbrado a la nueva profesora de transformaciones y nueva jefa de casa de Gryffindor. Iris Dogwood, una mujer alta y delgada, con el cabello blanco como la nieve, dueña de una mirada severa que infundía respeto, aunque era muy agradable si llegaban a conocerla. También estaba muy comprometida con sus labores de jefe de casa ya que había sido compañera de la misma profesora Mcgonagall en Hogwarts, años atrás. A Hermione le agradaba y al parecer era mutuo.

También se incorporó a Hogwarts un nuevo profesor de estudios muggles, un mago que no sobrepasaba los treinta años, pero que al igual que Harry y ella, había sido criado por muggles. Aldrich Milderoth, de cabello rubio y tez clara, poseía un buen sentido del humor y conocía el mundo muggle a la perfección. Varias chicas se habían inscrito en esa clase porque el profesor era honestamente guapo, cosa que Hermione creía patética. Aunque Harry se había encargado en recalcarle en sus cartas que no olvidara su antiguo afecto hacia Lockhart, mientras Ron no había hecho ni un solo comentario ante la descripción de Hermione. De todos modos ella no lo encontraba tan guapo.

El siguiente cambio fue el profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras. Hermione jamás habría pensado que pudiese llegar a extrañar al profesor Snape. Pero después de haber conocido su historia, y de haberse dado cuenta de que había estado frente al hombre más valiente que ella había conocido, ahora sentía cierta melancolía cada vez que entraba al salón. A veces se sentía culpable por haberlo criticado durante tanto tiempo. Sin embargo, Tolbert Larkspur, un hombre con una mirada misteriosa, que siempre llegaba a tiempo para la clase y siempre se marchaba en cuanto la hora terminaba, a quién Hermione jamás había visto paseándose por los pasillos, o cenando en el gran comedor, ni mucho menos sabía donde estaba su despacho, hacia bastante bien su trabajo. Pero sólo eso, no se dejaba ver mucho y nunca miraba a nadie por más de cinco segundos seguidos. Rara vez asignaba puntos, pero al más mínimo error quitaba una tonelada. Al menos Hermione tenía el orgullo de decir que era a la única a la que le otorgó tres veces, veinte puntos.

Se podía decir que a pesar de todo, estaba resultando ser un buen semestre. Aunque el séptimo año estaba repleto de estudiantes. No sólo ella quiso recuperar su último año, ya que la mayoría no había recibido ninguna oferta del ministerio, por lo cuál debían aprobar los EXTASIS. Hermione aprovechaba su primer año sin distracciones relacionadas con oscuros sucesos mágicos, y se dedicaba a estudiar todo el tiempo que podía. Eso sí Ginny no la encontraba para distraerla. De todos modos se lo agradecía, ya que a veces extrañaba bastante los inoportunos comentarios de Ron a su lado cuando estaban estudiando, y las miradas suplicantes de Harry pidiendo ayuda con sus redacciones. Todo ahora era bastante distinto. En un principio sentía que no podía estar allí sin sus mejores amigos, se sentía sola, y varias veces creyó ver una cabellera pelirroja caminando por los pasillos, o ese negro cabello alborotado que Harry siempre llevaba. Era inevitable extrañarlos, a Ron sobre todo, pero pasados ya los meses, se le había hecho costumbre. Y las cartas siempre ayudaban. Aunque a veces ni los recuerdos ni las cartas saciaban su hambre de Ron.

En fin. Ante la distancia no había mucho más que hacer que simplemente dar lo mejor de cada uno para hacer funcionar la relación, y hasta el momento lo manejaban bastante bien. Tal vez tenía que ver con la plena confianza que ambos se tenían tras años de conocerse y probablemente también ayudaba el profundo sentimiento de amor que los unía.

Y en los momentos en los que la desesperación y la soledad embargaban a Hermione, como las noches en las que hacía sus rondas de prefecta en la oscuridad, o cuando recordaba alguna de las tantas anécdotas vividas en aquel castillo, o cuando por las noches soñaba con los gentiles besos y caricias de Ron, simplemente cerraba sus ojos e imaginaba que Ron estaba a su lado. Le bastaba tan solo un segundo para poder sentir su calidez junto a ella, para jurar que había sentido un suave roce… y siempre se consolaba diciéndose a si misma que un día más, era un día menos para volver a verlo.

* * *

><p>En la sala de clases existía un silencio absoluto. Sólo era reconocible el frenético roce de la pluma ante el contacto con el pergamino. El profesor de ocultamiento, un hombre viejo repleto de cicatrices, estaba sentado en su escritorio escrutando con la mirada a los estudiantes, mientras en la enorme pizarra que abarcaba todo el ancho de la sala, una tiza flotaba en el aire, escribiendo a toda velocidad. Ron estaba teniendo dificultades para no dormirse, pero en cuanto la tiza alcanzara la esquina inferior derecha, la pizarra se borraría automáticamente, otra vez. Escribía a toda velocidad, como nunca lo había hecho en su vida, intentando siquiera pestañear, porque estaba tan cansado que incluso un pestañeo podría transportarlo a la tierra de los sueños en un segundo. Harry a su lado parecía tan aproblemado como él, moviendo la pluma con demasiada rapidez.<p>

Una vez a la semana tenían clases teóricas de cada asignatura, y aquél día, para su mala suerte, era uno de esos días. Ron encontraba totalmente absurdo que para ocultamiento fuera necesaria la teoría, era mucho más fácil explicarlo y practicarlo. Pero no, en la Academia de aurores todo se lo tomaban muy seriamente, todos tenían la misma mirada de desconfianza en los ojos, y no eran tratados con mucha amabilidad que digamos. Harry lo soportaba bien, era lo que quería y a decir verdad, había sido parte de un intenso entrenamiento previo durante los años anteriores.

En un principio Ron creyó que el ser auror no sería lo suyo, pero al pasar los meses se dio cuenta que era bastante bueno, y si ponía atención hasta tenía buenos resultados en los exámenes. Y ni hablar de las clases prácticas y los simulacros. Era la parte que Ron más disfrutaba.

-Demonios –Murmuró Ron cuando la pizarra se borró instantáneamente, cuando a él sólo le faltaba una línea por copiar. -¿Pudiste copiar la última línea Harry? –Preguntó Ron en un susurro, haciendo que Harry detuviese su frenética escritura.

-Apenas –Le respondió para volver a agitar la pluma con fuerza.

-¡Silencio! –Demandó el profesor Skigs, haciendo que Ron pegase un salto. Volvió a clavar la vista en el pergamino, pero ya se había atrasado unas cuantas líneas. Se lo copiaría a Harry en cuanto volviesen a Grimmauld place por la noche. Ron dejó la pluma a un lado y miró hacia el frente. Se encontró con la acusadora mirada del profesor Skigs y asustado volvió a tomar la pluma y a fingir que escribía. Sin darse cuenta había garabateado ya unas cuentas veces el nombre de Hermione. Sonrió ante tal hecho. Siempre se descubría pensando en ella cuando no se daba cuenta, y es que la extrañaba. Pero siempre que aquella sensación de vacio se apoderaba de él, recordaba que ya no eran simples amigos, si no que era su novia, y ese pensamiento lo hacia inmensamente feliz.

El timbre sonó sobresaltando a Ron, haciéndolo marcar una fea línea sobre el nombre de Hermione. Él miró disgustado el resultado de su obra de arte y dobló su pergamino inconcluso, preparándose para salir de aquella aburrida clase, listo para su merecido almuerzo y posterior descanso.

En la AAL (Academia de Aurores de Londres), las cosas eran muy diferentes a Hogwarts. Cada comienzo y fin de una clase estaba marcado por un molesto timbre al que Ron no podía acostumbrarse. Harry le había dicho que en varias escuelas muggles esa era la señal para entrar o salir de clases, pero Ron creía que era simplemente absurdo. En el primer día de entrenamiento el director había mencionado el por qué de algunas normas de la Academia, pero sencillamente Ron no podía recordar mucho. Lo del timbre significaba algo como:_ "la responsabilidad de cada alumno para ser capaz de llegar e irse de una clase con autonomía"_ o alguna basura así.

Harry lo estaba esperando en la puerta del salón mientras charlaba con un par de chicos bastante amables de la clase. Ron se apresuró en alcanzarlo y ambos, acompañados de los dos chicos, se dirigieron al comedor.

-Skigs es una verdadera pérdida de tiempo –Se quejó Mark Arcanite, un chico de mediana estatura, con el cabello rubio y los ojos azules. Ron siempre lo había comparado con Luna, tenía la misma mirada soñadora y a veces se entusiasmaba hablando sobre constelaciones y cosas que el no entendía. Si no fuera porque el chico tenía los pies bien puestos en la tierra, el habría jurado que era un pariente perdido de Luna o algo así. Harry y él, debían presentarlos.

-Cuando tenemos este tipo de clases, pues sí… es una completa basura -Convino Ron.

-¿Alguno termino de copiar? Ni Mark ni yo pudimos alcanzar al viejo Skigs… -Dijo el otro chico. Cepheus Bootes tenía el estereotipo de jugador de quidditch aunque jamás había tomado una escoba por un trauma que tuvo cuando niño con las alturas. De todos modos el chico medía casi un metro noventa, y era bastante fornido. Causaba suspiros entre las chicas a pesar de ser más bien tímido. El chico era bastante simpático y Harry y Ron acostumbraban pasar bastante tiempo con el moreno de ojos cafés.

-Harry lo hizo… y yo casi pierdo mi brazo al intentarlo –Dijo Ron y los chicos soltaron una carcajada.

-¿Creen que podamos vernos después de clases? –Preguntó Cepheus mirando su reloj.

-Claro –Dijo Harry –Pueden pasar por Grimmauld place, no hay problema. Además me gustaría que me ayudaras con el examen de Ataque y defensa.

-Bien. –Dijo Cepheus algo distraído, buscando a alguien entre la multitud. Ron rodó los ojos. Tal vez por pura y poco sana envidia al poder tener a su novia con él. –Lo siento, Lavender está esperándome, quedé de almorzar con ella. –Dijo él. La primera vez que Ron había escuchado el nombre de la novia de Cepheus, casi le da un infarto. Pero cuando la conoció, no resultó ser más que un desafortunado alcance de nombre. La chica no tenía nada que ver con la Lavender que él había conocido, era agradable y lo más importante: no pasaba el día metiéndole la lengua hasta la garganta. Es más, ni siquiera lo había intentado. –Nos vemos más tarde –Anunció en cuanto la vio caminando con sus amigas de segundo año.

-Nunca voy a entender como tiene novia con ese nombre… ¿quién en su sano juicio puede llamarse Cepheus? –Bromeó Ron. Desde el primer día se había encargado de molestar al pobre de Cepheus. Al menos el tenía el sentido del humor suficiente como para soportarlo.

-Al menos el tiene novia –Comentó Mark.

-No te preocupes Mark –Dijo Harry. –En cuanto podamos te presentaremos a Luna. –Sentenció. Tal vez los más entusiasmados con la idea eran él y Harry. Se habían esmerado tanto en hablarle de Luna que Mark estaba comenzando a asustarse.

-Podemos presentársela en la fiesta –Propuso Ron.

-¿Fiesta? –Preguntaron Harry y Mark al unísono.

-Sí, la fiesta –Dijo Ron con toda la naturalidad del mundo y luego recordó: -Cierto Harry, olvidé mencionarte lo de la fiesta…

-¿Qué fiesta? –Insistió Harry.

-Bueno había planeado darle una fiesta a Hermione cuando acabe el curso y luego se me ocurrió dar una gran fiesta para todos los graduados… bueno no todos… ya sabes Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Neville y los demás…

-Gracias por mencionarlo –Dijo Harry con sarcasmo.

-Lo siento, aunque se que estarías de acuerdo… Hermione es como tu hermana y bueno Ginny… ya sabes lo que es Ginny…

-Mi novia –Interrumpió Harry divertido.

-Sí, sí lo que sea… -Dijo Ron.

-¿Aún no supera que su hermana sea tu novia? –Preguntó Mark divertido y Harry negó con la cabeza mientras Ron bufaba. –No te preocupes… mi mejor amigo salió con mi hermanita también…

-¿Cepheus? –Preguntaron Harry y Ron rápidamente.

-No, fue mucho antes que Cepheus… el punto es que nunca pude acostumbrarme a ello. Así que te entiendo.

-Gracias –Dijo Ron.

-¡No es justo! –Se quejó Harry –He tenido que aguantarme todas sus intestas sesiones de besuqueos mientras yo no puedo ni abrazar a Ginny frente a ti…

-¡Yo no besuqueo a Hermione frente a ti! Bueno, puede que solo un poco, hasta que ella me recuerda que estás presente además, si puedes abrazar a Ginny –Dijo Ron –Sólo que no tan… bueno… Simplemente agradece que no te haya dado una paliza solo porque me caes bien. –Concluyó.

-Bien, bien como sea. Me he cansado de tener esta discusión una y otra vez…

-Ya lo superarán –Sonrió Mark.

-Por los pantalones de Merlín –Se quejó Ron al llegar al comedor atestado de gente –Sigo insistiendo que deberían separar los horarios de comida, aquí no cabe tanta gente. –Esa había sido otra de las estúpidas normas de la Academia: La puntualidad, el orden, la organización y el trabajo en equipo. Absolutamente todo lo que ocurría en la Academia, desde las clases hasta ir al baño tenía una razón.

-Allí está Remo –Dijo Mark. –Nos vemos más tarde. –Anunció y comenzó a moverse entre el mar de gente. –Remo era el hermano de Mark, tan alto y tan moreno como él. Estaba ya en su último año y acostumbraban a almorzar juntos.

-Bien… somos tú y yo contra el mundo –Bromeó Ron y Harry se lanzó a reír. –Otra vez.

-Sólo ponte en la fila –Dijo Harry. Y allí comenzaba la verdadera batalla por conseguir un plato de comida. En la AAL las cosas no eran fáciles. No habían comodidades ni mucho menos elfos domésticos que sirvieran la comida por arte de magia (por lo cuál Hermione había estado más que contenta cuando Ron se lo mencionó), si no que personas normales y corrientes (squibs o magos retirados que necesitaban un sueldo) preparaban la comida y la servían después de que los estudiantes hicieran una infernal fila.

-Me pregunto que demonios habrá de comer hoy… -Dijo Ron mientras frotaba su estómago que reclamaba por comida.

-De seguro cualquier cosa mejor que lo que tú preparas en casa –Dijo Harry y Ron bufó.

-Soy un héroe y un auror. Yo no cocino –Se defendió Ron y Harry volvió a soltar una carcajada.

-Si claro –Dijo Harry con sarcasmo.

-Disculpa… -Dijo una voz femenina mientras tocaba suavemente la espalda de Ron. Él se volteo y se encontró con una chica a la que jamás había visto en su vida. Era bastante bonita (pero no tanto como Hermione), con el cabello rubio liso cayéndole por abajo del hombro y los ojos color miel. -¿Tienes una pluma? –Preguntó ella y Ron se sintió nervioso. Se sintió además completamente infiel por creer que la chica era bonita, así que se controló y le dijo con amabilidad:

-Claro aquí tienes –Ron rebuscó entre sus cosas mientras avanzaba lentamente hacia delante entre el mar de gente. La chica sonrió tontamente y cogió la pluma. No es que Ron no hablara con ninguna chica, pero al estar frente a ella se puso completamente nervioso sin razón alguna.

-Gracias –Sonrió ella. Ron sonrió de vuelta y asintió. Harry lo miraba divertido y Ron mostraba demasiada culpabilidad en el rostro.

-Relájate Ron –Le murmuró Harry por lo bajo –No estás engañando a Hermione por hablar con otra chica… Además, ¿crees que Hermione actúa así cada vez que habla con un chico? –La idea no pareció gustarle. ¿Hermione hablando con otros chicos? Ron suspiro. Claro… no podía molestarse por eso, sería estúpido pensar que Hermione no hablaba con otros chicos. Así que Ron se relajó y continuó avanzando por la fila, mientras la chica tras él continuaba enfrascada en lo que sea que estaba haciendo con su pluma.

-Ten, muchas gracias Ron –Dijo la rubia y le devolvió la pluma. Ella le sonrió abiertamente, y si Ron no fuera un real tonto en los temas del amor, hubiera jurado que ella le estaba coqueteando.

-Si, de nada… -Dijo el despreocupado, guardando su pluma en su mochila. La chica seguía allí de pie mirándolo como idiotizada y Ron comenzó a ruborizarse, mientras sentía como Harry delante de él contenía una carcajada.

-¡Juls! ¿Qué haces ahí? ¡Ven! –Le gritó otra chica, era pelirroja y tampoco la había visto jamás. La chica que respondía al apodo de "Juls" se ruborizó y soltó una risita que le recordó desagradablemente a Lavender Brown. "Juls" se salió de la fila casi corriendo y fue al encuentro de su amiga quién no paraba de mirar a Ron. Finalmente Harry soltó una carcajada.

-¿Cuál es su problema? –Preguntó Ron.

-No lo sé –Contestó Harry sonriendo. –Pero me alegra bastante compartir la atención contigo… -Agregó Harry.

-Muy gracioso –Dijo Ron aunque de cierto modo entendía a Harry. Él había pasado años siendo el centro de atención de las miradas y por primera vez estaba compartiendo eso con Ron. Y lo estaría compartiendo con Hermione también si tan solo ella estuviese allí… -¿Quién es? –Preguntó antes que la melancolía le ganara la batalla.

-¡Compartes una clase con ella Ron! –Exclamó Harry extrañado. Ron buscó en su cabeza durante unos segundos pero no encontró nada así que se encogió de hombros. Harry rodó los ojos y contestó:

-Es Julia Ballclay… ¿o es Dallclay? –Dudo Harry y luego se encogió de hombros. –Bueno es algo así.

-Juro que nunca la había visto –Dijo Ron mientras esperaba ansioso que fuera su turno en la fila.

-Parece que pasas mucho tiempo pensando en Hermione… -Comentó Harry sugerentemente y Ron sonrió. Sí, definitivamente pasaba mucho tiempo pensando en ella.

-Y parece que tu pasas demasiado poco pensando en Ginny –Acusó Ron -¡Te sabes los nombres de casi todos aquí! –Dijo y Harry rió.

-Simplemente tengo mejor memoria que tú. Además la mayoría de estas personas me saludan en los pasillos…

-Así es la fama… -Se burló Ron.

-¡A ti también te saludan!

-Pero no les pongo atención –Rebatió Ron.

-Es porque no tienes modales y yo sí. –Dijo Harry y Ron bufó. Harry había ganado la discusión esa vez. –Como sea… tienes algo con las rubias –Se burló Harry.

-Oh no, muchas gracias –Dijo Ron negando con la cabeza. –Definitivamente algo no anda bien con las rubias. Además estoy más que satisfecho con Hermione.

-Yo diría más que muerto por ella –Corrigió Harry y Ron ni se molesto en negarlo. Probablemente era verdad. –Han sido años babeando por ella como para lanzarlos a la basura por una chica a la que le has prestado una pluma, ¿no?

-Ya cállate Harry –Dijo Ron riendo. –Y ahora muévete que nos quedamos sin almuerzo.

Harry tenía razón. Habían sido demasiados años como para echarlos a perder por cualquier chica.

Merlín como la extrañaba… la navidad estaba tan cerca pero le parecía que faltaban años para estar junto a ella. Entonces cerró los ojos (como cada vez que la extrañaba) y se la imaginó estudiando en la biblioteca (Sí, esa era su manera favorita de recordarla). Entonces sonrió y al abrir los ojos, al fin era su turno para almorzar.


	3. Capítulo 2: Simulacro

Hello Hello!

Antes de dejarlos con el capitulo, quiero, como siempre, agradecerles a todos por sus lindos reviews y su incondicional apoyo :)

Bueno este capitulo es el más corto de toda la historia, o supongo que lo será xD Por ahora estoy matándome cada día para avanzar lo más posible, ya que la próxima semana vuelvo a la realidad universitaria y van a tener que tenerme paciencia, por favor.

Y parece que mi pobre Juls no ha tenido muy buena acogida... pero no voy a decir absolutamente nada más. Los jueces son ustedes :) Y también debido a las varias preguntas que recibí en "Ranas de Chocolate" quiero decir que, las inteligentes conclusiones que sacaron con respecto a las fechas, no tiene nada que ver. Son dos historias diferentes, así que tendrán que simplemente leer. Lo siento.

Ah! y el otro día, revisando me di cuenta que lo de los asteriscos para separar puntos de vista (***) no me aparecían, por lo que desde ahora recurriré a la famosa línea xD No me agrada mucho, pero tampoco quiero confundirlos.

Y comienzan los problemas... ¡Disfruten!

Besos!

* * *

><p><em>Lights will guide you home,<em>

_And ignite your bones,_

_And I will try, to fix you._

Fix you -Coldplay

* * *

><p>Capítulo 2<p>

Simulacro

La vida en Hogwarts para Hermione nunca había estado tan tranquila. Acostumbrada a una nueva rutina casi cien por ciento dedicada a los estudios, los días pasaban tan imperceptibles como siempre, mientras el invierno se hacía sentir, aunque aún era otoño. Aquél viernes todo se desarrollaba normalmente como todos los días por la mañana, mientras que por las ventanas se podía observar como una no muy amigable tormenta probablemente obligaría a suspender las prácticas de quidditch del día. Ginny no estaría de buen humor precisamente.

Hermione se dirigió al aula de Estudios muggles lentamente, sabiendo que probablemente sería la primera en llegar. Y así fue. Se encontró con el profesor Milderoth y luego de darle un gentil buenos días, se dispuso a utilizar la butaca de siempre.

-Señorita Granger –Saludó el profesor, acomodándose la túnica con arrogancia. Hermione creía que cada vez era más parecido a Lockhart. –Que bueno que ha llegado temprano, estaba deseando comentarle unas cuantas cosas –Sonrió con amabilidad. Hermione lo miró ceñuda y luego asintió con timidez.

-Claro –Dijo.

-Me he dado cuenta en estos últimos meses que ha resultado ser una excelente alumna –Le alagó y Hermione se ruborizó notablemente.

-Gracias –Profirió.

-Y también he hablado con sus otros profesores, debo decirle que su jefa de casa está contentísima con su desempeño, al igual que varios de sus profesores. Y para que decir, es usted una especie de leyenda entre sus compañeros junto al joven Potter y su amigo Weasley.

-Gracias profesor, pero ¿podría ser usted más claro? –Pidió sin entender a donde se dirigía la conversación. Milderoth sonrió, dejando entrever su perfecta sonrisa.

-Tan suspicaz como me han comentado –Dijo con satisfacción. –Tengo entendido también que usted es hija de muggles…

-Sí, pero…

-Déjeme terminar por favor –Pidió, para luego sentarse detrás de su escritorio. Hermione frunció los labios, estaba empezando a impacientarse. Sentía que el profesor estaba abusando de sus "encantos" en una conversación sin destino claro. –Entonces usted conoce tan bien como yo la cultura de los muggles, ¿no es verdad?

-Sí, supongo –Respondió ella frunciendo el cejo.

-Quería proponerle algo entonces –Sonrió con satisfacción. –Dado que varias de sus compañeras y algunos de sus compañeros parecen… divagar durante las lecciones, me gustaría que usted los ayudara… ya sabe a lo que me refiero.

-¿Quiere que los ayude a estudiar? –Preguntó Hermione sorprendida. Nunca, jamás, en sus siete años de excelente e intachable desempeño, un profesor le había dado tal responsabilidad. Estaba empezando a agradarle ese tal Aldrich Milderoth.

-Exacto –Sentenció él y Hermione mostró una amplia sonrisa que se desvaneció pronto.

-Realmente agradezco su consideración Profesor Milderoth, pero lamentablemente estoy muy ocupada con mis materias y la prefectura me quita mucho tiempo…

-Señorita Granger… no le estoy pidiendo que me responda de inmediato. Tómese las vacaciones de navidad y medítelo. Esto además podría ayudarle en su reputación una vez salga de Hogwarts, es una muy buena oportunidad. –Sentenció y Hermione sabía que tenía razón. No muchos podrían decir que habían sido ayudantes de un profesor. –Sería una lástima que sus compañeros reprobaran tan maravillosa asignatura y realmente no quiero calificar a nadie con una T en los EXTASIS –Sonrió y Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Está bien, lo pensaré –Convino, justo cuando los demás estudiantes comenzaron a llenar el aula. Milderoth le guiñó un ojo y tomó posición al frente de la clase.

...

-¡No puedo creerlo! –Sonrió Ginny cuando Hermione se la encontró en la sala común más tarde – ¡Tú, ayudante de un profesor!

-Lo sé –Sonrió Hermione con orgullo.

-¡Eso es casi como si tú fueses la profesora!

-No exageres Ginny… sólo ayudaré a las tontas que se apuntaron en la clase porque creen que el profesor Milderoth en guapo… -Explicó Hermione.

-Entonces le dirás que sí –Sonrió Ginny y Hermione se echó a reír de inmediato. Si bien no lo había pensado con seriedad, al parecer la decisión ya estaba tomada.

-Eso creo –Respondió aún sonriendo –Mis padres estarán tan orgullosos… -Comentó.

-Ya lo están –Dijo Ginny y Hermione le sonrió.

-Debo irme a clase ahora o llegaré tarde –Se excusó acomodando su mochila sobre su hombro.

-Tú siempre tienes clase –Se burló Ginny acomodándose nuevamente sobre una de las butacas.

-Y tú nunca tienes clase –Le acusó Hermione.

-No es mi culpa que el estúpido clima me obligue a quedarme aquí dentro –Bufó Ginny cruzándose de brazos.

-No estoy muy segura si es que el quidditch puede ser considerado como clase… -Dijo Hermione apresurándose para salir de allí. Felizmente alcanzó a cruzar el retrato de la señora gorda y no pudo escuchar lo que Ginny le gritó. De todos modos no debió ser algo muy gentil.

* * *

><p>Ron estaba sonriendo, a pesar de que el corazón le latía a mil por hora. Y no tenía nada que ver con el efecto que le producía Hermione, sino que era otra de sus pasiones: los simulacros. Hace tan solo cinco minutos, estaba sentado en el aula de Pociones y de pronto una extraña fuerza tiró de él y entonces lo supo: su simulacro sorpresa había llegado.<p>

Estaba de pie, solo, con su túnica larga y oscura, la varita en alto y la mirada en demasiados puntos a la vez y aún así sonreía. No sabía con que se encontraría, porque todo estaba siendo muy distinto a la primera vez, pero él estaba disfrutándolo.

La primera vez se les había permitido ir en grupo, los habían trasladado hasta un desconocido bosque y los habían dejado allí sin la más mínima pista sobre lo que sucedería. Finalmente, Harry y sus otros dos compañeros habían salido victoriosos y sin un solo rasguño ante un grupo de furiosos carroñeros, que habían sido ilusiones, por supuesto.

Ahora estaba solo, en una especie de valle y su adrenalina se había disparado.

No reconocía el páramo, sólo sabía que estaba parado sobre el césped húmedo y que no podía ver más allá de unos metros por la intensa neblina. Un par de árboles se ceñían a su lado y el silencio era sepulcral.

No sabía si debía caminar o esperar el ataque, no le habían informado si debía buscar algo o simplemente esperar, pero él hizo lo segundo. Hasta que al tomar la decisión, un pergamino se materializó en el aire frente a él.

Ron sonrió expectante.

"_Usted ha sido trasladado por la Academia de Aurores de Londres, hacia su segundo simulacro práctico de estudiantes de primer año. Su decisión de esperar a recibir instrucciones ha sido acertada, por lo cuál se le ha permitido pasar a la siguiente etapa. En éste simulacro, usted deberá valerse por si mismo, utilizando todo lo aprendido en sus clases tanto teóricas como prácticas. _

_En algún punto del lugar en el que usted se encuentra, existe un traslador que lo llevará de vuelta a la Academia, y usted deberá usar su astucia e ingenio, pero por sobre todo debe tomar las decisiones correctas. Sortee los peligros con habilidad y volverá a la brevedad." _

_Eugenius P. Sleary. _

_Departamento de simulacros y alucinaciones, _

_Academia de Aurores de Londres._

-Están todos dementes –Murmuró Ron como si alguien fuese a oírlo. De todos modos debía sortear su prueba de la mejor manera posible, y sabía que esto sería fácil. Cualquier cosa sería fácil luego de haber luchado en la segunda guerra contra Voldemort. Aunque sabía que en los años siguientes, serían duros. -Así que un traslador –Continuó hablando para no sentirse tan solo. –Puedo hacerlo. –Sonrió, sacando su varita de entre los dobleces de su túnica, pero aún sin atreverse a dar un paso. – ¡Lumos máxima! –Fue el primer hechizo que utilizo, para intentar disipar la neblina y esclarecer el ambiente. No le sirvió de mucho, pues todo en el horizonte, seguía siendo oscuro. Entonces recordó sus clases de sigilo y rastreo y decidió buscar irregularidades en el paraje. Y por arte de magia (como si eso fuese a sorprenderle), aparecieron unas huellas a su izquierda, que conducían a un arbusto. Ron apuntó su varita hacia allí, e inmediatamente un objeto metálico brilló con la luz. -Así que de eso se trata –Dijo Ron comprendiéndolo –Si tomo las decisiones correctas saldré de aquí de inmediato –Sonrió –Al parecer sí soy inteligente –Dijo pensando en escribir aquella misma frase cuando llegara a casa a escribirle a Hermione. Entonces, decidió dar el primer paso en dirección al arbusto.

Error garrafal.

Y desde ahí, todo pasó demasiado rápido.

Un ruido sordo y luces rozando el cuerpo de Ron desde su otro costado. Su sonrisa se borró de su cara y se volteó para enfrentar a sus oponentes, pero ellos ya no estaban. Claro, lo había olvidado. Luego de rastrear, hay que verificar peligros. Tal vez no era tan inteligente.

Entonces, para enmendar el daño, Ron se volteó en trescientos sesenta grados para poder observar a su alrededor. Nada… todo limpio. Entonces se dispuso a dar otro paso hacia el arbusto, esta vez con cautela, pero el error le había costado la inmunidad, porque en el preciso momento en el que Ron avanzó, dos cuerdas se ataron a sus pies haciéndolo caer de bruces al suelo.

-¡Relashio! –Gritó Ron soltando uno de sus pies. -¡Relashio! –Volvió a gritar para soltarse por completo e intentar correr a toda velocidad hacia él bendito traslador. Así que una vez cometido el error, no había vuelta atrás. -¡Estúpido, estúpido Ronald Weasley! –Se reprendió corriendo con todas sus fuerzas, pero por más que corría sentía que el traslador seguía en el mismo maldito lugar.

-¡Expulso…!

-¡Desmaius! –Gritó Ron oportunamente, con unos reflejos envidiables, ya que tan sólo al oír la maldición se volteó para enfrentar al difuso enemigo. Pero por más que sabía que esto era una simple ilusión, no podía evitar sentir miedo. Los recuerdos de la guerra aún seguían demasiado latentes en él.

Ron se detuvo en seco, entendiendo que si seguía corriendo, no llegaría jamás a su destino. Entonces, maquinando a toda velocidad, se quedó en silencio, en medio del páramo. Un crujido de ramas a la distancia lo alertó y aprisionó su varita fuerte entre los dedos. Una silueta comenzó a acercarse lentamente y Ron esperó el momento de debilidad del nuevo enemigo para atacar. Pero ese momento nunca llegó. -¿Harry? –Preguntó cuando el rostro del visitante se hizo algo más nítido.

-¿Ron? –Preguntó la voz de Harry acercándose hacia él. Y Ron respiró aliviado.

-Merlín Harry casi me matas del susto… esto no está nada fácil ¿verdad?

-Para nada –Convino Harry.

-Creo que prefiero… -Pero antes de poder terminar la frase, el supuesto Harry había levantado su varita y había comenzado a lanzarle una sarta de hechizos. -¡Demonios! –Se quejó Ron, respondiendo a ellos con toda su habilidad posible. Y resultó que Harry nunca había sido Harry, si no que un engaño. Había mucho que Ron debía aprender aún.

Pero cuando ya tenía la batalla casi ganada, tropezó con la raíz de un inoportuno árbol, cayendo al suelo golpeándose con fuerzas. Sintió un dolor punzante en el pecho que hizo que los ojos se le llenaras de lágrimas.

-¡Reducto! –Gritó con dolor para deshacerse del supuesto Harry, y éste voló por los aires hasta perderse de vista. Ron respiró agitado, agotado y frustrado. Aún a lo lejos el traslador se burlaba de él, mientras él se maldecía por haber tomado la decisión incorrecta. Entonces, mientras pensaba en que demonios debía hacer para salir de allí, una rama se removió a su lado.

Y luego, otra.

Y otra.

Una de ellas le sujetó el tobillo y la otra lo sujetó por la cintura.

–Ay no… -Se quejó Ron justo antes de que el sauce boxeador comenzara a agitarlo por los aires. Con todas sus fuerzas Ron intentaba liberarse del agarre, pero ningún hechizo era suficiente, ni tampoco tenía la precisión para llegar a aquél tonto nudo que detendría su movimiento. Entonces supo que había fallado. Fracasado una vez más.

-¡Nunca puedes contra nada! –Gritó una voz desde las alturas, irreconocible por un agitado y adolorido Ron. -¡Eres débil! –Gritaba la voz y Ron quiso creerle. Quiso cerrar los ojos y volar por los aires hasta que las ramas del sauce le cortaran la respiración y tuvieran que sacarlo de allí. – ¡Cobarde y débil! –Sí tal vez era un cobarde y un débil y jamás debió creer que podría con la Academia. Pero de pronto, no supo cómo, recordó que estaba en un simulacro, que probablemente querían probarlo, y aunque tuviese el orgullo herido (y tal vez unos cuantos huesos rotos) y estuviese frustrado, debía intentarlo hasta el final. Había podido contra un malévolo relicario y podría con una simple ilusión. Ron gritó con fuerzas, hasta hacer que las voces se disiparon y comenzó a luchar con todas sus fuerzas para zafarse de allí. El sauce lo apretó con sus ramas, hasta que de pronto no pudo respirar más. Gritó el último hechizo antes de que se le acabara el aire y pareció dar resultado. Voló por los aires a una velocidad altísima, sabiendo que probablemente estaba al borde de la inconsciencia. Antes de cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar, pensó en Hermione. Pensó en cuanto la extrañaba y en cuán feliz lo hacia. Ella había sido una de las razones por la cuál se esforzaba para sobresalir en la Academia.

-¡Aresto momentum! –Dijo en el preciso momento en el que estaba a punto de tocar el suelo. Y de pronto, como si de una muy mala broma del destino se tratase, cayó junto al traslador. Un pequeño circulo de metal recitaba la inscripción _"Weasley es nuestro rey."_ Ron sonrió débilmente y tomó el pequeño objeto, para así cerrar los ojos y obtener su merecido descanso.


	4. Capitulo 3: Excepción

__Holaa :D Aquí estoy, universitaria otra vez (y teriblemente cansada por lo demás), entregando el tercer capitulo. Y les tengo una buena y una mala noticia. La buena, es que ya terminé completamente el fanfic (como quería yo, porque definitivamente el tiempo no me dará este semestre como para dedicarme de una manera tan comprometida a esta historia). La mala, es que bueno lo releí y por el asunto del apuro, hay partes que sencillamente no me gustan. Así que les pido por favor me tengan muchísima paciencia, para poder entregarles algo digno de ustedes por supuesto :) Espero solucionar esas fallas este fin de semana que hasta el momento no está muy ajetreado.

Un enorme agradecimiento a mis incondicionales lectores y por supuesto a quienes leen en silencio. Un beso enorme y tenganme paciencia por favor!

* * *

><p><em>Hands in the fallen snow;<em>_  
><em>_Numb to the winter cold,__  
><em>_But we don't mind,__  
><em>_'Cause we'll get warm inside._

_You're the reason I come home.__  
><em>_You're the reason I come home, boy.__  
><em>_You're the reason that when everything I know falls apart...__  
><em>_Well, you're the reason I come home._

You're the reason I come home –Ron Pope.

* * *

><p>Capítulo 3<p>

Excepción

El aula de Aritmancia estaba en completo silencio, mientras la profesora se paseaba por los pasillos respondiendo a las dudas de los alumnos. De vez en cuando se paraba detrás de Hermione para observar su progreso, y sonreía complacida ante los resultados, cosa que no hacia nada más que alimentar el orgullo de Hermione. Ni siquiera el ruido de la puerta, seguido de los acelerados pasos de algún intruso, logró desconcentrarla. Pero él frenético movimiento de su pluma se detuvo en cuanto vio una figura larga frente a su pupitre. Hermione subió la vista para encontrarse con una ceñuda profesora McGonagall.

-¿Hay algún problema Minerva? –Preguntó la profesora Vector, quién se extrañó de que la profesora se hubiese detenido inmediatamente en el pupitre de Hermione.

-Lo siento Séptima –Se disculpó la profesora acomodando sus lentes. –Necesito llevarme a Hermione urgentemente –Explicó en un susurro, aunque evidentemente todos los estudiantes estaban pendientes de lo que sucedía. Hermione se preocupó al oír las palabras de su profesora, pero simplemente se dedicó a asentir. Hermione dobló su pergamino y cerró el libro, dejando la pluma perfectamente a un lado. –Será mejor que guarde sus cosas –Interrumpió la profesora Mcgonagall, causando al sorpresa de Hermione, pero no replicó. De todos modos no quería que todos sus compañeros se enteraran de lo que estaría pasando.

-¿Ocurrió algo malo? –Intervino la profesora Vector.

-Sería inapropiado que lo comentara aquí –Inquirió la profesora McGonagall como si le hubiese leído la mente a Hermione. Ella comenzó a caminar rápidamente hacia la salida, seguida por una preocupada Hermione. Los murmullos eran poco disimulados, y las miradas de incertidumbre hacían que Hermione se pusiera nerviosa.

-¡De vuelta al trabajo! –Ordenó la profesora Vector, y fue lo último que Hermione pudo oír cuando salió al fin del aula.

-¿Qué está pasando? –Preguntó sin perder más tiempo, avanzando en grandes zancadas para no perderle el ritmo a la profesora McGonagall. Ella se detuvo en seco y pareció suspirar.

-El joven Weasley ha sufrido un accidente –Sentenció. El pasillo comenzó a girar inexplicablemente para Hermione, mientras que su corazón latía de forma descomunal. No fue capaz de proferir sonido, pero de pronto se sintió débil. Y luego de unos minutos, fue capaz de procesar la información que había recibido.

-¿C-Cómo está? –Fue lo único que pudo preguntar. Necesitaba saber que estaba vivo, al menos.

-Está estable, tendrá más información dentro de unas horas –Dijo rápidamente, mientras comenzó a avanzar nuevamente. Hermione no se había dado cuenta de que había dejado caer su mochila de entre sus dedos, hasta que se vio en la necesidad de seguir a la profesora McGonagall.

-¿A que se refiere con eso? –Volvió a preguntar, pero esta vez la desesperación en su voz era casi lastimera. La profesora McGonagall siguió caminando rápidamente, hasta llegar a la estatua de piedra que conducía a su despacho. Se volteó para encontrarse con Hermione frente a frente, y ella creyó ver una pizca de lástima en su mirada.

-Desafortunadamente no sabemos mucho. Me han avisado inmediatamente luego del accidente y yo estoy cumpliendo con mi deber. –Dijo para entrar a su despacho. Hermione iba a realizar otra interrupción, pero vio que Ginny estaba allí dentro y otra preocupación vino a su mente.

-¿Está Harry bien? –Preguntó.

-Sí –Contestó Ginny con un rostro lleno de preocupación. –Ha sido solo Ron… -Dijo con la voz baja y Hermione sintió unas inmensas ganas de llorar.

-Debemos esperar la información exacta para saber en donde se encuentra el señor Weasley y luego serán transportadas hacia allí. –Expuso la profesora Mcgonagall. –Por ahora es mejor que vayan a su habitación y comiencen a empacar. –Hermione frunció el ceño inmediatamente. –Estamos muy cerca de las vacaciones de navidad y debido a los lamentables hechos he decidido hacer una excepción con ustedes. Se marcharán a casa hoy mismo y podrán acompañar así al señor Weasley –Sentenció. Ginny y Hermione asintieron en silencio, sin saber muy bien como reaccionar.

Ambas ordenaron sus cosas en silencio, rápidamente. Hermione agradecía que todos los alumnos estuviesen en clase, pues en esos momentos no quería lidiar con nada ni con nadie.

De pronto su día se había ido al infierno. Literalmente.

La incertidumbre se la comía por dentro, necesitaba certezas, necesitaba saber que Ron estaba bien. Sólo sabía que estaba "estable" ¿Y que demonios significaba eso? Le temblaban las manos, el corazón amenazaba con salirse de su pecho, sentía que no le llegaba suficiente oxígeno al cerebro y tenía un nudo en la garganta difícil de controlar.

Hermione cerró su baúl y se dejo caer sobre su cama, apretando con fuerzas su cabeza, intentando buscar una respuesta, alguna explicación.

Rápidamente sintió una mano sobre su hombro. Hermione subió la vista y se encontró con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de Ginny.

-Estará bien –Dijo suavemente, pero se veía igual de asustada que Hermione. Ella asintió e intentó controlarse para mantenerse serena. Pero dentro de ella sólo quería llorar y gritar, hasta cerciorarse con sus propios ojos de que Ron estuviese bien.

Los minutos pasaban lentamente dentro del despacho de la profesora McGonagall, los equipajes de ambas chicas estaban amontonados junto a la puerta, mientras Crookshanks ronroneaba placenteramente sobre el regazo de su dueña. Había una taza de té en frente de cada una, pero ni Ginny ni Hermione bebieron ni un solo sorbo. Hermione estaba angustiada e intuía que Ginny debía estarlo también. Algo muy grave debía haber pasado como para enviarlas a casa y adelantarle las vacaciones de navidad.

-¿Está segura profesora, que no sabe nada más? –Preguntó de pronto Hermione mirando a su profesora suplicante. La profesora McGonagall pareció ofenderse un poco, pero rápidamente cambió su dura mirada, por una más suave.

-Me temo, señorita Granger, que sé tanto como usted –Respondió en voz baja. –Ya pronto sabrán que fue lo que sucedió. Por ahora sólo debe tranquilizarse, sabemos que el señor Weasley se encuentra bien.

Hermione prefirió bajar la cabeza e intentar calmar su mente, no era fácil si su único consuelo consistía en saber que "bien" simplemente significaba "vivo". El silencio se extendió durante unos interminables minutos más, hasta que el repiqueteo de una lechuza en la ventana llamó la atención de las presentes. La profesora McGonagall se puso de pie inmediatamente para darle paso al insistente animalillo, mientras Hermione saltó del asiento rápidamente lista para partir, provocando que su gato cayera molesto al suelo. Ella y Ginny se quedaron mirando fijamente a la profesora, quién ya sostenía un pergamino entre sus manos y lo leía con el ceño fruncido.

Su corazón palpitaba frenético y le retumbaba en los oídos, mientras su lado racional la obligaba a mantenerse compuesta y no arrebatarle la carta de las manos a la profesora McGonagall. Finalmente la tortuosa espera terminó, cuando la profesora dejó la carta sobre su escritorio y bajando la mirada para poder mirarlas sobre sus lentes, dijo:

-El señor Weasley se encuentra bien –Sentenció, repitiendo la información dada anteriormente. Pero ahora tenía un significado diferente, pues quería decir que estaba "más que vivo" por decirlo de alguna manera. Hermione soltó al fin una cantidad importante de aire que, sin darse cuenta había retenido en sus pulmones. –Molly las espera en La Madriguera inmediatamente.

-¿No dijo que se encontraba bien?–Inquirió Ginny con el ceño fruncido, quitándole la pregunta de la boca a Hermione.

-Sí, eso fue exactamente lo que dije –Corroboró la profesora –De todos modos su condición es delicada y Molly prefiere que viajen. Por desgracia no he recibido más información, por lo que Molly se las proveerá en cuanto lleguen. –Ginny asintió despacio y Hermione suspiró. Así que Ron estaba bien, dentro de lo bien que alguna desconocida condición le permitía estar. –Si están preparadas por favor… -Pidió la profesora McGonagall señalando con su mano la chimenea del lugar. Ginny de inmediato cogió sus cosas mientras Hermione se las ingeniaba para tomar en sus brazos a su rencorosa mascota que definitivamente no le estaba haciendo las cosas más fáciles rehusándose a entrar en su jaula de viaje.

-Por favor Crookshanks ahora no… -Rogó Hermione en voz baja aún con los indicios de un angustiante nudo en la garganta. Después de unos segundos más de resistencia, finalmente Crookshanks accedió a entrar en su jaula ahogando un maullido de enfado. Entonces Hermione pudo al fin tomar sus pertenencias y ubicarse junto a Ginny.

-¿Quién va primero? –Preguntó la profesora McGonagall con los polvos Flu en su mano. Ginny y Hermione se estudiaron minuciosamente hasta que Hermione rompió el silencio:

-Ve tú primero Ginny –Dijo con gentileza. Ron era su hermano y no tenía el derecho de negarle que llegara lo más temprano posible. Ginny se mostró dispuesta a debatir, pero Hermione se lo impidió con una mirada suplicante. Finalmente Ginny asintió y tomó lugar dentro de la chimenea.

-Que tenga un buen viaje señorita Weasley –Dijo con gentileza la profesora McGonagall para extenderle la mano. Ginny tomó un puñado de polvos Flu y se acomodó lista para viajar.

-Gracias profesora –Dijo con la voz algo áspera, y con la mirada notoriamente ansiosa por estar en casa. -¡A La Madriguera! –Gritó fuerte y claro, para que en cosa de segundos fuera envuelta por llamas y desapareciera.

-Su turno –Profirió la profesora. Hermione tomó posición en el lugar en el que hace cinco segundos Ginny había estado y haciendo un increíble esfuerzo tomando todas sus pertenencias con una sola mano, con la otra tomó un puñado de polvos Flu.

-Gracias –Le susurró con sinceridad a la profesora. Ella hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa.

-Intuyo la importancia que tiene el señor Weasley para usted –Señaló con sutileza –Sólo hice lo debido en estos casos. –Concluyó y Hermione asintió. –Envíele mis saludos y que se recupere pronto.

-De acuerdo –Convino Hermione mientras las ansias de ver a Ron sano y salvo con sus propios ojos la estaban haciendo impacientarse. -¡A La Madriguera! –Dijo con convicción. Todo se volvió borroso y un cosquilleo en el estómago le indicó que estaba a segundos de saber que le había sucedido a su querido Ron.

Lo primero que vio al llegar fue la cara exhausta y preocupada de la señora Weasley. El corazón se le apretó al observar la escena. La señora Weasley permanecía sentada abrazando con fuerzas a Ginny, con los ojos notablemente hinchados. Y a su lado, Bill concentrado en una vacía taza de té. Si Bill estaba allí, era porque Fleur estaba allí, por lo tanto Ron necesitaba de cuidados y si Ron necesitaba de cuidados expertos era porque no estaba tan bien como la profesora McGonagall había dicho. Pero no podía culparla a ella, sabía tanto como Hermione.

-¡Querida! –Exclamó la señora Weasley al verla allí, recién llegada y probablemente manchada de hollín. Ginny se soltó de su abrazo instantáneamente y se sentó junto a su hermano con el rostro lleno de dudas. –Ven aquí –Dijo acercándose hacia ella. Hermione a penas pudo deshacerse de su equipaje y de la jaula de Crookshanks y fue atrapada por los robustos brazos de la señora Weasley. –Me alegro tanto de verte… lamento que sean estas las circunstancias… pero estoy muy feliz de tenerlas en casa… -Dijo repartiendo besos por toda la cabeza de Hermione.

-Yo también me alegro mucho de verla –Respondió ella sin saber cuanto más aguantaría para saber que demonios había pasado con Ron.

–Iré a hacerles algo de comer, deben tener hambre ¿verdad? Bill por favor si fueras tan amable de explicarles…-Dijo la señora Weasley hablando apresuradamente, para marcharse rápidamente de la sala.

-Ha estado muy nerviosa… -Aclaró Bill y Hermione aprovechó para soltar a su gato, quién rápidamente se escabulló entre los muebles. –Ron está bien, quédense tranquilas –Dijo de antemano y Hermione tomó posición junto a Ginny. La palabra "bien" ya estaba comenzando a molestarle.

-¿Qué paso? –Preguntó al fin deshaciéndose de la pregunta que había estado intentando explotar dentro de ella desde que supo la noticia. Bill suspiró.

-Digamos que Ron se confió demasiado de sus conocimientos y eso le jugo una mala pasada –Dijo pasándose la mano por el cabello tal y como Ron lo hacia.

-Dinos ya que fue lo que paso –Urgió Ginny algo molesta.

-Fue atacado durante un simulacro –Explicó y Hermione sintió algo de pena. Ron había comentado lo feliz que lo hacían los simulacros y ahora le pasaba esto… -Las cosas se salieron de control y resultó con varias costillas rotas y un hombro dislocado… además de todos los rasguños y contusiones externas…

-¿Cómo está ahora? –Inquirió Hermione imaginándose en el estado que estaba el pobre de Ron. –Y por favor no digas "bien" –Pidió Hermione generando una mueca extraña en la cara de Bill.

-Tranquilo… -Respondió él. -Los sanadores actuaron justo a tiempo para arreglar sus huesos rotos y contusiones, pero la poción no hará efecto durante un rato… Está dormido ahora, Fleur lo vigila constantemente. No tienen que preocuparse, si está en casa es porque se recuperará pronto. –Finalmente Hermione pudo respirar con real alivio. Ron estaba vivo, estaba BIEN (realmente bien) y se recuperaría.

-Tengan –Dijo la señora Weasley cargada con una bandeja con té y galletas.

-Muchas gracias –Agradeció Hermione dejándola en la pequeña mesa frente a ella.

-Deberías ir a descansar mamá –Expuso Bill.

-No lo sé… -Dudó la señora Weasley –Tal vez debería esperar a que tu padre y Harry regresaran…

-¿Dónde están? –Preguntó Ginny inmediatamente, ya que probablemente estaría necesitando a Harry tanto como Hermione necesitaba estar junto a Ron.

-Están arreglando algunos asuntos en la Academia… papá estaba realmente indignado con ellos… y luego pasarían a Grimmauld place por algunas cosas de Ron –Explicó Bill.

-Deben estar por llegar –Anunció la señora Weasley mirando el reloj de pared que anunciaba que el señor Weasley estaba viajando.

-De todos modos sería mejor que descansaras –Volvió a sugerir Bill –En cuanto lleguen te avisaré –Se ofreció. La señora Weasley hizo una mueca de disgusto, pero debía estar realmente cansada para haberse alejado sin decir ni una sola palabra.

-Así que el estúpido de mi hermano no hizo nada más que asustarnos… -Comentó Ginny bastante más aliviada. –Lo golpearé bien fuerte cuando se recupere –Amenazó. Hermione no dijo nada. Le había quedado rondando en los pensamientos lo que dijo Bill sobre la indignación del señor Weasley. ¿Tan intensos eran los entrenamientos para los estudiantes de primer año? ¿Cómo era posible que no hubiesen detenido el asunto al observar lo que estaba sucediendo?... Sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas al ver a Fleur bajar grácilmente las escaleras, vistiendo un delantal blanco y sujetando entre sus manos una bandeja llena de utensilios una fuente con agua y paños con… ¿sangre? Volvió a sentirse fuertemente angustiada por Ron.

-¡Ginny! ¡_Hegmione!_ Veo que ya han llegado… -Dijo Fleur con amabilidad. Definitivamente después de su paso por Shell Cottage, luego de haber pasado por la Mansión Malfoy, había llegado a adquirir cierto respeto por Fleur. –En un minuto _gegeso_ –Informó en cuanto Hermione abrió la boca para asaltara en preguntas. Fleur volvió rápidamente reemplazando la bandeja por una taza de té entre sus manos.

-¿Cómo dejaste a Ron? –Inquirió rápidamente Bill haciéndole un espacio en el sofá. Fleur aceptó el puesto gustosa, con su característica gracia digna de una veela.

-Pues sigue _dogmido._.. aunque es completamente _nogmal_ luego de la _gan_ dosis de pociones que ha _gecibido_… aún tiene _fiebge_ alta, _pego_ eso _debeguía detenegse_ mañana… De todos modos es _mejog_ que descanse esta noche y mañana _podgé_ hacer un _mejog tgabajo_ con él.

-¿Puedo ir a verlo? –Preguntó Hermione más por cortesía que por pedir permiso realmente. Le estaba fastidiando el saber del estado de Ron por boca de otros. Quería ver a Ron con sus propios ojos. Fleur no supo que decir durante un minuto y Hermione frunció su entrecejo con molestia.

-Está débil… -Objetó Fleur y Hermione no podía creer que Fleur realmente le estaba prohibiendo verlo. Si fuese Bill de quién se tratase, Fleur no se habría quedado con los brazos cruzados y Hermione tampoco lo haría.

-Estoy segura de que Ron estará perfectamente bien –Replicó Ginny antes de que Hermione pudiese abrir la boca. Debe haberle llamado profundamente la atención la sutil negación de Fleur ante la petición de Hermione. Ella suspiró profundamente.

-Está en su habitación –Sentenció Fleur algo frustrada y Hermione simplemente asintió.

El camino por las escaleras hasta el quinto rellano nunca se le hizo tan eterno. El corazón le palpitaba con fuerzas y las manos le sudaban descontroladamente. Éste no era precisamente el escenario que había imaginado para su reencuentro con Ron para navidad. Se lo había imaginado bastante más romántico, un beso bajo el muérdago o algo por el estilo, acompañado de alguna infaltable broma por parte de él. Pero allí estaba ella, parada frente a la puerta de la habitación de Ron mientras él dormía profundamente, considerablemente herido y sin tener idea de que ella estaba allí.

Hermione abrió la puerta lentamente, como si aquél hecho fuese a cambiar la situación. Pero lamentablemente para sus fantasías, pero tranquilizadoramente para su corazón, Ron se encontraba en su cama con los ojos cerrados y la boca levemente entreabierta. Las sábanas le cubrían hasta la cintura, y la mitad de su pecho estaba cubierto por limpias gasas blancas, mientras que en la piel blanquecinamente desnuda, algunos rasguños y moretones acompañaban a sus pecas. Y por primera vez, desde que supo la noticia, Hermione comenzó a llorar.

Sabía que lo que estaba haciendo Ron era peligroso, pero sinceramente nunca se había imaginado que podría asustarla de ese modo al tener un accidente de esa magnitud. Hermione se arrodilló entre lágrimas y se sentó en el suelo observando a Ron. Entonces se cubrió la cara con las manos y ahogó los sollozos que amenazaban con romper la tranquilidad de la habitación.

Empezó a sentir furia con ella misma, furia con la Academia y hasta furia con el mismísimo Ron. Con ella, por tonterías como por no haberlo intuido, o el haber decidido volver a Hogwarts, o por no haber obligado a Ron a volver al colegio con ella… Con la Academia, por dejar pasar situaciones así, por su total falta de humanidad y por su estúpida forma de entrenar a los aurores… y finalmente con Ron por ser un tonto orgulloso que siempre creía que podía contra todo él solo, por no pedir ayuda cuando sabía que la situación estaba fuera de control y por haber querido ser auror en primer lugar.

Lloro todo lo que no había llorado. Lloró con furia, con miedo, con angustia e incluso se dio el lujo de llorar por haber arruinado su reencuentro de navidad y finalmente lloró en alivio. Ron pronto estaría sano otra vez.

Entonces comenzó a sentirse responsable por aquello. Por no haber intuido que algo así podría pasarle, por no haber sospechado que no le sería tan fácil, por confiar demasiado en las sorprendentes capacidades de Ron.

Hasta que un gruñido proveniente de Ron hizo que sus lágrimas se detuvieran en seco. Hermione subió la vista y se arrodilló para quedar a su altura. Ron hacía una mueca de dolor, posiblemente por la poción que estaba arreglando sus huesos. Pronto la expresión de Ron se volvió a relajar, pero no la de Hermione. Quiso acariciarlo, pero tenía miedo de causarle más dolor, así que se abstuvo en un principio.

Finas gotas de sudor cubrían la frente y las mejillas rasguñadas de Ron, producto de la alta fiebre, y Ron no tardó mucho en comenzar a temblar suavemente. Entonces sus temblores comenzaron a aumentar y sus dientes no tardaron en castañear. Hermione se asustó e inmediatamente limpió los vestigios de sus lágrimas para rápidamente salir de busca de Fleur. Algo tenía que hacer para aminorar la fiebre de Ron.

Como si su vida dependiera de eso, Hermione bajo las escaleras tan rápido como sus piernas le permitieron, hasta llegar al primer rellano donde Fleur aún descansaba junto a Bill, pero Ginny ya no estaba allí.

-Fleur –Dijo con la voz agitada y bastante asustada –Ron está temblando, debe haber algo que…

-Subo de inmediato –Dijo ella poniéndose de pie ágilmente.

-¿Necesitas que te ayude? –Preguntó Bill ceñudo.

-No _gacias,_ has hecho bastante _pog_ hoy –Le sonrió para perderse en la cocina.

-Me case con la mejor mujer del mundo –Sonrió orgulloso Bill, pero Hermione no fue capaz de devolverle la sonrisa. Se sentía muy mal por Ron y debía volver junto a él de inmediato. –Papá y Harry han llegado hace un rato –Dijo Bill cambiando el tema rápidamente. –Están en la cocina. –Hermione asintió débilmente pensando en que necesitaba ver a Harry antes de subir y se dirigió hacia allí, topándose con Fleur quién llevaba una nueva bandeja llena de utensilios escaleras arriba. Entonces Hermione entró en la cocina y se encontró con una maleta sobre la mesa, con el señor Weasley charlando con su esposa y con Harry y Ginny tomados de la mano en un extremo. Y como si fuese el remedio que calmaría sus preocupaciones, Hermione se encaminó directamente hacia Harry quién ya había soltado la mano de Ginny para acercarse también hacia ella, y se abrazaron fuertemente.

-Harry –Murmuró Hermione apretándolo con fuerzas.

-Hola –Susurró él devuelta, abrazándola como pocas veces lo había hecho.

-Me alegra saber que estás bien –Dijo ella soltándolo despacio.

-A mi también me alegra –Bromeó Harry y Hermione sonrió –La verdad es que fallé al primer intento… mi simulacro terminó en cuanto comenzó…

-Tienes suerte –Comentó Hermione.

-Hermione –Saludó el señor Weasley con cordialidad. –Lamento que tengamos que vernos en estas condiciones, pero es siempre un agrado tenerte por aquí –Sentenció.

-Gracias señor Weasley, lo mismo digo –Convino.

-Prepararé la cena –Informó la señora Weasley.

-Yo te ayudo mamá –Se ofreció Ginny.

-¿Esas son las cosas de Ron? –Preguntó Hermione apuntando a la maleta sobre la mesa.

-Sí –Contestó Harry -¿Quieres que la suba?

-No, no es necesario gracias… Pero si me disculpan Ron no se encontraba muy bien y preferiría acompañarlo un rato más –Dijo tomando la maleta entre sus manos dispuesta a salir de allí. Escuchó el suspiro maternal de la señora Weasley a sus espaldas mientras podía imaginar la sonrisa pícara de Ginny y los comentarios de Harry.

Hermione volvió a la habitación y dejó la maleta junto a la cama, mientras Fleur mojaba la frente de Ron con paños limpios. Al parecer los escalofríos habían cesado.

-Traje la maleta con sus cosas –Susurró Hermione para ubicarse al otro lado de Ron.

-Que bien, _gacias –_Dijo Fleur concentrada en su tarea. Hermione se dedicó a contemplar el pálido y ojeroso rostro de Ron que casi no se dio cuenta de que Fleur la estaba estudiando minuciosamente con su mirada. Dijera lo que Fleur dijera, Hermione no se movería su lado. -¿_Quiegues haceglo _tú? –Preguntó Fleur extendiéndole el paño húmedo, sorprendiendo abiertamente a Hermione.

-¿Q-Qué? –Musitó aún descolocada.

-Siento lo de hace un _gato_ –Confesó Fleur –Sé que debías _estag_ muy _pgeocupada pog Gon_, sentí lo mismo cuando Bill fue atacado _pog Geyback_ y no pensé en eso en aquél momento.

-Está bien, entiendo –Murmuró Hermione más que sorprendida por la sinceridad y amabilidad de Fleur.

-Ten –Le ofreció Fleur y hábilmente Hermione cogió lo necesario. –_Sabgás_ que _segá _suficiente cuando deje de _temblag_ y su _tempegatuga cogpogal_ vuelva a la _nogmalidad_. Si necesitas _cualquieg_ cosa _estagué _abajo. –Dijo Fleur poniéndose de pie. –No tienes de que _pgeocupagte, Gon_ se _gecupegagá pgonto.-_Agregó para luego abandonar la habitación. Hermione dio un suspiro y ocupó el puesto que Fleur había dejado libre en la cama de Ron. Le sonrió levemente, sabiendo perfectamente que él no podía verla.

-Hola –Susurró Hermione con total calma. Ya no era el desastre que hace un rato se había derrumbado a su lado. Ahora ella estaba allí para cuidarlo. –Realmente lamento que nos hayamos vuelto a ver de esta manera… -Sonrió, arrastrando el paño húmedo por toda la frente y mejillas de Ron. Sus temblores eran casi ya imperceptibles y sus labios estaban retomando su color rosáceo. –No tienes idea de cuanto me asustaste… -Suspiró, para ahora tomar otro paño y secar el exceso de humedad del rostro de Ron. –Y a tu familia también… ¿En que te metiste Ron?... –Preguntó con preocupación. Rápidamente negó con la cabeza para poder quitar todos esos angustiantes pensamientos de su mente. Con delicada suavidad Hermione posó la palma de su mano en la frente de Ron, para cerciorarse de que su temperatura se estaba estabilizando. Sonrió más aliviada y se atrevió a subir un poco más las mantas, teniendo cuidado de rozar lo mínimo posible su pecho vendado. Rápidamente volvió a contemplarlo teniendo más confianza con sus movimientos, pero sin perder la delicadeza. Hundió su mano en el rojizo cabello de él, acariciando su cabeza con suaves movimientos. –Te extrañé –Susurró y Ron profirió un murmullo ininteligible. Hermione sonrió ante ello y continuó acariciándolo con lentitud.

El tiempo pasó entre esporádicos quejidos, muecas y murmullos por parte de Ron, mientras que Hermione yacía incondicionalmente a su lado, sosteniendo en una mano, un libro que Ginny le había traído gentilmente hace un rato, mientras que con la otra, sostenía la mano tibia de Ron. De vez en cuando le echaba vistazos casuales y sonreía abiertamente al sentirse tan cerca de él nuevamente. De todos modos, si dejaba las condiciones de lado, estaba maravillosamente feliz por poder estar a su lado nuevamente y sobretodo, antes de lo previsto.

* * *

><p><strong>nat0211<strong>: Adoré tu conclusión, en serio. No voy a adelantarte nada porque no sería interesante, pero se podría decir que estas cerca. Un beso!


	5. Capitulo 4: Despertar

Hola! Aquí estoy una vez más con un nuevo capitulo. Creo, CREO que ya he terminado con las modificaciones, creo. Así que si llegase a retrasarme en el futuro por favor perdonenme. Éste es uno de mis capítulos favoritos (al menos yo disfrute muchísimo escribirlo), asi que espero les guste.

Como siempre un agradecimiento profundo a todos ustedes quienes comentan, por sus alertas, favoritos e incluso quienes leen en silencio. Espero no decepcionarlos. Un beso enorme!

* * *

><p><em>I felt the fall on my breast<em>_  
><em>_At the bottom of my stomach__  
><em>_She put my hand on her chest__  
><em>_While she looked into my eyes__  
><em>_You rescued me._

Yellow Pages –Ed Sheeran

* * *

><p>Capítulo 4<p>

Despertar

Unos suaves ronquidos sacaron abruptamente a Hermione de un largo sueño. Le dolía todo el cuerpo y le costó recordar donde y en que situación se encontraba. Tuvo que apretar los ojos varias veces, estirando su cuerpo dolorosamente, para poder ver bien la escena: Su libro había quedado tirado a su lado, y ella se había dormido en el suelo con la cabeza apoyada en la cama de Ron. Una manta cubría sus hombros, la cuál cayó inmediatamente al suelo cuando ella comenzó a moverse. Una suave luz entraba por la ventana, anunciando que ya era de día y Hermione aún no podía recordar cuando se quedó dormida y cómo no despertó en toda la noche.

Entonces fijó su vista en Ron, quién roncaba suavemente. Su cuerpo estaba casi en la misma postura que la noche anterior, pero su semblante lucía mucho menos enfermo, aunque algunas heridas habían vuelto a sangrar, dejando residuos de sangre seca en su blanquecina piel.

A Hermione le rugió el estómago, y completamente avergonzada se fijó en el detalle de la manta que yacía junto a ella. Alguien debe haber hecho eso por ella mientras dormía, lo que significaba que había violado la regla número uno de la señora Weasley: los chicos no pueden dormir en el mismo cuarto que las chicas. Aunque suponía que tal vez, sólo por esta ocasión ella había hecho una excepción.

Adolorida, y muriéndose de hambre, pero relativamente descansada, Hermione se puso de pie. Murmuró un suave e inútil buenos días a su dormido novio, e intentó estirar sus huesos y músculos antes de ir a asearse y bajar por desayuno. Seguramente Ron, cuando despertase, se quejaría de lo hambriento que estaba. Hermione sonrió ante su pensamiento y ordenando un poco lo que había sido su cama por esa noche (es decir, el suelo), salió de la habitación.

-Hermione, querida –Le sonrió la señora Weasley en cuanto entró a la cocina después de una reparadora ducha. –Espero que no hayas pasado una mala noche… no quise despertarte… -Le dijo mientras la invitaba a sentarse en la mesa junto al señor Weasley y Bill. Fleur le sonrió con complicidad mientras ayudaba a la señora Weasley a preparar el desayuno. Así que había sido la mismísima señora Weasley quién la había cubierto por la noche.

-Se lo agradezco mucho señora Weasley –Agradeció Hermione tomando asiento frente a Bill.

-¿Cómo dejaste a _Gon_? –Inquirió Fleur mientras posaba frente a su esposo un gran plato con huevos y tocino. El gran cambio de Fleur no dejaba de impresionar a Hermione.

-Mucho mejor… pero algunas heridas volvieron a sangrarle –Informó ella.

-Entiendo… _debegué limpiaglo_ y _podgué_ poner algo de díctamo en esas _heguidas_ y _obsegvagué_ como va ese _hombgo_ y sus costillas –Explicó Fleur –De todos modos _Gon debeguía despegtag pgonto. _–Sonrió para besar a su marido en la frente y marcharse con gracia fuera de la cocina.

-Fleur se ha comportado maravillosamente con nosotros –Señaló el señor Weasley, bajando de su rostro el profeta.

-Está realmente comprometida con lo que hace –Agregó la señora Weasley.

-Esta es su familia también, lo hace con gusto –Dijo Bill con un especial brillo en su mirada. Hermione se ruborizó y bajo la vista al reciente plato que la señora Weasley puso frente a ella.

-Aquí tienes querida –Sonrió la señora Weasley.

-Gracias –Respondió Hermione y comenzó a comer. Justo en ese momento un somnoliento Harry entró en la cocina y se sentó frente junto a Hermione. –Te quedaste –Sonrió Hermione pensando que tal vez Harry se había ido.

-No es fácil decirle que no a la señora Weasley –Murmuró riendo –Además tengo que estar aquí cuando Ron despierte. ¿Has dormido cómoda? –Se burló Harry.

-Bastante –Respondió ella cortante sin dar lugar a más bromas. -¿Dónde dormiste tú? –Preguntó al notar que obviamente no había dormido en la habitación con Ron.

-La habitación de Percy –Señaló Harry mientras la señora Weasley ponía frente a él un plato de tostadas sonriéndole al paso. –Nada grato la verdad –Le murmuró con complicidad haciendo reír a Hermione por lo bajo.

-¿Ya despertó? –Fue lo primero que Ginny preguntó cuando entró en la cocina segundos después. Toda esa expectación estaba haciendo que Hermione se pusiera muy nerviosa.

-No aún cielo, ven a desayunar –Dijo su madre sonriente.

-¿Tienes trabajo hoy papá? –Preguntó Ginny sentándose junto a Harry, sonriéndonos a ambos al pasar.

-Por la tarde –Dijo él concentrado en su lectura –Pero debo salir en un rato, mi discusión con esos aurores no ha terminado. –Y aquella frase hizo que algo dentro de Hermione volviese a despertar. Esa inquietud, que desde que se enteró de la causa del accidente, se había instalado en su pecho.

-¿Realmente son tan desalmados? –Preguntó Hermione.

-Ya ves como termino todo… -Dijo el señor Weasley con obviedad.

-No es eso… -Defendió rápidamente Harry. –Sabíamos en lo que nos metíamos, sabíamos que sería duro… estas son solo las consecuencias. –Hermione suspiró. Sabía que Harry tenía razón en eso, pero definitivamente era inhumano someter a alguien a tal extremo.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo Harry –Expuso el señor Weasley. –Pero definitivamente no voy a aceptar que los pongan en riesgo de esa manera. ¡Están solo en su primer año! ¡Ron tuvo suerte! –Exclamó y se formó un silencio sepulcral. Todos sabían a que tipo de suerte se refería… la muerte de Fred aún resonaba fuerte en las vidas de todos, y era muy entendible que las cosas estuviesen así de sensibles.

-Guárdale un poco a tu hermano, Bill –Dijo la señora Weasley rompiendo el silencio. El señor Weasley volvió a su concentrada lectura y Harry y Hermione cruzaron una mirada de complicidad. Para Hermione esto no tenía buen porvenir. –George llegará pronto. –Con abatimiento Bill hizo a un lado algo de tocino, mientras un largo silencio se levantó entre los presentes. Hermione no tenía precisamente ánimos de hacer discutir a la familia, pero varias cosas sobre el accidente la tenían intrigada.

-Si me permite señor Weasley –Comenzó cautelosa, causando que el señor Weasley bajara el periódico y la observara fijamente. -¿Qué fue exactamente lo que la Academia le dijo? –Concluyó mientras sentía la escrutadora mirada de Harry a su costado. No quiso mirarlo.

-Pues que estaba todo explicado en su política institucional… así como ha dicho Harry, los alumnos saben el riesgo que corren al preferir la Academia, siendo honestos es de allí donde salen los mejores aurores del mundo –Explicó el señor Weasley con objetividad –Sin embargo, no estoy de acuerdo con la totalidad de sus acciones, mucho menos ahora que mi hijo ha sido victima de un simulacro aparentemente inofensivo. –Hermione bajó la vista algo avergonzada, la tensión era palpable en el aire, y estaba segura que había oído un bufido por parte de Harry. Entonces pensó que tal vez también era bueno escuchar el otro lado de las opiniones, por lo que luego de asentirle en agradecimiento al señor Weasley se atrevió a dirigirse a Harry:

-¿Qué es lo que tú piensas? –Preguntó con seriedad. Harry la miró con comprensión antes de contestar:

-Creo que como ya dije antes sabíamos en lo que no estábamos metiendo, y creo que aunque los métodos pueden ser algo rudos, es la única manera en la que podremos prepararnos efectivamente… -Expuso él asertivamente. –Vivimos una guerra hace poco y aunque el entrenamiento puede ser algo… demandante, no creo que sea peor que eso.

-No quiero perder a otro hijo –Dijo repentinamente el señor Weasley, causando que un nuevo y tenso silencio se formara en la sala. Hermione se sintió totalmente culpable, pero dentro de ella aún existían un sinfín de dudas con las que no estaba segura que podría vivir tranquilamente. La señora Weasley dejó caer sonoramente una olla en el fregadero y carraspeó con fuerzas. Harry, bajó la mirada irradiando culpabilidad ante el comentario del señor Weasley, mientras que Ginny asesinó a su padre con la mirada y Bill continuaba jugueteando con el tocino.

-Iré a ver si Fleur necesita ayuda –Murmuró la señora Weasley en un susurro, abandonando la habitación con un sonoro suspiro. El señor Weasley tomó una gran bocanada de aire antes de decir:

-Lo siento Harry, esto no tiene nada que ver contigo –Se disculpó y Harry subió la mirada, abatido. –Si fuese por mi y por Molly no los dejaríamos volver a esa Academia, pero se que no nos corresponde esa decisión. Pero no me pidas que me quede de brazos cruzados mientras veo como mi hijo casi pierde la vida por culpa de lo que debió ser un simple simulacro. –Harry asintió despacio mientras el corazón de Hermione se encogía ante las declaraciones preocupadas del señor Weasley. Hermione apostaría su vida a que Harry volvería de todas formas… ¿Y Ron?... Algo dentro de ella temía terriblemente que Ron también lo haría. Y después de este incidente su corazón no podría estar tranquilo sabiendo que cada entrenamiento estaba poniendo en riesgo las vidas de sus mejores amigos. Y es que nunca había pensado en la gran responsabilidad que acarreaba ser un auror, por primera vez estaba abriendo los ojos a todo lo que esa profesión significaba. Si ya los entrenamientos estaban siendo peligrosos… ¿Qué había de las misiones? Los pensamientos de Hermione fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de la puerta.

-¿Ha despertado la princesa? –Se burló nadie más que George, encaminándose hacia la cocina, frotando su estómago al ver la comida que estaba sobre la mesa.

-No aún –Contestó Ginny en un murmuro. Gracias al cielo que George no había estado presente para escuchar las declaraciones del señor Weasley. Rápidamente tomó asiento junto a Bill y comenzó a devorar todo lo que había sobre la mesa, pero pronto se dio cuenta de la tensión en el ambiente y comenzó a mirar lentamente a cada persona sentada en la mesa.

-¡Oh vamos! –Dijo sonriendo – ¡Ronnie siempre ha sabido como dar la pelea! Es un poco torpe y bastante lento… ¡De hecho tiene suerte de que Hermione lo haya esperado tanto tiempo! –Agregó haciendo sonreír a Hermione, y todos los presentes sonrieron también –No tienen porque tener esas caras largas… -Dijo mascando una gran rebanada de pan.

-¿Cómo está Angelina? –Preguntó Bill negando con la cabeza luego de las palabras de George.

-Bastante bien… no puedes esperar menos si la chica esta con semejante galán… -Sonrió. –Antes de que lo olvide –Señaló, tragando con fuerzas. -Percy pasó por la tienda esta mañana. Dijo que Kingsley lo tiene hasta el cuello, así que pidió que le informáramos del estado de Ron –Concluyó.

-Aún piensa que lo culparemos si no viene por aquí a menudo, ¿no es así? –Preguntó Bill.

-Bueno, digamos que aún tiene problemas con él mismo por todo el asunto. –Respondió George –Yo le dije que se quedara tranquilo, que nadie lo expulsaría de la familia si no podía darse el tiempo de visitar a Ron… Aún así me pidió expresamente que: _"le manifestara a mamá y a Ron sus deseos de efectuar la visita"-_Dijo imitando burlescamente la voz de Percy. Ginny sonrió y Bill negó con la cabeza.

-Ya basta con eso George –Dijo el señor Weasley notablemente molesto. –Tu hermano está lo suficientemente atormentado, déjalo en paz. –George alzó las cejas y se encogió de hombros para volver a llenar su boca de comida. Aunque no paso mucho tiempo antes de que volviese a hablar:

–Así que Harry… te salvaste de la paliza… -Bromeó George haciendo que el señor Weasley cambiara la hoja del profeta con brusquedad.

-No es gracioso George, no seas imbécil y ya deja de burlarte –Gruño Ginny

-Oye tranquila… ¿Qué demonios les sucede a todos en esta casa? Ron tuvo un accidente, ¿cuál es la gran cosa?

-George… -Murmuró Bill

-¿¡Qué! –Exclamó George sin entender mucho –No es la primera vez… ni será la última…

-¡Suficiente George! –Dijo el señor Weasley cerrando el periódico de golpe. Hermione pegó un salto. Nunca, desde que conocía a la familia Weasley, lo había visto enfadado de esa manera. –Me voy a la Academia ahora –Dijo bajando la voz –Sean amables con Ron cuando despierte. –Sentenció para salir rápidamente de la cocina.

-Imbécil –Murmuró Ginny negando con la cabeza.

-¿Es en serio? –Preguntó George algo consternado -¿Qué demonios sucede? Sabía que mamá podía estar algo alterada pero… ¿papá? –Se cuestionó. Bill suspiró antes de hablar:

-Papá también está alterado, pero no por las mismas razones que mamá. Ella sólo se preocupa por Ron, pero papá está enfadado por como la Academia se tomó las cosas… las lesiones de Ron no fueron tan simples George… -Dijo con una seriedad que hizo que a Hermione se le formara un nudo en la garganta –Sólo tuvo suerte de haber sido atendido a tiempo…

-Y además me odia por querer volver a la Academia –Agregó Harry mordiendo su tostada lentamente.

-No te odia Harry –Le dijo Ginny suavemente, acariciando su brazo.

-No puede entender como puedo estar así de tranquilo con todo lo que ha pasado…

-No te preocupes Harry –Dijo Bill –Papá es el ser más sensato que conozco y ya te lo ha dicho antes, esto no es contigo, tú y Ron ya son mayores de edad, sólo que para él no ha sido fácil… para nadie ha sido fácil en este último tiempo –Expuso provocando un nuevo silencio en la sala. Incluso George bajó la cabeza masticando su tostada en silencio.

-Esto es absurdo –Dijo George recomponiéndose -¿Qué es lo que papá pretende? Como si fuese a impedir que Harry y Ron volvieran a la Academia… ¡Es lo suyo!

-Sólo quiere asegurarse de que las cosas no serán tan peligrosas de ahora en adelante… -Intervino Ginny.

-¡Más absurdo aún! Cómo si ser auror fuera una profesión libre de peligros… -Rió mientras Hermione bajaba la cabeza con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora. Tenía una opresión en su pecho demasiado angustiante. ¿Cómo demonios no había pensado en todos los peligros anteriormente? Y es que tal vez había dado por sentado que después de la guerra no había nada que pudiera dañarlos. Error garrafal.

-Mejor ya te callas George, en serio –Demandó Bill, probablemente quién había notado la reacción de Hermione. –Será mejor que vengas conmigo… hay unas cajas en mi habitación que hacen unos ruidos extraños y Fleur no ha podido dormir tranquila estas noches y tengo el leve presentimiento de que te pertenecen… -Dijo levantándose de su asiento para salir de allí. George cogió todas las tostadas que pudo, y lo siguió.

-Has estado muy callada –Observó Harry en cuanto Hermione, Ginny y él se quedaron solos. Hermione tragó el pedazo de pan que venía masticando desde hace casi cinco minutos y dijo:

-Creo que no tenía mucho más que decir después de haber causado tantos problemas con mis tontas preguntas –Se recriminó.

-Tienes derecho a saber –La defendió Harry y Ginny asintió con fuerzas.

-Si hubiese sido Harry… -Comenzó Ginny, con una expresión de dolor ante la idea –También hubiese querido saberlo todo…

-Lo sé, pero las cosas están realmente tensas y…

-Es un tema algo delicado –Continuó Harry por ella.

-Conozco a papá –Dijo Ginny –Y sí, las cosas pueden estar un tanto sensibles debido a todo lo que ha pasado últimamente, pero las cosas se solucionarán… -Sonrió –Ya verán que pronto comenzarán a burlarse de Ron por esto y ya quedará olvidado… -Hermione sonrió por cortesía. Honestamente no creía que las cosas se fuesen a solucionar así, el señor Weasley estaba demasiado decidido a tomar cartas en el asunto y si Ron volvía… No quería pensar que podría pasar si Ron volvía a la Academia.

-Sé lo que tu padre piensa, Ginny –Dijo Harry –Y entiendo lo preocupado que se puede sentir, estuve presente cuando sacaron a Ron y vi la frialdad en el rostro de los profesores… pero no sé lo que tu padre pretende realmente… los de la Academia no cambiarán sus reglas…

-Tal vez sólo espera generar algo de conciencia… -Dijo Hermione pensando en exactamente lo que ella querría hacer con los elfos domésticos. Simplemente llamar la atención para luego generar el cambio.

-O tal vez el sólo quiere que recapaciten sus opciones… -Sugirió Ginny y Harry la miró ceñudo. –Él jamás les impondría algo… pero ya lo dijo... si fuese por él...

-Eso no pasará –Le detuvo Harry –Esto es lo primero que hago por mi mismo y por que así lo deseo… Nunca ha estado en duda mi regreso a la Academia después de las vacaciones… -Sentenció con determinación. Ginny asintió lentamente, con el rostro lleno de preocupación. Hermione tragó con fuerzas por el nudo que tenía en la garganta. Ella y Ginny estaban sintiendo exactamente la misma preocupación. Hermione clavó la vista en su vacío plato lleno de migajas, temiendo que Ron le diría exactamente las mismas palabras. Estaba deseando terriblemente que Ron se arrepintiese luego de su accidente y tal vez quisiera dedicarse al quidditch… pero había algo dentro del pecho de Hermione que le anunciaba que él seguiría en la Academia y que ella no podría vivir tranquila con eso.

-Hermione… -Dijo Harry minutos después de un doloroso silencio. Ella levantó la vista del plato y lo miró con miedo de escuchar lo que tenía para decir: -Sabes que Ron también volverá, ¿no es así? –El corazón de Hermione se detuvo unos segundos, bajo la inquisidora mirada asesina que Ginny le daba a Harry, y antes de que pudiese responder diciendo un: _"sí, me lo temía y no creo que pueda ser capaz de vivir así"_, un grito masculino y de inminente dolor los hizo fijar su vista en el techo.

-¡POR LOS MIL DEMONIOS Y EL ESTÚPIDO INFIERNO! –Bramó Ron con perfecta claridad aunque se encontrase cinco pisos más arriba que Hermione, Ginny y Harry. Hermione se quedó petrificada con diversas emociones en su pecho. Al fin Ron había despertado, pero al parecer no había sido algo muy agradable para él. -¡AH! ¡MERLÍN Y SUS IMBÉCILES PANTALONES! –Continuó. Entonces Hermione reaccionó inconscientemente y de inmediato se puso de pie para llegar hasta a él e intentar calmarlo. Pero no pudo avanzar ni un solo paso, pues Harry ya estaba a su lado sujetándola gentilmente por el brazo.

El corazón le latía a mil por hora, mientras que el nudo en la garganta no la abandonaba ni un solo segundo.

-Está sufriendo –Murmuró Hermione al voltearse a ver a Harry. No sabía el rostro que tenía, pero Harry pareció preocupado de su expresión.

-¡DEMONIOS! ¡DEJA DE DECIRME QUE ME CALME! –Seguía gritando Ron, mientras que Hermione miraba a Harry suplicante, aunque ella sabía que Harry lo hacía por su bien.

-Harry –Comenzó Ginny –Ron la necesita y Hermione es lo suficientemente fuerte para…

-¡MIERDA! ¡MIERDA, MIERDA, MIERDA, MIERDA! –Dijo Ron haciendo que la voz de Ginny se perdiera entre los gritos.

-¡RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY! –Gritó agudamente la señora Weasley. -¡TEN UN POCO DE RESPETO!

-¡CLARO! ¡TÚ NO ERES LA QUE ACABA DE DESPERTAR CON UN DOLOR DE LOS MIL INFIERNOS MIENTRAS TUS HUESOS ESTAN SIENDO ENDEMONIADAMENTE REUBICADOS EN SU LUGAR ORIGINAL! ¡NO ME ESTOY DIVIERTIENDO PRECISAMENTE! ¡AY MALDICIÓN FLEUR NO HAGAS ESO! –Gritó Ron. Hermione sonrió inconscientemente.

-Bueno no puede estar tan mal si es capaz de decir tantas palabras –Dijo Ginny alzando las cejas.

-Hasta utilizó el sarcasmo –Agregó Harry y luego de acariciar sutilmente el brazo de Hermione, lo soltó. Ella sonrió. –Ve –Sentenció él.

-Subiremos luego –Informó Ginny –Prefiero saltarme la parte desagradable.

Entonces Hermione tomó una gran bocanada de aire y se dirigió a las escaleras. Quería llegar lo más rápido posible, pero a la vez no estaba segura de querer verlo sufrir de esa manera. Pero ella era fuerte y podría soportarlo. Ginny lo había dicho, aunque su frase había sido interrumpida por los fuertes quejidos de Ron. Los gruñidos, los suspiros, las exclamaciones de dolor y quejidos eran cada vez más audibles a la vez que Hermione se acercaba al quinto rellano. Una vez allí, contuvo la respiración al ver a Bill y George asomados en la puerta de la habitación de Ron, haciendo muecas de dolor.

Juntó todo el coraje que tenía para poder avanzar y pararse entre Bill y George. La escena hizo que los ojos se le llenaran de lágrimas, mientras que su corazón se retorcía de dolor. Su pobre Ron estaba sufriendo y mucho.

La señora Weasley estaba seria, probablemente para que no pudieran notar lo destrozada que estaba. Fleur sujetaba con cierta delicadeza los brazos de Ron, con su semblante completamente concentrado. Y Ron… Ron estaba tendido en la cama, cubierto en sudor, con los dientes apretados y los ojos cerrados con fuerza. Su espalda estaba encorvada mientras intentaba zafarse del agarre de Fleur.

-Si te quedas quieto el _dolog segá menog_ –Dijo Fleur con total calma en su voz.

-¡NO ES UNA OPCIÓN! –Se quejó Ron para después abrir la boca inmensamente ahogando lo que pudo ser un grito desgarrador. -¡SÓLO PONME A DORMIR DENUEVO POR FAVOR! –Rogó mientras Hermione observaba aún sin ser vista, como las gotas de sudor bajaban por la frente de Ron rápidamente. Aquella plegaria hizo que el corazón de Hermione se rompiera en mil pedazos. Nadie le había advertido que el despertar de Ron sería así de terrible, deberían haberlo dejado dormir más. Fleur debería estar drogándolo otra vez. La señora Weasley suspiró e hizo el ademán de acercarse, pero se contuvo.

-Molly, necesito que _pog favog_ vayas _pog_ un vaso con agua, una fuente y paños –Pidió Fleur sin despegar el rostro de Ron, sujetándolo con fuerzas mientras él aún se retorcía bajo su agarre intentando ser lo más valiente posible. –Sabes que no puedo _dogmigte Gon… _

-¡SÓLO TE COSTARÁ UNA MALDITA POCIÓN! –Replicó Ron de inmediato. Hasta en los momentos más críticos él aún peleaba. Hermione sonrió entre lágrimas justo cuando la señora Weasley se percató de su presencia.

-Se que es difícil, pego _colaboga _un poco… la poción que _aguegla_ tus huesos no _tegminagá_ de _funcionag_ si estas _dugmiendo_… -Dijo Fleur respondiendo a la interrogante de Hermione. La señora Weasley salió de la habitación y le sonrió amablemente a Hermione, haciendo que Bill y George se voltearan a verla percatándose de su presencia también. Ambos le sonrieron y Hermione limpió sus lágrimas para luego corresponderlos con una sonrisa lastimera.

-¡YA CÁLLATE! –Bramó Ron hacia Fleur, pero ella no flaqueó ni un solo instante.

-¡Ron! –La defendió inmediatamente Bill desde la puerta. –Sólo trata de ayudarte…

-¡¿Y TÚ QUE DEMONIOS HACES AQUÍ? –Exclamó Ron sin siquiera mirar. Mantenía sus ojos fuertemente cerrados. -¡VETE! –Gruñó y Bill se volvió para mirar a Hermione y alzó las cejas.

-Siempre tan gentil… -Ironizó Bill.

-Incluso en los peores momentos… -Continuó George. –Vamos, no tenemos nada que hacer aún. ¡Volveremos cuando dejes de se un ogro! –Se quejó para irse de allí con Bill.

-¡IMBÉCIL! ¡AH! ¡MALDICIÓN! –Gritó retorciéndose intentando zafarse para poder apretar sus costillas. La señora Weasley acarició el brazo de Hermione y se acercó para susurrarle:

-Tal vez si te acercas se calmará un poco… -Dijo –Sé que suena y se ve terrible, pero se pondrá bien pronto. No tienes de que preocuparte –Sonrió, pero el dolor en su mirada era evidente. –Anda ve… le alegrará saber que estás aquí. –Dijo y con esto se marchó a hacer el pedido de Fleur. Hermione tomó una gran bocanada de aire y puso un pie dentro de la habitación, en medio de maldiciones y forcejeos por parte de Ron. Fleur no se percató de su silenciosa presencia, hasta que estuvo lo bastante cerca de él para poder observarlo con detalle: sus manos estaban hechas un puño, con los nudillos blancos por la fuerza. Los brazos de Ron estaban rojos alrededor de los dedos de Fleur, que los sujetaban incondicionalmente. Las sábanas estaban pegadas al cuerpo de Ron hasta un poco más arriba de la cintura, sus piernas se movían frenéticas bajo ésta y su torso rasguñado ya no estaba cubierto por ninguna venda. Su piel estaba tan pálida que si no fuese por que se estaba moviendo, habría parecido un muerto. Hermione sintió un escalofrío recorrer su columna vertebral, mientras seguía observando. De tanto en tanto la espalda de Ron se arqueaba en un intento de apaciguar el dolor, mientras que las venas de su cuello y rostro estaban notablemente hinchadas. Sus labios estaban blancos y resecos con sangre en un costado, probablemente producto de alguna mordedura para controlar el dolor. Sus pecas eran apenas visibles, y sus ojos parecían que fuesen a desaparecer bajo sus cejas, debido a la presión ejercida para mantenerlos cerrados. El sudor cubría su rostro y todo su cuerpo, y su cabello estaba aplastado y húmedo.

Hermione tiritaba y fue entonces cuando Fleur la miró y asintió. Hermione no supo muy bien que significaba aquél gesto, pero se sintió apoyada al recibirlo.

-¡CIELO SANTO! ¡MÁTAME POR FAVOR! –Pidió retorciéndose y Hermione dejó de respirar. Entonces recibió una nueva mirada de Fleur y Hermione se acercó aún más. Sin dejar de mirar a Ron con compasión, deseando que su dolor terminase pronto, alzo su mano algo torpe en el aire y con total precaución, la acercó a su rostro.

Estaba húmeda y caliente. Su mejilla estaba tensa, al igual que su mandíbula. Y entonces Ron abrió los ojos y ambas miradas se encontraron.


	6. Capítulo 5: Angustia

Hola a todos! Perdón por la tardanza, pero ya estoy aquí. Espero lo disfruten! besos!

Capítulo 5

Angustia

El pecho de Ron subía y bajaba rápidamente, y también lo hacía el de Hermione. Había mantenido su mano en la mejilla de Ron por ya casi cinco minutos y ninguno de los dos decía nada. Fleur seguía sujetando los brazos de Ron y el seguía retorciéndose de dolor, pero al menos ahora mantenía los ojos abiertos y fijos en un solo punto: los ojos de Hermione.

-Todo estará bien –Murmuró Hermione atreviéndose a hablar. –Pronto se irá –Prometió esperando que ese momento llegara rápido, pero al encontrarse con los ojos de Fleur segundos más tarde, supo que el dolor tardaría en irse. –Me quedaré contigo hasta que se vaya –Volvió a prometer, retomando el contacto visual con los brillantes ojos de Ron.

Hermione intentó sonreírle, pero estaba demasiado angustiada para hacerlo. Debía concentrarse para apoyar a Ron y para no permitir que ninguna lágrima más, bajara por sus mejillas. Ron se retorció un par de veces más, cerrando los ojos con fuerza y mordiéndose el labio inferior fuertemente. Hermione intentaba calmarlo con esporádicas caricias en su húmedo cabello.

-Ten –Dijo la señora Weasley volviendo de la cocina. Fleur le pidió ayuda con la mirada a Hermione y sin titubear ella cogió un paño y lo sumergió en la fuente. Acarició suavemente la frente de Ron esperando que el agua ayudara a calmarlo y volvió a encontrarse con su mirada. Ahora sí ella sonrió.

-Molly _pog favog_ sostén sus _bgazos_… no _quiego_ que se haga daño -Pidió Fleur haciendo que Hermione volviera a perder el contacto visual con Ron. La señora Weasley se acercó cautelosa y cogió fuertemente los dos brazos de Ron, bajo los temblores que los espasmos de dolor le provocaban. Fleur dio un gran suspiro y eso a Hermione no le gustó nada. Algo malo o poco agradable iba a ocurrir. Entonces Fleur sumergió otro paño en la fuente con agua y luego se volteó a una improvisada mesita llena de extraños brebajes y pociones. Vertió una fórmula amarilla acuosa, qué, en otro momento Hermione habría sido capaz de identificar, sobre el paño y con la voz tranquila anunció:

-Esto te va a _agdeg_ un poco _Gon_… Has sido muy valiente así que _cgeo_ que _podgás sopogtag _un poco más –Explicó ella acercándose con lentitud. –Aquí voy… te _pgometo _que poco a poco el _dolog disminuigá_… -Ron sólo emitía quejidos y no había gritado en un buen rato. Hermione pensaba que tal vez los gritos solo embravecían el dolor, por lo cuál Ron había decidido controlarse.

La señora Weasley miró a Ron preocupada, mientras Hermione miraba los delicados movimientos con los que Fleur se acercaba a Ron.

Cuando aquél paño tocó las costillas de Ron todo paso muy rápido. Un fuerte grito de dolor que Hermione comparó con los suyos propios cuando Bellatrix la maldecía sin piedad, la señora Weasley perdió el control de los brazos de Ron ante los desesperados espasmos de su cuerpo, Hermione fue obligada a retirar sus gentiles manos del rostro de Ron cuando el cuello de éste se giro bruscamente, y Fleur rápidamente intento volver a retomar el control de la situación.

-¡NO PUEDO SOPORTARLO! –Gritó Ron con fuerzas retorciéndose, mientras Hermione divisó perfectamente como una fina lágrima recorría su mejilla. Ron estaba llorando de dolor. Inmediatamente, la señora Weasley comenzó a sollozar en silencio y Hermione no pudo evitar unírsele. Fleur intentaba en vano volver a sujetar los brazos de Ron, que recorrían su cuerpo frenéticos y probablemente eso podría estar dañando su costillas. Entonces Hermione supo que debía colaborar y ser fuerte.

-¡Ron!, ¡Ron! –Comenzó a gritar Hermione, lo suficientemente fuerte para superar el sonido de los intensos gritos de Ron. Olvidando la delicadeza, Hermione atrapó uno de sus brazos firmemente entre sus manos, ayudando así que Fleur pudiese controlar el otro. -¡Mírame Ron! –Le obligó, por encima de los gruñidos de Ron.

La señora Weasley entre lágrimas sostuvo el brazo que hasta hace segundos Fleur había recuperado, mientras ella retrocedía unos pasos tomando entre sus manos el paño que hace poco había causado tal alboroto.

Hermione se aseguró de tener bien firme el brazo de Ron con una mano y con la otra, acarició su frente cubierta con más sudor.

-Mírame por favor –Le rogó soltando nuevas lágrimas silenciosas. El nudo en la garganta hacia que su voz sonase lastimera y varios tonos más agudos que su voz habitual. Ron ahogó varios gritos más, y sus espasmos comenzaron a volver a ser como antes. Su pecho subía y bajaba con fiereza, pero al parecer el "leve ardor" que Fleur mencionó, estaba cesando. –Ron… -Volvió a murmurar Hermione, con el corazón queriendo salírsele por la boca y con un nudo en la garganta que a penas le permitía hablar. Finalmente Ron le hizo caso y volteó su cabeza para fijar sus ojos en ella. El azul cielo de sus ojos ahora estaba tan oscuro como el mar. Quizá más.

Hermione dejó de respirar por un segundo, pero se obligó a mantenerse fuerte. No podía pensar en nada más que no fuese el bienestar de Ron en esos momentos. Así que tragando una inmensa cantidad de aire, alzó su dedo índice y recorrió el camino que aquella dolorosa lágrima había marcado en la mejilla de Ron. Él cerró los ojos ante el contacto y continuó temblando.

-Tu madre, Fleur y yo estamos aquí –Susurró bien despacio, volviendo a tomar el paño con agua que se le había soltado hace un rato, y lo paso suavemente por la frente sudorosa de Ron. –Tienes que resistir… por favor… ya se irá, te prometo que ya se irá… -Dijo despacio, entre murmullos y quejidos ininteligibles de la boca de Ron. Finalmente Hermione alzó la mirada sin dejar de sostener el brazo de Ron con fuerzas, y a la vez refrescando su cara y cuello. Se encontró con la mirada brillante de la señora Weasley y entre gruesas lágrimas le sonrió. Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa casi imperceptiblemente y luego la señora Weasley miró a Fleur y asintió. Fleur debía continuar.

-Esto debe _hacelegag_ el _pgoceso_ –Dijo Fleur con tranquilidad mientras tomaba un nuevo paño y repetía el proceso anterior –Le _incgementa_ también el _dolog, pego_ es _pogque_ sus huesos aún no se han _gueubicado _–Volvió a explicar. –Después de esto no queda nada más que _espegag… _-Concluyó y volvió a acercarse a Ron. Él, abrió los ojos expectante e inmediatamente se encontró con la mirada de Hermione. Abrió también la boca, pero de ésta no salió ni una sola palabra, si no que un quejido que fue rápidamente acallado por sus dientes en su labio inferior. Entonces, bajo temblores y espasmos de dolor, Ron se las arregló para mover su brazo un poco más abajo hasta encontrar con su mano, la mano de Hermione y apretarla fuertemente. Ella lo miró enternecida y pronto retomó sus labores para refrescarlo.

Entonces Fleur volvió a empezar.

La segunda vez que el paño toco su piel Hermione ya estaba preparada para lo peor. Pero en vez de tener que utilizar toda su fuerza para mantener a Ron quieto, éste sólo tensó todo su cuerpo mientras Fleur se ocupaba de lo suyo. Ella sonrió y se apresuró a continuar. Hermione se relajó y también sonrió, mientras Ron apretaba con fuerzas su mano.

Hermione no estuvo segura de cuanto tiempo pasó, pero sabía que el pobre de Ron estaba agotado y Fleur le prohibía dormir por el momento. Ron ya no gemía ni se retorcía de dolor, aunque de vez en cuando los presentes eran testigos de cómo la espalda de Ron se arqueaba, y sus dientes apretaban sus labios para soportar el dolor. El proceso, lamentablemente aún no terminaba.

-Sus signos vitales ya se han estabilizado –Observó Fleur en uno de sus chequeos. La señora Weasley la miró con algo de esperanza detrás de su rostro cansado, mientras en sus manos estaban aferradas al brazo pálido de Ron.

-¿Eso significa que…? –Dijo Hermione con la voz más ronca de lo normal, sentada en el suelo junto a Ron, acariciando su mano que no había soltado desde que él la cogió.

-Bueno, _Gon_ aún siente _dolog_ –Dijo y Ron, desde su silenciosa tortura, profirió un gruñido. Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír. Ron estaba mejorando. –_Pego_ todo indica que el _pgoceso tegminagá pgonto_. _Cgeo_ que ya es _hoga_ de que puedas _descansag Gon_ –Le dijo Fleur aprontándose a recoger las cosas –Y ustedes _debeguían haceg_ lo mismo –Dijo dirigiéndose a Hermione y a la señora Weasley. –_Volvegué dentgo_ de un _gato_ –Informó y luego cogió sus cosas y salió de allí.

-Bueno, será mejor que vaya a preparar el almuerzo –Dijo la señora Weasley, acariciándole el rostro a su hijo con mucho cuidado y amor. Y por una de las pocas veces en su vida, Ron no se hizo a un lado, sino que se quedó bien quieto (cómo lo había estado desde las últimas horas) y hasta esbozó una media sonrisa. Hermione recibió un guiño por parte de la señora Weasley antes de salir de allí. Entonces Hermione se puso de pie sin soltarse del agarre de Ron y se quedó observándolo por un buen tiempo. Su cuerpo ya no estaba tan tenso, su rostro estaba algo más relajado, y poco a poco esas infinitas pecas que tanto le gustaban volvían a trazar su camino en su cuerpo. Ron finalmente había sobrevivido a la tortura y comenzaba un satisfactorio proceso de recuperación. Pero por más que Hermione intentaba sonreír ante la idea, existía en su pecho una molesta sensación que amenazaba con quedarse allí.

...

Ron no supo como demonios se quedó dormido. Bueno, sinceramente no sabía como demonios habían pasado las cosas exactamente después de su "accidente". No quería llamarlo así, porque eso significaba admitir que las cosas se habían salido de su control cuando al fin había encontrado su verdadera pasión. Así que prefería llamarlo una simple equivocación, o tal vez un error de cálculo, cualquier cosa menos accidente.

Todo se volvió confuso después de haber volado por los aires y caído junto al condenado traslador. Había oído voces, hombres gritando, y luego de vez en cuando uno que otro doloroso toqueteo en su cuerpo y nada más. Hasta que hace varias horas había despertado en su cama y con un dolor de los mil demonios.

No supo como llegó a su cama, no supo como fue capaz de sentir tanto dolor, tampoco sabía que tenía tanto aire en los pulmones como para gritar de esa manera, no supo como fue que Hermione llegó a su lado, ni mucho menos como fue capaz de callarse sus desgarradores gritos por ella. Por su mirada. Por el miedo reflejado en sus castaños ojos. No supo como demonios aquél líquido que Fleur le había echado podía doler como si lo estuviesen quemando vivo con diez mil fierros calientes a la vez, tampoco supo como Hermione fue capaz de devolverlo a la sensatez, y después de toda aquella infinita tortura, no supo como se quedó dormido.

Para cuando fue capaz de hilar pensamientos coherentes otra vez, el silencio reinaba en su habitación. Se sentía sucio, aún algo adolorido y condenadamente hambriento. Suponía que esa era una buena señal, y ya soñaba con el exquisito pollo que su madre debió preparar para él. Entonces consideró seriamente en abrir los ojos, hacer saber que estaba despierto y recibir esa agradable atención que le daban cada vez que se enfermaba o se "equivocaba". Entonces recordó que Hermione había estado allí con él. ¿Habría sido un sueño, una alucinación o es que realmente ella había estado junto a él durante su tortura?

Entonces comenzó a ser consciente de su cuerpo.

Tenía una mano agarrotada y el brazo dormido, su pecho herido le dolía levemente, así también su hombro. Sentía ardor en algunas zonas de su cuerpo, donde seguramente debía tener uno que otro rasguño o moretón. Y allí, al otro lado de su pecho sentía un inusual, pero tibio peso.

Entonces fue capaz de moverse.

Lentamente, pues aún sentía miedo de volver a ser consumido por el dolor. Movió la cabeza unos milímetros hacia su derecha (hacia "su lado bueno") y sintió un extraño cosquilleo en su barbilla. Se quedó estático y dejó de respirar por unos segundos, mientras su aún dormido y cansado cerebro intentaba volver a funcionar con normalidad, para ser capaz de conectar sensaciones y pensamientos.

Se vio en la necesidad de volver a respirar, por lo que inhaló fuertemente. No fue la punzada en su costilla izquierda lo que le sorprendió, si no que ese exquisito olor a shampoo tan agradable para él.

Entonces su cerebro hizo las cavilaciones necesarias y de pronto el abrir los ojos y comprobar que Hermione no había sido un sueño se transformó en su prioridad número uno, incluso más importante que el pollo de su madre, los mimos y las atenciones.

Y cuando abrió los ojos sólo pudo sonreír. No había sido un sueño, no había sido producto de su desesperada imaginación en un vano intento de auto calmarse y comportarse. No.

Había sido ella.

Y ahora entendía por qué tenía el brazo derecho ("el lado bueno") agarrotado, y por qué no sentía su mano, y por qué el cosquilleo en su barbilla y el calor en su pecho: Hermione dormía tranquilamente con los últimos rayos de un inusual sol dándole en el cabello castaño, acurrucada en un pedacito minúsculo de la cama de Ron, aferrada aún a su mano. Cierto, él había buscado su mano y ella no lo dejó ir.

¿Así que tan mal había ido todo? ¿Su pequeño error de cálculo había traído a Hermione de vuelta antes de lo previsto? Tal vez la situación merecía dejar el orgullo de lado y llamarlo accidente al fin y al cabo. No debió ser nada simple si Hermione había dejado Hogwarts por él. ¿Acaso Ginny también habría vuelto con ella?

Las cavilaciones de su ahora despierto y consciente cerebro, fueron interrumpidas por el leve movimiento de Hermione. Así que Ron se apresuró a cerrar los ojos y a fingir que dormía. Por alguna estúpida razón quiso hacerlo así, porque no sabía como demonios Hermione reaccionaría después de su… accidente.

La sintió moverse delicadamente unos segundos, hasta que ella despegó la cabeza de su pecho, disipando la exquisita calidez producida ante el contacto. El peso en la cama cambió y pronto Ron dejó de sentir calidez en su dormida mano. Así que sin querer que ella se fuera de allí, Ron comenzó a moverse lentamente dándole a entender a Hermione que estaba despertando. Pareció dar resultado, pues ella se quedó quieta como una estatua.

Ron no soportó más y abrió los ojos nuevamente, despacio como si recién estuviese despertando. Hermione lo miraba casi con ansiedad, frotando sus manos nerviosa. Ron sintió como que debía decir algo, pero no sabía que demonios decir. Recordaba poco y nada de su escándalo y temía haberle gritado algo indebido a su Hermione. Pero todo miedo desapareció cuando ella esbozó la sonrisa más hermosa que él había visto jamás. Y contra el cansancio de su cuerpo, él se sentó rápidamente dispuesto a capturar los labios de Hermione con los suyos. Tal vez no era la mejor ocasión, ni mucho menos eran las condiciones esperadas, pero de todos modos allí estaba ella. Luego de haberla extrañado bastante, y luego de tres meses sin verla por más de un par de horas. Necesitaba besarla, abrazarla, tranquilizarla. Porque aunque Hermione estuviese sonriendo, había algo en su mirada que no estaba del todo bien y Ron no la culpaba. Él había sido el imbécil que había causado que ella estuviese allí en ese momento.

-¡Ron no! –Fue lo primero que ella dijo. Eso lo descolocó un poco y se frenó en seco. Entonces se dio cuenta de que no había sido la mejor idea moverse a esa velocidad. Sus variadas contusiones y fracturas se lo recordaron dolorosamente, pero el se esforzó en no hacer ni una sola mueca de dolor. –No debes moverte de esa forma –Le reprendió con seriedad, ayudándolo inmediatamente a volver a recostarse –Iré por Fleur. Debe examinarte –Dijo con determinación. Pero Ron fue más rápido y tomó su brazo antes de que ella pudiese pararse.

-No te vayas por favor. -La voz le sonó más ronca que lo normal y descubrió que le dolía la garganta al hablar. –No aún –Rogó. Hermione lo miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y contra todo pronóstico se lanzó a llorar.

Cubrió rápidamente su rostro con sus manos y Ron desde su limitada movilidad intentó calmarla.

-Oye, oye no… -Murmuró –Estoy aquí, sano y salvo… ¿lo ves? –Le dijo, pero eso pareció intensificar el llanto. -Por favor no llores… tendría que sentarme para consolarte y tu no quieres que me mueva… -Dijo con aire bromista. Al parecer funcionó, pues Hermione apartó las manos del rostro bruscamente y lo fulminó con la mirada. No había sido una buena estrategia. –Lo siento, no quise…

-Sólo cállate Ronald –Dijo ella con rudeza y a los segundos Ron sintió los labios de ella sobre los suyos. Al principio se sorprendió, no esperaba tal reacción, pero no podía quejarse. Era lo que había estado esperando. Hermione lo besó suavemente, pero a la vez con cierta desesperación. Como nunca, fue ella quién se apresuró en buscar la lengua de Ron con la suya, profundizando el beso mientras aún le corrían lágrimas por las mejillas que cuando llegaban a sus bocas se mezclaban saladamente entre sus lenguas. Hermione tenía cuidado de no tocarlo con mucha fuerza, mientras en el fondo Ron se moría por sentirla más cerca, aunque su cuerpo no se lo permitía. Aún. Lentamente Hermione se separó de él y Ron se dio el lujo de contemplarla desde cerca. Su cabello estaba más enmarañado que de costumbre y le recordaba a sus primeros años en Hogwarts. Su rostro estaba cansado, le quedaban apenas los restos de una sombra de ojos dorada y unos pequeños grumos de su máscara de pestañas que quizás cuando se había aplicado. Tenía ojeras visibles y sus labios estaban ahora rojos e hinchados por la intensidad de aquél beso. Sus mejillas estaban húmedas por los caminos que las lágrimas habían recorrido, así que él, con su mano buena, limpió delicadamente sus mejillas, mientras sostenía su rostro a escasos centímetros de él. Ron amaba cada parte de Hermione, incluso cuando lucía así de cansada. Pero hubo algo que hizo que su pecho se estremeciera sin razón aparente. Algo que no logró descifrar en el momento y que por lo mismo, no le dio importancia. Pero había algo en las profundidades de los castaños ojos de Hermione que no andaba bien.

-Guau –Sonrió él –Si voy a tener este recibimiento cada vez que tenga un… accidente, pues definitivamente lo haré más a menudo… -Bromeó, pero inmediatamente Hermione se alejó de él y lo miró ceñuda. No llevaba ni cinco minutos despierto y ya lo estaba arruinando todo.

-Ni te atrevas a volver a mencionar algo así –Le reprendió Hermione.

-Lo siento… -Murmuró él y Hermione suspiró.

-No… yo lo siento… -Dijo Hermione. Definitivamente no entendía a esta mujer. – Aún estás débil y cansado y yo… -Hermione suspiró otra vez. -Estaba asustada… todos lo estábamos… -Ron la miró preocupado. Hermione realmente no lucía nada bien.

-Pero ahora estoy bien –Dijo Ron y Hermione asintió despacio. Algo definitivamente no marchaba bien. -¿Te pasa algo? –Inquirió Ron intentando buscar respuestas en los tormentosos ojos de Hermione.

-¿Qué si me pasa algo? –Ironizó ella –De pronto interrumpen mi clase para decirme que tuviste un accidente y luego te veo retorcerte y gritar de dolor sin poder hacer absolutamente nada… ¿Qué crees que me pasa? –Sentenció ella con dolor. Ron se apresuró a tomar sus manos entre las suyas y a mirarla a los ojos.

-Lo lamento –Dijo con sinceridad y cierta culpabilidad –No quise asustarte. –Y ahora se sentía el doble de mal por haber asustado de esa manera a Hermione por su estúpido error de cálculo. –Pero mírame…ya me siento mucho mejor y de hecho me estoy muriendo de hambre… -Sonrió y Hermione le sonrió de vuelta –Y te extrañé mas que los mil demonios del infierno…

-Ronald… -Se apresuró a reprenderle Hermione, pero él no hizo caso.

-Mírale el lado positivo –Sonrió él –Ahora estas aquí, conmigo. –Hermione negó con la cabeza aún sonriendo y Ron no perdió el tiempo. La atrajo hacia él y volvió a besarla. Pero esta vez fue mucho más suave y dulce. Ron se encargó de envolverla suavemente por la cintura mientras se aseguraba de pegarla a él lo más posible sin llegar a dañarse. Hermione lo tomó suavemente por el rostro, acariciando su cabello que probablemente debía estar asquerosamente sudado. Pero nada importaba en aquellos minutos en los que simplemente se olvidaron del mundo y de la desafortunada situación que los había reunido.

Hermione suspiró muy cerca de su rostro y abrió los ojos para estudiarlo, mientras él hacia lo mismo con ella. Ya no se veía tan angustiada, aunque el cansancio en sus ojos era notorio.

-Yo también te extrañé –Murmuró Hermione acariciando lentamente las mejillas de Ron. Él sonrió y besó con delicadeza la comisura de sus labios. –Y gracias a todos los cielos que ya estás bien…

-Lo estoy –Convino él.

-Bien iré por Fleur entonces –Informó Hermione alejándose de Ron. Eso no le gustó nada. –Necesitas comer y darte una ducha.

-¿Estás insinuando que Fleur me dará una ducha? –preguntó él bromeando, pero a Hermione no le pareció una muy buena broma pues frunció el ceño de inmediato.

-No. Creo que alguno de tus hermanos e incluso Harry pueden encargarse de eso –Sentenció bufando. Ron se rió y se apresuró en volver a coger su mano acariciándola sugerentemente.

-Preferiría que fueras tú la que me ayudara –Dijo alzando las cejas. Hermione se ruborizó a más no poder y aclaró su garganta antes de hablar. Merlín, como amaba a esa mujer.

-Pues… por más que eso ayudara a tu pronta recuperación, creo que tu madre no estaría de acuerdo. Si quieres puedes preguntarle, si la respuesta es afirmativa, no tengo ningún problema. –Contestó Hermione saliendo triunfante. Sabía que Ron jamás le insinuaría nada que tuviera que ver con su sexualidad a su madre.

-Creo que mejor se lo pido a Bill –Dijo él resignado y Hermione sonrió.

-Iré por Fleur entonces –Dijo poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia la salida, pero hubo algo que la detuvo y la obligó a voltear justo al lado de la puerta. –Nunca vuelvas a asustarme de esta manera –Dijo con profunda seriedad, cosa que hizo que Ron sintiera una molesta sensación en el pecho. Hermione volvió a voltear y salió de allí y Ron agradeció el hecho de que no continuara con el tema. Él estaba teniendo sus propios problemas de orgullo ante el…"accidente" y aunque sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que hablar con ella al respecto preferiría que fuese mejor tarde.

...

-Si mamá, él está bien ahora, no fue nada grave –Explicó Hermione al teléfono. –En cuanto se recupere estaré en casa, no te preocupes.

-Bueno querida, envíale nuestros saludos a Ron y a sus padres –Dijo su madre.

-Lo haré –Convino Hermione.

-Tu padre y yo te esperamos ansiosos en casa…

-Lo sé mamá, yo también quiero verlos… pronto estaré allí lo prometo –Dijo Hermione mientras enredaba un dedo en el cable del teléfono.

-No te preocupes, cuida de Ron y cuídate mucho cariño.

-Sí mamá. Saludos a papá, adiós. –Concluyó para colgar. El señor Weasley gentilmente le había facilitado uno de los tantos _"felétonos"_ que había adquirido e incluso se las había ingeniado para hacerlo funcionar (con magia, por supuesto) desde el cobertizo. Así que Hermione no dudó en avisarles a sus padres sobre la situación de Ron y para decirles que estaría pronto en casa para navidad.

En Ottery St. Catchpole el invierno se hacia sentir sin remordimientos. La nieve ya cubría varios centímetros sobre el suelo, y aunque en ese mismo instante en el que Hermione caminaba de vuelta a La Madriguera no nevaba, las nubes anunciaban que pronto lo haría. Sin embargo, a pesar del frío, Hermione estaba caminando a paso lento. Tal vez porque el frío la hacia pensar con sensatez, o porque cada vez que inhalaba el aire le congelaba el pecho, hacía que esa molesta punzada que se había instalado en ella, se congelara también.

Y es que Ron había despertado de muy buen ánimo, y lucía además mucho más sano. Eso debía alegrarla. ¿Entonces por qué demonios no estaba del todo feliz?

No había querido hablar con Ron sobre el tema, aunque no había podido evitar decirle, o más bien amenazarle, con que jamás volviera a asustarla de ese modo. Aunque ninguno de los dos podía asegurar algo así y eso era precisamente lo que tenía a Hermione tan angustiada, pero no quería aceptarlo. No quería largarse a llorar cuando Ron le dijera (después de una extensa charla donde el le relatara con detalles el accidente), que su padre estaba exagerando y que el sabía muy bien lo que hacia. Que volvería.

Hermione sabía que volvería y Harry se había encargado de confirmárselo. No hacia falta que Ron se lo confirmase también.

-¡Hermione! ¿Qué haces allí parada? –Le gritó Ginny desde la puerta y hasta ese instante Hermione no se había dado cuenta de que se había detenido. –Ven aquí, necesitas ver algo –Le dijo con semblante preocupado. Hermione se apresuro a llegar a su lado, y antes de siquiera preguntar, Ginny la cogió por el brazo y la arrastró adentro. –Papá está más que furioso ahora…

-¿Ya ha vuelto? –Preguntó ella estúpidamente mientras se dejaba arrastrar por Ginny.

-Así es. Está con mamá ahora en su alcoba, pero estaba furioso. Mira. –Le dijo al llegar a la sala donde George, Harry y ahora ellas estaban. Ginny le tendió el profeta que recitaba en primera plana:

ESCÁNDALO EN LA AAL:

ESTUDIANTE RESULTÓ GRAVEMENTE HERIDO DURANTE UN SIMULACRO.

_Ronald Weasley, más conocido como uno de los integrantes del trío de oro que ayudó a derrotar a Lord Voldemort hace unos meses, sufrió un lamentable accidente mientras participaba en un simulacro efectuado por la Academia de Aurores de Londres. _

_Continúa en págs. 7-8. _

Hermione terminó de leer asustada y miró a los presentes antes de abrir el periódico. Harry se encogió de hombros y George alzó las cejas.

-Era casi obvio que algo así pasaría –Dijo George –Más si se trata de la Academia más prestigiosa del mundo y de uno de los mejores amigos de Harry Potter… La prensa no los ha dejado en paz, no tendrían por qué hacerlo ahora… -Y George tenía mucha razón. Sin estar muy segura de querer continuar leyendo, Hermione decidió que era mejor saber que habían escrito esos reporteros, por lo que tomó asiento junto a Harry y comenzó a leer:

ESCÁNDALO EN LA AAL:

RONALD WEASLEY INTERNADO DE GRAVEDAD EN SAN MUNGO.

"_La prestigiosa Academia de Aurores de Londres pasa por su peor crisis en años. Y no tiene nada que ver con su incuestionable trayectoria, si no que con el accidente que protagonizó Ronald Weasley, uno de los héroes de la pasada guerra contra Lord Voldemort. No se tienen fuentes directas sobre lo acontecido la tarde del pasado 18 de Diciembre, pues ninguno de los involucrados estuvo dispuesto a hablar. El profeta investigó a fondo el escándalo y pudimos enterarnos de que Ronald Weasley fue trasladado a San Mungo en estado grave, acompañado por su familia y el mismísimo Harry Potter. _

_Hemos estado monitoreando el área de la noticia mientras los académicos de la institución se niegan a hablar, pero hemos averiguado que el Señor Arthur Weasley, padre del afectado, estaría tomando cartas en el asunto. _

_¿Resultará la Academia de Aurores de Londres demandada por la situación? ¿Cuánta responsabilidad de la entidad existe en el accidente de Ronald Weasley?_

_Entérese de esta noticia en desarrollo sólo por este medio oficial." _

-Tiene que hablar –Dijo Harry en cuanto Hermione dejó el periódico sobre la mesa.

-¿Qué? –Inquirió rápidamente ella.

-Ron tiene que decir que fue lo que pasó –Expuso Harry –Están atacando a la Academia… y con todo respeto Ginny, con tu padre ya es suficiente…

-Esto –Señaló Hermione apuntando al periódico –Va a herir su orgullo, si es que ya no está lo suficientemente herido… no creo que sea lo mejor para él…

-No fue su culpa –Intervino Harry inmediatamente –Los accidentes suceden… él tiene que hablar con ellos… aclarar las cosas. Esto es más grande que su orgullo…

-Conoces a Ron perfectamente –Rebatió Hermione –Sabes exactamente que la poca confianza en si mismo es su punto débil… Esto no quedará en nada, lo olvidaran pronto.

-Creo que estás subestimando la influencia de los reporteros Hermione –Discutió rápidamente Harry –Ellos están del lado de Ron, desprestigiarán a la Academia… Ron tiene que hablar con ellos…

-¿Y es que acaso fue lo que tu hiciste después de la guerra? –Atacó Hermione comenzando a acalorarse. Harry calló y por primera vez Hermione posó la mirada en los espectadores. Ginny estaba cabizbaja y George miraba con atención. Hermione suspiró. –Lo siento, no quiero discutir contigo… esto es delicado y… dejemos que Ron lo decida.

-Dejemos que Ron lo decida –Convino Harry notoriamente herido.

La noche cayó rápidamente, y Hermione a penas se podía los párpados durante la cena. El señor Weasley estaba demasiado callado para el gusto de todos y no había soltado ni una sola palabra sobre la reunión con los directivos de la Academia y Hermione tenía miedo de preguntar. Harry aún estaba algo ofendido con ella, pero él tenía que entenderla… Ron había sufrido un accidente grave y Harry no podía esperar que ella prácticamente lo empujara para volver a la Academia, eso no pasaría. Ginny también estaba inusualmente callada, tal vez porque compartía las preocupaciones de Hermione. George ya se había marchado luego de jugarle un par de bromas a Ron y Bill se aprontaba para abandonar La Madriguera mañana a primera hora con Fleur. Ron ya estaba lo suficientemente bien como para seguir recuperándose sin la necesidad de los cuidados de Fleur.

Hermione le dio las buenas noches a Ron con ternura, pero con demasiadas cosas en la cabeza. Sentía que el día siguiente sería un día intenso y ella necesitaba descansar. Pero necesitaba por sobre todo sacarse esa angustia del pecho y para hacerlo debía cometer un acto de egoísmo puro: tenía que convencer a Ron de no volver a la Academia.


	7. Capítulo 6: Orgullo

Lo sé, lo sé! Me tardé y lo siento muchísimo! Pero no tienen idea de lo atareada que me tienen en la universidad... Pero bueno esas son las cosas que hay que hacer para ser alguien en la vida xD

En fin, espero que me sigan teniendo paciencia, y que ésta historia les siga gustando. Infinitas gracias a todos mis lectores, por sus comentarios y apoyo silencioso también. ç

No sé si éste es mi capítulo favorito, tal vez lo sea, pero definitivamente es uno de los que más disfruté. Y no sé por qué.

Y las cosas se ponen feas...

Besos!

Capítulo 6

Orgullo

.

-Buenos días preciosa… -Murmuró una voz a lo lejos. Hermione abrió los ojos lentamente y vio a Ron de pie junto a su cama.

-¿Qué? ¿No deberías estar…?

-Fleur me dijo que ya me podía levantar esta mañana antes de irse –Sonrió Ron con satisfacción. –Has dormido mucho y mamá me pidió que te despertara. Ya estará el almuerzo.

-!¿El almuerzo? –Gritó Hermione escandalizada.

-Oye, oye tranquila… -Dijo Ron sentándose a su lado –Estabas cansada… no te despegaste ni un solo segundo de mi y creo que debería agradecértelo –Dijo él acercándose a ella sugerentemente. Hermione, aún medio dormida, sonrió levemente y se dejó besar por Ron.

-No tienes que agradecérmelo –Contestó Hermione cuando al fin se separaron. –Y me alegra muchísimo que estés así de bien. –Dijo con sinceridad. A pesar de toda su confusión, Hermione estaba feliz y aliviada por la rápida recuperación de Ron.

-Gracias –Sonrió Ron pasando una mano por su cabello. Casi demasiado sensual para la debilidad emocional de Hermione. –Estoy bastante bien, ¿no?

-Así es –Convino Hermione sonriendo, acariciando tiernamente los cabellos rojizos de Ron. –Pero no tientes al destino –Le advirtió. Ron la quedó mirando con algo de curiosidad y luego sonrió nuevamente.

-Que poca confianza me tienes –Dijo haciéndose el ofendido –Si esta vez me recuperé tan rápido, las próximas veces también lo haré. –Bromeó. Pero el semblante de Hermione cambió radicalmente. Ron había tocado fibra más que sensible y ella tuvo que contenerse para no gritarle allí mismo.

-¿Próximas veces? –Preguntó en un susurro, alejando automáticamente la mano de la cabeza de Ron.

-Bueno, espero no volver a pasar por algo así otra vez, pero honestamente no creo que sea así –Sentenció Ron con seriedad. Una punzada de dolor recorrió a Hermione de pies a cabeza, obligándola a cerrar las manos en puños. Tuvo que contenerse más aún para no lanzarse a llorar mientras le rogaba a Ron que no volviera a la Academia. Realmente no quería decirle nada a Ron por ahora. Debía elegir muy cuidadosamente las palabras que usaría y aún no quería pensar en eso.

-Creo que será mejor que me vaya a dar una ducha –Dijo removiéndose entre las sábanas, ignorando a Ron olímpicamente, pasando sobre él para poder salir de allí.

-Me alegra que estés aquí conmigo –Sentenció Ron obligándola a detenerse durante un segundo y voltear a verlo. Lo amaba. Lo amaba como nunca pensó amar a nadie, no cabía duda. Ron despertaba en ella tantas sensaciones que adoraba explorar, con cada mirada, con el más sutil roce, y por supuesto con el más apasionado de sus besos. Pero ahora, amarlo de esa manera no parecía ser suficiente. –Te extrañé –Agregó poniéndose de pie para poder abrazarla por la cintura. Ron sabía que algo no andaba bien. Ella pudo verlo en sus ojos, pudo sentirlo en su abrazo casi desesperado en un intento de entender que sucedía con ella. ¿Cómo comportarse como la más idiota de las idiotas al pedirle que renunciara a sus sueños por ella? Eso le dolía hasta lo más profundo del alma. Pero más le dolía vivir las veinticuatro horas del día preocupada por la salud de su novio.

-Yo también te extrañé. Lo sabes. –Respondió ella, intentando no parecer culpable de ocultarle nada. Ron pestañeó y la atrajo más hacía él. Las mejillas comenzaron a arderle y ese exquisito golpeteo acelerado de su corazón se apoderó de ella. No importaba la situación, no importaban los problemas, porque cuando Ron se lo proponía, podía desarmarla fácilmente.

-¿Y entonces por qué siento que no es cierto? –Preguntó escudriñándola con la mirada. -¿Por qué siento que has estado escapando de mí o algo así? –Volvió a preguntar. Hermione tragó con fuerzas y pensó cuidadosamente en su respuesta:

-No he estado escapando Ron –Explicó. Cosa que era cierta, pues no quería evitarlo. Simplemente deseaba tiempo para intentar expulsar aquella angustia de su cuerpo. –Insisto, tu tal vez viviste la peor parte, pero no tienes idea de lo terrible que fue para mí también… ahora estás aquí, tan bien… me cuesta asimilar lo que te ha pasado Ron… debes entenderme –Pidió, posando sus manos suavemente por el cálido pecho de Ron.

-Yo…

-No digas nada –Interrumpió rápidamente Hermione. –Sé que estás herido… y no solamente aquí… -Señaló pasando su dedo índice suavemente por las costillas dañadas de Ron. –Si no que también aquí. –Agregó apuntando en el centro de su pecho, directo a su corazón. –Te conozco y creo que es muy pronto para hablar de eso.

-Estoy bien –Mintió Ron.

-No tienes por qué mentirme… tampoco bromear… Te conozco demasiado bien, tal vez demasiado para tu gusto. –Ron suspiró y atrajo a Hermione aún más cerca, quedando con las frentes chocándose.

-Te amo –Sentenció Ron, rozando su nariz con la de Hermione. Ella, intentando mantener sus pensamientos callados en lo más profundo de su mente, simplemente se dejó llevar por la exquisitez de las sensaciones provocadas por Ron.

-Y yo a ti –Murmuró, para acortar la distancia y encontrar su boca. El beso fue intenso, cargado de emociones por parte de ambos. Hermione por su parte, intentaba de forma desesperada acallar las voces en su mente que le gritaban que no podía vivir sabiendo que Ron estaba en constante peligro, así que profundizó el beso aún más, perdiendo la delicadeza, chocando su cuerpo con fuerza contra el de Ron. Él no parecía quejarse, pues respondió al instante, mientras sus manos recorrían de arriba abajo la espalda y el vientre de Hermione. Estaban yendo muy lejos, o lo suficiente para encontrarse en una casa llena de gente y con la puerta abierta. Meses atrás Hermione jamás habría permitido llegar a tal punto, pero ahora honestamente sólo quería perderse en Ron. A ver, si tal vez, eso le ayudaba para quitarse la horrenda sensación del pecho. La poca cordura que le quedaba, la perdió al instante en el que Ron la empujó hacia atrás hasta chocar con la puerta, cerrándola instantáneamente, acariciando cada centímetro posible del cuerpo de Hermione.

Le ardían los labios, su corazón estaba desbocado y sus manos sólo querían deshacerse de la molesta camiseta de Ron, pero hasta en su más profundo estado de desesperación y éxtasis, ella seguía siendo Hermione Granger. Y Hermione Granger jamás permitiría que Ron, se sometiera a esa clase de "actividades" siendo que hace tan sólo un día había despertado de una desgastadora tortura.

-Ron –Gimió ella, cuando al fin Ron soltó sus labios, para dirigirse peligrosamente hasta su cuello.

-Mmh… -Susurró él demasiado ocupado en su tarea.

-Deberías detenerte –Dijo ella en tono severo. Aunque el fondo no quería detenerse jamás. Ron no hizo caso y continuó haciendo temblar las piernas de Hermione ante el contacto de sus labios con la piel desnuda y tibia de su cuello. Estaba perdiendo el control, otra vez. –A-Aún está-ás dé-débil –Dijo con dificultad y Ron subió la cabeza, con los ojos llenos de deseo, para poder mirarla.

-Yo no lo creo así –Replicó con la respiración agitada.

-Yo sí –Dijo Hermione luego de un carraspeo. –Además es tarde y no me hagas recordarte que tu familia está allí abajo. –Ron negó con la cabeza y suspiró pasándose una mano por la nuca.

-Supongo que tienes razón –Convino algo desganado.

-Siempre la tengo –Dijo Hermione intentando recuperarse del intenso calor que de pronto se apoderó de ella y de toda la habitación.

-Será mejor que te vayas a la ducha de inmediato o sinceramente no respondo de mí –Dijo serio, observando a Hermione de arriba abajo a escasos centímetros de ella. Poco parecía importarle que su cabello estuviera enmarañado, que su rostro aún conservara restos de maquillaje del día anterior, y que estuviera usando el pijama más poco sexy del universo entero.

-Sí –Convino ella sin decir ni una sola palabra más.

Aunque hubiese sido maravilloso darse una ducha fría en esos momentos, era una idea más que descabellada. Probablemente se habría congelado y lo único que realmente necesitaba congelar, eran sus pensamientos y esa angustia en su pecho.

Así que optó por lo sano (si es que había una opción sana en el asunto): se duchó fugazmente y decidió que tomaría una decisión en cuanto Ron hablase con ella y le contase todo lo sucedido. Tal vez, después de oír su historia, de alguna mágica manera sus preocupaciones se borrarían.

Valía la pena intentarlo.

Al volver a la habitación, Ron ya no se encontraba allí (gracias a Merlín, pues a decir verdad Ron no había sido el único con problemas para controlarse), así que se vistió lo más rápido que pudo para poder unirse al almuerzo. Le rugía el estómago de hambre.

-Es la primera vez que te veo dormir tanto –Se burló Ginny entrando a la habitación. Hermione pegó un salto y luego se volvió hacia a ella mientras cepillaba su cabello húmedo antes de recurrir a su varita para dejarlo impecablemente seco y ordenado.

-Supongo que estaba cansada –Contestó Hermione con desgano.

-¿Hay algo de lo que quieras hablar? –Inquirió Ginny acercándose hacia a ella, pero Hermione continuó con su labor con la vista clavada al suelo.

-Tal vez –Suspiró. –No lo sé...

-Prometiste que después de todo ese asunto de su "misión secreta" el verano pasado, no habría más secretos entre nosotras –Insistió Ginny y Hermione dejó el peine de lado para mirarla.

-No es un secreto –Dijo Hermione –Ni yo misma sé que pasa por mi mente y tengo miedo de averiguarlo. –Confesó. Le había asustado terriblemente el haberse sentido tan decidida al planear decirle a Ron que abandonara la Academia.

-Hagamos un trato –Ofreció Ginny –Bajemos a comer algo, debes estar hambrienta. Luego charlamos ¿sí? –Preguntó Ginny. Hermione asintió con la cabeza y se apresuró a tomar su varita sobre su mesa de noche y dejó su cabello perfectamente seco y ordenado.

-¿Harry sigue molesto conmigo? –Preguntó Hermione. Realmente no deseaba tener más problemas. Ginny lo pensó bastante antes de contestar:

-Algo… creo que más que molesto está consternado por todo el revuelo que causo el accidente de Ron… teme por la Academia… No puedes culparlo, la Academia es lo mejor que le ha pasado desde que todo terminó… además de mi, por supuesto. –Sonrió Ginny.

-Lo sé –Dijo Hermione sabiendo como Harry debía sentirse. El asunto se tornaba cada vez más complejo. -¿No le ha dicho nada a Ron sobre El Profeta, verdad?

-No. Acordamos no hacerlo –Contestó Ginny –Al menos no hasta que se recupere completamente y pueda decidir que hacer pensando con claridad… Ni siquiera sabe que papá está reuniéndose con los Aurores…

-¿No has sabido nada de eso?

-No mucho… papá sigue de mal humor y sólo sé que esta mañana habló con Kingsley aunque no se para que. No debió irle muy bien pues volvió furioso… No se como terminará esto realmente…

-Ni yo… -Convino Hermione.

-Además con el profeta encima todo se complica… El asunto ha vuelto a salir en la portada de hoy y se empeñan en hablar con el director de la Academia… aunque obviamente no han conseguido nada. Aún creen que Ron está en San Mungo, de lo contrario estaríamos asediados en periodistas… De todos modos por precaución mamá ya aseguró el perímetro contra intrusos.

-Si Ron no fuese… bueno… _famoso_ –Dijo Hermione con algo de incomodidad al decir aquella palabra. –Nada de esto se habría sabido… tal vez cuantas veces ha sucedido antes…

-Me imagino que muchas… -Dijo Ginny suspirando y rápidamente cambió su semblante por uno mucho más optimista y amigable –Pero no tienes de que preocuparte, Ron está casi cien por ciento recuperado y hará que papá deje esa actitud –Dijo sonriendo. –Ahora deberíamos agradecerle por adelantar nuestras vacaciones de navidad –Bromeó y Hermione sonrió por cortesía. Agradecía los intentos de su amiga por animarla, pero no había nada que pudiera quitarle esa sensación tan molesta del pecho.

El almuerzo transcurrió como cualquier otro, excepto por el inusual silencio del señor Weasley. Pero Ron, tan despreocupado y poco observador, no se dio cuenta de aquello. Del accidente no se mencionó ni una sola palabra, y ya todos fingían haber olvidado el asunto, riendo y charlando sobre cosas banales. Fingían por que era mucho más fácil así, e incluso Hermione, quién siempre enfrentaba las situaciones, preferiría quedarse en silencio y fingir que todo estaba bien. Pero no podía hacerlo por siempre, y estaba presintiendo que pronto sus sentimientos explotarían.

-Me gustaría hablar contigo un momento Ron –Pidió el señor Weasley con seriedad y fue la primera vez que Ron notó que algo no andaba bien con su padre. Hermione miró con complicidad a Ginny y también se encontró con la mirada de Harry.

-¿Arthur por qué no dejas que Ron descanse? –Intervino la señora Weasley con nerviosismo.

-Él está bien Molly, ¿no es así Ron? –Preguntó con brusquedad el señor Weasley.

-Sí, lo estoy –Contestó con intriga.

-Entonces, ¿te molestaría acompañarme? –Pidió el señor Weasley con amabilidad y Ron asintió enérgicamente. Ambos se pusieron de pie y salieron de la cocina. La señora Weasley apretó las manos en su pecho y con el rostro lleno de preocupación se puso de pie y comenzó con los quehaceres de la cocina. Definitivamente el señor Weasley estaba demasiado obsesionado con querellarse contra la Academia y nada bueno se veía venir. Hermione sintió que no podía lidiar con tantas cosas a la vez, no con esa horrible opresión en su pecho, por lo que se levantó con extrema rapidez y salió de allí.

-¡Hermione! –Oyó que Harry le gritaba a sus espaldas. Hermione se detuvo. No sabía a donde ir, ni mucho menos que hacer. Y antes de que pudiera decidirlo Harry se plantó frente a ella en la sala y le dijo con seriedad: -¿Qué está sucediendo contigo? Pensé que volverías a ser la misma en cuanto Ron despertara, pero obviamente no fue así –Dijo con algo de rudeza y Hermione quiso llorar de pura frustración.

-Yo sólo… Yo… -Intentó explicar pero realmente no pudo. No sabía que decir.

-No la presiones Harry –Dijo Ginny con suavidad, integrándose a ellos. Harry ni se molestó en mirarla, pero se quedó callado. Tomó asiento en uno de los sofás y Hermione lo imitó, quedando frente a frente.

-Vas a pedirle que no vuelva, ¿no es cierto? –Preguntó Harry casi en un susurro. Hermione bajó la cabeza y sintió como Ginny se dejó caer en el sillón junto a ella.

-Iba a hacerlo –Contestó Hermione –Pero… -Agregó subiendo la mirada hacia Harry –Pero no es justo para él. No puedo hacerlo. –Concluyó. Harry ablandó su mirada y suspiró. Aunque siempre le había costado ser sensible con las chicas, últimamente parecía haber estado aprendiendo.

-Ron sólo tuvo mala suerte… los accidentes ocurren, más aún si entrenas para ser un auror… -Dijo Harry con serenidad. –Es una profesión riesgosa, todos lo saben… pero ahora se ha formado un alboroto simplemente porque Ron es… bueno, famoso… -Indicó Harry con evidente molestia al pronunciar la palabra famoso, al igual que Hermione. –Nada de esto estaría ocurriendo si no fuese así…

-Creí que ésta sensación –Dijo Hermione apuntando a su pecho –se iría en cuanto viera que Ron estaba bien… y en vez de disminuir ha ido aumentando… -Explicó con un nudo en la garganta –Tengo mucho miedo… -Confesó en un susurro, y Ginny gentilmente posó su mano sobre la pierna de Hermione. –Todo lo que está pasando me tiene preocupada… Ron se ha recuperado muy rápido y pareciera que está bien pero en el fondo sé que no lo está… El Profeta está presionando para sacar la información del caso y el señor Weasley quiere cambiar el reglamento de la Academia porque la muerte de Fred lo está atormentando y teme que a Ron le vaya a pasar lo mismo y yo honestamente también lo temo...

-Hermione –Comenzó Ginny en un susurro y Hermione no supo muy bien por qué eso le produjo paz. –Sí, tienes razón, las cosas han pasado demasiado rápido y de manera extraña… Ron tiene el orgullo herido, pero lo superará. –Sentenció. –Ese estúpido periódico se aburrirá al no conseguir sacarle ni una sola palabra a los aurores, Ron hablará con papá y lo ayudará a entender que el no sufrirá el mismo destino que… Fred –Volvió a sentenciar con convicción deteniéndose un segundo antes de pronunciar el nombre de su hermano fallecido, con dolor. –Y tú te darás cuenta que todo volverá a estar bien muy pronto.

-¿Entonces por qué no puedo quitarme esta odiosa sensación del pecho? –Preguntó Hermione con tristeza y Ginny la miró sin saber que decir.

-Siempre supiste que Ron iría a la Academia, sabías en lo que se estaba metiendo. Cuando las cartas llegaron ofreciéndonos la oportunidad, jamás te mostraste preocupada… –Expuso Harry. –Él sólo tuvo un accidente, ninguna otra cosa ha cambiado.

-Es que no me había dado cuenta –Dijo Hermione sintiéndose estúpida, pero era cierto. –No me había dado cuenta de que se trataba todo esto hasta que la profesora McGonagall fue a buscarme a clase para decirme que Ron había tenido un accidente… sólo en ese momento me di cuenta en lo que Ron se había metido…

-¿Por qué? –Preguntó Harry ceñudo.

-No lo sé… tal vez porque creí que después de la guerra nada podía dañarnos… estábamos a salvo… pero me equivoqué…

-Nada volverá a dañarnos como lo hizo la guerra Hermione, nada –Sentenció Harry y Hermione sintió que estaba siendo injusta con él. Harry había perdido más que todos.

-Lo siento –Se disculpó ella y Harry acomodó sus lentes en el puente de su nariz.

-Tienes que estar tranquila –Continuó él.

-No sé que hacer… -Volvió a decir ella.

-Hablar con él –Dijo Ginny como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-¿Y qué le voy a decir? –Inquirió Hermione.

-La verdad –Contestó Ginny con la misma naturalidad de antes –Que estás asustada… podrá ser un real imbécil a veces, pero te hará sentir mejor y de paso tú lo harás sentir mejor, quitándole ese aire de mártir deshonrado que él jura sabe esconder…

-¿Cómo lo haces? –Preguntó Hermione -¿Cómo haces para estar tan tranquila sabiendo que tu hermano y Harry pueden sufrir un accidente en cualquier segundo? –Ginny sonrió levemente y miró a Hermione profundamente antes de contestar:

-Porque he vivido con eso toda mi vida –Contestó con simpleza –Así fui criada, nací en medio de un mundo en el que nunca sabes que va a pasar… no puedo pasar mi vida entera sufriendo por eso… y es allí en donde el ser hija de muggles te juega en contra –Explicó con tranquilidad y Hermione se quedó mirándola con real admiración.

-No sé si podré hacerlo… no se si podré estar tranquila sabiendo que Ron o Harry arriesgarán sus vidas en cada misión…

-Aprenderás a hacerlo –Contestó Ginny con una sonrisa –Estuve meses sin saber donde demonios se encontraban ustedes, con el más terrible de los magos acechándolos… Créeme, se sobrevive. –Dijo Ginny. Hermione sabía que ella tenía razón y que sus palabras habían sido más que acertadas. Sabía que con eso debía quedarse tranquila, que eso debería haberla ayudado. Pero la maldita presión en su pecho seguía allí.

Y entonces temió que desde el preciso momento en el que Ron se accidentó, nada volvería a ser igual.

-¿Lo amas, no es así? –Preguntó Ginny y Hermione se ruborizó bastante. Se sintió de quince años otra vez, cuando ocultaba su amor por Ron y alguien decía algún comentario sugerente. Totalmente avergonzada. Aun así asintió con todas sus fuerzas. –Entonces todo estará bien.

Y fue allí cuando Hermione pronunció por primera vez las palabras que estaba temiendo decir, aquellas que había estado pensando durante esos infernales días, esas palabras que estaban buscando el porqué de que esa molesta sensación se haya instalado en su pecho y no se haya marchado:

-El amor no parece ser suficiente… -Sentenció y le dolió en el alma decirlo. Pero ninguno de sus amigos llegó a escuchar aquella declaración, pues toda la atención se había centrado en el mismísimo Ron, quién cruzó la sala notablemente ofuscado, abrió la puerta y salió de La Madriguera.

Instintivamente, Hermione se puso de pie de inmediato, tomó un par de abrigos del colgador y lo siguió sin dudar.

-¡Ron! –Gritó mientras sentía que el cuerpo se le congelaba instantáneamente. Avanzó a grandes zancadas para intentar alcanzarlo mientras hacia malabares para ponerse el abrigo rápidamente antes de que el frío le impidiera moverse. -¡Ron! –Y de un golpe Ron se detuvo, dándole tiempo a Hermione para alcanzarlo y pararse frente a él. Tenía el rostro rojo, también sus orejas y Hermione no sabía muy bien si era por el frío o por la ira. Tenía las manos echas un puño y probablemente él no se había dado cuenta de que tiritaba y que sus labios se estaban poniendo azules. Hermione le tendió el abrigo y Ron se lo puso de mala gana. Definitivamente no era de él, pues le quedaba un tanto apretado. –No deberías estar aquí afuera, aún debes cuidarte –Dijo ella preocupada y Ron bufó.

-¡NO ME DIGAS LO QUE PUEDO Y LO QUE NO PUEDO HACER! ¡SI QUIERO CONGELARME AQUÍ, ME CONGELO Y YA! –Gritó él. Definitivamente el rojizo de su rostro se debía a la ira.

-¡No me grites de esa manera Ronald Weasley! –Le reprendió Hermione con un grito, bastante más bajo que el de él. –No tengo idea que fue lo que paso allá adentro, pero yo no tengo la culpa… -Dijo con seriedad. Ron gruñó y apretó los ojos. Respiró profundo e intentó relajar sus manos.

-Lo siento –Profirió muy bajito. Hermione sintió como los zapatos comenzaban a humedecerse ante el contacto con la nieve y le costaba mirar con claridad a Ron pues ya estaba anocheciendo.

-Bien –Dijo ella cediendo inmediatamente. Le preocupaba más saber que había pasado antes de preservar su orgullo. –Entonces volvamos a la casa y podrás decirme que fue lo que pasó.

-No quiero volver allí, no por ahora. –Dijo él suspirando, mientras una estela de vaho salía por su boca.

-Bien, como quieras –Accedió Hermione –Pero al menos vamos al cobertizo… que te hayas recuperado tan rápido no significa que no puedas pescar un resfriado… -Ron dudó, así que Hermione se apresuró a agregar: -No voy a permitir que te congeles aquí afuera Ron, así que más vale que me hagas caso y te comiences a mover –Bramó con autoridad. Ron se quedó mirándola y luego comenzó a caminar en dirección al cobertizo. Hermione soltó un suspiro, mitad en alivio y mitad en nerviosismo. No tenía idea sobre que iba a decirle a Ron.

El cobertizo estaba casi tan frío como afuera, pero luego de encender las luces, Hermione se encargó de crear llamas inofensivas para entibiar el ambiente.

-Siempre me ha gustado cuando haces eso –Observó Ron con la voz un poco más calmada. Se frotó las manos para entibiarlas y Hermione se dedicó a quitarle el polvo al viejo sofá color carmesí para poder sentarse.

-¿Qué pasó allí dentro Ron? –Preguntó Hermione sin rodeos. Quería terminar con eso de una vez. Quería que Ron le dijera que su padre estaba arruinando su vida al querellarse contra la Academia, que su orgullo había quedado herido después de haberse accidentado y que era mejor que se dedicara a otra cosa, aunque le doliese.

No. Eso era demasiado egoísta. Tendría que obligarse a quedarse tranquila después de esta charla.

Y si no era así…

-¿Habías leído lo que publicó el profeta? –Le preguntó Ron directamente interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. La pregunta la tomó por sorpresa, jamás habría pensado que eso sería lo primero que le diría Ron. Es más, pensó que ni siquiera Ron sabía la existencia de esos periódicos. Genial, ahora lo decepcionaría.

-Sí –Contestó y pudo ver la decepción en los ojos de Ron. Y le dolió.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? –Inquirió él, paseándose por el lugar con enfado.

-Porque me preocupo por ti –Contestó ella. –Porque quería, -queríamos –Corrigió Hermione –esperar a que estuvieses completamente bien otra vez y luego decidieras que hacer. Y no me arrepiento. –Sentenció. Ron se detuvo y se quedó mirándola fijamente.

-Sé que estás decepcionada Hermione, se que todos lo están –Dijo retomando su paseo por el lugar.

-¿A que te refieres? –Preguntó Hermione ceñuda.

-Lo arruiné, al igual que siempre arruino todo. –Soltó de una vez –No fue culpa de la Academia, no lo fue –Aclaró y volvió a detenerse para mirarla –Fue todo mi culpa.

-Deja de decir eso Ron –Le detuvo Hermione, poniéndose de pie y situándose frente a él, sujetándolo por las manos. –Fue un accidente –Sentenció y Ron negó con la cabeza abatido. Se veía tan triste y destruido que ella se sintió muy mal por él.

-Era todo sobre decisiones… simples decisiones y lo arruiné todo –Comenzó él, alejándose de Hermione y sentándose en el sillón. Ella lo siguió y se sentó junto a él, lista para escucharlo atentamente: -Había puesto todo mi empeño en las clases teóricas, y tú sabes cuando odio las clases teóricas… cuando finalmente entendí sobre que iba el simulacro, me sentí tan extasiado y confiado que olvidé los pasos a seguir para una misión de rastreo… Después de eso, todo pasó muy rápido… ataques de enemigos, ilusiones, un estúpido traslador que nunca pude alcanzar, e incluso voces en mi cabeza… hasta que finalmente caí junto al maldito traslador… -Dijo y metió la mano en su bolsillo. Se allí sacó un objeto redondo de metal y se lo enseñó a Hermione. Ella lo tomó entre sus manos y lo miró atentamente:

"_Weasley es nuestro rey"_

Hermione miró a Ron y éste sonrió con tristeza.

-¿Irónico, no crees? Es como si todo hubiese estado preparado para burlarse de mí si es que me equivocaba… y me equivoqué… Luego de tomar el traslador, me dormí. Y no recuerdo nada más hasta que desperté sintiendo aquél horrible dolor… todo vuelve a ser confuso después de eso, hasta que volví a despertar contigo a mi lado. –Explicó bajo la atenta mirada de Hermione. –Sabes que toda mi vida he vivido siendo el amigo de Harry Potter… al fin había encontrado algo en lo que era bueno, algo que me apasionaba y en lo que me esforzaba para sobresalir… y lo arruiné… Ahora hasta la estúpida prensa sabe lo que sucedió…

-Ellos están de tu lado Ron y nadie piensa que lo arruinaste –Dijo ella tomando nuevamente su mano y apretándola con fuerzas. –Las personas que te conocen saben de todo lo que eres capaz… eres brillante Ron… incluso más brillante si te lo propones… has demostrado más valentía que cualquiera que conozca y tienes tantas cualidades que honestamente envidio… por eso y mucho más me enamoré de ti Ron, incluso me enamoré de tus tonterías… -Agregó ella sonriendo. Ron la miró con intensidad, haciendo que algo dentro de ella se removiera en puro amor.

-Tal vez tu pienses así, tal vez mis amigos piensen así, pero mi padre no lo hace. También sabías que está intentando cambiar el reglamento de la AAL, ¿no es así? –Preguntó él haciendo que Hermione nuevamente se sintiera algo culpable. Así que sólo se dedicó a asentir. –Le expliqué que los aurores no pueden intervenir en los simulacros, están diseñados de tal manera que todo se desarrolle como sería en la vida real, y todos están probados. Ningún estudiante ha muerto jamás. Pero papá no escucha…

-Lo siento –Dijo Hermione en un susurro.

-Dice que tal vez en la Academia nadie morirá, pero ¿y luego? –Dijo Ron suspirando. –Es por eso que la AAL es tan dura, es por eso que es la mejor academia, porque nos prepara en todo sentido. No voy a morir. –Sentenció con convicción. Y cuando Hermione creyó que la angustia se había ido, volvió en todo su esplendor cuando Ron pronunció esas palabras. Nadie podía asegurarle que no iba a morir. –Y sé que la muerte de Fred nos dolió a todos… pero eso no me pasará a mí. –Hermione no quiso decir nada. Se sintió terrible, quiso llorar y gritar. Pero se quedó callada, esperando a que Ron se desahogara, pero al ver que Ron no decía nada más y clavaba la visa al suelo, decidió que debía decir algo.

-Dale tiempo a tu padre Ron –Dijo con un nudo en la garganta. –Está preocupado… se le pasará.

-Me pidió que dejara la Academia, Hermione, ¿puedes creerlo? –Explotó Ron y a Hermione se le encogió el corazón. El dolor en los ojos de Ron era tremendo y le causo demasiada culpa. Ella quería hacer lo mismo. Hermione agachó la mirada con vergüenza y luego de unos segundos sintió que Ron quitaba su mano de entre las de ella con demasiada brusquedad.

-¡Era eso!, ¡¿no es así? –Gruñó Ron nuevamente y Hermione apretó los ojos. -¡¿Por eso actuabas así conmigo? –Escupió frustrado. -¡¿También ibas a pedirme que abandonara la Academia? –Le preguntó como si la estuviese acusando de cometer un crimen. Hermione no aguantó más y comenzó a llorar en silencio. -¡Contéstame! –Le exigió él. Las cosas se habían salido de control demasiado rápido.

-Iba a hacerlo –Contestó ella –Pero no pude. No puedo pedírtelo. – Hermione subió la cabeza y se dio cuenta de que la mirada de Ron se enfrió rápidamente. De pronto sintió que sus motivos no eran menores, sintió que debía enfrentarse a Ron. Y con su orgullo latiéndole tan fuerte como su corazón agregó: -Pero eso no significa que no quiera hacerlo.

-¡No puedo creerlo! –Dijo Ron poniéndose de pie automáticamente. -¡Entonces todo ese discurso de amarme por lo que yo era, es mentira! –Acusó y Hermione se enfureció demasiado rápido. Se puso de pie de un salto y reprimió más lágrimas.

-¡Ni te atrevas a acusarme de algo así! –Rugió con ira, haciendo que Ron retrocediera un paso. -¡Quería hacerlo porque me preocupa que un día alguien me informe que has muerto!

-¡¿Ni siquiera confías en mí?

-¡No se trata de eso!

-¡¿Y de que se trata entonces?

-¡No puedo vivir en un mundo sin ti! ¡He tenido está estúpida sensación en el pecho desde que McGonagall me informó de lo que te pasó y no he podido estar tranquila desde entonces! –Explicó ella, con la cabeza hirviendo y el nudo en la garganta más apretado que nunca.

-¡No puedes pedirme que abandone lo único que quiero ser en este mundo! ¡No tienes idea de cuanto me ha costado encontrar algo así! –Rebatió él volviendo a caminar de un lado a otro.

-¡Y es por eso que no te lo pedí! –Contraatacó ella, cruzándose fuertemente de brazos.

-¡Pero querías hacerlo! –Dijo él agitando su puño en el aire con indignación.

-¡Y ya te expliqué por qué!

-¡Eres tan egoísta!

-¿¡Egoísta! –Preguntó ella con indignación. -¡No es en mí precisamente en quién pienso, por si no te habías dado cuenta!

-¡Claro que sí! –Rebatió él. -¡Quieres que abandone por que TÙ, no puedes vivir preocupada por mí! –Ironizó.

-¡¿Y es acaso eso algo malo? –Dijo ella alzando las cejas.

-¡Sí, si eso significa que abandone mis sueños!

-¡Ay por favor Ron ya deja eso! ¡Sólo te he dicho que QUISE hacerlo pero no IBA a hacerlo! -Gritó haciendo énfasis en aquellas palabras. -¡Y quédate quieto de una vez! –Le gritó y Ron se detuvo en seco.

-¿¡Y es que acaso ibas a esquivarme por el resto de tu vida entonces! –Preguntó él con una risa irónica que hizo que la sangre le hirviera aún más a Hermione.

-¡Por segunda vez, no estaba esquivándote Ronald! –Aclaró ella. -¡Pero tampoco tienes idea que fue lo que sentí yo Ron! ¿¡Que demonios harías si en medio de tu clase favorita te informan que la persona que más amas en este mundo sufrió un accidente! ¡Dime que harías si ves al ser que más te importa gritar y retorcerse de dolor sin poder hacer absolutamente nada! –Le gritó con lágrimas de impotencia bajando por sus mejillas. Ron la escuchó con el pecho subiéndole y bajándole a toda velocidad. Tragó con fuerzas y no fue capaz de decir nada por unos segundos. -¡No fue nada fácil! –Agregó mientras se secaba con rudeza las lágrimas con su puño y sin darse cuenta ya había lanzado el pequeño broche por los aires, hasta escucharlo caer en algún lugar del desordenado cobertizo. Ron dudó entre acercarse consolarla, pero optó por quedarse allí, quieto. Cerró los ojos con fuerzas y luego profirió en voz baja:

-Lamento haberte hecho pasar por todo eso. Por si no te habías dado cuenta nunca pretendí que algo así pasara. –Sentenció. –O no, mejor aún, sí. Fue todo a propósito Hermione, me encanta hacer sufrir a los demás… -Dijo él con un horrible sarcasmo. Hermione hirvió en ira y le gritó:

-¡No puedes ser así de insensible Ronald Weasley! –Gritó casi ahogándose con el llanto.

-¡No puedes pedirme algo así cuando tu te crees la dueña de las vidas ajenas! –Escupió él.

-¡No es verdad! –Se defendió Hermione con el corazón herido profundamente, mientras intentaba secar sus ojos para poder ver con claridad.

-¡¿Ah no? ¡Pues te crees con poder para tomar mis decisiones! –Acusó él y Hermione abrió la boca en indignación.

-¡Estaba desesperada Ronald! ¡Estoy desesperada! ¡No sabía que hacer para quitarme esta angustia del pecho! ¡Sí, es verdad, pensé en pedirte que abandonaras la Academia!, ¿pero sabes qué? ¡NO LO HICE! –Gritó Hermione. -¡Y no puedes culparme por preocuparme por ti!

-¡Lo único que me faltaba es que tu me hicieras algo así!

-¡No te he hecho nada! ¡No tengo nada por lo que disculparme Ron! ¡Simplemente no puedo vivir sabiendo que algo puede pasarte! ¡Estoy aterrada Ronald! ¡¿Cómo no puedes entender algo así?

-¡Deja de molestarme! –Gritó Ron con demasiado enfado. Hermione se ofendió aún más y definitivamente se le estaban acabando los recursos. Pelear con Ron siempre había sido un desafío, y cada vez parecía serlo más.

-¡¿Desde cuando soy una molestia para ti?

-¡Maldición! ¡Ese no es el punto! –Contestó el frustrado y entonces Hermione dijo algo que había querido escapar de sus labios durante los últimos minutos:

-¡Entonces tal vez el punto es que todo esto fue un error desde el principio! –Sentenció e impulsada por una fuerza invisible, Hermione se dirigió en grandes zancadas hacia la puerta y salió de allí. Tomó su varita que descansaba en el bolsillo de sus jeans e invocó sus cosas, las cuales salieron flotando por la puerta de La Madriguera. Como si Crookshanks supiese exactamente que su dueña necesitaba escapar de allí, el gato salió corriendo detrás de las pertenencias de ella. Hermione cogió sus cosas con una mano y con la otra a Crookshanks y llorando a mares desapareció de allí, mientras escuchaba a lo lejos como Ron gritaba su nombre con desesperación.


	8. Capítulo 7: Frío

Hola hola! Lamento la tardanza, pero como siempre aquí estoy. Gracias infinitas por su apoyo y comentarios y también a quienes leen en silencio. Sé que es un capitulo algo corto, pero tiene que ser así.

Disfruten y nos leemos pronto :)

Capítulo 7

Frío

Era totalmente de noche cuando Hermione apareció en un callejón cercano a su casa.

Siempre le había gustado el barrio en el que vivía, y como desde hace tiempo ya no iba tan a menudo por allí, siempre se encargaba de disfrutar los jardines de sus vecinos. Pero esta vez no miró ni una sola vez alrededor.

Estaba cegada por la ira y el dolor, apretando sus pertenencias fuerte contra su cuerpo. El frío era crudo, nada inusual para la fecha en Londres, pero Hermione no era capaz de sentirlo. Temía encontrar a sus padres en casa, era domingo, probablemente estarían allí cenando o viendo alguna vieja película. Realmente deseaba que no estuvieran allí. Quería estar sola.

Las lágrimas nublaban la vista de Hermione al caminar, mientras bajaban frenéticas por sus mejillas.

No quería pensar.

No quería sentir.

Acababa de decirle a Ron que todo había sido un error y se estaba muriendo por dentro. No había sido un fin, pero tampoco había sido una simple pelea de fácil solución.

Cuando finalmente Hermione llegó al jardín de su casa todo estaba apagado. Ni siquiera la luz del porche estaba encendida.

Hermione agradeció profundamente por eso y rebuscó con brusquedad entre sus pertenencias. Finalmente encontró la llave y entre sollozos fue capaz de abrir la puerta. Adentro estaba tibio, y la chimenea tenía residuos de lo que había sido fuego.

Sus padres volverían pronto.

Ofuscada, subió hasta su cuarto y dejo caer todas sus cosas en el suelo. Crookshanks gruñó molesto y se arrancó antes de que Hermione cerrase la puerta.

Y allí, en la soledad de su oscura habitación, con la única iluminación de los faroles de la calle, Hermione se lanzó sobre su cama y lloró con gritos desgarradores de dolor.

Hermione abrió los ojos producto de los ensordecedores golpes que provenían del piso de abajo. Había perdido la noción del tiempo y tenía su almohada empapada.

No podían ser sus padres, sería absurdo que tocaran la puerta si no sabían que ella estaría allí.

Entonces Hermione se puso de pie con determinación y salió de la habitación. No hacia falta llevar la varita, ni mucho menos aquél bate de béisbol que su padre había insistido que conservara en su habitación por si acaso. Ella sabía perfectamente quién era el autor de esos golpes en su puerta. No podía ser nadie más.

-¡No puedes dejarme así! –Le acusó Ron en cuanto ella abrió la puerta. No tenía idea de cual era su aspecto físico en ese momento, pero honestamente poco le importaba. Observó a Ron con dolor y luego se hizo a un lado para que el pudiera pasar. -¿Estas sola? –Preguntó él, notoriamente nervioso. Probablemente no quería ser enfrentado por su suegro.

-Sí –Contestó ella cortante. Sí, estaba herida. Muchísimo. Pero su orgullo era mucho más grande que eso. Ron pareció relajarse un poco y luego miró a Hermione directamente a los ojos. Seguía enfadado y dolido.

-Necesitamos hablar –Sentenció él quitándose su abrigo.

-Creo que ya no queda nada más que decir –Dijo ella reprimiendo las nuevas lágrimas que se habían agolpado en sus ojos.

-¿Realmente quieres tirar todo esto a la basura? –Preguntó él con el ceño fruncido. A pesar de que no había luz en el lugar, Hermione podía verlo a la perfección. Ella no contestó así que el insistió: -Dime que realmente quisiste decir que esto fue un error. Dímelo y te juro que me marcho y jamás te vuelvo a buscar. –Sentenció el con una determinación que hizo que a Hermione se le erizara la piel. Entonces sintió tanto miedo de perderlo, que simplemente apuntó escaleras arriba. Intentaría solucionar el asunto. Ron asintió y comenzó a subir las escaleras.

Se metieron en la habitación de Hermione y ella encendió la lamparilla ubicada en su mesa de noche.

-Bien –Dijo Ron sentándose en la cama de Hermione. –Lo siento. Estaba enfadado y saber que tú también querías pedirme que no volviera a la Academia simplemente me enloqueció. No debí reaccionar así. –Hermione se quedó mirándolo desde la puerta de la habitación y no dijo nada. Ron levantó la cabeza en dirección a ella, como esperando que ella dijera algo. –Bien, es tu turno –Señaló él y Hermione lo miró frunciendo el ceño.

-¿A que te refieres? –Preguntó.

-A que yo ya me disculpé… es tu turno… así solucionamos esto… Dime que lo sientes por querer que yo deje el entrenamiento y por decir que nuestra relación es un error… -Hermione alzó las cejas en sorpresa y ese interruptor que encendía su ira que tan solo Ronald Weasley sabía activar, se encendió.

-¡¿Qué? –Exclamó ella con indignación. –No tengo nada por lo que disculparme –Afirmó. Ahora fue Ron quién alzó las cejas en sorpresa.

-¿Qué?

-Ya te expliqué Ronald… quería –quiero- Corrigió –que dejes la Academia porque temo por ti. No voy a disculparme por eso.

-¿Sabes qué? –Murmuró Ron con la voz más tranquila que le había oído hasta ahora. Allí de pie junto a la puerta, Hermione espero pacientemente a que Ron continuase: -Cuando llegaron esas lechuzas informándonos que teníamos un lugar en la Academia inmediatamente pensé en ti. –Confesó. –Sabía que la carta que te había llegado no era precisamente para ofrecerte que te convirtieras en una auror, no porque no pudieses serlo, sino porque jamás mostrarte el interés de convertirte en una… eres más inteligente que eso… -Continuó y sonrió tan naturalmente que pareciera que nada tan terrible estaba ocurriendo. Hermione sintió que Ron sabía muchas cosas sobre ella y que no había notado antes. –Sabía que lo que fuese que hubiera en ese sobre, era grande e importante, y por una de las pocas veces en mi vida, no me equivoqué. –Prosiguió sin dejar de mirarla en ningún segundo. El corazón de Hermione latía fuerte y vigoroso, mientras no sabía muy bien que pensar de todo lo que Ron estaba intentando decirle. –Cuando me dijiste que ibas a rechazar el puesto, al menos por ahora, para así poder volver a Hogwarts, pensé que estabas bromeando. Estabas rechazando la oportunidad de tu vida simplemente porque para ti terminar el colegio era lo "socialmente aceptado"… como si necesitaras más prestigio del que ya tenías… -Dijo. –Y por otro lado… el que volvieras a Hogwarts significaba que estarías lejos de mí. –Agregó en voz baja y luego de suspirar prosiguió: -No tienes idea de cuantas veces intenté decirte que no volvieras a Hogwarts, que perderías tu tiempo e incluso pensé decirte que pensaras en mí. En nosotros. ¿Pero sabes? No lo hice.

-¡Ni yo! –Se defendió Hermione instantáneamente. – ¿Cuántas veces tendré que repetirte que jamás te he pedido nada?

-Sin embargo aquí estamos –Dijo Ron. –No me has pedido nada, pero de todos modos estamos discutiendo por eso…

-¿Y es que tu piensas que una simple disculpa va a quitarme esta angustia que siento dentro así como así? –Inquirió Hermione apretando su puño contra su pecho. –Y no voy a disculparme por algo que no siento, no sería honesto. –Sentenció y Ron la miró con dolor.

-¿Y que hay de nosotros? –Preguntó él -¿Entonces sí soy un gran error para ti?

-No –Dijo Hermione rápidamente –Pero tal vez nuestra relación sí. –Dijo con dolor.

-No puedo creerlo –Murmuró Ron bajando la cabeza. -¡Dijiste que me amabas! ¡Que estabas preocupada por mi porque me amabas demasiado como para perderme! ¡No te entiendo Hermione! –Gritó y ella cerró los ojos y las lágrimas volvieron a correr por sus mejillas.

-¡Si te amo Ron! –Exclamó ella. Y decirlo sonaba asombrosamente bien. –Pero no puedo estar contigo si sigues en la Academia. Lo siento, pero no puedo. –Dijo con sinceridad.

-¿Me estás haciendo elegir entre la Academia y tú? –Preguntó Ron y sonó como si Hermione fuese lo peor del mundo. Y tal vez era lo peor del mundo, pero honestamente no estaba dispuesta a perder a Ron. Prefería desligarse de él y sufrir ahora.

-No te estoy haciendo elegir entre nada –Dijo ella. –De todos modos no hay elección que hacer. –Explicó Hermione. –Te estoy diciendo lo que siento, estoy siendo honesta contigo Ron… Te he dicho lo asustada que estaba, te he dicho que esta angustia no me dejaba respirar sabiendo que tendría que volver a Hogwarts y tú a la Academia… No puedo hacerlo así Ron, no puedo. –Dijo ella llorando. –Y tal vez esto fue un error desde el principio porque no pensamos bien en lo que nos estábamos metiendo… no pensamos en lo que el otro quería… en lo que el otro necesitaba… -Dijo ella y Ron negaba constantemente con la cabeza, con la vista clavada al suelo.

-Piensas demasiado –Dijo él en un susurro. Y Hermione guardó silencio. De pronto se dio cuenta de lo que de verdad estaba haciendo: estaba terminando con Ron. No supo cuando lo decidió, tal vez porque aceptarlo dolía demasiado. Pero era algo que tenía que hacer.

-Nos amamos, ¿no es así? –Preguntó él con notas de desesperación en su voz. –Fui un imbécil en varias oportunidades lo sé…

-Ron no tiene nada que ver con…

-¡Escúchame! –Exigió él y Hermione guardó silencio. –Te amo, lo vengo haciendo desde quizás cuando… tal vez desde que te vi del brazo del idiota de Krum… -Dijo él y Hermione juró que sus ojos estaban vidriosos. Ella se acercó y se sentó junto a él. Él la penetró con su mirada y de pronto sintió que estaba cometiendo un terrible error. –Fui un tonto… y cuando me besaste… cuando me besaste sentí que todo tenía sentido a pesar de todo. Me demostraste que incluso en la peor de las circunstancias las cosas pueden ir bien. Así que por favor no digas que todo esto fue un error desde el principio. –Entonces Hermione dejó de escuchar a su cabeza y se dedicó a sentir con el corazón. Tomó el rostro de Ron entre sus manos y lo miró directo a los ojos. Estaba en lo cierto, Ron estaba a punto de llorar. Ella derramó la última lágrima al cerrar los ojos, y luego simplemente se acercó a él y lo besó con todo el corazón. Ron respondió al instante, envolviendo a Hermione por la cintura, apretándola tanto que parecía que iban a fundirse en uno. Hermione lo besó queriendo borrar todo miedo de su alma, queriendo darse cuenta que tal y como Ginny había dicho, el amor debía ser suficiente.

Pero entonces, mientras Ron acariciaba su nuca y a la vez la apretaba contra él para no soltarla jamás una terrible imagen cruzó la mente de Hermione:

Era ella caminando por un interminable y oscuro pasillo. Su rostro estaba deformado por las sombras y sus pasos eran lentos y tristes. De pronto se detuvo y miró al suelo. Allí estaba Ron, tan pálido como su hermano Fred al momento de morir.

Hermione apartó a Ron inmediatamente y se quedó mirándolo con miedo. Él esperó pacientemente a que ella reaccionara.

-Lo siento –Murmuró –No puedo –Reiteró. –El amor no es suficiente, no ahora. –Dijo haciendo que algo dentro de ella se rompiera en mil pedacitos. Pero sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto, o eso creía ella. Ron se alejó unos centímetros hacia atrás y se quedó mirando a la nada, asintiendo lentamente. -Deberías irte –Murmuró ella. Necesitaba descargarse y volver a llorar hasta que quedarse sin lágrimas.

-Eso haré. –Dijo él con una voz mucho más ronca de lo normal. Él se puso de pie y caminó lentamente hacia la puerta de la habitación.

-Se acabó. –Dijo ella y las palabras se clavaron como cuchillos en su corazón ya destrozado.

-Se acabó. –Convino él. La miró una última vez, expresando tantas cosas a la vez que Hermione no pudo interpretarlas todas. Estaba dolido, triste, enfadado, confundido y un sinfín de cosas más. Él la penetró con la mirada durante varios segundos, tal vez esperando que ella cambiara de opinión se arrepintiera.

Era inútil.

Hermione Granger era tan obstinada como él. Finalmente, con una lágrima resbalándole por la mejilla, volteó y salió de allí.

Todo había terminado.

El sueño de ser la novia de Ronald Weasley, su pelirrojo mejor amigo desde primer año, el chico que tantas veces la hizo enfadar hasta temblar de ira, o llorar hasta quedarse dormida, el que tantas veces la había hecho reír hasta que su estómago se acalambrara y el mismo que por todas las razones anteriores y más había hecho que ella se enamorara perdidamente, había terminado.

¿Qué hacer ahora? ¿Qué sería de su vida ahora?

Realmente no había pensado en eso. Tenían amigos en común. ¡Su mejor amiga era su hermana por Merlín santo!

Nada tenía una respuesta clara ahora. Nada. Y la mejor solución parecía llorar. Llorar hasta quedarse dormida, como en tantas oportunidades anteriores, solo que ahora no bastaba una noche para volver a verlo y arreglar las cosas.

...

La noche parecía estar más fría que de costumbre. O tal vez el tenía mas frío que de costumbre. O tal vez simplemente estaba buscando cualquier cosa simple en la que pensar. Porque si pensaba en ella definitivamente terminaría llorando como cualquier niño al que se la ha escapado la rana de chocolate.

Necesitaba dormir. Sí, eso era.

Al día siguiente podría pensar las cosas con claridad, o tal vez despertaría y se daría cuenta que había sido una pesadilla. Aunque definitivamente no se sentía como una pesadilla. Éstas, no eran tan reales.

Una fuerza invisible jaló de su estómago y lo próximo que vio fueron las ventanillas iluminadas de La Madriguera. Tuvo suerte de no escindirse con lo desconcentrado que estaba.

Maldición. Hacía un frío de los mil demonios. Sentía que tenía hasta el corazón congelado. Bueno tal vez así se sentía cuando…

Dormir. Necesitaba dormir.

-¿Qué demonios pasó Ron? -¿Tienes idea de lo imbécil que has sido? Hace un par de días estabas muriéndote… ¿y ahora te desapareces así? ¿Dónde está Hermione? –Ginny lo asaltó en preguntas en cuanto cruzó la puerta. La tibieza del ambiente era casi insoportable.

-Son demasiadas preguntas Ginny –Respondió él intentando lucir normal. Harry apareció tras Ginny y se quedó mirándolo con curiosidad. Maldijo a Harry. Últimamente estaba siendo demasiado observador y probablemente ya se había dado cuenta de que algo había pasado. Culpaba a Ginny por su inminente sensibilidad.

-¿Vas a contestarme? –Presionó Ginny.

-No –Respondió él intentando pasar, pero Ginny fue más rápida y se interpuso en su camino.

-¡Ronald! –Exclamó ella. Odiaba que alguien más que no fuera Hermione lo llamara por su nombre. _Hermione… _

-Tu has preguntado si voy a contestarte y te he dicho que no. Ahora déjame pasar que quiero dormir. –Dijo él perdiendo la paciencia. Pero Ginny no flaqueó.

-¿Tienes idea de lo difícil que fue cubrirte de mamá? Al menos tuviste la decencia de tardar poco, pues hubiera armado un escándalo si se hubiera enterado.

-Pues gracias entonces –Dijo él con despreocupación.

-Creo que lo mínimo que Harry y yo merecemos es una explicación –Exigió Ginny. Ron suspiró. No sería capaz de quitarse a Ginny de encima al menos de que le diera una explicación.

-Bien, como quieras. –Se resignó él. –Tuve una pelea fuerte con papá. Estaba enfadado así que hablé con Hermione. Me peleé con ella también y ahora está en su casa. ¿Feliz?

-¡¿Qué? –Exclamó Ginny con los ojos a punto de salirse de sus órbitas. -¿Cómo que se fue?

-Está en su casa Ginny no es como si se hubiera desaparecido o algo así. –Dijo Ron restándole importancia.

-¿Volverá mañana? –Inquirió Ginny y Ron cerró los ojos. Estaba empezando a dolerle la cabeza.

-Ginny…-Murmuró Harry por lo bajo. Parecía comprender que Ron estaba sintiéndose como el mismísimo infierno. Ella lo fulminó con la mirada y él calló.

-No lo sé. Quiero dormir. –Rogó Ron.

-¿Qué te sucede? –Preguntó Ginny frunciendo el sueño.

-Ya lo dijiste, estoy convaleciente o algo así. Simplemente necesito dormir, déjame en paz. -Dijo molesto y se abrió paso con brusquedad junto a ella.

-Déjalo Ginny –Intervino Harry y Ginny bufó molesta. Ron subió a su cuarto en silencio y rápidamente se despojo de su ropa y se acostó en su cama.

Seguramente en cuanto se quedara dormido todo dejaría de sentirse tan… ¿confuso? ¿Doloroso? ¿Es que acaso esa extraña cosa que le quemaba en el pecho, era dolor?

Él había sentido dolor cuando Fred murió. Había sido una sensación casi desoladora, un agujero en su pecho insoportable, pero ahora era diferente.

Sí, el agujero en el pecho era el mismo, pero estaba rodeado por una especie de fuego que le quemaba hasta los pulmones. Sentía el corazón apretado, mientras el fuego le subía hasta la garganta.

Quería llorar.

Sí, definitivamente Ronald Weasley era un asco para los temas amorosos. ¿Y si era un asco, por qué tenía que estar sintiéndose así? Debía existir alguna inmunidad para los idiotas que los protegiera de sufrir por amor.

Ronald Weasley estaba sufriendo por amor. Quién iba a decirlo.

Ron miró al techo. Estaba descubriendo más cosas de las que le gustaría. Ya sabía que lo que sentía era dolor, y también sabía que estaba sufriendo por Hermione. Y ahora se sumaba una nueva interrogante: ¿Qué demonios iba a hacer sin ella? Porque si mal no recordaba nunca había sido tan pleno en su vida hasta que ella lo besó. Desde allí todo había ido de maravilla. Bueno, no todo. Había perdido a su hermano, pero gracias a ella las cosas habían sido un poco más fáciles de llevar. Porque ella lo era todo.

¿Y ahora que haría?

-Todo es mi culpa –Murmuró para si mismo. Tenía las manos echas un puño, mientras miraba con concentración el techo en la oscuridad. Sentía que era su estúpida culpa, pues él fue el que se accidentó. Y con su accidente las inseguridades de Hermione salieron a flote.

¿Cómo convencerla de que todo estaría bien?

No podía, no podía hacer eso.

Entonces la puerta se abrió, dejando entrar la luz del pasillo seguida de una sombra bastante familiar: Harry.

-Te perdiste la cena –Dijo él con incomodidad cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas.

-Comí en casa de Hermione –Mintió. Pero no quería que "el nuevo y sensible Harry" sacara conclusiones. Siempre que él no comía todos daban por hecho que algo andaba mal. No se equivocaban.

-Pudiste haber tenido la decencia de decirlo. Ginny volvió a mentir por ti –Sentenció algo molesto.

-No tenía que hacerlo –Dijo Ron con despreocupación, deseando que Harry se acostara y callara pronto. Al menos tuvo la amabilidad de ponerse el pijama con la luz apagada.

-Conoces a tu madre. –Dijo Harry ignorando el comentario de Ron. –Hizo un montón de preguntas sobre Hermione y Ginny desvió el tema. –Explicó él y Ron sólo hizo un extraño sonido gutural. –Luego insistió tanto en traerte un plato de comida, que Ginny se ofreció. Y luego se lo fue a dar a las gallinas. –Informó.

-Que bien –Murmuró Ron y Harry bufó frustrado.

-¿Se puede saber que demonios pasó? –Preguntó Harry molesto. Ron apretó los ojos. Harry "el sensible" ya lo había descubierto todo. O tal vez no era necesario ser un genio para saber que nada andaba bien.

-Nada –Mintió estúpidamente. Harry suspiró.

-Pareces muerto Ron, algo muy grande debió pasar con Hermione. –Expuso.

-Discutimos –Dijo Ron sin ningún sentimiento en la voz.

-Si ya dijiste eso –Dijo Harry. –Pero no estoy seguro de que sea todo… ella se marchó Ron, y la conozco lo suficiente para saber que algo grande debe haber pasado para que lo haya hecho… ella no es de las que huye… -Sentenció y Ron sintió una punzada en el pecho. Él había huido una vez… -Soy tu amigo Ron… creo que los años y las aventuras prueban eso… puedes decírmelo –Continuó Harry para detener a tiempo el pensamiento autodestructivo de Ron.

-Creí que por razones obvias ninguno de los dos hablaba de sus relaciones –Dijo Ron.

-En tiempos de crisis creo que puedo romper esa regla –Dijo Harry. –Los dos me importan y mucho.

-Creo que necesito dormir –Dijo Ron cortante y Harry volvió a bufar.

-Bien –Dijo molesto. –Me alegra que te hayas recuperado. –Sentenció enojado y Ron cerró los ojos. Minutos después el movimiento en la habitación cesó y Ron pudo intentar quedarse dormido otra vez, pero cada vez que cerraba los ojos veía a Hermione. La veía mirarlo con esos ojos casi desesperados, con esa mirada aterrada, esa mirada decidida. Ella estaba decidida a terminar con él.

¿Y ahora qué? Esa era la condenada, estúpida, maldita e imbécil pregunta que lo asediaba. Se sentía tan miserablemente vacío… sin ella todo parecía vacío.

¿Acaso tenía que acostumbrarse a vivir sin ella? ¿Era esa una opción? ¿Simplemente rendirse y vivir su vida alejado de ella?

Ron volvió a cerrar los ojos.

Allí estaba Hermione. Hermione sonriendo, Hermione leyendo, Hermione mirándolo, Hermione comiendo, Hermione ruborizada, Hermione durmiendo, Hermione gritándole, Hermione abrazándolo, Hermione besándolo…

Y sin darse cuenta comenzó a llorar. Estaba desolado… Nunca había llorado por ella. Bueno sí una vez. Aquella fatídica noche en la que se largó por imbécil después de pelear con Harry. Cuando la dejó allí en medio de la nada a merced de los carroñeros y los mortífagos. Se había sentido tan culpable, tan cobarde, tan idiota… que había llorado por ella hasta quedarse dormido.

Ahora también lloraba por ella, pero se sentía incluso peor. Tan solo… tan vacío… como si alguien le hubiese tomado el corazón y se lo hubiese sacado por la boca, lo hubiese pisado en el suelo y luego se lo hubiese vuelto a meter.

Tal vez Hermione cambiaría de parecer… tal vez si le daba un poco de tiempo ella se retractaría. Sí… eso era exactamente lo tenía que suceder.

¿Y si no…?

Tantas preguntas sin respuesta lo estaban agobiando. Tantos sentimientos molestos también lo estaban agobiando. Y el llorar como una niña lo agobiaba aún más.

Quería desconectarse de su cerebro, y también quería sacarse el corazón. Quería gritar, patear, golpear a alguien (de preferencia al imbécil de Malfoy o al idiota de Krum) y llorar como si no hubiese un mañana.

Quería estar con Hermione. No. Necesitaba estar con Hermione. Ya había sobrepasado el límite de querer estar con ella, ahora era una necesidad. Ella era quién lo equilibraba, tenía todo lo que el no, y por eso era la mujer de su vida.

La necesitaba.

Sin ella no podía vivir. Y recién en ese minuto comprendió por qué Hermione rompió con él. Ella no podía vivir sabiendo que en cualquier minuto podía pasarle algo. Y ahora él sabía exactamente como se sentía vivir sin ella.

Tal vez definitivamente la situación no tenía remedio.

Ron tenía los ojos pegados cuando Harry tiró una almohada sobre su cabeza. Le costó tanto abrirlos y al hacerlo se encontró con el rostro molesto de Harry.

-Llevo veinte minutos intentando despertarte –Gruño Harry –Tu madre se está volviendo loca. Quiere llevarte a San Mungo porque cuando vino a traerte amablemente el desayuno esta mañana, creyó que estabas muerto.

-¿Qué? –Preguntó Ron somnoliento sin entender que estaba sucediendo.

-Luces fatal Ron –Dijo Harry sin siquiera avergonzarse. Que gran mejor amigo.

-Oh muchas gracias –Dijo Ron restregándose los ojos.

-Será mejor que bajes ahora y comas lo que tu madre preparó para ti y le des una buena explicación. No es estúpida Ron… sospecha que algo sucedió entre tú y Hermione… -bastó tan solo que Harry pronunciara su nombre para que un interruptor se encendiera dentro de él dándole paso a una puntada en su pecho. Definitivamente no había sido una pesadilla.

-Bien –Dijo Ron. Fue lo único que pudo decir.

-Si no fuese porque Ginny me pidió que me quedara hasta navidad, me marcharía –Dijo Harry mientras Ron se levantaba a duras penas de la cama. –Estás insoportable y sin explicación alguna–Sentenció y luego se marchó. Ron gruño y le dio una patada a su cama. Mala idea, pues se golpeó fuertemente el dedo pequeño de su pie.

-¡Ay mierda! –Exclamó y cojeando salió de su habitación.

-¡Ron! ¡Mi pequeño! –Exclamó su madre en cuanto lo vio entrar a la cocina. Podía ser extremadamente dulce cuando alguien estaba enfermo. -¡Ven aquí! Te he preparado algo exquisito, anda, ven… -Dijo tomándolo por el brazo y guiándolo hasta la mesa. Ron intentó sonreír, pero le resultó una muy fea mueca que sólo hizo que su madre lo quedara mirando ceñuda. -¿Estás seguro que ya te sientes mejor? No te ves para nada bien… tal vez deberíamos adelantar esa visita a San Mungo porque…

-Mamá… -Interrumpió Ron y ella calló. –Estoy bien. Ya no me duele nada y sólo me quedan algunos rasguños. En serio no te preocupes. Iremos a San Mungo el miércoles como planeamos. –Su madre gruñó pero luego sonrió.

-Bien –Convino. –Te has recuperado espléndidamente –Dijo con orgullo y Ron se sentó en la mesa a desayunar solo. Tenía un hambre de los mil demonios al haberse saltado la cena del día anterior, así que se lo devoró todo en menos de tres minutos. -¿Has sabido de Hermione? Me extrañó que se marchara así sin más… -Comentó la señora Weasley. Ron tragó con fuerza y se le produjo un hueco en el pecho. Iba a mentir. No estaba listo para informar que todo había terminado. No estaba listo para aceptar eso, claro que no.

-No mamá no he sabido nada de ella, acabo de despertar. Y anoche no quiso preocupar a nadie, ya sabes como es. –Dijo con naturalidad.

-¿Qué tenía? –Inquirió su madre ceñuda, tomando posición rápidamente junto a Ron.

-Al parecer un resfriado –Mintió cuando en realidad debería haber dicho: _Tenía un serio problema conmigo porque volveré a la Academia. _

-¿Sólo un resfriado? –Dijo su madre sospechando y Ron comenzó a ponerse nervioso. Desde el año pasado, cuando se habían marchado, había prometido dejar de mentirle a su madre. Obviamente no fue capaz de mantener la promesa.

-Creo… empeoró cuando la hice quedarse afuera luego de la pelea con papá –Dijo y luego recordó que tenía ese asunto sin resolver. Genial, como si ya no se sintiera lo suficiente mal.

-Si… tu padre… -Murmuró Molly y favorablemente para Ron, su madre había decidido llevar la conversación hacia otro lado. –Arthur me contó lo que sucedió…

-Claro –Dijo Ron alzando las cejas.

-Ron, sabes que tu puedes hacer lo que desees –dijo su madre tomando sus manos. –Sabes que en esta familia siempre te apoyaremos sea cuál sea tu decisión… ya eres todo un hombre y mereces tu independencia en todo sentido –Dijo con los ojos humedecidos. Merlín. Ron odiaba cuando su madre lloraba. Lo hacía sentirse miserable aunque el no haya sido el culpable de sus lágrimas. –Pero quiero pedirte que por favor seas paciente con tu padre… ponte en su lugar, ¿sí? Ninguno de nosotros lo ha pasado bien desde… desde Fred –Dijo con dificultad. –Y tu padre está aterrado. Entiéndelo y por sobre todo acompáñalo. Sé que volverás a la Academia luego de navidad, y allí tendrás una reunión con los Aurores y tu padre. Por favor se paciente, se comprensivo… prométemelo. –Pidió ella con desesperación. Ron la miró unos segundos y luego asintió:

-Te lo prometo –Sentenció y su madre sonrió para luego abrazarlo.

-¡Oh mi niño! –Exclamó entre lágrimas. –Prométeme también que esta tarde solucionarás las cosas con tu padre…

-Mamá…

-¡Promételo Ronald Weasley! –Exclamó ella haciendo valer su autoridad de madre sobe él.

-Bien, bien, te lo prometo… -Dijo él dejándose abrazar y dándole unas esporádicas palmaditas en la espalda. Finalmente su madre lo soltó, secó sus lágrimas y le sonrió:

-Buen muchacho –Profirió. -¿Crees que Hermione se recuperará para navidad? –Preguntó de pronto y Ron se quedó estático y palideció un poco.

-N-No lo s-sé… -Tartamudeó.

-Mas vale que lo esté, me prometió que pasaría la navidad con nosotros. Estoy segura de que cumplirá. –Sonrió y luego se puso de pie para recoger los platos sucios de la mesa, dejando a Ron quieto como una roca y con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora.

* * *

><p><strong>Tulipanpan<strong>: Gracias! La pelea fluyó naturalmente mientras la escribía, así que que bueno que te haya gustado. Un beso y gracias!

**Karem**: Wuajaajajaj, lo siento, hago lo que puedo... y no puedo hacer mucho la verdad en este tipo de fic... pero bueno, disfrutalo de todas maneras! Besos!


	9. Capítulo 8: Calor

Hola! Primero que todo: Lo lamento muchísimo! Han sido semanas pesadísimas para mi y no pienso que vayan a mejorar... me falta muchísimo tiempo, pero bueno no iba a abandonar esta historia, así que por favor tenganme paciencia.

Un muy enorme saludo a todos mis lectores, por su apoyo y comentarios :) Espero les guste porque las cosas se ponen... bueno... lean :) besos!

Capítulo 8

Calor

Pensó que mejoraría. Pensó que había hecho lo correcto.

O tal vez necesitaba algo más de tiempo para acostumbrarse. Pero no estaba segura sobre si quería acostumbrarse. Pero tenía que hacerlo.

La noche anterior había sido agitada, sobretodo después de la partida de Ron.

Sus padres no habían tardado en llegar y ella se vio en la obligación de usar la magia para mejorar su aspecto y no parecer un desastre. Les había dicho que Ron se había recuperado espléndidamente rápido y que deseaba verlos tanto, que había decidido darles una sorpresa. Sus padres quedaron más que satisfechos y felices, e inmediatamente se acostaron los tres a ver una película. Aunque Hermione realmente no puso atención.

La noche se le hizo larga, y difícil. Por sobre todo difícil.

Intentaba convencerse de que había hecho lo correcto, pero nunca hacer lo correcto le había dolido así. Ni siquiera cuando envió a sus padres a Australia, porque al menos allí sabía que los estaba protegiendo. Ahora sólo se estaba protegiendo a ella misma.

Siempre creció teniendo perfectamente claro el tipo de mujer en el que debía convertirse. Debía ser una mujer inteligente, con convicciones y por sobre todo con argumentos. También sabía que ella y sus necesidades debían estar siempre por delante. Y luego de haber leído millones de libros tanto muggles como mágicos, sabía perfectamente que no debía convertirse en la chica estereotipo que describían en los libros juveniles: aquella chica que vivía tras la sombra del jugador más popular del equipo, la que se rebajaba para darle en el gusto a todos, y la que siempre terminaba destruida porque el "chico perfecto" no era más que un imbécil.

Ella siempre fue fuerte, soportó años viviendo con su secreta adoración a Ron y en ningún momento flaqueó como las protagonistas de aquellas novelas con récords en ventas. Luego vivió en la miseria cuando Ron pasaba el día entero devorándose a la arpía de Lavender Brown (la que en este caso sería la archienemiga que le hace la vida imposible a la protagonista, cosa no tan alejada de la realidad). Y después, cuando las cosas habían mejorado notablemente para ella, lidió con el repentino abandono por parte de Ron. Y había soportado todo eso sin bajar jamás la guardia frente a los demás. Eso no significaba que por las noches no llorara intensamente abrazada a su almohada, o en algunos descansos entre clases. Pero tampoco era de hierro, tenía sentimientos. Y definitivamente la chica fuerte y determinada en la que ella trabajaba diariamente para convertirse, debía tener sentimientos.

Y ahora sentía que se estaba defraudando a si misma. Simplemente porque no había pasado ni un solo segundo sin pensar en Ron.

Había intentado leer y no logró avanzar más de dos páginas sin largarse a llorar porque había leído algo relacionado con un guardián de quidditch, y eso le recordó a Ron. Luego intentó estudiar para los EXTASIS, pero no pasaron ni diez minutos antes de que volviera a llorar al encontrar un corazón bastante deforme en la orilla de su libro, corazón que Ron había dibujado antes de que ella se fuera a Hogwarts.

Intentó eso y más, pero todo le recordaba a Ron y eso la hacía sentir patética.

Intentaba consolarse pensando en que todo era muy reciente y que había pasado tan sólo un día.

-Irá mejorando con el tiempo –Se decía a si misma. Pero había momentos en los que realmente no pensaba que eso fuera así. Había estado esperando a Ron por tanto tiempo, que le parecía casi absurdo haber terminado con él por sus preocupaciones. Entonces lo meditaba durante unos segundos y decidía que tal vez era mejor hablar con él e intentarlo de nuevo. Estuvo a punto de hacerlo al menos unas cinco veces en el día, pero se arrepentía en cuanto veía El Profeta sobre su cama:

"_Fuente fidedigna revela que son al menos cien los accidentes ocurridos en la AAL al año"_

La prensa se había revolucionado desde el accidente de Ron, y fuese o no fuese verdad, aquél titular la había estremecido.

Lo amaba. Sabía certeramente que lo amaba, pero realmente no podía estar con él así.

Entonces suspiraba y volvía a mantenerse ocupada en cualquier cosa.

Y fue en su décimo intento por estudiar en el día, cuando sintió el repiqueteo frenético en su ventana. Hermione observó a Pig con el corazón desbocado, y luego de dos segundos de duda, corrió a abrirle la ventana. Le dio de comer al ave juguetona y se sentó en su cama con el sobre entre sus manos. Ni siquiera lo había mirado. Tenía miedo. Tenía miedo de que fuese Ron rogándole por otra oportunidad, porque ella no sería lo suficientemente fuerte como para romper con él otra vez. Y entonces viviría atrapada en un tormento constante.

Hermione tomó una gran bocanada de aire y se inspiró valentía. Y entonces leyó el sobre. La letra era de Ginny.

Abrió la carta media aliviada y media decepcionada (sí, ni ella lograba entenderse últimamente) y comenzó a leer:

_ "¿Qué demonios fue lo de anoche? Bien, no te juzgaré porque no sé la historia completa, Ron sólo dijo que habían discutido, pero debe haber sido algo grande para que te hayas marchado así como así. Mamá no dejó de hacer preguntas durante toda la cena y honestamente no supe que decirle. Ron inventó hoy que te habías enfermado, mamá se lo tragó, pero yo no. _

_¿Quieres que vaya a verte? Tal vez te haría bien hablar. Harry y yo estamos muy preocupados por ti y ni hablar de Ron. El muy idiota se ha pasado todo el día encerrado en su cuarto y si yo no hubiese obligado a Harry a quedarse conmigo hasta navidad ya se habría marchado. Ron está sinceramente insoportable. _

_Amiga espero te encuentres muy bien, y sea lo que haya sido, espero lo solucionen pronto. Si necesitas que vaya a verte, por favor dímelo. Y dame señales de vida, fuiste demasiado ingrata, pero como ya te dije no te culpo. Aún. _

_Un abrazo cariñoso por parte mía y de Harry._

_Ginny."_

Hermione estaba llorando. Otra vez. El saber de Ron por terceros (aunque haya sido Ginny), le molestaba.

Se puso de pie y caminó hasta la ventana. No le importaba si hacía un frío insoportable afuera, necesitaba algo de aire frío para calmarse y recobrar la compostura.

-Tienes que empezar a acostumbrarte Hermione –Se dijo a si misma en voz alta. Tal vez si se repetía esa frase todos los días lo lograría. Había leído bastante sobre sugestión y las leyes de atracción. Y aunque no creía mucho en ellas, nunca era demasiado tarde como para comenzar.

Se secó las lágrimas inmediatamente y cerró la ventana. Al menos el aire la había limpiado la mente, aunque le había dejado la nariz y mejillas como un témpano de hielo.

Hermione se sentó en su escritorio, cogió un pergamino y comenzó a escribir:

"_Lo siento mucho, de verdad. _

_Anoche estaba muy ofuscada y necesitaba salir de allí. Ron te dijo la verdad, nos peleamos._

_Extrañaba a mis padres demasiado, por lo que decidí volver antes de lo previsto, pero no te preocupes esta todo bien. _

_Y no es necesario que vengas a verme, pero te lo agradezco mucho. De todos modos si lo necesito no dudaré en avisarte. Y tranquiliza a Harry y a tu madre por favor. Todo está bien. _

_Nos vemos pronto,_

_Hermione."_

Y aquello había sido una vil mentira. ¿Pero que más hacer? No quería decir nada aún y al parecer Ron tampoco. No diría nada hasta que ella terminara de aceptarlo. Si es que algún día lo aceptaba.

Sus padres no habían notado nada aún. Tal vez era porque después de los últimos años Hermione se había vuelto experta en ocultarles cosas. Y no es que le gustara mucho la idea, pero realmente no quería lidiar con eso ahora. Y mientras su padre le hablaba sin parar sobre los pacientes del día, el teléfono sonó.

-Yo voy –Anunció Hermione, quién estaba más cerca del teléfono. -¿Diga? –Preguntó en cuanto cogió el auricular.

-¿Aló? ¿Aló? ¿Me oyen? –Gritó una voz del otro lado. Hermione pegó un salto y tuvo que alejar el auricular de su oído.

-Sí –Dijo Hermione aún con el oído adolorido.

-¿Qué no hace falta que grite? ¿Estás seguro Harry? –Volvió a gritar la voz, que Hermione acababa de identificar como el señor Weasley.

-¿Señor Weasley? ¿Está Ron bien? –Preguntó de inmediato. No se imaginaba al señor Weasley usando el teléfono a menos que haya sido una emergencia.

-¡Hermione! –Volvió a gritar la voz y los padres de Hermione miraban curiosos.

-Sí, señor Weasley soy yo…

-¡Hola! ¡No, no, está todo bien aquí! –Gritó y Hermione al fin pudo respirar tranquila. O lo más tranquila posible. -¡Harry me dice que no debo gritar pero no estoy muy seguro! ¿¡De verdad puedes oírme! –Inquirió él alzando muchísimo la voz.

-Si, perfectamente. No hace falta que grite –Dijo con cordialidad.

-Ah bueno… ¿me oyes ahí? –Dijo al fin bajando la voz, entonces Hermione volvió a pegar el auricular en su oreja.

-Perfecto –Respondió Hermione.

-Bien, me gustaría hablar con tu padre –Pidió el con amabilidad.

-Ehh… si claro –Dijo ella extrañada y le extendió el teléfono a su padre. Todo estaba resultando ser muy raro.

-¡Hola Arthur! –Exclamó el padre de Hermione con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. –Muy bien muchas gracias ¿Y tú?... me alegro… ¿Cómo?... bueno no lo hemos pensado aún, pero… ¿De verdad? ¡Arthur eso sería espléndido! Jane y Hermione estarán dichosas de oírlo… ¡Claro, claro! ¡Estupendo! ¡Muy bien entonces!... gracias… esta bien… adiós… ¿Qué Harry quiere hablar con Hermione? Claro, un segundo, sí adiós. –Hermione volvió a coger el teléfono nerviosa. No entendía el por qué de la repentina llamada.

-¿Harry? –Preguntó ella.

-Hola –Dijo él.

-¡Déjame hablar con ella! –Pidió una voz femenina, era Ginny.

-¿Qué está…? –Intento preguntar Hermione, pero Harry no la escucho.

-No lo creo Ginny, déjame a mí.

-¡No es justo! –reclamó ella. -¡¿Es que acaso quiere vernos la cara de idiotas?

-Silencio ¿sí? –Pidió él con amabilidad y se oyó un bufido muy característico de Ginny.

-¿Qué sucede? –Preguntó Hermione.

-¡No me digas que me calle Harry James Potter! –Gritó Ginny desde el otro lado. -¡Puede que acepte que mi hermano no suelte ni una sola palabra pero esperaba más de ti Hermione! –Volvió a gritar Ginny con enfado.

-¿Harry qué…? –Intentó Hermione, para poder así comprender que estaba sucediendo al otro lado.

-Espera un segundo Hermione –Pidió Harry y Hermione sintió como él dejaba el teléfono sobre alguna superficie. –Ginny por favor cálmate –Le pidió Harry en voz baja mientras Hermione esperaba impaciente.

-No estoy segura de poder hacerlo, algo grande está pasando aquí y éstos dos quieren vernos la cara de imbéciles…

-Si no te tranquilizas, menos podremos averiguar que está pasando. –Explicó Harry calmadamente. –Y si sigues actuando así, pues me veré obligado a no ayudarte más. Sabes que no me gusta eso de meternos donde nadie nos llama. –Hermione escuchó el bufido de Ginny y luego los pasos de Harry cada vez más cerca. -¿Sigues allí Hermione?

-¿Qué está sucediendo? –Preguntó Hermione aunque sabía perfectamente que estaba pasando.

-Sucede que ni Ginny ni yo te creemos una sola palabra escrita en esa carta –Expuso Harry y Hermione tragó con fuerzas.

-¡No, no te creemos! –Gritó Ginny desde atrás.

-Pues lo siento, pero…

-¿Por qué son ambos tan tercos y no nos dicen que está pasando? –Exigió Harry y Hermione rodó los ojos.

-Miren, agradezco su preocupación, pero realmente está todo bien. –Dijo y luego se cercioró de que sus padres estuvieran enfrascados en una conversación para agregar por lo bajo: -Solo nos peleamos. Todo el mundo pelea, ¿sí? No pasa nada.

-¡Todavía no te creo! –Gritó Ginny.

-Ni yo –Agregó Harry.

-Como quieran –Dijo Hermione con soberbia. –Y si mal no escuché Harry Potter, dijiste que no debías meterte donde nadie te había llamado, ¿no es así? –Harry guardó silencio y pronto escuchó la voz de Ginny mucho más cerca decir:

-¿Sabes que Harry? Déjalo. No vale la pena.

-Bueno ya has oído a Ginny… espero verte pronto, adiós. –Dijo Harry.

-Adiós- murmuró Hermione y colgó el teléfono desanimada. Dios santo, estaba echa un desastre, aunque no le gustara admitirlo.

-…podrás cocinar tu tarta navideña, estoy seguro de que les encantará. –Terminó de decir su padre. Entonces Hermione recordó la anterior conversación de él con el señor Weasley y tuvo un terrible presentimiento.

-A que no adivinas querida –Dijo su madre sonriente.

-No lo sé… -Definitivamente no quería adivinar.

-Los señores Weasley nos han invitado cordialmente a pasar la navidad con ellos ¿no es genial? -¿Genial? No había palabras para describir lo terrible que Hermione se estaba sintiendo en esos momentos…

-Sí… -Murmuró intentando sonreír. Al menos sus padres estaban lo suficientemente distraídos como para no notar su desánimo.

-Ha sido realmente muy amable de su parte –Dijo su madre y Hermione asintió.

-Genial –Dijo ella. –Permiso, necesito estudiar. –Se excusó Hermione y sin esperar respuesta subió las escaleras, cogió pluma y pergamino y sin pensarlo comenzó a escribir. Definitivamente ya no podía con esta confusión sola.

"_Bien, no fui completamente honesta contigo. Lo siento mucho Ginny pero… tal vez me haría bien que vinieras a verme. Por favor no le digas nada a Harry. ¿Podrías pasar por aquí mañana por la mañana?_

_Gracias,_

_Hermione."_

Hermione espero que una de las tantas lechuzas que siempre rondaban su casa se sintiera atraída por la comida que ella había dejado sobre su escritorio, y luego de dejarla comer ató la carta a su pata dándole expresas órdenes de que esa carta fuera entregada sola y exclusivamente a Ginevra Weasley cuando estuviese sola. Y sin esperar respuesta si quiera, se metió en la cama, cerró los ojos con fuerza y esperó que luego de hablar con Ginny, se sintiera mejor.

-Estás perdonada –Fue lo primero que le dijo Ginny a la mañana siguiente cuando tocó su puerta. Hermione le sonrió por cortesía y luego la dejó pasar. –Guau… -Dijo ella sorprendida –Todo es tan… muggle… -Comentó, mirando las cosas con curiosidad… -Es un barrio agradable la verdad…

-¿Tuviste problemas para llegar aquí? –Preguntó Hermione colgando el abrigo de Ginny en el perchero.

-Para nada –Sonrió ella con suficiencia –Me metí al cuarto de Ron y robé aquél mapa que dibujaste para él… sencillo la verdad…-Hermione volvió a sonreír y luego comenzó a comportarse como una verdadera anfitriona mientras Ginny observaba los aparatos curiosa.

-¿Quieres algo? ¿Té, tal vez? –Preguntó con cortesía.

-No gracias –Sonrió Ginny y luego se sentó en uno de los sofás. –Sólo me gustaría saber que sucedió… -Hermione suspiró y se sentó a su lado. –Sabes que me muero por tocar cada una de estas extrañas cosas que tienes aquí, pero ya habrá tiempo para eso… dime que sucedió.

Y sin necesitar ningún otro tipo de presión Hermione soltó todo lo que tenía guardado en su pecho, todos sus miedos, todos sus complejos y todas las consecuencias de sus actos. Ginny sorpresivamente solo se dedicó a escuchar sin interrumpir y ni siquiera se notó sorprendida cuando Hermione mencionó que la relación había terminado.

-Es peor de lo que pensé –Murmuró Ginny después de varios minutos de silencio. Hermione estaba secando las lágrimas que inevitablemente habían caído durante su relato y luego de un gran suspiro por parte de Ginny continuó: -He visto a mi hermano realmente triste un par de veces antes, pero ahora es más que eso. No es sólo que no hable, si que se comporte más irritante de lo normal, sino que es algo más…

-Ginny no estoy segura de querer saber de Ron, además de cómo va su recuperación –Dijo Hermione entre sollozos –Así es más difícil.

-Bien, lo siento –Dijo Ginny y luego de carraspear comenzó otra vez: -Terminar una relación nunca es fácil, créeme he terminado más relaciones en mi vida de las que pueda contar –Alardeó y luego continuó: -y nunca es fácil. Dijiste que creías que era lo correcto, pues entonces date un tiempo para creértelo. Ambos necesitan tiempo Hermione, tiempo para asimilar que está sucediendo, y que en verdad están mejor así. Porque puede que tu creas que es lo correcto, pero no estás segura. –Sentenció y Hermione asintió. –Escucha, voy a ser honesta contigo y espero que esto no te confunda más aún pero me veo en la obligación de decírtelo: He visto como tu relación con mi hermano ha avanzado desde que era una niña, he sabido antes que ustedes lo que sentían por el otro, y aunque ambos me creían tonta, pues no lo fui y ya ven como yo tenía razón… Yo no creo que esta haya sido una buena decisión Hermione, pero eso no lo puedo decir yo, tienes que decirlo tú.

-Pero es que…

-Pero es que la situación es delicada, lo sé –Interrumpió Ginny. –Me pediste que fuera honesta contigo, ¿no es así? –Hermione asintió. –Eso estoy siendo. Ahora, si terminas por convencerte de que esto es lo mejor, pues bien. A todos nos entristecerá, pero al menos tu podrás respirar en paz… una ruptura nunca es fácil y probablemente tardarás en superarlo, pero tienes que darte tiempo…

-No sé si podré soportar la navidad Ginny –Murmuró Hermione y Ginny le acarició gentilmente la rodilla.

-Pues yo estaré allí para ti –Sonrió. –Sé que no será suficiente todo el tiempo, pero si hay alguien que puede ser fuerte hasta en los peores momentos, esa eres tú. Estarás bien –Dijo Ginny y Hermione vio una pequeña luz de esperanza entre toda esa oscuridad.

-Gracias –Dijo Hermione.

-No agradezcas… supongo que tenía que llegar el día en el que al fin compartieras conmigo todo lo que pasaba con mi hermano… -Dijo Ginny –Me costó trabajo, pero al fin lo hiciste. –Hermione sonrió y suspiro. –Bueno, lo siento pero debo irme… le prometí a mamá que volvería para ayudarla con el almuerzo, ya todo esto ella cree que fui al callejón Diagon por regalos de navidad, así que mejor me voy –Dijo poniéndose de pie. Hermione despidió a su amiga sintiéndose algo más liviana, pero no mucho más tranquila.

Ginny le había dado a entender que no debió romper con Ron, pero a la vez que si ella sentía que era lo correcto, pues entonces era lo correcto. ¿Y sentía realmente que estaba haciendo lo correcto? Pues no tenía ni idea, porque su cabeza era un enredo de palabras y emociones que no podía descifrar. Lo mejor era darse un tiempo. Un tiempo que no duraría mucho pues navidad se encontraba peligrosamente cerca.

Sintiendo que necesitaba a su temperamental gato, Hermione subió y se encerró en su cuarto y cogió a Crookshanks quién dormitaba en su cama. Lo acarició durante un rato, mientras el gato ronroneaba de placer.

-¿Qué hago? –Le preguntó como si el gato fuera a responderle. –Daría cualquier cosa para saber si estoy en lo correcto o no… ¿Cómo voy a pasar la navidad con él?

Crookshanks maulló y cansado de tanta atención, saltó de los brazos de Hermione y se arrinconó en una esquina de la habitación para acicalarse. Hermione suspiró y se tendió en su cama. Cogió su varita y conjuró aquellas aves que siempre la hacían sentir mejor cuando estaba triste, y las mismas que hace años había lanzado contra Ron, sólo que esta vez estuvo tentada a lanzarlas contra ella misma.

...

El veinticuatro de Diciembre estuvo frío y oscuro durante todo el día. Como si eso fuese una novedad. Pero para Ron estaba siendo un día terrible, y no tenía nada que ver con la asquerosa poción que le habían dado el día anterior en San Mungo para culminar su proceso de recuperación, sino que era más bien porque dentro de un rato vería a Hermione. O tal vez no la vería. Cualquiera de las dos opciones era igual de terrible y dolorosa. Aunque en el fondo sabía que iría. Hermione jamás rompía una promesa, ni mucho menos si se la había hecho a su madre, con quién siempre se iba a sentir en deuda.

¿Cómo había sido tan idiota como para ignorar que pronto sería navidad y que sus padres habían estado mencionando ya hace tiempo el invitar también a los padres de Hermione?

Definitivamente no iba a ser la navidad que había planeado. Él había planeado una perfecta velada con su familia y luego, cuando todos se fueran a dormir se raptaría a Hermione (tal y como se lo había advertido) y bien abrigados la llevaría a dar un paseo por la nieve y luego se besarían durante millones de maravillosos minutos y si Hermione se lo permitía, harían el amor en el cobertizo.

¿Y que le quedaba de eso ahora? Nada. Y lo peor es que Harry lo ignoraba olímpicamente, y bueno, tampoco era que Ron había sido tan gentil últimamente.

Y de pronto, la vio.

Venía del brazo de su padre, con la cabeza gacha y sin mucho ánimo, a su lado su madre caminaba cuidando sus pasos pues llevaba un enorme paquete en sus manos. Al menos eso era lo que Ron podía ver desde el quinto rellano. Su corazón se desbocó hasta hacerlo sudar, y las ganas de correr a abrazarla casi le ganan la batalla. Y luego vio a Ginny abalanzarse entre sus brazos (cosa que él debió hacer), luego saludó a sus padres, y con los pocos modales que tenía, tiró del brazo de Hermione hasta perderse de vista.

Genial, probablemente Ginny lo sabría todo ahora.

No supo cuanto tiempo pasó, sólo supo que quería volver a verla, aunque no sabía como reaccionar ante ello. Espero pacientemente, alguna señal o algo, pero no obtuvo nada más que risas y algunas palabras que llegaban del primer piso. Nadie se había molestado en ir a buscarlo (aún), y lo agradecía. Y cuando ya se había resignado a armarse de valor y bajar como el héroe que era, la vio caminando entre la nieve. Se detuvo unos metros más allá, dándole la espalda.

La observó allí, quieta, a veces movía los brazos, o cambiaba el peso de las piernas pero nada más. Lucho internamente durante mucho tiempo, para saber si iba a su encuentro o no. Tal vez quería estar sola, o tal vez estaba esperándolo a él. ¿Pero como iba a estar esperándolo a él si fue ella la que rompió la relación? No definitivamente no se humillaría.

Y luego vio a Harry acercarse a paso lento hacia a ella. Y una vez más creyó que ese debió ser él. Pero por cobarde y orgulloso no lo hizo.

Dos golpes en la puerta lo sobresaltaron y como un niño pequeño se acostó en su cama y se hizo el dormido.

-¡Ron! –Exclamó la voz de su hermanita pequeña. -¡Ron ya vamos a cenar baja de una vez! –Volvió a decir Ginny. Y como buena actuación, comenzó a removerse lentamente y a gruñir de pereza. -¡Ya levántate inútil! –Le gritó Ginny.

-Que agradable… -Murmuró él con sarcasmo y Ginny se quedó de pie observándolo levantarse con falsa pereza. -¿Qué miras?

-Espero que tú y Hermione puedan resolverlo. Sólo eso. –Sentenció. Sí, definitivamente Ginny lo sabía todo.

-No te metas –Le dijo él con rudeza. Ginny chasqueó la lengua y se volteó. Pero antes de salir volvió a voltear y le dijo:

-Puedes ser todo lo antipático que quieras pero yo no me creo esa fachada –Dijo –Eres mi hermano, aunque muchas veces no quisiera que lo fueras, pero lo eres y me importas. –Concluyó para salir de allí. Ron se quedó algo choqueado y le costó volver a recuperar la compostura. Por más que odiara admitirlo, adoraba a su pequeña hermana.

Y entonces recordó a Hermione, y se apresuró a mirar por la ventana. Nada.

Así que era ahora o nunca.

Si no bajaba ahora no tendría el valor de hacerlo jamás. Probablemente ella ya estaba sentada en la mesa, por lo cuál solo debía bajar y actuar con normalidad. Con suerte nadie notaría que no se habían dirigido la palabra en toda la noche.

Cada peldaño de la escalera hacia que su corazón latiera mucho más rápido y que las manos le sudaran en extremo. Intento tranquilizarse pero fue en vano. Hasta que llegó abajo.

Muy bien, ya había llegado abajo. Ron avanzó con la vista clavada al suelo, sin sentirse capaz de subir la mirada.

-Sólo suéltalo, flotará, no pasará nada –Esa era inconfundiblemente su voz. De pronto todo le pareció confuso y toda la fuerza que había intentado ganar se había ido a la basura. Estaba desarmado, se sentía vulnerable, como un niño pequeño. Entonces avanzó unos pasos más y no se sintió capaz de soportar más. Así que subió la mirada y allí estaba ella, incrustando sus ojos color miel en los suyos. Fue la mirada más fría que alguna vez Hermione le había dado. Sí, incluso más fría que aquella que le daba cuando él se comportaba como un imbécil. Ella desvió la mirada antes que el se sintiera capaz de hacerlo. Quería encontrar algo de amor en aquellos ojos, pero no alcanzó a hacerlo. Sin fuerzas para nada, buscó a Harry con la mirada y se sentó a su lado.

No podía oír nada. Comió sin ganas durante toda la velada y gracias a Merlín nadie le habló. Y si le hablaron el no se dio cuenta, pues estaba mucho más concentrado en no mirar a Hermione por nada del mundo, pues si lo hacía, definitivamente no iba a ser capaz de resistir.

...

Antes de llegar al postre Hermione necesitó salir de allí. Ya no aguantaba más. No aguantaba tenerlo allí, tan cerca de ella, pero a la vez sentía que ya nada de él le pertenecía y eso le dolía.

No supo como, pero llegó al quinto rellano. ¿Cómo fue eso posible? Ella sólo quería llegar al baño. ¡Había un baño en el primer piso! Pero no, ella había subido hasta el quinto. De todos modos se encerró en aquél baño y se lavó la cara con agua helada. Había sobrevivido una hora frente a Ron sin hablar ni cruzar miradas. Y se estaba muriendo por dentro. No estaba segura de aguantar otra hora más. Su padre había estado bebiendo demasiado whiskey de fuego con el señor Weasley y esa no era una buena señal. Su madre había sacado licencia para conducir, pero no era muy fanática de hacerlo, ni mucho menos de noche. Algo le decía que terminaría pasando la noche allí y no se sentía capaz de soportarlo.

Hermione se miró al espejo y casi no se reconoció. Había intentado ponerse algo de maquillaje pero no le había resultado muy bien. Tenía los ojos aún algo hinchados (producto de los incesantes llantos de los días anteriores) y los labios resecos. Incluso se veía más delgada, por lo que comenzó a preocuparse. Las cosas tenían que cambiar. Definitivamente no iba a echarse a morir así.

-Te acostumbrarás –Le dijo a su reflejo en el espejo y luego de tomar una gran bocanada de aire abrió la puerta del baño y se aventuró en el oscuro pasillo de La Madriguera.

Caminó lentamente sin apuro, y pasó en frente de la puerta de la habitación de Ron. Se detuvo automáticamente, como si algo dentro de ella le obligara a quedarse allí. No supo muy bien que fue lo que la llevó a dejarse llevar así por sus impulsos, pero lo siguiente que hizo fue abrir la puerta de la habitación y meterse allí.

Se asustó demasiado al verse dentro. ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo? Hermione definitivamente no era impulsiva. No generalmente. No lo era en ningún aspecto, salvo si se trataba de Ron. Porque si se trataba de él, la mayoría del tiempo Hermione actuaba guiada por sus impulsos y eso, en aquél minuto, no le gustaba nada.

La puerta se cerró de golpe tras ella y pegó un gran salto. Tuvo que taparse la boca para no gritar. Volteó inmediatamente y allí vio a Ron. Iluminado solamente por la luz anaranjada proveniente de afuera, lo cuál le daba un toque peligrosamente sensual a la escena.

Y como si hubiese algo superior que sabía que ella quería olvidar, desconectarse y dejar de pensar por un rato, ese algo le había brindado su remedio: Ron.

No dijeron nada, y sólo se dedicaron a mirarse por unos segundos. Su mirada ya no era fría, o eso era porque tal vez la luz que llegaba hacía que los ojos y el cabello de Ron brillaran como el fuego. Emanando calor.

Y allí estaban ellos, aferrándose al único sentimiento que podía salvarlos: el amor. Lo único que les quedaba dentro de su desesperación al no querer aceptar que ya no estaban juntos. Que ya nada iba a ser igual.

Y no supo como, no supo por qué, pero al siguiente segundo ella y Ron se habían encontrado avanzando hacia el otro, hasta chocar en un abrazo que concluyó en un beso voraz.


	10. Capítulo 9: Volver

Hola! Lamento la tardanza, pero como siempre aquí estoy cumpliendo, aunque la universidad me está quitando demasiado tiempo para mi gusto... más el gimnasio, el aseo de la casa, tener tiempo para mis amigos y mi novio... ya casi ni puedo escribir y lo extraño :/ En fin, ya vendrán las vacaciones :)

Saludos a todos y espero les guste el capitulo!

Capítulo 9

Volver

No quería pensar lo que estaba sucediendo, no quería meditarlo ni mucho menos darse cuenta de que estaba pasando. Se dedicó a cerrar los ojos, a simplemente sentirlo. A besarlo con el alma, a acariciarlo con desenfreno y a dejarse acariciar también.

Ella se estaba quemando, sentía un calor inmenso, pero para nada agobiante.

Vivieron por varios minutos una fiesta de besos apasionados y de caricias intensas, tan intensas que en cualquier otro momento Hermione se habría ruborizado de vergüenza a más no poder, mientras Ron se reiría en su oído sin dejar de hacer su trabajo. Pero no. Estaban siendo mucho más adultos. Mucho más apasionados. Y mentiría si dijera que no le estaba gustando.

Con cada beso, con cada gemido y con cada caricia estaba intentando apaciguar ese deseo de Ron que no sabía que tenía guardado. Estaba tan pegada a él que a veces no entendía donde estaban sus manos, y juraba que en cualquier segundo caerían al suelo por el temblor que recorría sus piernas.

El fuego dentro de ella aumentó aún más cuando las caricias de Ron se mezclaron con besos fugaces en su cuello, pecho y vientre, cosa que la estaba volviendo realmente loca.

Deseaba fundirse con él, borrarse durante un rato junto a Ron y hacer tantas cosas que se habría asustado de pensar en cualquier otro minuto. Pero ahora ya nada importaba, su cerebro estaba maravillosamente desconectado y lo único que mandaba en ese instante era su alocado corazón, que sólo bombeaba sangre ardiente por todo su cuerpo.

Todo iba de maravilla, todo estaba resultando espléndidamente sensual y perfecto, hasta que Ron la empujó sobre su cama y antes de unírsele, su postura cambió radicalmente. Algo no andaba bien.

Entonces Hermione cayó en la cuenta de que Ron tenía el torso desnudo y lo único que la separaba de estar como él, era su sujetador.

-¿Por qué te detienes? –Preguntó con una voz nada parecida a la suya. Es más, se avergonzó de sonar tan… acalorada. Ron dudó y tomó una gran bocanada de aire. Parecía tener problemas para controlarse.

-C-Creo q-qué nece-cesito a-acostarme-me en la ni-nieve –Dijo con dificultad y luego tomó su cabeza entre sus manos como si tuviese una jaqueca horrible. Mientras, Hermione intentaba buscar con su mirada donde habían quedado su camiseta y sweater, sin éxito.

-Ron –Jadeó ella sin querer jadear realmente. Pero estaba tan agitada que no podía evitarlo. Entonces Ron se pasó una mano por el cabello tan fuerte que Hermione casi creyó que quería arrancárselo. Luego tomó una gran bocanada de aire y dijo:

-Esto no está bien –Sentenció y luego se sentó en la orilla de la cama, dándole la espalda a Hermione. Ésta, se sentó en la cama y se abrazó las piernas. Ella había leído bastante sobre sexualidad (Hermione había leído bastante sobre todos los temas posibles en el mundo) y tenía entendido que los hombres no podían controlarse con facilidad una vez "estimulados". Algo realmente no estaba bien. Como si algo hubiese estado bien últimamente.

-¿Por qué? –Preguntó sintiendo como le temblaba el labio inferior. Y había sido lo suficientemente tonta como para preguntar algo así. Su cerebro no estaba funcionando nada bien tampoco.

-¿Todavía sigues pensando todo eso que dijiste? –Preguntó Ron y Hermione sintió una punzada en el pecho que la obligó a ovillarse mucho más. Se produjo un silencio tan frío y doloroso que rápidamente el calor que había inundado la habitación, pareció congelarse de un minuto a otro.

-N-No… -Intentó Hermione y Ron se volteó inmediatamente. –No lo sé… -Concluyó Hermione bajando la vista, mordiéndose el labio fuertemente. –Estoy hecha un desastre –Murmuró. –No soy yo –Sentenció casi avergonzada.

-Esa es exactamente la razón por la cuál me detuve –Explicó y Hermione subió la vista. –Estabas allí tan… tan… -Ron suspiró. –Tú no eres así Hermione, jamás en la vida me habrías incitado a hacer algo así con tanta gente rondado por la casa… y no es que no me haya gustado, porque ¡Merlín!... –Exclamó Ron y por un segundo Hermione juró que él tuvo la intención de retomar desde donde lo habían dejado pero rápidamente decidió continuar hablado: -Pero tu lo dijiste… no eres tu…

-Yo… -Intentó Hermione como si le debiera una disculpa por su actuar. Honestamente Ron tenía razón. Ella en su sensatez y sano juicio jamás habría permitido que las cosas entre ellos llegaran a esa temperatura en una situación como aquella. –He intentado averiguar si esto es lo correcto… pero… pero no lo sé –Sentenció y fue Ron ahora quién bajó la vista. –Estamos complicando las cosas, y las estamos complicando mucho.

Durante varios minutos volvió a reinar el silencio. Hermione no sabía que decir, pues aún no lograba pensar con claridad. Aquél encuentro con Ron la había hecho sentir tan plena, tan bien y a la vez desenfrenada, que estaba confirmando que tal vez haber roto con él había sido un error. Error que estaba a tiempo de enmendar. Pero antes de que pudiese hablar para poder intentar solucionar el asunto, Ron suspiró y dijo:

-He estado pensando –Dijo Ron subiendo la mirada y Hermione tembló. No supo si fue de frío o tal vez porque sintió su mirada tan penetrante y decidida que se sintió vulnerable. –Y tal vez tuviste razón en una cosa –Continuó. –Tal vez nos dejamos llevar por nuestros sentimientos cuando tu y yo comenzamos a salir, tanto así que no pensamos en lo que el otro necesitaba, ya sabes, para el futuro y esas cosas… -Dijo y Hermione asintió más por orgullo que por otra cosa. Cuando finalmente se estaba arrepintiendo de haber roto con Ron, el estaba comenzando a pensar que era lo mejor… Todo iba de mal en peor.

-Sí eso fue lo que dije –Convino a punto de volver a llorar. Había sido una estúpida al sentir esa pequeña gota de esperanza en su caluroso encuentro de hace algunos minutos.

-Y bueno creo que… creo que deberíamos pensar ahora en lo que el otro quiere… -Dijo Ron. –Tu quieres estar en Hogwarts y yo quiero estar en la Academia… y ninguno de los dos debería dejar de hacerlo sólo porque el otro no está de acuerdo –Sentenció y ella asintió en silencio. -No es… sano. –Concluyó y Hermione reunió todas sus fuerzas para no llorar y continuó asintiendo. Ron se puso de pie, tomó su camiseta del suelo y se la puso. Luego caminó unos pasos y encontró las prendas de Hermione y se las tendió gentilmente. Ella las aceptó con los ojos llorosos y las dejó sobre la cama. –Deberías bajar. No quieres que nadie se de cuenta de… esto –Dijo con algo de incomodidad. Hermione siguió asintiendo y Ron se dirigió a la puerta, pero antes de salir volvió a dirigirse a Hermione: -Siempre has tenido la razón, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo aquello me enfadara hasta el extremo… pero creo que ahora si tenías razón y mucha. Ambos tenemos un buen futuro por delante, sobre todo tú y nada, ni nadie debe detenerte. –Dijo y Hermione lo vio tan adulto que de pronto se estremeció. No fue capaz de reaccionar, tampoco de llorar ni nada. Simplemente se quedó mirando a Ron. Su Ron. Lo vio por primera vez como un niño grosero y maleducado y ahora lo veía como todo un hombre. Y aunque estuviera destrozándola con sus palabras, no podía dejar de sentirse orgullosa de él.

-Entonces se acabó –Murmuró ella con la voz aguda. No fue capaz de resistir más y dejó caer una lágrima por su mejilla. –De verdad se acabó…

-Era lo que tú querías ¿no? –Preguntó Ron con una tranquilidad casi acusadora. Y tal vez la estaba acusando, de todos modos había sido ella quién había comenzado con todo eso. Por un segundo pensó en decirle que no, que se había sentido tan miserable durante los últimos días que tal vez se había equivocado. Quiso correr hacia él y decirle que trabajaría con todas sus fuerzas para poder sentirse tranquila mientras él estaba en la Academia. Quiso eso y mucho más pero simplemente se dedicó a repetir con voz monótona:

-Era lo que yo quería. Y lo mejor para los dos –Agregó con el mismo tono. Ron asintió y luego de mirarla durante dos segundos más, cerró la puerta de la habitación tras él, dejando que Hermione se abrazara aún más y llorara con todas sus fuerzas.

Ahora si que no quedaba nada más por hacer.

-¡Dios Hermione! ¿Estás bien?

Hermione se había quedado dormida, acurrucada sobre si misma, aún semi desnuda. Sintió como de pronto alguien le tocó el hombro con la mano tibia y entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando de frío. No pudo contestar, ni tampoco supo muy bien quién era el dueño de esa voz, sólo sabía que no era Ron.

-¡Cielos! Esto es absolutamente peor de lo que pensaba –Comentó la persona. Harry. Era Harry. Y entre su semi inconsciencia, Hermione se sintió avergonzada por no llevar nada más que sus jeans y su sujetador. –Ven aquí, vamos te llevaré a la habitación de Ginny. –Dijo con convicción. Parecía no importarle que su mejor amiga estuviera frente a él en ropa interior.

-No. –Fue lo primero que Hermione dijo en cuanto Harry intentó incorporarla. Él se detuvo y se sentó junto a ella, esperando que su nivel de somnolencia bajara hasta que despertara con totalidad. –Necesito irme de aquí –Murmuró.

-Lamento decirte que no va a ser posible –Dijo él. –Vamos, ven… te ayudaré a bajar –Dijo intentando convencerla y ella negó con la cabeza. Quiso volver a llorar, pero juntó fuerzas y no lo hizo. Entonces, con la poca dignidad que le quedaba, se sentó en la cama intentando que Harry no viese mucho de su anatomía y rápidamente se enfundó en su sweater.

-No lo entiendes Harry, no puedo estar aquí. Necesito irme. –Dijo dispuesta a ponerse de pie. Sintió como Harry la tomó del brazo y la obligó a sentarse a su lado. La estudió durante un minuto con una mirada que le hizo sentir lástima por ella misma, así que con su característico orgullo, se limpió la cara con sus manos y se sorbió la nariz. Podía estar destrozada por dentro pero jamás iba a mostrarse débil.

-Tu padre está allí abajo cantando viejas canciones muggles que ni siquiera se sabe bien. No puede ni ponerse de pie. –Le dijo Harry y Hermione cerró los ojos frustrada.

-Pero…

-Y tu madre –Continuó él antes de que ella formulara la pregunta obvia sobre su madre –ya aceptó dormir aquí esta noche. Esta ayudando a la señora Weasley a recoger todo. Es tarde, están todos subiendo a dormir, y no creo que sea una buena idea que alguien te vea aquí. ¿No quieres eso verdad? –Le preguntó con gentileza y ella negó con la cabeza.

-¿Qué hora es? –Preguntó sintiéndose estúpida.

-Tarde –Informó Harry –Tienes suerte de que nadie se haya dado cuenta de tu ausencia. Es más, he sido yo el primero que notó que ni tu, ni Ron estaban presentes.

-¿Dónde está él? –Preguntó por costumbre. Debía comenzar a pensar en que ya no era más de su incumbencia saber que hacia Ron.

-No lo sé, pensé que los iba a encontrar aquí… pero por lo que veo no fue así. –Dijo algo incómodo y luego tomó la mano de Hermione.

-Se acabó Harry –Murmuró Hermione conteniendo las lágrimas. –Se acabó. –Harry suspiró a su lado y apretó su mano en señal de apoyo. Ella se lo agradecía. Harry nunca había sido muy buen consejero que digamos y nada de eso había cambiado.

-Lo siento –Murmuró.

-Y yo –Convino Hermione. Para sorpresa de Hermione, Harry la abrazó fuertemente durante varios minutos y eso verdaderamente la reconfortó.

-Siento lo que te dije hace un rato allá afuera –Dijo Harry cuando se soltó del agarre. –Eso sobre que eras molesta y todo eso… pero no pensé que era así de grave…

-No te preocupes –Dijo Hermione –Creo que me lo merezco.

-No, no te lo mereces –Rebatió Harry. –Y también siento que las cosas hayan estado tensas entre nosotros últimamente pero…

-No te preocupes Harry, esta bien. –Sonrió débilmente Hermione y Harry asintió.

-Vamos, te llevaré a la habitación de Ginny. –Finalmente Hermione accedió, pues no le quedaba otro remedio. Por más que sus ganas de salir de allí fueses enormes, no obligaría a sus padres a subirse a una escoba, ni mucho menos los sometería a la red flu o a la aparición conjunta, sobre todo por el estado de su padre. Simplemente debía pasar la noche allí, aunque aquello sonara peor que cualquier pesadilla. Hermione tomó su camiseta entre sus manos y salió del cuarto de Ron con Harry a su lado.

-¿Me harías un favor? –Preguntó Hermione.

-El que quieras –Dijo Harry con dulzura.

-¿Podrías decirle mamá que me ha caído algo mal al estómago y que por eso me he ido a dormir temprano? Realmente no quiero mentirle, pero definitivamente ahora no puedo hablar con ella y decirle… bueno… "eso" –Pidió y Harry asintió.

-Lo haré –Convino sin siquiera protestar. –Bueno, Ginny está esperándote allí dentro –Informó en cuanto llegaron a la puerta de su habitación. Harry la observó un minuto más y ella no supo que decir. Se sentía tan débil, tan "no ella", que estaba en una posición de vulnerabilidad que no le gustaba. Creía que estaba causando lástima o algo así y ella no quería eso.

-Gracias Harry –Le dijo para no prolongar aquella mirada de pura y deprimente lástima. –Lamento que hayas tenido que verme, bueno… así. –Se disculpó sintiendo como se ruborizaba. Harry desvió la mirada notablemente incómodo pero se apresuró a decir:

-Si, no hay de que. –Carraspeó y luego agregó: -Espero que todo haya quedado bien entre nosotros ahora ¿no es así?

-Claro –Convino Hermione.

-Bien. Me marcho mañana temprano a Grimmauld place, debo terminar unos ensayos, así que no creo que nos veamos –Informó. –Pero de todos modos estaré en King's Cross cuando tu y Ginny vuelvan Hogwarts, así que allí nos veremos.

-Allí nos veremos –Respondió ella.

-Feliz navidad, Hermione –Dijo él dudoso.

-Feliz navidad, Harry –Dijo ella sintiéndose miserable.

Había tenido razón. Aquella fue y tal vez sería por siempre, la peor navidad en la historia de su vida.

...

Se sintió como el ser más despreciable y aborrecible del mundo en cuanto cerró esa puerta a sus espaldas. Había estado culpándose por aquello desde el minuto en el que la dejó allí sola, y desde eso hacían ya dos horas.

No había sabido que hacer, ni mucho menos donde ir, sólo sabía que necesitaba estar solo y lejos, porque lo que acababa de hacer no terminaba de carcomerle las entrañas ni de romper sus órganos vitales sin piedad.

Le había mentido a Hermione. Bueno no del todo, pero para fines prácticos le había mentido. Y no acababa de entender porque demonios lo había hecho. Sí, en un punto llegó a creer que ella tenía razón sobre aquello de pensar en lo que el otro quería, y en eso le había dicho la verdad. Estaba de acuerdo con ella en ese punto. Pero no sentía que fuera razón suficiente como para terminar una relación que durante años estuvo anhelando tener.

¿Entonces por qué demonios el había terminado por concluir lo que Hermione había empezado, cortando finalmente el último y débil lazo que los unía?

Porque en el preciso momento en el que la estaba desvistiendo con tanta pasión y deseo que venía conteniendo desde hace meses, mientras sentía como ella se lo devoraba con los labios ardiendo, como sus manos frenéticas y calientes recorrían su cuerpo hirviendo en sangre y en un muy poco inocente deseo, se dio cuenta de que algo no andaba bien. Entonces antes de continuar haciendo lo que el más deseaba hacerle a Hermione, se dio el tiempo para mirarla: estaba hecha un desastre. Tal y como ella había dicho. Se dio cuenta de lo vulnerable que se veía, de la confusión mezclada con deseo que destellaba su mirada y entonces lo supo.

Le estaba complicando demasiado las cosas, tal y como ella había dicho certeramente. Ella nunca se equivocaba.

Le estaba haciendo las cosas tan difíciles, que ella se había desesperado tanto como para aferrarse a lo poco y nada que les quedaba. Ese deseo ni tan oculto que venían cultivando desde que ella se había ido a Hogwarts, ese deseo que crecía día y día a la distancia y que probablemente ambos estaban deseando culminar. Y no habían podido hacerlo antes. Y Hermione jamás habría permitido que ambos se descontrolaran así con las familias de ambos bajo el mismo techo. Él era el arrebatado y descontrolado, no Hermione. Y como le había dicho, no era que no le había gustado. Es más, le había parecido tan endemoniadamente sensual y salvaje de su parte que más tarde se daría latigazos por haber detenido semejante acto. ¡Merlín! ¡Si el sueño de todo chico era ver a su novia convertida en toda una salvaje depravada sexual!, pero tuvo que detenerla. Tuvo que hacerlo y tuvo que mentirle para terminar con su tortura mental.

Sabía que ella estaba sufriendo. Él también lo estaba. Pero sabía que ella estaba sufriendo más aún pues pensaba demasiado. A veces casi tanto que eclipsaba lo que su corazón demandaba.

Hermione había querido terminar con él y él no se lo estaba poniendo fácil. Entonces pensó que era mejor dejarla ir. De todos modos el nunca fue lo suficientemente bueno para ella, y aunque eso no tenía nada que ver con los argumentos que Hermione le estaba dando, siempre iba a sentir dentro de él que ella era demasiado para él.

Así que le mintió. Le dijo todo ese montón de mierda que según él no era válida ni suficiente como para terminar tan perfecta y maravillosa relación, pero era la única manera en la que Hermione al fin dejaría de torturarse intentando averiguar si lo que había hecho estaba bien o mal. Había que enfrentarlo. No podía pretender que continuaran aquello mientras ella iba a pasar cada día nerviosa y preocupada por él. Eso no era sano. Y Ron jamás haría algo para dañar a Hermione. Aunque inconscientemente ya lo había hecho. Se había accidentado y eso le había costado demasiado caro.

No se dio ni cuenta del paso del tiempo y de pronto ya todas las luces iban siendo apagadas de a una en una en La Madriguera. El pudo verlo pues se encontraba precisamente sentado sobre un árbol. No era el mejor lugar, ni mucho menos la época del año adecuada, pero al menos sabía que allí podía estar tranquilo, y las abundantes ramas lo protegían del gélido viento. También sabía que Hermione no se había marchado pues nadie había abandonado La Madriguera y sabía también que no tenía ni idea como iba a mirarla a la cara al día siguiente sin lanzarse a sus pies y confesarle que fue todo un montaje. Que no soportaría dejarla ir.

Cuando estuvo seguro de que ya estaban todos dormidos, o acostados al menos, al fin se dignó a bajar de aquél árbol. Si alguien le preguntaba al día siguiente donde se había metido casi toda la velada, diría que había estado en su cuarto y punto.

Al menos nadie le reprocharía, ni siquiera su padre con el que ya había arreglado todos los asuntos pendientes, petición de su madre, por supuesto.

Así que con la cara ardiéndole de frío y con esporádicos espasmos, Ron entró en su casa en silencio.

En la sala, sobre los sofás, había varias siluetas. Algunas roncaban suavemente y otros definitivamente tenían su propia orquesta de ronquidos. Probablemente Percy, George y Bill eran quienes ocupaban las improvisadas camas, para darle las habitaciones a las chicas y por supuesto a los padres de Hermione.

Cuando entró a su habitación, Harry estaba leyendo algo sobre su cama. Ron se sintió repentinamente muy cansado y bastante malhumorado. Definitivamente no quería hablar, por lo que decidió cortar las cosas antes de que se dieran:

-¿Y tú? ¿No te ibas mañana temprano? Es tardísimo, deberías estar durmiendo –Dijo con poca amabilidad. Harry le contestó de la misma manera:

-Lo siento, creí que mi padre estaba muerto y no que había reencarnado en el cuerpo de mi mejor amigo para darme órdenes cuando se le antoje… -Ron bufó. No iba a discutir. Sólo por respeto a la memoria de los padres de Harry. Así que rápidamente se despojó de sus frías ropas y se metió a la cama. –No debiste estar afuera, te recuperaste rápido pero eso no quiere decir que no puedas agarrar algo tan común como una pulmonía. Menos si aún no terminas ese tratamiento. –Dijo. Ron volvió a bufar.

-Lo siento, creí ya tenía suficiente con mis padres como para que mi mejor amigo se convierta en uno de ellos. –Ironizó. Harry lo fulminó con la mirada y continuó leyendo.

-No se que es lo que le habrás hecho a Hermione, pero tienes suerte de que aún no te haya partido la cara –Le desafió con la voz tranquila, pero lo suficientemente ruda como para provocar a Ron. Éste tragó con fuerzas y respiró profundo para intentar calmarse.

-¿Y que te ha hecho pensar que soy yo el que le ha hecho algo? –Inquirió molesto.

-Las únicas veces que he visto a Hermione llorar tan desoladamente ha sido por alguna de tus idioteces –Atacó. –Y definitivamente como la he encontrado hoy, no se compara con nada. –Informó y Ron sintió una punzada de culpabilidad en el pecho que le hizo bajar la guardia y no sonar tan rudo como quiso:

-No te metas en lo que no te importa.

-Para tu información, Hermione si me importa –Aclaró bajando la revista de un golpe. Ron sintió la sangre hervir en sus venas y tuvo el impulso de levantarse y golpear a Harry hasta quedarse sin aliento. –Había preferido quedarme fuera de esto, pero no voy a permitir que Hermione sufra por tu culpa.

-¿Estás amenazándome? –Preguntó Ron mientras sentía vibrar los hoyuelos de su nariz. Sin más, se puso de pie y en pose de ataque se enfrentó a Harry. Él, con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, dejó la revista a un lado y se puso de pie a su altura.

-No lo sé, ¿debería? –Preguntó él, alzando una ceja. –Hermione no se merece que después de tanto tiempo sigas siendo tú el que la haga sufrir. –Y cuando Harry pronunció esas palabras, Ron no aguantó más y se desmoronó frente a él. Abandono toda pose de pelea y cayó sentado sobre la cama de Harry. Su respiración era irregular, quería gritar y llorar con todo el dolor que sentía en el alma, pero sabía que no podía hacerlo frente a Harry. Éste, por otro lado, quedó totalmente desconcertado.

-¡Es todo mi maldita culpa! –Exclamó Ron y cubrió su cara con sus manos.

-Ron… -Murmuró Harry completamente nervioso.

-¡Siempre arruino todo! ¡Este estúpido accidente terminó quitándome a Hermione! ¡Es mi culpa! –Se lamentó y pronto pudo sentir como Harry le daba torpes golpecitos en la espalda. –Tal vez merezco que me golpees Harry, probablemente me lo merezco… hago sufrir a Hermione con mis errores y luego cuando ella quiere deshacerse de mi, le ruego que no lo haga… ¡Soy un fracaso! –Exclamó.

-No creo que ella haya querido deshacerse de ti Ron… no estaba precisamente sonriendo cuando la encontré… estaba destrozada… nunca había visto a Hermione así, y si que la he visto mal… -Dijo con una voz suave, totalmente distinta a la de sus previas amenazas.

-Podrías por favor no decirme esas cosas… -Rogó Ron con la voz quebrada. Estaba a punto de llorar y no quería hacerlo.

-Lo siento –Se disculpó Harry.

-Fui yo quién finalmente terminó con todo…

-¿Tú? –Inquirió Harry incrédulo.

-Realmente no quiero hablar de eso ahora –Pidió Ron sin dejar de enterrar su rostro entre sus manos.

-Pero estás hablando… -Dijo Harry. –Sé que no soy el mejor consejero del mundo, pero puedo intentarlo.

-Gracias, pero no voy a torturarte –Dijo Ron finalmente levantando la mirada. –No debe ser agradable escuchar todo este drama para ti.

-Puede que tengas razón –Convino Harry. –Pasaste de no hablar absolutamente nada, a soltarlo todo. Es extraño, no voy a mentirte… pero si no hay más remedio… -Dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros. Y Ron recordó cuando vio por primera vez a Ginny y a Harry besándose, había pensando exactamente lo mismo.

-Yo… esto… Herm… -Ron suspiró. –Sólo necesito acostumbrarme a esto –Dijo al fin. Harry asintió y le dijo:

-Ya sé que ibas a quedarte aquí hasta que fuera hora de volver a la Academia, pero si quieres, bueno, ya sabes Grimmauld place es tu casa también y…

-Gracias Harry, pero le prometí a mamá que me quedaría aquí. –Dijo Ron.

-Claro. –Convino Harry. Ron finalmente se puso de pie y sin saber mucho que decir, se metió nuevamente en su cama. No pasó mucho tiempo después hasta que Harry apagó la luz y la habitación quedó a oscuras.

Así que ahora realmente se había acabado. No más suposiciones, ni falsas esperanzas pues había sido él quién había concluido lo que Hermione había empezado. Y ahora sólo le quedaba arreglárselas sin ella.

_Sin ella. _

No parecía fácil. Habían estado juntos desde primer año, e incluso cuando habían estado separados, de algún modo seguía sintiéndola cerca. Se sentía demasiado irreal para ser verdad, pero como le había dicho a Harry, sólo tenía que acostumbrarse. ¿Iba a poder hacerlo? Porque definitivamente todo dentro de él estaba roto.

...

_Uno, dos, tres, cuatro… diez. Diez días. Si pudiste sobrevivir diez días, prácticamente sola en casa, podrás sobrevivir en Hogwarts. _

Ese era el discurso que Hermione había estado repitiendo en su mente desde que se levantó aquella mañana del cuatro de Enero.

Era tiempo de volver a Hogwarts, y sus padres la estaban esperando en la sala para acompañarla hasta la estación de trenes. Donde se encontraría con Ginny, también con Harry y…

Él no iba a ir.

Sería estúpido pensar que Ron iría también. De Ginny pudo despedirse en casa y definitivamente de ella no iba a despedirse. Porque ya no eran nada. Ni siquiera era lo suficientemente fuerte como para ofrecerle su amistad y sí que lo había intentado.

Habían sido incontables las veces en las que durante esos días, esos días en los que había visto pasar el tiempo casi desapercibido, se había sentado en su escritorio dispuesta a escribirle a Ron. Primero quiso pedirle que intentaran solucionar las cosas. Lo descartó, por orgullo. Luego quiso preguntarle si realmente quería estar sin ella. Nuevamente lo descartó, por orgullo. Después quiso enviarle una inocente nota para saber como estaba, si se había recuperado. Lo descartó por ser la excusa más barata en la historia de las excusas, sabiendo que Ron sabría las intenciones reales de ella, cosa que nuevamente iba contra su orgullo. Sí, porque finalmente había sido Ron quién había estado estúpidamente de acuerdo con ella, justamente cuando ella ya se había arrepentido. Y Hermione no iba a rogarle nada, porque iba contra sus principios. Iba contra su orgullo.

Y si había una cosa que era más importante que nada, era su orgullo.

Así que tomó una gran bocanada de aire, se miró una vez más al espejo y se prometió a si misma: _Ya basta. Es suficiente. No necesitas a un hombre para vivir tranquila y feliz. No necesitas a Ron. Necesitas concentrarte para los EXTASIS. Y ya no vas a llorar. _

Y con decisión tomó la jaula de Crookshanks y bajó hasta la sala donde sus padres la esperaban.

Se montaron en el auto y partieron.

El viaje no se hizo para nada largo. O es que tal vez para Hermione el tiempo estaba pasando de una manera extraña.

-Bien… -Dijo Hermione en cuanto llegaron al muro para cruzar al andén 9¾. –Adiós. –Dijo sonriendo. Su madre se apresuró a abrazarla fuerte, cosa que hacía cada vez que era hora de irse.

-No puedo creer que no te veré hasta tu graduación –Sollozó. Era cierto. Sus padres irían a un congreso justo para las vacaciones de pascua, así que debido a los cambios vividos últimamente, ella se quedaría en Hogwarts.

-Mamá no es para tanto –Dijo Hermione.

-No para ti, pero para nosotros si –Dijo su madre soltándola.

-Jane la estás retrasando –Dijo su padre, abriendo inmediatamente los brazos para que Hermione lo abrazara a él. –Cuídate mucho. Te amamos.

-Lo haré, y yo a ustedes. –Sonrió Hermione. Su madre la miraba como si luego de cruzar ese muro, la perdería para siempre. –Mamá… es sólo Hogwarts…

-Lo sé, lo sé… -Dijo su madre acercándose a ella. Tomó su rostro suavemente con sus manos y le dijo: -Prométeme que estarás bien. –Hermione miró a su madre y le sonrió:

-Lo prometo. –Dijo. Aunque no estaba segura.

-Recuerda lo que te dije, los chicos van y vienen –Repitió al igual que la noche en la que Hermione le contó que ella y Ron ya no estaban juntos. Hermione suspiró. –Eres preciosa y eres inteligente. De seguro ya hay muchos chicos que se pelean por ti, ya verás. –_"oh si claro",_ pensó. Pero simplemente se dedicó a asentir y a besar a su madre en la mejilla. Finalmente les dedicó un adiós con la mano, cogió su carrito y cruzó por última vez aquél muro.

El andén 9¾ estaba, como siempre, atestado de gente. Se abrió paso entre la multitud (entre ellos fotógrafos, por supuesto) y finalmente pudo divisar la cabellera pelirroja que buscaba (bueno, en el fondo era la segunda cabellera pelirroja que buscaba, pero la primera definitivamente no se encontraba allí). Ginny estaba sosteniendo su carrito con una mano y con la otra sostenía fuertemente a Harry. Probablemente porque la mayoría de las chicas que pasaban por allí no podían quitarle los ojos de encima al "elegido".

-¡Allí estás! –Sonrió Ginny ampliamente.

-Hola –Dijo Hermione.

-Mamá fue con Ron a San Mungo, así que nos dejo aquí y se fue. Te envía muchos saludos y dice que espera verte pronto. –Informó rápidamente Ginny. –Ron aún no le dice… bueno…

-¿Por qué fue a San Mungo? –Interrumpió rápidamente Hermione. Tenía entendido que sus controles ya habían terminado.

-Sólo un resfriado –Se apresuró a contestar Harry y Hermione asintió. Inmediatamente se dio cuenta que no sería fácil mantenerse tranquila y estable si compartía tanto tiempo con la hermana de Ron. Merlín, las cosas se le venían difíciles. Y en ese preciso momento un molesto flash le dio de lleno en la cara, sacándola de sus cavilaciones.

-¡Oiga! –Gritó Ginny. -¡Lárguese! –Le obligó, mientras a Hermione le costaba volver a enfocar la vista.

-¿Dónde está Ronald Weasley? –De pronto, sin darse cuenta como, se habían visto rodeados de periodistas y fotógrafos. Y la mayoría se estaba dirigiendo por primera vez, sólo a ella.

-¿Es cierto que sigue inconsciente?

-¿Qué fue exactamente lo que le sucedió?

-¿Está vivo o encubren su muerte?

-¿Es la AAL un centro de torturas?

-¿Estaba usted, Harry Potter en el lugar del accidente?

-¿Por qué si dicen que Ronald Weasley se encuentra en perfectas condiciones ,no se encuentra aquí?

-Yo… Yo… -Hermione no entendía nada. Sólo escuchaba muchísimas voces que le preguntaban millones de cosas sobre Ron. Estaba cegada por los flashes mientras escuchaba como Ginny y Harry intentaban espantarlos.

-¡Sube al tren! ¡Vamos! –Le gritó alguien. Y lo siguiente que sintió fue que alguien tiro tan fuertemente de ella que se vio obligada a soltar sus cosas y a subir a rastras al tren. –Eso fue intenso –Agregó la misma voz. Hermione finalmente pudo enfocar la vista nuevamente y vio que se trataba de Neville. Él la había arrastrado al tren con él.

-Gracias –Agradeció Hermione, caminando rápidamente por los pasillos hasta encontrar un compartimiento vacío.

-No hay por qué –Dijo Neville encogiéndose de hombros. –Diablos, esos hambrientos no se cansan de preguntar cosas sobre Ron…

-No… -Musitó Hermione. Definitivamente ese iba a ser el peor día de su vida. Obviamente sería a ella a quién le preguntarían absolutamente todo.

-Bueno, iré por tus cosas –Se ofreció Neville y Hermione no se sintió capaz de decirle que no. De ninguna manera volvería al andén.

-Gracias –Dijo. Y una vez sola se dio cuenta de que se había estado aguantando las ganas de llorar. Y no era precisamente el mejor momento para hacerlo, pues en cuanto partiera el tren, debía dirigirse al compartimiento de prefectos. Merlín, si en la mañana pensó que en Hogwarts estaría a salvo de hundirse en la más patética de las depresiones pues estaba más que equivocada.

-Hermione… -Le llamó una voz dulce y melódica.

-Luna –Dijo Hermione girándose hacia a ella. Llevaba bajo el brazo muchos ejemplares del quisquilloso y del cuello le colgaba lo que parecía ser un ojo de algo. Definitivamente no quería saberlo.

-¿El quisquilloso? –Preguntó. Hermione sonrió por cortesía y luego dijo:

-No gracias, no tendré tiempo de leerlo esta vez –Se disculpó.

-Que lástima –Comentó Luna. Hermione sentía que, aunque Luna la estuviese mirando a los ojos, realmente ella estaba mirando más allá y fue por eso que no se sorprendió cuando le dijo:

-Cuando te sientas agobiada puede hacerte bien dar un paseo –Dijo. –Y aunque sientas que estar rodeada de gente te ayudará, estar sola no es tan malo como crees.

-Gracias –Dijo Hermione sin querer preguntarle como había podido darse cuenta de tantas cosas con solo mirarla.

-Si quieres el quisquilloso, estaré en el compartimiento de al lado –Dijo con completa normalidad. Hermione asintió y sonrió. Tal vez le haría bien charlar con Luna en algún momento. Aunque no estaba del todo segura.

-¡Merlín! ¡Esos imbéciles casi nos comen vivos! Harry tuvo que ser escoltado por los guardias… -Dijo Ginny arreglando su cabello que estaba totalmente despeinado.

-No tuve la oportunidad de despedirme de Harry –Recordó Hermione.

-No te preocupes, él lo entiende. –Sonrió Ginny. – ¡Esos reporteros son como carroñeros! –Volvió a quejarse. –Cuando Ron vuelva a la Academia ellos… -Ginny miró a Hermione y se detuvo abruptamente. –Lo siento.

-No, no –Dijo Hermione intentando sonreír. –Es tu hermano, es absurdo pensar que no vamos a hablar más de él…

-Si pero… ¿Cómo estás? No supe nada más de ti desde que saliste prácticamente volando de casa la mañana de navidad…

-No lo sé –Confesó Hermione. Tampoco iba a mentirle a Ginny. –Es… extraño…

-Listo –Sonrió Neville desde la entrada del compartimiento y le entregó a Hermione la jaula de Crookshanks. Un silencio incómodo se creó en el lugar mientras Hermione rápidamente dejaba ir al gato. Neville no pareció notar nada y se ubicó junto a Hermione y comenzó a charlar animadamente con Ginny sobre cualquier cosa a la que Hermione no le estaba prestando atención. El tren comenzó a moverse y sintió una extraña sensación en el pecho. Era como si realmente estuviera dejando mucho más de lo que le gustaría, atrás. Ya no estaba atada a Ron y se sentía vacía.

Pero ahora no podía pensar en eso. Tenía que ir al compartimiento de prefectos, llegar a Hogwarts, cumplir sus deberes y matarse estudiando. Preferentemente no quería pensar más en eso. Pero no supo porque las palabras de Luna le quedaron dando vueltas en la cabeza: _"estar sola no es tan malo como crees"_ Pero ella no estaba segura. Si estaba sola, en esos lugares en los que tanto le recordaban a _él_, sabiendo que ya no estaba más con _él_, probablemente terminaría llorando en un rincón. Y ella se prometió que no iba a llorar más. Aunque acababa de romper esa promesa, pues mientras miraba por la ventana una lágrima cayó por su mejilla.

Ron ya no estaba más con ella.

Ni millones de horas rodeada de gente, ni todos los libros de estudio del mundo, iban a cambiar el hecho de que su corazón estaba vacío, de que ella y Ron ya no eran nada.


	11. Capítulo 10: Vacío

Hola! Como están todos? Espero sinceramente que muy bien :) Y también espero que tanto drama no los esté agobiando. Como siempre mis más sinceros agradecimientos a quiénes dejan sus incondicionales comentarios y a quiénes leen en silencio :)

Y éste es un capítulo en el que bueno... mejor no digo nada y ya lo descubren ustedes :)

Un beso para todos! Y nos leemos pronto :)

Capítulo 10

Vacío

Se había ido.

Ayer, ella se había ido.

Hermione estaba ahora a kilómetros de distancia y el no había sido lo suficientemente valiente como para enviarle una simple lechuza deseándole suerte. O tal vez algo más sugerente, o tal vez un largo testamento pidiéndole que por favor no lo dejara.

No, claro que no.

Si él había sido lo suficientemente imbécil como para terminar la relación, ahora no podía reaparecer en su vida así como así. Supuestamente lo había hecho para hacerle las cosas más fáciles a Hermione y no iba a arruinar eso. Aunque lo que más deseaba en el mundo, era estar con ella.

-¡Vamos Ron! –Le gritó su padre desde la planta baja de La Madriguera. -¡No quiero que se nos haga tarde! –Insistió. Ron suspiró. Cogió de su antiguo armario unos pergaminos viejos, una pluma y lo guardó en su vieja mochila. No creía que fuese a pasar mucho aquél día en la Academia.

Sin más, bajó las escaleras y se encontró con su padre.

-¿Listo hijo? –Preguntó su padre. Ron asintió.

-Tan listo como podría estar. –Y es que si había algo que iba a hacer y que probablemente terminara por hacer que Hermione lo odiase, era hablar con la prensa. Aquello que ella menos quería, aquello que ella aborrecía con el alma, bueno, Ron lo iba a hacer. Pero no iba a permitir que siguieran especulando estupideces en torno a él, ni mucho menos que le quitaran el prestigio a la Academia que lo estaba formando para ser un buen auror. No, el mejor auror.

Caminó en silencio con su padre a su lado y rápidamente aparecieron en un callejón sucio y maloliente de las calles de Londres. Caminaron varias cuadras hacia el sur, hasta que las casas residenciales ya no eran visibles. Rápidamente se metieron en un bosque que acompañaba una carretera rural Londinense. Nadie podía verlos transitar por ahí, pues el camino a la Academia estaba celosamente protegido con magia, al igual que la Academia misma, que para los ojos de cualquier senderista perdido luciría más o menos como un viejo cementerio descuidado. Finalmente pudieron divisar a lo lejos el gran arco metálico y oxidado que en letras cobrizas anunciaba: Academia de Aurores de Londres. Ron tragó con fuerzas bastante nervioso, pero antes de poder procesar todo lo que iba a pasar en los próximos momentos cuando la prensa lo rodeara y bombardeara en preguntas, fue sujetado fuertemente por el brazo y atraído hacia uno de los costados del sendero, entre los árboles.

-¿Qué demo…? –Pero Ron no pudo terminar la pregunta, pues rápidamente se encontró frente a frente con un hombre negro, varios centímetros más alto y fornido que él, con la mirada más oscura e inexpresiva que había visto jamás.

-¿Oiga que sucede? –Preguntó su padre, como si ya no estuviese lo suficientemente indignado con la Academia.

-Tengo instrucciones expresas de llevarlos a usted y al joven inmediatamente al despacho del director.

-Es allí donde nos dirigimos –Expuso su padre.

-Pues no se les permite la entrada por aquí. Tendrá que venir conmigo. ¿No querrá encontrarse con todos los reporteros esperando por usted?, ¿no? –Ron tragó saliva y el señor Weasley bufó, pero no dijo ni una sola palabra más. –Síganme por favor. –El hombre misterioso los guió entre los árboles sigilosamente. Caminaron durante un buen rato y Ron podría jurar que estaban perdidos. Pero cuando ya empezaba a impacientarse vio que se alzaba un gran muro unos pasos más allá. El gran hombre cogió su varita de entre sus túnicas negras y apunto hacia la pared. Dijo unas palabras ininteligibles para los oídos de Ron y lo próximo que sucedió fue que apareció una pequeña puerta de madera, por la cual definitivamente ese hombre no cabía. –Adelante –Dijo él abriéndola. –Allí adentro los llevaran al despacho del director. –Buenos días. –Se despidió y cerró la puerta tras ellos después de que ambos entraran. Ron no tuvo que mirar hacia atrás para saber que la misteriosa puerta ya no estaba.

-Gusto de verlo otra vez señor Weasley –Le dijo una voz a su lado. Era el profesor de pociones, Loren Peterharben. Ron no supo que contestar y solo se dedicó a asentir. –El director los espera, continúen. –Dijo con la voz grave y de ultratumba que lo caracterizaba. Ron jamás había estado en el despacho del director, sólo lo había visto una sola vez para la bienvenida de los de primer año. Así que se sorprendió bastante cuando se vio de pie frente a las puertas más grandes y altas que el había visto. De hecho ni siquiera sabía donde terminaban, el techo no era nada más que pura oscuridad y la interminable puerta se perdía en ella. Cuando se les permitió entrar, prácticamente se le salieron los ojos de las órbitas. Esa oficina era definitivamente muchísimo más grande que la de Dumbledore. El director Gunnar Lansen, era un hombre de unos cincuenta y tantos, con el cabello rubio platinado hasta los hombros (no lo suficientemente platinado como para recordarle al imbécil de Lucius Malfoy), su piel era clara y sus mejillas y mentón estaban cubiertas por una fina barba del mismo color que su cabello. Su mirada color celeste, simplemente le hacia a Ron bajar la cabeza en señal de respeto. Aquél hombre le producía tanto, o incluso más respeto que el que alguna vez le tuvo a Ojoloco. Al contrario de todos los aurores que Ron había conocido en su vida, era el único al que jamás le había visto ninguna cicatriz o marcas de guerra, ni siquiera tenía el típico rostro demacrado por años de misiones que todos los aurores poseían. No sabía si el hombre era el mejor auror del mundo o simplemente era una farsa. Sus cavilaciones terminaron en cuanto el director se puso de pie tras su enorme escritorio (que debía ser de roble o algo así) y sin decir ni una sola palabra les indicó a él y su padre que se sentaran.

-Un placer reunirme contigo nuevamente, Arthur –Dijo Lansen con voz profunda. Inmediatamente se dirigió hacia Ron: -Me alegro que su recuperación haya concluido satisfactoriamente –Indicó y Ron asintió. –Y antes de comenzar, me disculpo profundamente por la manera en la que han tenido que ingresar al edificio. Pero me imagino que ninguno de los dos quería encontrarse con tal aglomeración.

-No te preocupes Gunnar –Dijo su padre.

-Ahora entonces vayamos a lo nuestro –Dijo Lansen, juntando las manos sobre su escritorio lleno de pergaminos. –Me he reunido con el consejo, tal y como me lo pediste Arthur, pero como me lo temía no hay nada que hacer. El reglamento de la Academia ha sido el mismo desde que mi tatara-tatara-tatara (pudo haber dicho más "tataras" pero honestamente Ron no fue lo suficientemente rápido como para seguirlo) abuelo la ha creado. Y éste, definitivamente no es el momento para ir contra su voluntad. –El señor Weasley se apresuró a replicar pero el director lo detuvo con el movimiento de su mano. –Tienes dos opciones, Arthur –indicó. –Que Ron presente su retiro a la Academia en este momento, o que el continúe y simplemente esperemos que nada parecido vuelva a ocurrir. Y lamentablemente, ninguna de esas dos opciones de concierne a ti, sino que a él. –Dijo señalando a Ron con dedo, sin dejar de tener sus manos juntas sobre el escritorio. –Dígame, joven Weasley –Comenzó clavando sus fuertes ojos azules sobre los intimidados de Ron. -¿Has tomado una decisión ya? –Preguntó con calma.

-Claro que volveré –Se apresuró a decir Ron. –Eso nunca ha estado en duda. –Afirmó. Y luego algo dentro de él se removió recordándole todo el drama vivido con Hermione. Aún así, su decisión nunca estuvo en duda.

-Perfecto –Dijo Lansen esbozando una media sonrisa. Y luego volvió a dirigirse a su padre: -Te lo dije antes, tu hijo ya es mayor de edad. Puedo entender tu preocupación a la perfección ante una situación tan angustiante como la que Ronald vivió, pero lamentablemente para ti, al ser ya él todo un hombre, estar aquí es bajo su propia responsabilidad y voluntad. Y tus opiniones aquí no son válidas. Y sabes que te lo digo sin ningún afán de ofenderte, sólo estoy siendo honesto contigo. –Su padre asintió, pero se notaba bastante molesto, así que Lansen continuó: -La Academia de Aurores de Londres no es la mejor academia del mundo por simple azar. Es porque nos hemos propuesto formar a los mejores aurores, con todas las consecuencias que eso implica. No puedo asegurarte que este será el primer y último accidente de Ron, porque estaría mintiéndote. Pero si llegase a pasar otra vez, puedes quedarte tranquilo pues nuestro equipo de sanadores es incluso mejor que el de San Mungo.

-Bien –Musitó su padre, para nada convencido. Lansen, en vez de perder la paciencia, se echó un poco más hacia adelante sobre su escritorio y le dijo con voz más tranquila y pausada aún:

-No podemos saber con anticipación lo que el destino tiene preparado para cada uno de nosotros, si fuese así, ni siquiera tendríamos que formar aurores de calidad para atrapar a los magos oscuros. No podemos saber que es lo que esta vida nos depara, pero sí podemos encargarnos de hacer a la perfección, sea lo que sea que hagamos. Tú hijo y todos los demás alumnos de esta institución son formados precisamente para eso, para formar su propio destino. Pero cada vez que algo sale mal, nosotros estamos para levantarlos y hacerlos comenzar otra vez. –No supo por qué, pero aquellas palabras le habían recordado enormemente a Dumbledore. Su padre se quedó pensativo algunos segundos y rápidamente se puso de pie y estrechó su mano hacia el director.

-Gracias. –Dijo asintiendo y Lansen le asintió de vuelta. Ron se puso de pie para imitarlo, pero rápidamente Lansen lo detuvo.

-Me gustaría charlar contigo unos minutos más, ¿quieres? –Ron no contestó, pero volvió a su puesto.

-Adiós hijo, buena suerte –Le dijo con el mismo rostro con el que lo miró el primer día que se subió al expreso de Hogwarts. Ron le sonrió y luego le dijo:

-Nos vemos este domingo para almorzar, ¿no? –Dijo simplemente para que su padre recordara que el siempre seguiría siendo su hijo.

-Claro –Convino sonriendo. –Como cada domingo. –Agregó y luego cerró la enorme puerta del despacho. Ron tragó saliva durante el silencio incómodo que se formó entre su director y él.

-Debo decirle, Weasley, que de todos los alumnos que alcanzaron a pasar por el simulacro, usted fue el de mejor rendimiento –Dijo y Ron abrió los ojos como platos. –No se sorprenda tanto –Dijo Lansen –Sus profesores me han hablado muy bien de usted y déjeme decirle que en un principio me sorprendió, pero ahora veo que no debería porque haberlo hecho. En esta Academia no le negamos la entrada a nadie, pero sí nos aseguramos de conocer en profundidad al nuevo alumno y las referencias de sus antiguos profesores no eran muy aduladoras, si sabe a lo que me refiero. –Ron asintió con la cabeza. Claro, no podía pedir que sus profesores hablaran bien de él cuando era el más perezoso y molesto de la clase. –Pero su llegada a esta Academia, cambió totalmente la perspectiva que tenía de usted, pues desde el primer día demostró tener un potencial espléndido. Y eso si que no tiene nada que ver con ser el amigo personal del señor Potter, es simple mérito suyo. –Continuó él y Ron sonrió. Ya poco le importaba si el hombre era un farsante al haberse dedicado su vida entera a manejar una Academia sobre algo que el jamás había ejercido. Se sintió tan orgulloso de él mismo y esa sensación le encantaba. Así que así se sentía Hermione cuando… Y su minuto de felicidad había oficialmente acabado. –Le digo todo esto, porque se como se sienten mis alumnos la primera vez que fallan, y quiero que sepa que no es el fin del mundo. Siga esforzándose Weasley, le quedan varios años para seguir demostrando de que está hecho.

-Muchas gracias señor –Dijo Ron estrechándole la mano. –Si no le molesta, me gustaría hacerle una pregunta. –Lansen asintió y Ron prosiguió: -¿Me van a sacar otra vez por la puerta de atrás cuando termine el día o…?

-Hemos tenido el problema de los reporteros desde que usted y el señor Potter llegaron a esta Academia –Le interrumpió. –Y con mis palabras no pretendo ofenderlo –Agregó. –Es más, debería sentirse orgulloso de ser un héroe de guerra tan joven. Claro que desde su percance, –Ron agradeció inmensamente que no usara la palabra "accidente" –han estado esperando saber que pasó con usted. No le voy a mentir diciéndole que ese asunto no nos complica, pero más allá no podemos hacer nada para sacarlos de aquí. Están en su derecho y mientras no traspasen las puertas de la Academia ni violen las reglas de seguridad, me temo que no podemos hacer nada. Así que si usted lo desea, podemos sacarlo por la puerta de atrás hasta que decidan irse. No sería la primera vez que protejamos a nuestras celebridades. –Bromeó pero Ron no rió.

-Si me permite, ¿podría hablar con ellos? –Preguntó Ron y el director pareció sorprendido.

-¿Está hablando en serio? –Ron asintió enérgicamente.

-Muy en serio –Afirmó. –He estado leyendo las mentiras que han estado publicando y me gustaría que dejaran de especular cosas malas sobre mi y bueno sobre ustedes… sé que no tuvieron la culpa de mi…percance, y no me gustaría que su prestigio se pusiera en duda solo porque "el chico famoso se accidentó" –Dijo y Lansen lanzó una carcajada.

-Eres valiente Weasley, me gusta –Dijo. Y luego de unos minutos de silencio dijo: -Bien, dejaré que hables con ellos. Aún es temprano y la jornada no empieza hasta dentro de media hora. Eso si, le pediré a alguno de los aurores que te escolte. –Ron asintió y se puso de pie al mismo tiempo que Lansen. Camino junto a él por el pasillo y no sabía porque se sentía demasiado importante por estarlo haciendo. Se detuvieron frente a otra enorme e interminable puerta y Lansen dijo:

-Espérame aquí. –Ron asintió y Lansen entró a la oscura habitación de la cuál Ron no pudo ver nada. Cinco minutos después el director salió con cuatro hombres musculosos. Dos de ellos eran más altos que Ron, el otro era casi de su mismo tamaño y el último era del tamaño de Harry. Pero se le notaba en el rostro y en los músculos, que definitivamente no te convenía meterte con él. –Bien, ellos son los guardias de la Academia, te acompañaran afuera mientras dure tú… entrevista con los reporteros. –Dijo y Ron asintió. –Y antes de que me vaya, quisiera informarte que junto al comité de alumnos, estábamos evaluando la posibilidad de formar un equipo de quidditch que represente a la Academia. Tengo entendido que tú y Potter solían practicar ese deporte en Hogwarts, por lo que me gustaría que lo tuvieras presente y se presentaran a las pruebas. –Ron sonrió ampliamente. Todo estaba yendo a la perfección, estaba en camino a convertirse en un prestigioso auror (palabras dichas por su mismísimo director), mientras podría continuar jugando como guardián en un nuevo equipo de quidditch. Estaba deseando poder llegar a casa para contarle a Hermione todo lo que…

¿Por qué las cosas no podían ser perfectas? Tan poco le había durado la felicidad que a penas había alcanzado a saborearla. Se volvió a sentir tan vacio y miserable que tuvo ganas de tirar todo a la basura e irse a casa y ser un ermitaño por siempre. –Buena suerte Ronald –Le dijo el director sacándolo de sus cavilaciones. Ron asintió con tristeza y lo vio marchar por el interminable pasillo. Los cuatro aurores y él caminaron hacia la salida (más bien ellos caminaron y el los siguió, pues las oficinas administrativas eran un completo misterio para él) y cuando al fin llegaron al vestíbulo, lugar que Ron sí conocía, el murmullo de los reporteros era perfectamente audible. Y entonces el estómago de Ron se retorció en nerviosismo, mientras en su corazón seguía latiendo el vacio que se instalaba cada vez que recordaba que el y Hermione ya no estaban juntos.

-Después de ti –Dijo uno de los aurores, el más alto y anciano. La verdad eran todos ancianos, tal vez aquellos eran hombres retirados que adoraban su vocación. –Si quieres podemos decirles que si no se calman y ordenan, no dirás ni una palabra –Se ofreció. Era bastante amable. Tal vez porque ya no estaba metido todo el día en el papel de terrible hombre de temer.

-G-Gracias –Tartamudeó Ron y otro de los aurores lo golpeó suave en la espalda.

-Tranquilo hijo, hemos visto cosas más feas que esta en toda nuestra vida. Estarás bien –Le sonrió con amabilidad. Definitivamente esos aurores eran de otro mundo. Si no hubiese sido porque la cicatriz que cruzaba parte de su rostro lo intimidaba, tal vez le habría dado un abrazo.

-Lo siento pero nunca se me ha dado esto de hablar en publico –Dijo Ron sintiendo más confianza hacia los hombres. Y era cierto, le gustaba la atención, pero jamás les había dicho una sola palabra.

-Si tienes claro lo que quieres decir, no tienes de que preocuparte. –Dijo el hombre de la estatura de Harry.

-Vamos –Dijo uno de los de su tamaño. –Digámosle a esos insistentes que si no se calman no habrá titular.

-Espera aquí hijo –Dijo el único hombre que aún no le había hablado. Puso una mano gentilmente en su hombro y Ron le sonrió. Los cuatro hombres caminaron hacia la puerta y Ron se hizo inmediatamente a un lado. Sólo vio un montón de flashes estallar a la vez que el murmullo crecía hasta perderse en una masa de gritos ininteligibles.

-¡Silencio! –Gritó uno de los hombres, con una voz de ultratumba a la que difícilmente daban ganas de contradecir. Merlín, esos hombres debían ser leyendas. Luego de unos segundos Ron no fue capaz de oír nada más, sólo algunos murmullos y palabras al aire que no tenían mucho sentido.

-¡Está vivo! –Gritó una mujer después de un rato. Ron rodó los ojos. ¿A tal extremo se distorsionaban las cosas simplemente porque no había salido en publico durante una semana y algo más? Ser famoso era divertido, pero no cuando todo el mundo estaba esperando algo de él.

Pasaron unos minutos más en los que su nerviosismo crecía descomunalmente. Sentía como si alguien le estuviese estrujando el estómago. Literalmente. Le sudaban las manos como la primera vez que no atrapó la quaffle y sentía que le iba a temblar la voz. ¿Por qué estaba haciendo esto?

Pero antes de que pudiese contestarse, la puerta se abrió unos centímetros y el hombre de la cicatriz en el rostro le sonrió.

-Ya está hijo. Son todo tuyos –Informó y luego le guiñó un ojo. Ron tragó con fuerzas y de pronto sintió tanto miedo como la vez que tuvieron que seguir a las arañas. De pronto dejó de ser el héroe que había peleado en la guerra y se había convertido en el Ron de doce años que vomitaba babosas. –No te preocupes. Estaremos allí por si acaso –Informó y Ron asintió.

Volvió a tragar con fuerzas, inhaló una gran bocanada de aire y salió. Las escaleras que subían hasta donde se encontraba él, estaban repletas de periodistas y fotógrafos. Inmediatamente comenzaron a bombardearlo los flashes y se vio obligado a cerrar los ojos y cubrirse con la mano.

-¡Suficiente! –Gritó uno de los hombres con una voz que, hasta él, hizo temblar. Uno a uno los flashes fueron cesando y el fue capaz de volver a fijar la mirada. Y si, seguía estando lleno de hambrientos reporteros con cara de asesinos. Ron los quedó mirando sintiendo babosas imaginarias subiéndole por el esófago. Tragó para reprimir la sensación y allí fue cuando un hombre gordo y calvo rompió el silencio:

-¡Queremos saber lo que sucedió! –Gritó y Ron volvió a tragar. Bien, era hora de hablar.

-Yo… -Comenzó, pero la voz le salió demasiado aguda. Se ruborizó hasta las orejas mientras intentaba carraspear sin que nadie lo oyera. Lo que le resultó fue algo más o menos parecido como el cacareo matutino de sus gallos, así que rápidamente se limitó a hablar como si se lo estuviese contando a alguien tan común como Percy. Sí, Percy serviría. –Sufrí un percance mientras realizaba un simulacro hace un par de semanas –Comenzó y rápidamente se alzaron millones de libretas en el aire mientras las plumas escribían frenéticas. –Me atendieron inmediatamente, aunque yo no lo recuerdo porque estaba inconsciente. No fue nada grave –Mintió. –Pude volver a casa la tarde del mismo día y me recuperé un par de días después.

-¿Y como es que no te mostraste hasta hoy? –Preguntó una señora de cabello blanco, adelantándosele a varios reporteros que habían abierto la boca.

-Pues porque decidí tomarme estas vacaciones con mi familia, en privado. –Recalcó aunque fuese una mentira. Debería haber dicho: _porque los primeros días me lo pasé gritando de dolor y luego mi novia me dejó. _

-¿Cuánta responsabilidad asume la Academia en todo esto? –Preguntó alguien a quién no alcanzó a divisar.

-Toda la responsabilidad la asumo yo. –Contestó. –Estoy aquí por mi propia voluntad y me entreno para ser un auror porque es lo que quiero. Los… accidentes –Dijo viéndose obligado a usar el término –suceden. La Academia hizo todo lo posible para mi satisfactoria recuperación.

-¿Así que desmientes todas las acusaciones en contra de la AAL? –Preguntó un joven.

-Así es –Respondió Ron con mucha más confianza. Le estaba resultando mucho más fácil de lo que creyó. –Ellos no tienen ninguna responsabilidad en los hechos. –Agregó.

-¿Y entonces como es que su padre ha sido visto en reiteradas ocasiones manteniendo reuniones con los directivos? –Preguntó una mujer que le recordaba mucho a la profesora Trelawney.

-Él solo quería saber exactamente lo que había pasado –Mintió. Cómo yo no lo recordaba, pues los únicos con respuestas eran ellos. –Varios periodistas estuvieron dispuestos a replicar, pero una chica bastante joven, rubia por lo demás, y quién usaba un sombrero rosa bastante ridículo alzó la voz:

-Millie Buldget, para la revista corazón de bruja –Dijo con una vocecita desagradable. Fue la única que hizo aquella innecesaria presentación antes de hacer la pregunta. –Tenemos entendido que mantienes una relación con la joven Hermione Granger –Comenzó mientras se dirigía a los demás periodistas. Varios rodaron los ojos y Ron… a Ron se le detuvo el corazón. -¿Por qué no se te vio en King's Cross, siendo que ella partía a Hogwarts el día de ayer? ¿Aún continúan su relación? ¿Estás saliendo con alguien más? –La desagradable arpía estaba lanzando las preguntas demasiado rápido y Ron quiso gritarle. Poco a poco se fue dando cuenta que ya no era sólo él, los aurores y los periodistas, sino que tras ellos estaban amontonadas varias personas. Ay mierda, los alumnos estaban llegando.

-Yo no… -Intentó Ron, pero estaba comenzando a marearse. Y sin darse cuenta comenzó el caos. Varios reporteros parecieron querer saber lo mismo, por lo que comenzaron a gritar preguntas que el no podía entender. Finalmente los otros reporteros también comenzaron a gritar. Ron no podía concentrarse bien y tenía ganas de golpear a alguien.

-¡Suficiente! –Gritó uno de los aurores, mientras otro lo tomaba por la espalda y lo guiaba de vuelta a la Academia. -¡Ya les contestó todo lo que querían saber, ahora lárguense! –Muchos abucheos y protestas fueron audibles, pero a Ron le pitaban los oídos y necesitaba estar solo. Tenía la respiración agitada y las manos hechas puños.

-¿Te sientes bien hijo? –Le preguntó el hombre que lo guió adentro. Ron asintió.

-¡Ron! –Le gritó una voz familiar. Él intento fijar la mirada en quién se estaba dirigiendo a él y luego de unos segundos pudo ver las gafas redondas y el cabello azabache a la perfección. -¿Qué demonios? Un auror me atrapó en la entrada y me hizo entrar por atrás… -Harry estaba tan concentrado en contarle lo que le había pasado que no había notado que Ron no estaba solo, y pronto los otros tres aurores se le unieron. -¿Ron? –Preguntó Harry.

-Parece que tu amigo no se siente muy bien –Dijo uno de los aurores cuando Ron no fue capaz de hablar.

-¿Qué sucedió? –Dijo Harry dirigiéndose al auror, viendo que Ron no iba a decir nada. Aún seguía algo… destrozado. Esa era la palabra.

-Tu amigo estaba hablando con los reporteros, cuando…

-¡Ron! –Exclamó Harry interrumpiendo al auror. Claramente se dio cuenta de su falta de respeto y enseguida se disculpo, pero luego continuó: -No me dijiste que ibas a hacer eso. ¿Por qué estás así? –Inquirió pero a Ron no le salía la voz. -¿Por qué está así? –Repitió, esta vez para los aurores.

-No lo sé, de pronto esa molesta joven comenzó a bombardearlo en preguntas personales y de pronto las cosas se salieron de control…

-Merlín, no… –Murmuró Harry poniéndole las manos en los hombros a Ron. –Muchas gracias, yo me encargo desde aquí. –Dijo Harry.

-Bien. Cuídate hijo. –Le dijo el más anciano.

-Gracias –Murmuró al fin Ron. Los aurores asintieron y sonriendo se alejaron.

-Ellos son… amables –Comentó Harry extrañado, soltándole los hombros a su amigo.

-Lo sé –Convino Ron. –Pensé lo mismo.

-¿Ya estás bien? –Preguntó Harry.

-No estoy seguro… de pronto esa pe…-Ron tomó aire -…riodista de esa estúpida revista de chismes para chicas, comenzó a hacerme muchas preguntas sobre Hermione y yo… yo no pude…

-Tranquilo, está bien –Dijo Harry y Ron negó con la cabeza.

-No Harry no está bien. Ella y yo rompimos hace ya varios días, y yo sigo derrumbándome como un imbécil cada vez que alguien o algo me la recuerdan…- Se quejó Ron y Harry esbozó una media sonrisa, tomando el hombro de Ron con una mano.

-Amigo, así se siente estar enamorado –Dijo Harry como si fuera todo un experto en la materia. Ron bufó.

-No se supone que debería ser así –Volvió a quejarse. –Debería ser todo… tierno y… así como esas cosas que le gustan a las chicas, abrazarse y tomarse de las manos porque sí. No debería ser esta asquerosa y estúpida sensación que tengo aquí. –Dijo tocándose el pecho.

-Estar enamorado no trae solo cosas buenas –Dijo Harry. –Yo estaba enamorado de tu hermana y tuve que terminar con ella. Y sigo enamorado de ella hasta hoy. Y no todo fue flores y corazoncitos Ron, lo sabes mejor que nadie.

-¡Apesta! –Exclamó Ron y Harry soltó una carcajada.

-Si hermano, apesta. Y demasiado.

-Bueno y ¿vas a darme un consejo o qué? –Demandó Ron.

-La otra noche no querías precisamente mi consejo… -Dijo Harry.

-Ya deja eso, te lo estoy pidiendo ahora.

-Nunca pensé que llegaría este día, pero si estamos en esa situación… -Dijo Harry para luego tomar una buena bocanada de aire y decir: -Pues dijiste que terminaste con ella porque no querías obligarla a estar contigo… -Ron asintió. –Porque ella estaba muy complicada y…

-¡Harry eso lo sé! –Exclamó Ron. Justo en ese momento las puertas de entrada se abrieron y muchísimos estudiantes comenzaron a transitar por el lugar. Y todos no le podían quitar la mirada de encima a Ron. Él intentó ignorar esto último y continuó la conversación con Harry.

-Si sigues así no te doy ningún consejo –Se quejó Harry y Ron levantó las manos en señal de rendición.

-Tal vez deberías escribirle y ver que sucede…

-¡Pero ella dijo que no podía estar conmigo si yo seguía aquí! ¡Va a odiarme porque hablé con los reporteros! –Expuso Ron.

-Entonces no le escribas –Dijo Harry y Ron rodó los ojos.

-Gracias, ahora me siento mucho mejor. –Ironizó Ron.

-Contigo no se puede hablar –Dijo Harry molesto.

-¡Harry!

-Agradece que estoy aquí para escucharte. Si el año pasado me hubiese dignado a hablarte sobre Ginny me habrías golpeado en la cara –Dijo Harry y Ron lo creyó bastante probable.

-Habría culpado al relicario –Se defendió Ron y Harry puso los ojos en blanco.

-Vamos a clase o nos enviaran a detención. –Dijo Harry avanzando entre la multitud.

-¡Hola! –Exclamó una voz femenina mientras Ron caminaba mirando hacia el suelo. No se había dado cuenta que casi choca con una chica.

-¡Julia! ¡Hola! –Contestó Ron sin mucho entusiasmo. Lo que le faltaba, que la loca chica rubia de la pluma ahora lo acosara en el pasillo. Tal vez en otra época no se habría quejado, pero definitivamente ahora no estaba de humor. La chica sonrió, mientras uno de sus dedos jugueteaba con su largo cabello rubio.

-Esta es mi amiga, Ellith Miore –Dijo sonriéndole a una chica con la que iba tomada del brazo. Ron sonrió sin mucha simpatía y sin ganas dijo:

-Sí, hola… el es mi amigo Harry…

-¡Potter! –Exclamaron las dos al unísono y rápidamente comenzaron a reír.

-Lo sabemos –Dijo la tal Ellith. Tenía la piel color chocolate y los ojos oscurísimos. Su cabello era tan rizado como el de… -Todo el mundo lo sabe –Continuó justo en el momento en el que Ron estaba recordando a Hermione.

-Mucho gusto –Sonrió Harry con enfermiza amabilidad. Desde que Voldemort ya no estaba Harry enseñaba su amabilidad y felicidad a todo el mundo. Bueno, no podía criticárselo, se lo merecía.

-Me alegra que bueno… estés bien –Sonrió Julia.

-Gracias. –Dijo Ron algo cortante.

-Estábamos todos algo… trastornados con la noticia y nadie sabía si bueno, volverías pero… ¡aquí estás! –Señaló Julia con un gesto completamente tonto.

-No fue nada en realidad –Mintió Ron y luego se formó un silencio tan incómodo como el mismísimo infierno.

-¡Mira Ellie! –Gritó oportunamente la rubia apuntando con su dedo por el pasillo. -¡Allí van Zuly y Harvey!

-Cierto –Convino la morena. –Vamos July, debemos irnos antes de que ese imbécil se siente con ella.

-Lo siento chicos, debemos irnos –Dijo Julia sonriendo.

-Espera –La detuvo Harry. Ron lo quedó mirando como si tuviera una enfermedad contagiosa. -¿Harvey? ¿Harvey D'Ansite? –Las chicas parecieron nerviosas, pero la tal Ellie asintió enérgicamente.

-¿Si por qué? ¿Es su amigo?

-Al contrario –Respondió Harry. Era cierto, se habían cruzado con el tal Harvey desde el primer día y desde ese momento lo habían odiado. ¿La razón? Simple. Era demasiado parecido a Draco Malfoy. Caminaba siempre con actitud altanera, y ni hablar de su cabello platinado. –Está en varias de nuestras clases. No lo soportamos.

-Bueno Harvey sale con una de nuestras amigas, Zuly –Explicó Julia. –Y es un completo idiota. Hacen bien en aborrecerlo, es un cerdo.

-Bueno Juls, debemos irnos ya –Apresuró Ellith. –Ha sido un placer. –Sonrió, pero no traía la misma sonrisa que su amiga. Al menos a Ron le inspiraba más confianza que la tal Julia/July/Juls o lo que sea. Esa era una de las cosas que le gustaba de Hermione, que no soportaba los apodos.

-Adiós –Sonrió la rubia y se alejaron por el camino.

-Creo que me alegra encontrar a otro ser en este mundo, además de nosotros, que aborrezca a D'Ansite –Musitó Harry y Ron le sonrió.

-No se por qué te empecinas en iniciar una conversación con ellas. –Se quejó Ron.

-No tiene nada de malo, parecen buenas chicas.

-¡Esa tal Julia está loca! –Exclamó Ron.

-Sólo lo dices porque es rubia…

-No es cierto –Se defendió Ron. –No lo sé, todos esos apodos… July, Ellie, Zuly…y quizás cuantas combinaciones más… es perturbador… -Dijo Ron y Harry comenzó a reír.

-Son apodos Ron…

-No lo sé… demasiados estrógenos para mi… -Dijo Ron sonriendo. Y Harry detuvo el paso para mirarlo con el cejo fruncido:

-¿Cómo es posible que tú, Ronald Weasley sepa el significado de aquella palabra? –Se burló Harry y Ron se rió.

-Bueno es que Hermione… -Ron calló. Le estaba pasando otra vez. Cada vez que estaba pasando un buen momento, ella venía a sus pensamientos. Ella y toda la soledad que eso significaba. Ahora sí que Hermione iba a odiarlo, sobre todo cuando al siguiente día, él probablemente saliera en la portada de todos los diarios. Ay Merlín, todo iba empeorando, incluso cuando las cosas no podían empeorar más.

* * *

><p><strong>cinthia: <strong>Lamento mucho que no te haya gustado la forma en la que Hermione está reaccionando, porque dices que no es así como ella actuaría, y es eso precisamente lo que estoy intentando describir, una Hermione que se siente superada por sus emociones y que de cierta manera comienza a perder el control. Y si no te gusta, pues no hay nada más que yo pueda hacer, pero quise aventurarme con una Hermione distinta, te aclaro eso. Gracias por tu comentario :)


	12. Capítulo 11: Rumores

Hola hola! Primero que todo, como siempre, un agradecimiento de corazón a quiénes siempre están dejando un comentario, a quiénes han comenzado a hacerlo, a quiénes han agregado mi historia a sus favoritos, alertas, lectores silenciosos etc... Son los mejores :)

Y antes del capítulo me gustaría aclararles, para aquellos que se han mostrados confundidos e incluso molestos por la actitud de Hermione, que mi intención de este fic, era mostrarla débil y vulnerable, como nunca. Harry y Ron tuvieron sus momentos de debilidad donde tomaron decisiones equivocadas, y Hermione también puede caer en algún momento, sobre todo si se trata de manejar emociones con las cuáles no está familiarizada. Todos hemos perdido el camino y el control en algún momento de nuestras vidas, y en mi imaginación se me ocurrió que Hermione también podría hacerlo. Y todas las razones de las acciones pasadas (y próximas) de Hermione, tienen su origen en lo más profundo de su confundido corazón.

Y eso, no los molesto más y cualquier duda o comentario, estoy encantada de responderlas en sus bellos reviews :)

A leer!

Capítulo 11

Rumores

Hermione cerró el periódico de golpe. Nunca sintió que pagar por la suscripción del Profeta sería una mala inversión. Hasta ahora.

Había leído dos líneas de aquella patética entrevista y ya se había indignado. Y para rematar, al cerrar el periódico la foto de Ron de pie a las puertas de la Academia, acaparaba casi toda la página.

Hermione bufó y Ginny sutilmente volteó el periódico, quedando así la foto de una oferta de escobas.

-No puedo creerlo –Gruñó Hermione. -¡Esto es…!

-Ya, ya… tranquila… -Le dijo Ginny mirando hacia todos lados en el comedor. –La gente te está mirando. -Hermione agachó un poco la cabeza e intentó respirar y calmarse. Pero es que estaba furiosa. No. Más que furiosa. Mientras ella lloraba cada noche por Ron, el se daba el lujo de dar entrevistas.

-¿Cómo puede?...

-Era lo que tenía que hacer –Dijo Ginny.

-¡No! –Exclamó Hermione y nuevamente los que pasaban por allí fijaron la vista en ella. Hermione ni siquiera se molestó en disimular. –Está haciendo esto porque quiere atención, no era su obligación hacerlo. Esos reporteros se aburrirían de preguntar tal y como lo hicieron con Harry…

-Hermione, estaban especulando su muerte… Ron tenía que hablar… -Expuso Ginny, pero Hermione no podía dejar de sentir ira. Tal vez porque estar enfadada con Ron era más fácil que sentir dolor.

-¡Míralo! –Le dijo Hermione a Ginny tendiéndole nuevamente el periódico. Ron se movía lentamente hasta llegar al borde de las escaleras y luego la foto volvía atrás. – ¡Se le nota! Está disfrutando la atención Ginny, es un egoísta y hace esto solo por él. –Bufó. Ginny negó con la cabeza y Hermione necesitó salir de allí. Tomó sus cosas y dobló el periódico por la mitad y lo metió en su mochila.

-¿Adonde vas? –Inquirió Ginny.

-A ver al profesor Milderoth. –Contestó cortante y luego salió de allí. Después de la propuesta de su profesor, no había tenido tiempo para pensarlo. Habría querido comentarlo con Ron, pero eso definitivamente no fue posible. Ahora, había comprobado más que certeramente que Luna se equivocaba. Que estar sola, solo le hacía más daño, por lo que evitaría esos momentos a toda costa. –Profesor –Le llamó en cuanto entró en su despacho.

-Adelante –Le dijo él con su voz de _soy-demasiado-guapo-y-lo-sé_. -¡Ah, señorita Granger, que alegría verla! –Le saludó con una sonrisa recientemente (y también patéticamente) blanqueada. –Espero que haya disfrutado sus vacaciones.

-Muchísimo –Contestó Hermione con ironía.

-Espero que esté aquí para decirme lo que quiero escuchar –Sonrió el profesor y Hermione tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de abofetearlo en la cara. Seguía muy enfadada y parte de su decisión la había tomado bajo los efectos del dolor y la ira.

-Si lo que quiere escuchar es que, sí acepto su propuesta, pues entonces sí. –Contestó Hermione siguiéndole el juego a su profesor, quién mal que mal, le estaba ofreciendo una gran oportunidad. El profesor aplaudió un par de veces mientras soltaba una risotada, por otro lado Hermione intentaba sonreír sin parecer falsa.

-¡Excelente! ¡Excelente! –Manifestó como si su equipo favorito de quidditch acabase de ganar la copa. –La tutoría comenzará mañana mismo, tres veces por semana, miércoles, jueves y sábado, entre las siete y las ocho de la tarde. Tengo entendido que todas sus clases terminan a las seis, por lo que no veo ningún problema. Ahora si le complica el día sábado pues…

-No –Se apresuró a decir Hermione. –Sábado es perfecto. –El profesor volvió a mostrar su sonrisa demasiado blanca y asintió.

-Excelente –Repitió. –Si pudiese estar aquí mismo, mañana las seis y media de la tarde, sería aún más espléndido. Me encantaría informarle de que tratará la tutoría, entregarle el material y por supuesto, presentarle a su compañero de labores. –Hermione asintió todo el tiempo hasta que oyó la última frase. Parpadeó un par de veces y luego abrió la boca levemente.

-¿Compañero de labores dijo? –Preguntó y el profesor asintió enérgicamente.

-Sí, sí, escuchó bien. –Corroboró. Aunque el grupo no es muy grande, créame le costará trabajo. Por lo que he conseguido un ayudante más. No se preocupe, se entenderán. –Prometió, como si la conociera de toda la vida. –La espero mañana entonces –Profirió y luego le señaló a Hermione la salida del despacho. Ella asintió aún confundida y salió de allí.

Caminó por el pasillo pensando en qué demonios se había metido. No le preocupaba el horario, pues podría reorganizar las horas de estudio. Tampoco le preocupaba que el grupo al cuál estaba a cargo fuera una tropa de trogloditas ignorantes y de chicas con el cerebro lleno de lodo. Y mucho menos le preocupaba el tener menos tiempo para ella. De hecho esa era la parte buena, sumada a las buenas referencias que esa tutoría de la daría. Estaba preocupada por aquella parte del "compañero de labores". No estaba precisamente en el mejor momento para "lidiar fraternalmente" con alguien. De hecho hasta ella misma no se soportaba en algunos momentos y definitivamente para ella era más fácil trabajar sola.

Suspiró. Y deseo con toda su alma que el profesor tuviese razón y se llevaran bien.

-¡Hermione! –Le saludó Romilda Vane en cuando ella entró al baño antes de clases.

-Hola –Saludó sin entusiasmo. Y le asintió con cortesía al montón de amigas que Romilda siempre traía con ella.

-Hace un tiempo no nos topábamos –Sonrió Romilda arreglando su cabello en el espejo. Hermione sonrió también mientras se lavaba las manos.

-Lo sé, la prefectura y todo eso… -Dijo.

-Vimos a Ron esta mañana en el periódico. –Continuó ella. Claro, como pudo ser tan tonta. Sólo le hablaba para saber el chisme de primera fuente. Estúpida.

-Que bien –Dijo Hermione con sarcasmo.

-¿Cómo está? –Preguntó bajo la fija mirada de sus amigas. Hermione carraspeó y se secó las manos en su túnica.

-Muy bien. –Contestó. –Permiso, pero llegaré tarde a clase. –Se excusó y caminó fuera del baño. Respiro profundamente y pegó la espalda a la pared junto al baño. No sabía cuanto más iba a soportar, y eso que aún las cosas estaban tranquilas. Recién ahora se daba cuenta de que el chisme de su separación estaría circulando rápidamente, sumado a las dudas de las personas respecto a su estado y la verdad de su accidente. Hermione definitivamente no iba a aguantar mucho.

-¡Se los dije! –Exclamó la voz de Romilda proveniente del baño. –Todos dicen que nadie vio a Ron con Hermione ayer en King's Cross…

-Eso no quiere decir que no estén juntos… -Rebatió una voz que no supo identificar.

-¡Ay por favor! –Dijo Romilda. –Incluso cuando no estaban juntos eran inseparables. Te lo digo, rompieron.

-No lo sé… -Dijo la misma voz.

-¡Apuesto a que Ron la engaño! –Chilló alguien y las chicas murmuraron. Hermione no se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando hasta que comenzó a picarle la nariz por las lágrimas.

-Yo creo que fue ella –Expuso otra persona.

-No lo creo.

-Hermione no era ninguna santa… Nos enteramos de Krum y Mclaggen… pero eso no quiere decir que hayan sido los únicos… -Hermione comenzó a caminar cegada por la ira y la impotencia. Quiso sacar su varita y hacer que las lenguas de todas crecieran hasta tocar el suelo. En vez de eso, siguió caminando y caminando, sin saber muy bien a donde ir. Y de pronto se vio a si misma fuera de la sala de menesteres.

¿Qué hacía allí?

Nadie había entrado desde que aquél fuego había consumido todo en su interior, y al parecer ya nadie vagaba por allí. Entonces Hermione secó sus lágrimas y su espíritu indagador tomó el lugar de la ira y la tristeza.

Pidió un lugar pacífico y las puertas aparecieron. Hermione entró y lo que vio fue casi desolador: Nada.

Absolutamente nada. Todo había sido consumido por el fuego maldito, y ya ni siquiera las ilusiones funcionaban allí. Caminó unos cuantos pasos y lo único que había en las paredes negras y calcinadas era una ventana empolvada.

-Debe ser muy difícil… -Dijo una voz a sus espaldas y Hermione se sobresaltó.

-¡Luna! Me asustaste –Dijo poniéndose una mano en el corazón.

-Lo siento –Se disculpó. –Me sorprendió verte aquí, ya nadie viene porque está… bueno… destruida. Pero para mi no está destruida –Sonrió. –Es un buen lugar para… pensar.

-Supongo –Comentó Hermione. –Debería irme a clases.

-Claro –Dijo Luna mientras se encaminaba por la ventana.

-¿A que te referías? –Preguntó Hermione antes de irse. -¿Qué debe ser muy difícil?

-Que la gente hable a tus espaldas –Sentenció y Hermione quedó algo contrariada. –Lo sé porque la gente habla a mis espaldas todo el tiempo, pero de ti hasta la prensa habla… -Hermione sintió una gota de culpabilidad dentro de ella.

-Supongo que debo acostumbrarme –Murmuró ella.

-Tal vez… -Sonrió ella mirando hacia el cielo grisáceo. -¿Sabes? Nunca he terminado con nadie… pero imagino que debe ser difícil también…

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –Preguntó Hermione. -¿Cómo sabes que Ron y yo…?

-Estás llena de homostols revoloteando en tu cabeza –Le indicó y Hermione se quedó estupefacta.

-¿homostols? –Preguntó y Luna asintió enérgicamente.

-Viven dentro de ti y cada vez que tu alma está desolada, salen por tus orejas y flotan a tu alrededor. –Explicó –Y también lo sé porque cada vez que alguien menciona a Ron tu rostro empalidece y bajas la mirada. –Concluyó. Eso le parecía mucho más razonable que un grupo de homostols revoloteando en su cabeza.

-Siento si he estado algo molesta e irritante –Murmuró Hermione. No sabía por qué le estaba ofreciendo unas disculpas a Luna, pero se sentía bien hacerlo. Es como si se estuviese disculpando con ella misma por todos sus cambios de humor y arrebatos en el último tiempo. –Luna sonrió y asintió lentamente.

-Tal vez no somos amigas, pero creo que eres una buena persona –Dijo Luna clavando los profundos y soñadores ojos en los de Hermione.

-Pero si lo somos, somos amigas Luna –Aclaró Hermione.

-Gracias, eso es muy amable de tu parte –Dijo Luna. –Puedes venir aquí todas las veces que quieras. –Ofreció. –La única que viene soy yo y no te molestaré. Como te dije es un buen lugar para pensar...

-No me molestas, es más, me agrada que estés aquí. –Le dijo con honestidad. Luna la había calmado tan solo con el tono de su voz y su mirada profunda. –Pero debo irme ahora, llegaré tarde a clases. –Se disculpó. Luna asintió.

-Te veo por ahí. –Dijo y rápidamente se volteó para mirar por la ventana. Hermione salió de allí con una sensación de plena calma. Podía ser que Luna fuera una persona completamente irracional que vivía en una nube la gran mayoría del tiempo, pero era muy dulce y agradable.

El resto del día Hermione se lo pasó ignorando miradas curiosas, y murmullos poco disimulados. Intentó que no le afectara, e intentó contestar lo más amablemente posible las preguntas que sus compañeros le hacían sobre Ron. Pero no era fácil. Parecía que cada vez que oía que alguien mencionaba a Ron, su corazón se encogía y se sentía vacía. Pero luego recordaba aquella entrevista que no quería leer, y se enfurecía otra vez.

Aquella molesta montaña rusa de sentimientos estaba agobiándola y no sentía que fuese a mejorar. Definitivamente los pocos momentos al día en los que tenía tiempo para pensar en ella y en la situación, eran horribles. No quería pasar más tiempo sola.

Así que después de su última clase del día se dirigió inmediatamente al aula de estudios muggles.

-Muy puntual, eso habla muy bien de usted señorita Granger –Sonrió el profesor Milderoth con sus odiosos y blancos dientes.

-Mi clase tardó en terminar así que vine inmediatamente hacia aquí. –Explicó.

-Bueno si desea puede tomarse unos quince minutos, de todos modos su compañero se va a tardar.

-No gracias –Dijo inmediatamente Hermione. –Preferiría que me dijera que es lo que tendré que hacer. –El profesor sonrió complacido y removió varios papeles de su escritorio.

Se pasó varios minutos entregándole pergaminos llenos de contenidos, y explicándole que miércoles y jueves eran clases para los de sexto y el sábado para los de séptimo.

-Lamento la tardanza –Dijo una voz varonil detrás de Hermione. Inmediatamente ella se volteó y se encontró con un chico con el debió haber visto alguna vez en su vida, pero no estaba segura. Traía ropa de diario y tenía el cabello negro mojado. Tenía la piel clara y los ojos cafés. Daba una primera impresión bastante agradable y no parecía para nada molesto. Le sonrió a Hermione dejando ver una sonrisa amable y gracias a Merlín, para nada blanqueada.

-¡Excelente! –Exclamó el profesor y con una sonrisa se puso de pie. -Acabo de terminar de explicarle a su compañera cuáles serán sus tareas en esta tutoría. Me gustaría que en los próximos minutos pudieran ponerse de acuerdo en el modo de trabajo. De todos modos esta primera semana no será muy agitada. –El profesor miró el reloj y apresuró su tarea de guardar algunos pergaminos en su portafolio. –Lo siento, fui un maleducado y no los he presentado, pero tengo mucha prisa. Estoy seguro que se llevaran de maravilla. Volveré al finalizar la hora para ver si tienen alguna duda. –Sentenció y sin más salió de allí hecho un rayo.

Hermione carraspeó incomoda mientras organizaba los pergaminos que el profesor le había entregado, y pasados unos segundos de incómodo silencio, vio sobre los pergaminos una mano tímida y blanquecina. Hermione subió la mirada y se encontró con los cálidos y amables ojos del chico. Se vio obligada a tragar saliva mientras levantaba su mano tímidamente para estrechar la de él.

-Will Danforth, un placer. –Sonrió. Hermione volvió a carraspear y dijo:

-Her…

-…mione Granger –Interrumpió él con una risita baja. Hermione se quedó mirándolo con el cejo fruncido. –Lo siento, lo siento… -Dijo soltando su mano y dejándola caer a sus costados. –Supongo que sería un ermitaño o un idiota si no supiera quién eres. –Hermione soltó una risa nerviosa y no supo que decir. Continuó arreglando los pergaminos mientras Will acomodaba una pequeña mochila sobre la mesa del profesor. Se sentía extrañamente cómoda con él.

-Siento no poder decir lo mismo. –Soltó Hermione de repente. –Creo que te he visto en los pasillos alguna vez, pero no estoy segura. –Confesó.

-Eso debe ser mi culpa probablemente –Dijo Will. –La mayoría del tiempo, si no estoy en clases, estoy en practica o estudiando. –Informó y Hermione detuvo sus quehaceres para estudiarlo con la mirada. No tenía el prototipo de cerebrito y sabelotodo, más bien tenía el ancho de un jugador de quidditch, y al parecer lo era.

-¿Práctica de quidditch? –Preguntó para salir de la duda. Will asintió enérgicamente.

-Soy cazador en mi equipo en Huffelpuff. –Dijo y Hermione le agradeció que mencionara su casa.

-¿Y te gusta estudiar? –Volvió a preguntar. Nunca creyó que los jugadores de quidditch encajaran con el estudio.

-¿Es tan difícil de creer? –Bromeó Will. Hermione sonrió y se sintió tonta por sus prejuicios.

-Pero nunca te he visto en la biblioteca y ese es prácticamente mi hogar. –Dijo Hermione y nunca pensó que se iba a sentir tan cómoda al aceptar algo así. Will sonrió de una manera que hizo que a Hermione le temblaran un poco las manos y dijo:

-No paso mucho tiempo allí. –Dijo y entonces Hermione comenzó a pensar que era todo falso alarde. –Me gusta estudiar en lugares solitarios a los que nadie va –Prosiguió. –Madame Pince me conoce desde primero y me deja sacar todos los libros de la biblioteca que quiera para irme a un lugar más solitario. –Explicó. –En la biblioteca siempre hay distracciones, y la mayoría de los que va allí, va a besuquearse o a chismear y no me puedo concentrar así. –Concluyó y Hermione lo miró casi con admiración.

-Cierto. –Comentó y recordaba todas las veces en las que había tenido que echar a las niñas gritonas y a las parejas acaloradas de allí cuando Madame Pince no estaba.

-¿Así que tu puedes soportar el ajetreo de la biblioteca? Es admirable –Dijo él, tomando asiento junto a ella.

-Creo que me acostumbre. Nunca se me pasó por la mente el irme a otro lado a estudiar y además… acostumbraba a ayudar a mis amigos. –Dijo y de pronto ese vacío en el pecho volvió a ella.

-Mi padre siempre me enseñó que leer era un acto sagrado, más aún cuando estabas intentando aprender de ellos. –Dijo y Hermione se dedicó a escucharlo con atención. –Mi padre era dueño de una librería muggle así que prácticamente nací con un libro entre las manos –Bromeó.

-¿Tus padres son muggles? –Preguntó Hermione casi sorprendida y el asintió.

-Es por eso que estoy compartiendo esta tutoría contigo –Señaló y Hermione se ruborizó. Definitivamente la situación de Ron le estaba afectando el cerebro y no podía dejar que eso pasara.

-Lo siento –Se disculpó ella. Y el sonrió, otra vez. -¿Y que pasó con la librería? –Preguntó Hermione.

-Mi padre murió cuando yo tenía siete –Dijo y Hermione agachó la cabeza y murmuró un débil _"lo siento"._ –Mi madre no fue capaz de seguir adelante con la librería y la vendimos.

-Realmente lo siento. –Dijo ella.

-No te preocupes, de todos modos ya me sabía casi todos esos libros de memoria. Y desde entonces soy bastante meticuloso con los estudios. –Dijo.

-Entonces debes ser bueno –Comentó ella.

-No me gusta alardear… -Sonrió acomodando su cabello descuidadamente. –Pero saqué una E en todos mis TIMOS. –Hermione alzó las cejas y se quedó boquiabierta. Sintió una sana envidia hacia él y sonriendo le dijo:

-¡Eres más que bueno!

-Tal vez… pero de todos modos no creo que pueda competir contigo… -Le dijo y Hermione nuevamente se ruborizó. Se estaba comportando como una estúpida frente a él.

-No soy tan grandiosa como todos creen –Comentó. Tal vez en algún momento lo había sido, pero últimamente era todo un desastre.

-No podría creerme eso –Dijo él.

-¿Cómo es que no eres prefecto? –Inquirió Hermione con curiosidad, queriendo cambiar el tema.

-Me lo ofrecieron, pero lo rechacé. –Hermione volvió a alzar las cejas en completa sorpresa. Su más grande y único anhelo, luego de sacar buenas calificaciones, era ser prefecta y él lo había desechado.

-¿¡Por qué! –Exclamó ella con indignación.

-Pues porque eso significaba abandonar el quidditch y no quise hacerlo –Expuso.

-¡No es cierto! Mi… -Hermione se detuvo. Ya no podía referirse a Ron, como su novio. Tomó aire y volvió a comenzar: -Tuve un amigo que era prefecto y jugaba quidditch. –Dijo sin querer profundizar. Era solo para demostrarle que si se podían hacer ambas cosas.

-¿Y sus calificaciones? –Preguntó él y Hermione calló. El sonrió con suficiencia. –No puedes mantener tu posición en el equipo, las buenas calificaciones y la prefectura. Sería una locura… así que tuve que decidir y definitivamente tomé una buena decisión.

-Pero haber sido prefecto te habría dado buenas referencias a la hora de postular a algún cargo –Argumentó Hermione.

-Lo sé, pero también el quidditch. Te dan becas, ¿sabías?

-¿Y que es lo que harás?

-Seré sanador –Sonrió él con suficiencia. –Creo que la medi-magia es lo mío y además hay varias Academias que ofrecen una buena beca por quidditch… -Dijo. -¿Y tú? Supongo que debes estar llena de ofertas…

-Yo… tengo un puesto esperándome en el ministerio –Dijo con algo de vergüenza pero él no se inmutó. –Tengo una muy buena oferta en el departamento de control y regulación de criaturas mágicas y realmente creo que puedo hacer un cambio allí. –Explicó y el asintió.

-Creo que podrías hacer un cambio en cualquier parte –Dijo y él y Hermione nuevamente se ruborizó. Bajó la cabeza y negó con ella mientras sonreía. ¿Era su idea o ese chico estaba coqueteando con ella? -¿Qué? –Inquirió él.

-Lo siento –Se disculpó. –Es que siento que me conoces bien y, bueno yo acabo de conocerte. –Dijo.

-Todos te conocen, solo ahora te estoy conociendo mejor. –Dijo.

-No puedo acostumbrarme a ello –Confesó.

-Bueno no debe ser fácil, pero no te preocupes. No soy ningún acosador. –Bromeó. –No he leído todos los artículos sobre ti, ni mucho menos sé cual es tu color favorito, así que tranquila. Es sólo el saber popular…

-Eso me tranquiliza. –Dijo Hermione riendo y él se le unió.

-Creo que Milderoth tenía razón, vamos a llevarnos bien –Dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Ella volvió a sentirse nerviosa pero asintió con una sonrisa. Parecía cierto. Era un chico amable, que compartía varias cosas en común con ella y lo mejor: no la juzgaba por ser una sabelotodo. Tampoco quería asaltarla en preguntas sobre la guerra ni mucho menos. Le agradaba.

-Bueno, creo que los estudiantes deben estar por llegar y no hemos organizado nada –Dijo Hermione.

-No importa mucho realmente –Dijo él. –Hoy no avanzaremos mucho. Y lo que avancemos lo improvisaremos. De todos modos ellos no tienen idea de que vamos a hablarles. –Bromeó y Hermione se le unió en risas.

-Eso es cruel –Dijo sin poder para de reírse.

-Es lo científicamente comprobado –Corrigió él. –De todos los chicos a los que les doy tutoría, el cinco porciento sabe al menos un octavo de lo que estoy hablando…

-¿Das más tutorías? –Preguntó Hermione sorprendida.

-Antes, ayudaba a la profesora de Astronomía.

-¿Cómo es que no estás en Ravenclaw? –Inquirió Hermione. Realmente le sorprendía.

-¿Cómo es que tú no estás en Ravenclaw? –Respondió él y ambos rieron. –A veces hay que aceptar lo que la vida nos entrega aunque no entendamos el porqué. –Sentenció y a ella esa frase le llegó en el alma. Se quedó pensativa durante un segundo y volvió a sentir el vacío en el pecho. Le costaría muchísimo aceptar que ya no estaba junto a Ron. –Tal vez en mí, era más importante la honestidad y la fidelidad que la inteligencia, por eso estoy en Huffelpuff. Y para ti la valentía y el coraje… No puedes decir que el sombrero seleccionador se equivocó contigo… -Hermione asintió y luego dijo:

-Creo que contigo tampoco –Dijo por cortesía. Había perdido todo el humor y buen ánimo que había ganado con su charla. Will le sonrió una vez más y en ese momento comenzaron a aparecer rezagados alumnos de sexto año.

Hermione suspiró y se armó de valor para lo que venía.

Finalmente su profesor, y Will habían tenido razón. La tutoría fue bastante liviana y los chicos que tenía a cargo (la mayoría tontas chicas descerebradas que pestañeaban varias veces cada vez que Hermione utilizaba una palabra compleja), se habían sabido comportar. En cuanto dieron las ocho, salieron hechos un rayo para cenar.

-¿Irás a cenar? –Le preguntó Will mientras metía todas sus cosas en su mochila.

-Sí, claro, pero ¿no debemos esperar al profesor? –Preguntó ella y Will soltó una risa y negó con la cabeza.

-Milderoth no va a venir –Dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –Inquirió Hermione con las manos en la cintura. Will acabó con su tarea y se colgó la mochila al hombro.

-Se marcha todos los días a las siete de la tarde y no vuelve hasta el otro día. –Sentenció y luego se fue caminando por el pasillo hacia la puerta del aula. Hermione se sintió sutilmente desafiada y lo siguió hasta alcanzarlo.

-¿Y como puedes saber algo así? –Preguntó alzando la barbilla con altanería. Will detuvo el paso junto a la puerta y se la abrió a Hermione. Ella cruzó el umbral extrañada y se mordió el labio inferior.

-Mis fuentes secretas me han informado que se va a casa con su esposa a las siete. –Dijo mientras cerraba la puerta a sus espaldas. –Es por eso que creó todo esto de las tutorías, para salvarse de ayudar a los alumnos. Y confía lo suficiente en nosotros, como para dejarlo todo en nuestras manos. –Informó. -¿Te molesta si caminamos juntos al comedor? –Preguntó y Hermione negó con la cabeza.

-¿Debería preocuparme por tus fuentes secretas? –Inquirió ella mientras reanudaban la marcha por el pasillo, hacia el gran comedor. Will le sonrió. –No deberías olvidar que soy prefecta, en jefe. –Agregó.

-No señorita prefecta, no debería preocuparse por nada. ¿Desea que le lleve también sus materiales? Sus delicadas manos no parecen poder soportar el peso de esos enormes libros… -Se burló y Hermione lo golpeó delicadamente en el brazo. Casi no podía creerlo. Lo había conocido hace tan solo un par de horas y ya parecía que lo conocía desde siempre. Y se asustó.

-Puedo sola muchas gracias –Le respondió y volvió a adoptar una distancia prudente. Will pareció notar el brusco cambio en el ambiente, así que no dijo nada más. Caminaron en silencio durante el resto del camino, y Hermione se había estado mordiendo el labio desde que dejaron de hablar.

-Bueno, iré a mi mesa. –Dijo Will en cuanto entraron al gran comedor.

-Seguro –Dijo Hermione.

-Te veré por allí y si no… te veré mañana a las siete. –Dijo y luego se marchó sin más hacia la mesa de Huffelpuff. Hermione caminó con la cabeza gacha hasta ubicar a Ginny, quién la había estado siguiendo con la mirada desde que entró al comedor.

-¿Dónde estabas? –Preguntó casi con desesperación. –Te esperé en la sala común luego de la práctica y nunca apareciste –Le reprochó. -¿Y que hacías con el súper guapo de Will Danforth? –Finalizó. No era una pregunta acusadora, pero si muy curiosa.

-¿Lo conoces? –Le preguntó mientras le dirigía una mirada amable a Neville frente a ella.

-¡Claro! –Exclamó Ginny. –Juega para Huffelpuff, nos hemos topado varias veces, cuando termina su práctica y comienza la nuestra. Es bastante agradable. –Contestó.

-Sí, lo es. –Convino Hermione.

-No has respondido mis preguntas. –Acusó Ginny.

-Lo siento por no haber aparecido –Se disculpó Hermione. –Acepté la oferta del profesor Milderoth y en eso estaba. –Dijo. –Will… -Continuó y se sintió extraña al pronunciar su nombre. –es mi compañero. El profesor Milderoth nos puso a ambos como tutores. –Ginny se quedó boquiabierta.

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Eso es genial! Me alegra que hayas aceptado –Sonrió, pero no hizo ningún comentario más sobre Will.

-Buenas noches mis queridos estudiantes –Profirió de pronto la profesora McGonagall. El silencio no tardó en cubrir todo el comedor ante la fuerte interrupción de la directora. –Espero que todos ustedes hayan tenido unas espléndidas vacaciones de navidad. –Dijo y Hermione soltó una risita sarcástica para sus adentros. –He escogido esta agradable cena, para entregarle una información a algunas de nuestras alumnas. Señor Filch, si me permite… -Pidió la profesora y Filch se apresuró a entregarle unos cuantos sobres a la profesora McGonagall y luego se retiró marchando del lugar. –Por favor, ¿podrían acercarse las señoritas que forman parte de los equipos de quidditch de cada casa? –Inmediatamente se levantó un murmullo general en el comedor. La primera en levantarse fue la capitana del equipo de quidditch de Slytherin (tan altanera como los de su casa) y luego varias otras niñas nerviosas se dirigieron hacia la profesora McGonagall. Hermione tuvo que golpear en el hombro a Ginny, para que ella reaccionara y se dirigiera también a buscar su carta. Cuando todas ya se hubieron sentado, la profesora McGonagall alzó la voz: -Me gustaría que abrieran sus sobres y leyeran el contenido, luego si tienen alguna duda, con gusto podré respondérselas en mi despacho mañana a primera hora. Disfruten de la cena. –Concluyó y nuevamente todos comenzaron a murmurar.

-¡Ábrelo! –Le instaron dos chicas de quinto. Ginny miró a Hermione y luego comenzó a abrir el sobre con desesperación. Se devoró la carta en menos de dos segundos y justo cuando varios puestos más allá dos jovencitas comenzaron a gritar, Ginny también lo hizo.

-¡No puedo creerlo! –Sonrió con los ojos casi humedecidos.

-¿Qué? –Preguntó Hermione algo contrariada. Y entonces se escucharon varios gritos más y carcajadas por doquier, seguido de varios vítores de alegría y felicitaciones.

-¡Las Arpías! –Gritó Ginny. -¡Pruebas! ¡Finales de Enero! –Fue capaz de decir, pero Hermione no tardó mucho en entenderlo. Se sintió muy feliz por Ginny y la abrazó felicitándola. Ginny se secó las lágrimas de emoción que habían caído y luego se puso de pie. -¡Tengo que contárselo a Harry! –Exclamó y luego salió corriendo del comedor. Hermione sonrió con nostalgia. Harry estaría muy orgulloso y probablemente Ron también. Tal y como lo habría estado si hubiese alcanzado a saber que ella había sido elegida para dar tutorías a sus compañeros.

-¿De que me perdí? –Le preguntó Neville confuso.

-Las Arpías de Holyhead harán pruebas a finales de Enero y todas las jugadoras de quidditch podrán asistir. –Explicó ella.

-¡Eso es genial! Apuesto a que Ginny quedará… -Sonrió.

-Lo hará. –Convino Hermione. Y luego de beberse su jugo de calabaza de un sorbo también se puso de pie. –Lo siento Neville –Se disculpó. –Pero debo prepararme para mi ronda. –Mintió. Nunca había necesitado preparación alguna, pero por primera vez en el día quería estar sola.

Caminó con su mochila al hombro sabiendo exactamente donde quería dirigirse. Subió las escaleras solitarias y pronto sintió la brisa acariciándole sus mejillas. Estaba helando, pero ella lo necesitaba. Sólo un segundo. La torre de astronomía era alumbrada por un pequeño farol en el techo y solo eran audibles algunas aves nocturnas y los gemidos alejados del Barón sanguinario.

Hermione se sentó junto la pared y pudo ver parte del cielo, completamente cubierto por nubes. Hurgó en su mochila y pronto encontró lo que buscaba.

Observó la fotografía de Ron avanzando hacia la escalera de la Academia una y otra vez. Estudió cada uno de sus movimientos, hasta que la foto comenzó a diluirse por las lágrimas que estaban cayendo sobre el periódico. Rápidamente Hermione las secó con su manga y se sorbió la nariz.

Aunque sabía que tal vez a Ron no le había quedado alternativa y que ella había sobrereaccionado durante la mañana, Hermione se había decepcionado en cuanto vio el titular en El Profeta. Ron se veía tan cómodo, tan desenvuelto y tan… _hermoso_... que casi le daba miedo. Es como si sintiera que su vida sería así de mediática de ahora en adelante y eso la asustaba. Le asustaba tener que saber de su vida por medio de un periódico o de una revista de chismes y por sobre todo el asustaba saber que si él comenzaba a salir con otra chica, se enteraría por esos medios. Y no quería.

Merlín, se había mantenido tan ocupada durante el día que no se había dado el tiempo de notar que estaba deshecha por dentro. Se sentía tan sola, tan desolada y dolida que creía que nunca podría superarlo. Y fue allí cuando confirmó que el estar sola no le hacía nada de bien.

No podía estar más sola, pues el sentimiento de desolación la embargaba hasta puntos dolorosamente insospechados. Sentía punzadas en su corazón y la desesperación por estar con él tomaba el control de su cuerpo.

Entonces Hermione hizo trizas el periódico. Lloró de ira. Y también de tristeza, mientras la foto de Ron y todo el periódico, se hacían pedacitos que volaron lejos con la brisa invernal.


	13. Capítulo 12: Avanzar

Hola! Estoy de vuelta y como siempre quisiera agradecerles por el apoyo, por sus comentarios y alertas :) Me hacen inmensamente feliz!

A leer!

Capítulo 12

Avanzar

Hace media hora que el profesor de Ocultamiento no paraba de hablar. El aula estaba en completo silencio, y sólo se alzaba la fuerte y profunda voz del profesor Zech, acompañado por el suave rasgueo de las plumas sobre los pergaminos. Ron tenía el suyo en blanco, mientras que la voz de su profesor no era nada más que un sonido aburrido y monótono en lo más profundo de sus pensamientos. En su mente solo había espacio para Hermione.

Había pasado ya prácticamente un mes desde aquél "suceso" y definitivamente no podía quitársela de la cabeza, ni siquiera con las charlas desinteresadas de Harry, ni tampoco con las pocas conversaciones que mantenía con sus amigos, y aquellas chicas a quienes intentaba evitar. Harry no parecía tener ningún reparo en iniciar conversaciones con Julia y Ellith, es más, parecía incluso disfrutarlas, tanto así que hasta la tal Zuly tenía cabida en las charlas. A propósito, su nombre real era Zulybeth y Ron creía que era espantoso, casi tanto como ella y su odioso novio. Mark y Cepheus habían comenzado a simpatizar con ellas también, por lo que se podía decir que Ron pasaba la mayoría del tiempo deambulando solo por la Academia.

Su humor no había cambiado mucho, es más, creía incluso que había empeorado. Extrañaba a Hermione más de lo que podía expresar con palabras, y el no podía hacer nada. O tal vez si podía, pero era un cobarde.

Varias veces había visto sobre la mesa sobres con la caligrafía de Ginny, obviamente para Harry, y había tenido que luchar con la tentación de abrirlas y ver si había algo de Hermione en ellas, porque por lo visto, ella no le había escrito ni una sola carta a Harry. Y no sabía que demonios pensar al respecto. ¿Sería que Harry las escondía en cuanto las recibía, para ahorrarle la incomoda reacción de sentirla tan presente pero a la vez tan ajena? ¿O es que simplemente Hermione no le escribía? ¿Harry le escribiría y ella no contestaba? De todos modos daba igual. Él no tenía ya nada que hacer metiéndose en su vida, aunque eso no quería decir que no sintiese una curiosidad atroz que le picaba en su cerebro por saber de ella.

¿Estaría bien? ¿Seguiría haciendo la tarea con días y días de anticipación? Apostaba a que había ganado millones de puntos y a que probablemente ya se sabía todo lo que necesitaba para los EXTASIS.

Y cuantas veces no se había visto a él mismo sentado desgarbadamente sobre su cama, con la pluma encajada entre sus dedos y el pergamino viejo, con ese olor que Hermione tanto disfrutaba, sin saber que demonios escribir. Pues no sabía como dirigirse a ella de una manera fría y supuestamente desinteresada.

Se consolaba diciéndose a él mismo, que probablemente estaría bien, pues si cualquier cosa sucediese, Harry o Ginny se lo dirían.

Aunque nada de eso importaba cuando el la extrañaba de maneras que no creía posibles.

Y entonces Harry lo golpeó en el brazo sacándolo de sus cavilaciones. Ron agitó la cabeza e intentó focalizar la mirada, volviendo a la realidad abruptamente. Harry apuntó bruscamente con la cabeza hacia el profesor y entonces Ron miró en aquella dirección. Los ojos verdes del profesor Zech estaban incrustados en él. Ron carraspeó, se acomodó en el asiento y esperó a que el profesor dijera algo. Luego de unos incómodos e infernales cinco segundos, el profesor Zech pestañeó y con extrema calma dijo:

-Le he hecho una pregunta, Weasley. –Sentenció con demasiada severidad. Ron tragó nervioso.

-¿P-podría repetirla?... ¿Por favor? –Preguntó sintiéndose repentinamente como un bicho insignificante y microscópico. Zech pareció ofendido.

-¿Sería usted tan amable de retirarse de mi clase? ¿Por favor? –Inquirió con un odioso sarcasmo. Ron y su poca dignidad tardaron en procesar aquellas palabras. Quiso replicar, pero probablemente no habría sido una buena idea. Recogió sus cosas en medio de un silencio aterrador y miró a Harry antes de ponerse de pie. No supo identificar su expresión, pero le pareció muy cercana a la lástima.

Caminó con su mochila al hombro entre los pupitres, con la cabeza gacha y probablemente con todas las miradas sobre él. _Estúpidos gusanos sin vida_, pensó.

-Ni ser un héroe de guerra, -Comenzó Zech mientras Ron avanzaba entre los pupitres. –ni ser el mejor amigo del supuesto elegido, lo salvan de tener una conducta inapropiada, Weasley. A mi clase no se viene a perder el tiempo y espero le sirva de lección. –Profirió y con el orgullo completamente herido y un una dignidad por el suelo, Ron salió del aula.

Estaba furioso y parcialmente asustado. Caminó por los pasillos casi desiertos y se metió por uno de los rincones hasta llegar a la escalera que conducía al segundo piso. Lanzó su mochila brutalmente contra los escalones y se sentó allí. Y pensó en ella. Si eso hubiese pasado en Hogwarts, Hermione se habría volteado con su melena tan embravecida como su mirada. Le habría dedicado esa mirada reprobatoria que siempre le daba cuando hacia algo mal, con sus cejas alzadas y ese semblante que hablaba sin usar las palabras, gritando un: _Ronald Weasley, ¿podrías comportarte aunque sea alguna vez en tu vida? _Probablemente, cuando la clase hubiese terminado, ella le diría exactamente las mismas palabras, de pie frente a él y con las manos en sus caderas. Él le habría sonreído y habría alzado los hombros. Se habría disculpado y luego de un rato, ella se habría ablandado y le habría permitido robarle un beso, haciéndole prometer que no volvería a ocurrir.

Sonrió ante su desatada imaginación. Le habría gustado que las cosas pasasen así, pues no se sentiría tan idiota y basura como en ese momento.

-¿Ron? –Preguntó una voz, notablemente extrañada. Ron había estado tan concentrado imaginándose la situación, que no había notado que una larga capa había pasado frente a él, deteniéndose instantáneamente. Ron subió la mirada y se encontró que la capa tenía una dueña que dejaba caer su lisa y rubia cabellera sobre sus hombros. Julia.

-Hola. –Murmuró él. No quería hablar realmente, ni mucho menos con ella. Seguía creyendo que la chica era estúpida, superficial y todas esas cosas.

-¿Por qué no estás en clase? –Preguntó casi escandalizada.

-Tú tampoco lo estás. –Señaló él sin prestarle mucha atención.

-Sí, pero es porque fui al baño –Explicó. –Tú no tienes cara de estar de pasada por aquí. –Ron suspiró.

-Zech me echó. –Confesó. De todos modos probablemente alguien, sino Harry, le iría con la historia. Julia alzó las cejas.

-¿Qué hiciste? –Preguntó y luego se sentó a su lado. Sin duda era la primera vez que cruzaban tantas palabras.

-Nada –Dijo Ron. –Exactamente por eso me echó, porque no hice nada. –Julia suspiró. Estaba preparado para recibir una buena reprimenda, pero lo único que recibió de ella fue una incómoda palmadita en su hombro.

-A Zech le gusta humillar a las personas –Dijo ella. –Mi prima es auror y salió de esta Academia. Zech la hizo llorar cuatro veces en su primer año. No tienes de que preocuparte, Zech no se arma juicios por incidentes como estos, él ve más allá. Tanya aprendió eso luego de cuatro infernales años con él. –Explicó con una sonrisa. Ron sonrió sin saber muy bien por qué.

-Me prepararé entonces –Murmuró.

-Debería irme –Dijo ella aún sonriendo. -Estamos entrenando y no quiero perderme nada. –Agregó. –Supongo que te veo luego. –Concluyó y se puso de pie. Ron asintió sin ser muy comprometedor, porque aunque la chica se había comportado muy amablemente con él, no podía quitarse de la cabeza que no fuese una chica molesta con una sonrisa boba. Julia se marchó con la túnica negra ondeándole entre las piernas, dejando entrever un cursi buzo rosa. Ron rodó los ojos. Chicas como esa y él no eran compatibles, por nada del mundo. Lavender Brown era la prueba viviente de eso.

Ron agachó la cabeza y cerró los ojos fuertemente. Hermione seguía en sus pensamientos y ya poco le importaba haber sido expulsado de una clase por haber estado pensando en ella. Y no sabía como demonios sacarla de su mente, mucho menos de su corazón.

Y tampoco quería hacerlo.

...

-¿Adonde vas? –Inquirió Will en cuanto Hermione se puso de pie con todos sus libros aferrados a su pecho.

Durante este ultimo tiempo ella y Will se había hecho amigos, o al menos así lo veía ella. Y el había sido una contribución beneficiosa desde que se había prometido no estar mas sola. Definitivamente entre las clases, la prefectura, la tutoría, los momentos con Ginny y sus horas en la biblioteca, no se le era para nada difícil. Y los fines de semana… era allí donde entraba Will, porque además de quedar varias veces para estudiar en la biblioteca (una especie de sacrificio por parte de Will), se reunían los fines de semana para ordenar sus responsabilidades en la tutoría y sí, seguir estudiando.

Estudiaban largas horas en silencio, y cuando alguno de los dos tenía una duda, pasaban largos minutos discutiendo hasta que llegaban a un acuerdo.

Entonces se podría decir que las cosas iban bien.

Pero no.

-Necesito entregarle mis informes a la profesora Dogwood. –Explicó. –Castigué a unos niños esta semana y debo darle el informe detallado de las rondas. –Agregó. Will asintió.

-¿Así que me obligas a estudiar contigo en este templo del saber corrompido por estudiantes con las hormonas disparadas y chicas chillonas, para luego dejarme así sin más? –Inquirió. Hermione abrió la boca con indignación e inmediatamente se defendió, acercándose a la mesa donde anteriormente había estado sentada.

-¡Oye! ¡No nunca te obligue a…!

-Hermione –Dijo él sonriendo, posando una de sus manos en los brazos cargados de libros de Hermione. Ella inmediatamente retrocedió unos pasos inconscientemente. Will ni se inmutó. –Estaba bromeando. –Ella se relajó y sonrió.

-Pues no me gustó. –Sentenció.

-Bien, lo siento. –Se disculpó Will. –Ve tranquila, nos vemos más tarde. –Hermione asintió y luego de despedirse con cortesía de madame Pince, caminó por los pasillos de Hogwarts con una sensación extraña dentro de ella, que realmente debía ser ya normal para ella a esas alturas.

Pues aunque hacia todo ese esfuerzo descomunal por estar bien, por sentirse feliz, no podía. Hermione lloraba cada noche en su cama hasta quedarse dormida. Ron rondaba su mente en los escasos minutos que tenía para ella en soledad y eso le dolía profundamente. Era difícil ignorar los comentarios en voz baja cada vez que ella pasaba y el resistir la tentación de abrir el profeta por las mañanas (pues su suscripción no terminaba hasta el final del mes). Además, se sentía pésimo por no contestar las cartas que Harry le enviaba. Pero no se sentía capaz de mantener una conversación desinteresada con Harry por correspondencia sabiendo que él pasaba todo el día con Ron.

Y eso la hacía sentir mal. Harry no se merecía ese trato por parte de ella, mucho menos con lo unidos que eran. Pero realmente no podía.

Toda la situación la estaba matando. Un infernal mes sin saber absolutamente nada de Ron, siendo la mejor amiga de su hermana, con varios sobres de su mejor amigo escondidos en su baúl, soportando murmullos y miradas que la hacían hervir en ira y que luego la sumían en una profunda tristeza. A veces no entendía por qué no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para seguir con su vida, hasta que se dio cuenta de la razón: Harry era quién siempre la necesitaba fuerte. Harry era la razón por la cuál Hermione podía tomar su dolor, sus preocupaciones y sus penas, para seguir centrada y eficiente. Siempre por su mejor amigo. Pero ya no, pues Harry ya no la necesitaba al menos no de esa manera. Y entonces algo estaba pasando con ella, algo que no sabía que era, algo que se esforzaba por reprimir. Como si alguien más estuviese viviendo dentro de ella, y quisiera salir tomando el control completo de su cuerpo. Sentía que se defraudaría a ella misma si se daba el lujo de perder el control. Hermione Granger no podía perder el control. Pero ya no había nadie que la necesitara controlada, nadie con mayores problemas que los de ella, nadie que estuviese siendo perseguido por el mago mas tenebroso de la historia. Y por eso estaba aislándose sin saber muy bien como, estaba perdiendo el contacto con una de las personas más importantes de su vida, y se sentía completamente vacía por dentro. Y allí estaba Will. Siendo tan amable con ella, tanto que casi le dolía, pues ella no podía devolverle la misma amabilidad. Él la ayudaba a distraerse y a sonreír y esa era la gran diferencia entre su amistad con Ginny y su amistad con Will. Pues él no le recordaba directamente a Ron. Pero por más que él la hacía feliz por un rato, por más que el cada vez se ganaba un lugar más y más importante en su corazón, nada estaba funcionando bien en ella. Y eso la estaba asustando, pero tampoco se sentía con el poder de hacer algo contra ello.

...

Grimmauld Place estaba a oscuras, salvo por el resplandor de luz que se colaba por la puerta de la cocina. Se oía levemente un movimiento de cacerolas y una canción desafinada. Kreacher debía estar haciendo la cena. Ron encendió las luces y dejó su mochila sobre uno de los sillones.

-¡Soy yo Kreacher! –Gritó Ron. La última vez que Ron había llegado y no le había avisado a Kreacher, el elfo asustado lo había atacado silenciosamente por detrás con una lámpara. No había sido agradable.

-Amo Weasley –Sonrió Kreacher con una reverencia innecesaria. Pero por más que él y Harry le repetían que no la hiciera, Kreacher insistía. Al igual que había insistido quedarse con ellos a pesar de ya ser un elfo libre. A Ron no le molestaba precisamente, es más, lo agradecía. Él había cocinado un par de veces y no había resultado bien. –La cena estará en unos veinte minutos. ¿No ha llegado usted con el amo Harry? –Inquirió.

-Pensé que ya estaría aquí. –Murmuró. No lo había visto desde que Ron había salido volando de su última clase para no enfrentarlo. Aún no hablaba con Harry sobre su expulsión, y no se había sentido preparado para hacerlo.

-Kreacher no lo ha visto llegar –Dijo el elfo. –Si me disculpa debo terminar la cena. –Dijo con una nueva reverencia. Ron asintió y Kreacher se marchó. Ron se acercó a una pequeña mesa redonda en donde siempre dejaban las llaves y tiró las suyas allí. Entonces tuvo que echar un segundo vistazo para comprobar que sus ojos no se equivocaban. Bajo sus llaves, inconfundiblemente, había un pergamino con la letra de Ginny. Lo sabía, pues había crecido con la "poesía" de Ginny escrita en las paredes de La Madriguera y pasado el tiempo, todas sus cosas tenían algo escrito por ella. Sí, Ginny sentía la necesidad de hacerse notar.

No lo pensó dos veces y tomó el pergamino. Harry había sido el descuidado que lo había dejado encima así sin más. Bueno, no estaba totalmente encima, solo había sobresalido una parte del pergamino, la otra estaba cuidadosamente doblada dentro del sobre.

Su vista pasó rápidamente por las palabras plasmadas por Ginny, sin querer detenerse en detalles. Sus ojos volaban sobre la escritura, sobre todo cuando leía algo como_: amor, te extraño, besos_ etc.

Y de pronto encontró lo que estaba buscando. Hermione.

"[…] _No lo sé Harry. Hermione cree que nadie lo nota, pero soy su mejor amiga. Si estuvieses aquí, también lo notarías. Ya prácticamente ni la veo, si no fuera porque compartimos habitación, tal vez incluso ya me habría olvidado. Se pasa todo el día ocupada haciendo cualquier cosa, y también ha estado mucho tiempo con Will Danforth. ¿Lo recuerdas? Debes haber jugado alguna vez contra él, juega para el equipo de quidditch de Huffelpuff. Hermione y Will se pasan todo el tiempo estudiando, y luego además comparten la tutoría. No sé que pensar y lamento mucho que no hayas podido comunicarte con ella. Le diré algo a ver que me dice. Te extraño más de lo que…"_

Ron se detuvo. Dejó el pergamino tal y como estaba y luego caminó sin expresión alguna hasta sentarse. Apretó los puños hasta impedir todo paso de sangre por sus manos, hasta sentir que le hormigueaban. Había tensado la mandíbula hasta el punto de rechinarse los dientes y las aletas de la nariz le temblaban.

Harry llegó para interrumpir su ira silenciosa y se vio obligado a tragarse todo el enfado. Harry no podía enterarse de que él había estado hurgando en su correspondencia. Él tiró sus llaves exactamente sobre el pergamino de Ginny y se quedó mirando a Ron concentradamente.

-Huiste después de clases. –Dijo con cautela. Ron parpadeó.

-No huí, solo fui al baño. –Y no era una gran mentira. La voz le salió áspera y grave. Harry dejó su mochila junto a la de Ron y se sentó frente a él.

-Entiendo que estés enfadado –Comenzó él. Genial, al menos el "Harry sensible" aún no sabía legeremancia para averiguar cual era su verdadero enojo. –Zech puede ser muy hiriente si quiere pero tu…

-Lo sé. –Cortó Ron. No tenía ganas de hablar precisamente. –Fue mi culpa estaba distraído. Realmente no necesito más de eso, Harry, con Zech he tenido suficiente.

-Simplemente iba a decirte que no le hicieras caso –Dijo el ofendido. -¿Te pasa algo más? –Inquirió ceñudo. Ron iba a asesinar a Ginny si continuaba feminizando a Harry.

-No. –Mintió. –Lo de Zech me ha dejado muy enfadado. Además esos estúpidos reporteros parecen mosquitos. No los soporto. –Se quejó. Harry asintió.

-Ni yo. –Convino. –Zech nos dio tarea. Me quedé con Julia y Ellie, me estaban ayudando con ella, Zech se las dio hace dos días. ¿Quieres que te pase lo que…?

-Luego –Volvió a cortar. Ni mucho menos tenía ganas de oír que "_Ellie y Juls"_ eran asombrosas. -¿Podrías decirle a Kreacher que suba mi comida? Tengo una terrible jaqueca. –Sentenció. Harry no dijo nada pero asintió. Al parecer le había creído todo. Ron caminó e inevitablemente sus ojos se dirigieron al pergamino de las penurias. Subió las escaleras hacia su habitación en un estado que no supo describir y se lanzó en su cama sin siquiera quitarse los zapatos. No quiso pensar ni procesar la información, y por primera vez el cansancio fue su aliado, pues a los pocos minutos se quedó dormido.

Ron se removió entre las sábanas y pronto abrió los ojos de golpe. Estaba soñando con ella. Otra vez. Se sentó en la cama y se sujetó la cabeza entre las manos, mientras intentaba calmarse. Cada vez que soñaba con ella, despertaba agitado. Miserable. Solo. No sabía que hora era y miró a su alrededor. La habitación estaba a oscuras y no prevenía luz de ningún lugar de la casa. Por la ventana entraba la luz anaranjada de los faroles de la calle y junto a su puerta había una bandeja con comida. Ron se restregó los ojos, dispuesto a pararse y a comer algo de allí. Estaba hambriento.

Y cuando se dirigía precisamente a averiguar si la comida aún estaba comestible, escuchó un susurro. Se quedó quieto y alerta. Lentamente rebuscó la varita que aún estaba entre los pliegues de su capa de futuro auror y apuntó hacia la nada. No oyó nada durante unos segundos.

-…on… -Volvió a escuchar y su corazón palpitaba a mil por hora. No estaba en un simulacro, o no que lo recordara. Tampoco era un sueño, pues no era tan idiota como para confundirse. Entonces se giró y se dio cuenta de que de su armario salía una luz tenue. Era celeste, casi blanquecina. Ron rápidamente abrió su armario y rebuscó hasta encontrar el origen de aquella luz.

Ron cogió el pequeño objeto y de él salió una pequeña bola de luz.

-Ron… -Murmuró aquella delicada y dulce voz que el tanto amaba. –Ron… -Volvió a llamar. Y antes de que todo el amor que sentía por ella, y toda la soledad y tristeza que lo embargaba desde que ya no estaban juntos, tomaran el control de su corazón, Ron lanzó el desiluminador contra la pared, quedando hecho añicos en el suelo. Entonces con brusquedad se metió en su cama y se quedó inmóvil.

No podía ser posible.

Recordó con dolor e ira que aquella noche, había encontrado esa carta donde Ginny mencionaba a Hermione y a un tal, estúpido y todos los insultos posibles del mundo, Will. Ellos se estaban haciendo bastante amigos y además pasaban mucho tiempo juntos en esa estúpida "tutoría" de la cuál no tenía ni idea, pues Hermione no se había tomado la molestia de mencionárselo antes, y habían comenzado a verse para estudiar. ¡Estudiar por Merlín santo!

Recordó que se había enfadado tanto, que se encerró en su habitación hasta quedarse dormido. Había olvidado todo el asunto, hasta que aquella maldita y miserable bola de luz le había hecho creer que Hermione aún pensaba en él y lo llamaba. Tenía que ser mentira. Tal vez aquellos pequeños objetos tenían alguna memoria o dispositivo o Merlín sabe que, que recordaba las cosas, pues hace casi un año Ron lo había utilizado para volver con sus amigos. Maldita cosa.

Maldita Hermione y maldito Will.

Maldito el mismo por no ser lo suficientemente valiente como para ir y dejarle claro a ese _señorito-me-gusta-estudiar_, que Hermione era de él y solo de él. ¿Y por qué no lo hacía? Porque ya se había tomado la simple molestia de decirle a Hermione que ya no quería estar con ella solo porque no quería vivir sabiendo que estaría preocupada por él.

Ron apretó las sábanas entre sus puños con ira, y poco a poco se volvió a quedar dormido con esa amarga sensación en la boca del estómago.

A la mañana siguiente Ron aún estaba enfadado, y ofuscado se fue a dar una ducha. Rápidamente bajó a desayunar para llegar a tiempo a la Academia. Definitivamente no estaba de humor para lidiar con los reporteros que se agolpaban para hablar con él o Harry, así que más le valía llegar temprano.

-¿Qué significa esto? –Preguntó Harry apuntando a varios trozos de vidrio sobre la mesa. El desiluminador. O lo que quedaba de él. Ron frunció el ceño. No se había dado cuenta que su destrozo había sido limpiado.

-¿De donde sacaste eso? –Preguntó con despreocupación mientras comenzaba a preparar su desayuno.

-Kreacher lo encontró mientras dormías. En tu habitación. Así que no lo niegues –Acusó Harry. Ron bufó.

-Hoy no estoy de humor.

-Últimamente nunca estás de humor. –Se quejó Harry. Ron le dedico una mirada asesina y se sentó a comer junto a él sin decir ni una sola palabra. Harry suspiró. –Casi ni me hablas sino está estrictamente relacionado con la Academia, ni te apareces aquí abajo si no es para comer o estudiar y en la Academia actúas como un grosero con esas pobres chicas… ¿Y ahora haces trizas el regalo que Dumbledore te dio?

-Lo siento, lo arreglaré. –Dijo Ron por decir algo.

-No puedes arreglar algo así… -Dijo Harry molesto. –Pero sí puedes arreglar todo lo que te está pasando. –Sentenció y se puso de pie bufando. –Nos vemos en la Academia. –Dijo y salió de allí, dejando los restos del desiluminador sobre la mesa. Ron suspiró y apoyó la cabeza contra la fría mesa.

-¿Desea el amo Weasley que Kreacher tire esto a la basura? –Preguntó Kreacher saliendo de quizás donde. Ron lo miró abatido y asintió. Kreacher cogió las piezas haciéndose daño en las manos y entonces Ron dijo:

-No. Yo me haré cargo. –Kreacher asintió y volvió a dejar los restos sobre la mesa.

-¿Desea el amo Weasley que Kreacher busque a alguien que pueda repararlo? –Volvió a preguntar y Ron le sonrió con amabilidad.

-No muchas gracias Kreacher. Creo que la única persona capaz de arreglar esto, además de su primer dueño ya fallecido, ya no me habla. –Dijo con voz lastimera. –No te preocupes. Lo guardaré.

-Tal vez el amo Weasley querría que Kreacher le preparase algo para comer… -Volvió a preguntar juntando sus manos tímidamente.

-Me encantaría, pero tal vez por la noche. No quiero llegar tarde a la Academia. –Kreacher asintió abatido por no haber podido ser de utilidad y se marchó.

Ron ignoró olímpicamente a los pocos reporteros que siempre esperaban una foto de él o Harry fuera de la Academia y se apresuró a llegar a su clase. Pero primero se topó con Harry, Julia y Ellith charlando animadamente en el pasillo. Ron se armó de valor y se encaminó hacia ellos. Se lo debía a Harry por haber roto el desiluminador.

-Hola –Saludo intentando ser amable. Julia le sonrió encantadoramente y también lo hizo Ellith.

-Es bueno volver a verte en los pasillos –Dijo Julia y Ron sonrió.

-Lo sé, he estado un tanto ocupado. –Mintió y Harry gruñó por lo bajo.

-Bueno Harry, debemos ir a clase ahora. –Dijo Ellith. –Luego te paso los apuntes que me pediste, ¿si?

-Claro. Nos vemos luego. –Dijo Harry y avanzó por el pasillo.

-Adiós Ron –Dijo Julia y mientras avanzaba en sentido contrario se dedicó a mirar un par de veces hacia atrás y sonreírle a Ron. Él simplemente se despidió con la mano con una sonrisa tímida. Rápidamente caminó a grandes zancadas para alcanzar a Harry.

-Lo lamento. –Se disculpó. –Por el desiluminador y lo de esta mañana…

-No importa –Mintió Harry. Pues ni siquiera lo estaba mirando. –Era tú desiluminador, no mío.

-Pero te molesta, lo sé… porque Dumbledore me lo dio y bueno…

-Dije que no importa –Sentenció cortante. Así que Ron decidió cambiar el tema.

-Así que… ¿dices que esas chicas son simpáticas? –Preguntó y Harry detuvo el paso. Lo estudió cuidadosamente y luego asintió.

-¿Dejarás de comportarte como un real imbécil y harás el intento por conocerlas? –Inquirió Harry y Ron dudó un segundo su respuesta. Se armó de valor y dijo:

-Claro.

-Bien –Dijo Harry satisfecho. Y Ron haría todo ese sacrificio solo porque Harry lo aguantaba sin importar el por qué. Y tal vez conocer a esas chicas haría que se relajara un poco. –Te agradaran Ron, créeme.

-No te prometo nada, solo dije que lo intentaría. –Advirtió Ron. –No soy del tipo que le encanta escuchar hablar a las chicas de moda y maquillaje y pociones para el cabello…

-Pues las juzgaste mal. –Dijo Harry. Pero Ron nunca había juzgado a nadie. Bueno sí, tal vez un poco, pero no era que le importara realmente. Simplemente necesitaba una excusa para alejarse del mundo y no simpatizar con nadie porque no se le daba la gana. –Ellith es la primera de su clase y Julia le sigue. –Informó y Ron se sorprendió abiertamente. –Ya te lo había dicho, pero no pareces poner mucha atención últimamente así que te lo repetiré –Dijo Harry. Ron realmente se desconectaba cada vez que Harry hablaba de ellas, así que probablemente tenía razón. –Ellas tienen algunas clases antes que nosotros y bueno ya sabes que con Julia compartimos una. Así que se han ofrecido a ayudarnos y yo he aceptado. –Eso explicaba muchas cosas.

-Genial –Mintió Ron. -¿Tendré que llamarlas July y Ellie de ahora en adelante? –Bromeó Ron para demostrarle a Harry que realmente estaba "comprometido" en la tarea. Y funcionó, pues Harry soltó una carcajada.

-Sólo si quieres…

-Estoy ansioso entonces –Volvió a bromear y con una sonrisa completamente miserable y falsa (gracias a Merlín que el "Harry sensible" aún no desarrollaba lo suficiente su lado femenino, como para darse cuenta de cuando una sonrisa era verdadera), entraron a su clase practica de sigilo y rastreo.

* * *

><p><strong>Tulipanpan:<strong> Muchísimas gracias!

**Martha:** Lamento muchísimo que te sientas "insultada" por la historia, definitivamente no es mi intención, así que si no te gusta, no tienes para que leerla.

**isabel:** Muchas gracias! Y los celos ya vienen, no te preocupes :)


	14. Capitulo 13: Descubrir

Hola! Lamento la tardanza, pero ay estoy aqui :) como siempre, infinitas gracias por sus reviews y sus alertas :)

Disfruten el capitulo :)

Capítulo 13

Descubrir

Hermione ya no sabía que hacer. Cada vez le era más y más difícil contenerse, quería gritar y estallar como una bomba atómica. No podía quitarse a Ron de la cabeza, por más que se mantuviese ocupada.

Así que tiempos desesperados, requerían medidas desesperadas. Medidas que Hermione jamás habría tomado si estuviese bajo su sano juicio.

Así que aquél Lunes de fines de Enero, Hermione aprovechó su periodo libre en el cuál Ginny no estaba (se había marchado a primera hora junto a las otras chicas que darían las pruebas para las Arpías), para dirigirse a la biblioteca, que con suerte se encontraría vacía.

Madame Pince la saludó sonriéndole, pero se veía enferma. Hermione le sonrió con cortesía y echó un vistazo al lugar: las mesas estaban casi todas desocupadas, salvo por tres personas que leían en completo silencio. En las estanterías no había nadie, por lo que Hermione se sintió libre de actuar con desesperación y de manera completamente patética.

Había barajado sus opciones en su solitaria ronda de la noche anterior. Había pensado en auto-realizarse el hechizo para modificar memorias, pero habría sido muy peligroso. Había pensado en borrar a Ron de su mente, pero definitivamente no quería olvidarlo y habría sido un completo desastre. Y todas las otras opciones mágicas que había maquinado, traían consecuencias graves para ella misma. Además todo el mundo se habría dado cuenta de que estaba bajo algún hechizo. Por lo que se dio cuenta de que su solución podría ser tan simple y muggle, que no debía esforzarse más.

Sabía que en la biblioteca había una sección muggle a la que nadie nunca iba, así que pensó que tal vez, si tenía suerte, allí podría encontrar algo que la ayudara.

Así que se sumió entre montañas de libros por incontables minutos hasta que dio con un título que podría servirle. Y al leerlo se sintió estúpida:

"_Las cien maneras de superar a tu ex"_

¿En que demonios había estado pensando? Tal vez los _homostols_ de Luna estaban comenzando a afectarle el cerebro.

-No funcionará –Dijo una voz masculina a sus espaldas. Hermione se asustó tanto que dejó caer el libro al suelo y el dueño de la voz se apresuró a recogerlo.

-¡Will! –Exclamó ella, demasiado alto como para estar en la biblioteca, pero nadie se quejó. -¿Cómo…? –Comenzó a preguntar en cuanto el le tendía el libro de vuelta. Hermione se ruborizó a más no poder y devolvió el libro a su lugar.

-Sabía que te encontraría aquí. –Dijo como satisfecho de si mismo. –Sabía que hoy tenías un periodo libre y Larkspur nos canceló la clase así que… -Concluyó, señalándose a sí mismo con las manos, y sonriendo con suficiencia. -Y yo no te recomendaría ese libro –Dijo mirando fijamente al lugar donde lo había dejado y Hermione sintió que le ardía la cara de pura vergüenza.

-Yo… no sé por qué lo saqué… -Mintió descaradamente y Will lanzó una carcajada baja. Pronto se sentó en el suelo apoyado en las estanterías y le indicó a Hermione que se le uniera. Ella no estuvo muy segura, pero la insistencia de Will terminó por hacerla ceder.

-Yo sí. –Dijo como si la comprendiera mucho más de lo que ella creía. Y es que aunque hubiesen pasado mucho tiempo juntos últimamente, Hermione no había vuelto a bromear tan abiertamente con él, ni mucho menos a tocarlo y Will parecía comprenderlo. Y es que si había algo que Hermione admiraba y le agrada de ese chico, era que nunca hacía preguntas. Bueno, obviamente si las hacía, pero se refería a que no le hacía preguntas personales. Nunca le había preguntado por Harry o Ron, ni por la guerra, ni los horrocruxes. Sólo cosas superficiales. -¿Rompiste con tu novio? –Le preguntó y Hermione se sintió sorprendida.

-Creía que lo sabías, todos lo saben –Contestó ella. Que Will no le hubiese preguntado nada antes, no significaba que no lo supiera, si todos hablaban de eso a sus espaldas, y ni tan a sus espaldas también.

-He aprendido a no escuchar las cosas que se dicen por ahí. –Dijo él. –Digamos que lo sospechaba, pero no quería hacerte sentir incómoda.

-No me haces sentir incómoda –Corroboró Hermione rápidamente. Will rió.

-¡Por favor! –Dijo con sarcasmo. – ¡Nos venimos conociendo hace semanas y aun actúas a la defensiva conmigo! –Dijo y ella se sintió terrible.

-Lo siento, no lo había notado… -Confesó. Sabía que no había sido muy cercana a él, pero no creía que lo estaba alejando, ni espantando, ni mucho menos.

-Mi verdadero nombre es Wilbert. –Sentenció Will y Hermione alzó las cejas en sorpresa. –Lo sé, es horrible. Nadie, además de mi familia, lo sabe. Bueno, los profesores, pero desde primero me he presentado como Will Danforth y así me han llamado siempre.

-¿Por qué me estás diciendo esto? –Preguntó Hermione y el le sonrió.

-Para que veas que puedes confiar en mi, porque yo confío en ti. Que no hay necesidad de intentar alejarme, yo no iré a ninguna parte. –Dijo con amabilidad.

-¡Yo si confío en ti! –Replicó Hermione, aunque no estaba muy segura de eso realmente. Por algo había estado actuando tan lejana con Will, siendo que el había sido amable con ella desde el primer momento.

-Hermione –Dijo el lentamente. –Caminas a metros de distancia de mi, de lo único que hablamos es de deberes, y de mi vida. Prácticamente sabes todo de mí, y yo de ti nada. Y no es que te esté culpando por eso, solo quiero que sepas que yo en ti si confío y que en mi puedes confiar también. -Hermione agachó la cabeza. Se sentía muy mal por su inconsciente actuar. Y tal vez esa era la razón por la cuál Will no hacía preguntas, por que ella no lo dejaba hacerlas. –Le tengo un pavor terrible a las agujas y creo que lo mejor que me pudo pasar al enterarme de que era un mago, fue dejar el sistema de salud muggle. –Hermione rió.

-No tienes porque hacer esto… -Le detuvo Hermione.

-Quiero hacerlo. –Sentenció antes de continuar: -Hice trampa en un examen de transformaciones en tercer año y estuve en detención por dos meses cada viernes. Me he embriagado terriblemente dos veces en mi vida y las dos veces he despertado desnudo. –Hermione reprimió una carcajada. –Entenderé si después de esto quieres huir de mi por siempre, señorita prefecta. –Le dijo.

-Lo dudo –Sentenció ella divertida al oír todos los secretos de Will.

-Bien, entonces puedo continuar. –Comentó. –Veamos… ¡ah si! En quinto año, para las vacaciones de navidad, yo y mis amigos hicimos volar el armario de Filch y pusimos carne podrida en el sombrero de Umbridge. Gracias a Merlín nunca nos descubrieron. Y finalmente el año pasado mi novia muggle me dejó, le dije a mis amigos que yo la había dejado porque ahora éramos muy diferentes, pero la verdad es que me engañó. Con tres chicos durante seis meses.

-Will lo siento –Dijo Hermione borrando la sonrisa de su rostro.

-Sí, sí… supongo que era fácil para ella, conmigo lejos y todo… Por eso te dije que el libro no iba a funcionar, pues hice lo mismo que tu al darme cuenta que no podía vivir sin ella. –Explicó. -¿Pero sabes qué? Se puede. –Le sonrió con amabilidad y durante unos segundos le acarició el hombro amigablemente.

-Ron tuvo un accidente, hace casi un mes –Comenzó ella motivada por ninguna razón en especial. Tal vez para demostrarle a Will que sin confiaba en él. –Supongo que eso si lo sabías. –Sonrió y él asintió. –Cómo también sabías que mi novio era Ron. –Agregó y el volvió a asentir. –Creí que todas mis preocupaciones se esfumarían en cuanto lo viera sano y salvo, pero no fue así. Comencé a cuestionarme si habíamos tomado la decisión correcta al salir juntos, sabiendo que los dos queríamos cosas completamente distintas… No me había dado cuenta de lo peligrosa que la Academia de Aurores era, hasta que vi a Ron sufriendo por sus heridas… Quise terminar con él, discutimos y… le dije que seria mejor para nosotros si nos separábamos y luego… -Hermione suspiró. –Luego me arrepentí, pero ya era tarde, pues cuando volví a ver a Ron me dijo que tenía razón. Que era mejor que tomásemos caminos separados y que pensáramos en lo que el otro quería. Y he sido miserable desde entonces. –Culminó.

-Eres inteligente y muy linda –Dijo Will mirándola seriamente a los ojos. –Agradable, honesta, valiente y podría seguir hasta el anochecer… -Hermione se sintió nerviosa y tuvo que desviar la mirada. –Pero ni siquiera un libro puede ayudarte a superar eso, sólo tu misma. Tienes que darte tiempo.

-Gracias –Murmuró sin querer ahondar mucho en el tema. Will le hacía distraerse, y ella no quería que él finalmente también le recordara a Ron. – ¿Te das cuenta de que estamos haciendo precisamente lo que odias?, hablar en la biblioteca. –Se burló ella, cambiando el tema. Will se rió.

-Madame Pince estaba bastante enferma cuando llegué, así que probablemente nadie nos molestará. –Dijo Will. -Y no estoy estudiando precisamente, así que no me hará nada mal vengarme de los chicos que no me dejaban estudiar… -Se burló.

-Eres malo –Le acusó Hermione y Will agitó una mano en el aire.

-A veces –Sentenció con una sonrisa maliciosa. –Ahora es tu turno –Dijo y Hermione no comprendió.

-¿Turno de que? –Inquirió.

-De hablarme sobre ti… ahora que solucionamos el tema de la confianza, creo que merezco saber más de ti. –Le dijo

-Bueno… -Comenzó Hermione rebuscando en su memoria. –No sé que decir…

-Veamos –Dijo Will con rostro pensativo. –Cuando nos conocimos dijiste que tenías un puesto en el ministerio, ¿no es así? –Hermione asintió enérgicamente. –Y también dijiste que creías que podías hacer un cambio allí, pues explícame que tienes en mente. –Hermione lo miró sorprendida. Nadie, nunca le había instado de hablar sobre ese tema.

-¿Estás seguro? –Inquirió sorprendida.

-¿Por qué no debería estarlo? Yo fui el que pregunté. –Hermione le sonrió aún sorprendida por su nivel tan intelectual de curiosidad, y se pregunto que si algún día dejaría de sorprenderla.

-Pues años atrás creé una especie de sociedad... la llamé P.E.D.D.O –Comenzó con cierto nerviosismo. Will la estaba escuchando atentamente. –Y significa Plataforma Élfica de Defensa de los Derechos Obreros. –Hermione esperó a que Will dijera algo, pero no lo hizo, así que prosiguió: -La verdad es que no tuvo mucha acogida cuando la creé y no éramos más que cuatro miembros… y ya se lo que debes pensar, que puede ser muy estúpido e iluso, pero estoy muy segura de que…

-Oye, oye… -Le interrumpió Will. –Yo no he dicho nada… de hecho pienso que es grandioso.

-¿Estás burlándote? –Inquirió Hermione con el ceño fruncido. No sería la primera ni la última vez que tendría que defender a su plataforma.

-¡No! –Exclamó Will con seriedad. –En serio, debes dejar de creer que no te soy honesto… -Agregó con notoria molestia.

-Lo siento –Murmuró Hermione. Will suspiró.

-¿Y en que va tu proyecto? –Preguntó con voz más suave.

-Bueno no tuve mucho tiempo de desarrollarlo… luego de crearlo e investigar sobre las condiciones de los elfos domésticos, bueno muchas cosas comenzaron a pasarle a Harry y yo… tuve que dejarlo. Pero en definitiva, pretendo retomarlo en cuanto entre al ministerio. Se mostraron interesados y creo que realmente puedo lograr la liberación de los elfos, y que trabajen con un sueldo justo. –Culminó. Will se lanzó a reír y Hermione se sintió tan humillada que lo golpeó en el brazo. Se sintió bien hacerlo.

-¡Oye no! –Se defendió Will. –Me reía porque no puedo creer lo brillante que eres… -Dijo y Hermione se ruborizó.

-Podrías haber encontrado una forma más elegante de demostrarlo… -Dijo mirando al suelo.

-Cielos Hermione, realmente te espera un gran futuro afuera…

-Gracias. –Dijo ella aún ruborizada.

-Ahora quiero escuchar más sobre ti.

-Estás determinado a que te pruebe que sí confío en ti. –Sentenció Hermione y Will sonrió.

-Adelante, no te oigo… -Hermione rodó los ojos y suspiró.

-Mi gato se llama Crookshanks y me enamoré de él desde la primera vez que lo vi. Mis padres son dentistas y a pesar de que su vida no tiene nada que ver con la mía, siempre me han apoyado en todo. Trabajo demasiado duro para que todo me salga perfecto y pasé cada día de aquella tormentosa guerra, demasiado asustada. A penas puedo cocinar y creo que Harry es el hermano que nunca tuve. Tuve hepatitis cuando tenía siete años y a pesar de haber pasado cuarenta días en casa, al volver a la escuela, saqué excelentes calificaciones. Saqué una S en el TIMO de defensa contra las artes oscuras y no he podido superarlo hasta el día de hoy. –Dijo sin parar bajo la atenta mirada y sonrisa de Will.

Estuvieron así largo rato, Hermione le hablaba sobre algunos pasajes de su vida. Intentó no mencionar mucho a Harry o a Ron, pero se dio cuenta de que la mayoría de sus historias los incluía a ellos, así que se abstuvo a no hablar mucho de aquello, y pasó la gran mayoría del tiempo hablando sobre su vida muggle y sus anécdotas de pequeña.

No se dieron cuenta de cómo pasó el tiempo, hasta que Hermione se dignó a mirar la hora.

-¡Merlín! llegaré tarde a clase –Dijo poniéndose de pie rápidamente.

-Te veo luego entonces –Dijo Will.

-Claro. –Señaló ella agitada, y cuando estaba avanzando a toda velocidad por las estanterías, sintió que alguien la tomaba del brazo y la obligaba a voltear. Will la miraba con el rostro serio, y los ojos penetrando peligrosamente los suyos. El corazón de Hermione se aceleró y no supo por qué.

-Gracias por confiar en mí. Te demostraré que no tienes por que temer. Yo no te haré daño. –Sentenció y cada palabra caló profundo en el corazón de Hermione. Ella simplemente le sonrió y salió de allí.

Sentía que esas palabras tenían un significado más profundo, y no entendía por qué le ardía el brazo en donde Will la había tocado. También tenía el corazón acelerado y…

Por todos los santos.

A Hermione le gustaba Will. O le confundía Will, o algo hacía Will con ella, porque definitivamente eso no era normal. No creía que eso pudiese ser posible. Ella amaba a Ron con toda su alma, aún seguía ciegamente enamorada de él… pero Will…

No podía lidiar con algo así ahora. A penas podía lidiar con su ruptura y honestamente no estaba lista para nada ni nadie más.

Entonces lo comprendió. Era por eso que Will le reprochaba lo distante que había sido con él, porque en el fondo sabía que Will era todo lo que probablemente había deseado en aquellos momentos en los que Ron la sacaba de quicio o la hacía sufrir antes de que estuvieran juntos. Will era su chico ideal, y por eso se había estado protegiendo inconscientemente, pues no cambiaría a Ron ni por todos los chicos ideales del mundo. Porque no le importaba si estaban o no juntos, ella seguía enamorada. Y se negaba a querer a alguien más.

¿Qué hacer ahora?

De momento, nada. No quería alejarse de Will, pues el chico realmente la hacía sentir mejor, pero tenía que tener precaución.

Y no pensar en aquello. Así como no pensaba en nada más que estudios, tutorías y estupideces.

El día pasó rápido. Y casi había olvidado que Ginny no se encontraba en el castillo, hasta que la vio rodeada de gente en la sala común antes de la cena. Estaban gritando y cantando algo que Hermione no podía entender. Así que se abrió paso entre la gente y vio que Ginny estaba con una botella de cerveza de mantequilla en las manos y con los ojos llorosos.

Eso no podía ser bueno.

-¡Hermione! –Exclamó Ginny en cuanto la vio, y Hermione estuvo preparada para consolarla. -¡Soy la nueva cazadora de las Arpías de Holyhead! –Gritó dando saltitos, haciendo que la cerveza de mantequilla se derramara en el suelo. Segundos después Ginny ya estaba colgada del cuello de Hermione, mientras ella no terminaba de procesar la información.

-¿¡Qué! –Preguntó Hermione abrazando a Ginny. -¡Felicitaciones! –Sonrió y por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió feliz. Y feliz de verdad. Ginny se separó de su abrazo llorando y sonriendo a la vez.

-¡Eres lo mejor Ginny! –Gritaban los presentes, todos celebrando.

-Lo eres –Convino Hermione. –Y te lo mereces.

-¡Merlín soy tan feliz! –Exclamó Ginny. –Comenzamos en Septiembre… ¡Aún no puedo creerlo! ¡Soy una Arpía! ¡Y eso es bueno! –Gritó Ginny mientras reía y también lloraba. –Por favor Hermione no nos vayas a quitar las cervezas de mantequilla. –Dijo Ginny y Hermione sonrió.

-Solo por esta vez. –Cedió. Se lo merecía. Ginny pegó otro salto seguido de un grito de emoción y todos comenzaron a gritar con ella. Hermione sonrió muy orgullosa y se unió a los festejos.

-¡Vencí a ciento setenta chicas! ¡Ciento setenta! –Exclamó sonriendo. –Bueno otras dos chicas también se unieron, así que fueron ciento sesenta y ocho… ¡Casi me desmayo cuando dijeron mi nombre! ¡La capitana dijo que era la mejor cazadora que había visto en años! –Ginny comenzó a contar con detalles, a todos los presentes, la experiencia de la prueba. Fueron los quince minutos más felices de Hermione desde hace ya un mes. – ¡Necesito ir a contárselo a Harry! –Exclamó de pronto. –Ustedes sigan, vuelvo de inmediato. –Hermione se aferró a la botella de cerveza de mantequilla que había accedido a tomar para brindar, y volvió a sentirse triste. Retrocedió sutilmente y se fue a sentar a su butaca favorita, justo frente al fuego. Se acurrucó en la esquina del sofá y se dedicó a mirar las llamas.

Todo ese asunto de descubrir que Will le producía cosas, sumado a su cansancio mental al pasar todo el día ocupada en algo, además de su deplorable estado sentimental, le estaban pasando la cuenta.

Tenía que seguir adelante, lo sabia. Pero no podía.

...

-¡No estoy de humor Harry! –Exclamó Ron metiendo sus libros en la mochila.

Su clase acababa de terminar y tenían un periodo libre. Afuera no nevaba, pero hacía un frío de los mil demonios. Y Ron seguía enfadado. Por nada puntual, sino por todo y a la vez nada. Resultaba que por la mañana Julia le había dicho a Harry que su examen de habilidades físicas sería afuera, justo en el periodo libre de Ron y Harry. Y Harry no había encontrado nada mejor para decir, que estarían allí para apoyarla.

-Prometiste que te esforzarías por conocerlas. –Le recordó Harry. Ron rodó los ojos.

-Esto no tiene nada que ver con conocerlas. Es ver un endemoniado examen, que además nosotros daremos mañana. –Se excusó. -¡Y afuera está helando!

-Pues exactamente. Podrás ver a que te enfrentarás. Y de seguro Ron, que mañana también estará helando. ¡Vamos! –Le dijo Harry. Ron volvió a bufar.

-¡Bien! –Cedió sin ganas. Harry sonrió satisfecho y ambos se encaminaron hacia el enorme jardín de la Academia. Generalmente en el lugar había varias mesas, o por lo menos las había al comienzo del semestre, pues al parecer en invierno las quitaban. De todos modos habría que estar mentalmente enfermo como para comer afuera en el invierno. Ahora estaba todo el césped cubierto de escarcha y restos de nieve, y más allá se ceñía aquél sendero por los árboles, por donde Ron había caminado cuando tuvo que entrar por atrás. La profesora de habilidades físicas hablaba con su grupo de chicas (pues en primero y segundo, habilidades físicas estaba separado por géneros, al igual que otras clases a las que llamaban: niveladoras de género.), mientras ellas hacían algo parecido a elongaciones. Reconoció inmediatamente la cabellera lisa y rubia de Julia, e incondicionalmente a su lado la de Ellith, que en esta ocasión estaba recogida en una coleta. Y a su otro costado la chica que odiaba por el solo hecho de salir con el chico que odiaba, la dueña del horrible nombre de Zulybeth.

Algunas chicas y otros chicos espectadores estaban sentados en las correspondientes gradas (que no sacaban en el invierno, y que estaban protegidas por un hechizo anti humedad), así que Harry y Ron se dirigieron hacia allí.

-¿Por qué no obligaste a Cepheus y a Mark a venir? –Preguntó Ron mientras se apretaba la bufanda contra su cuello y se sentaban en la segunda hilera de asientos.

-Cepheus está esperando a que Lavender salga de un examen y Mark está en simulacro –Informó Harry. Y a propósito los simulacros que habían sido suspendidos, se habían reanudado hace unos pocos días.

-Así que tengo que sacrificarme porque no tengo novia –Ron ignoró lo horrible que aún sonaba eso y la profunda tristeza que sentía. –y porque ya tuve la suerte de salir de ese simulacro.

-No bromees con eso. –Le reprendió Harry. –Y si tanto quieres irte, vete. Haz lo que quieras. Y de paso te devuelves a tu casa. –Dijo molesto. Ron bufó.

-Está bien, me callaré. –Y en ese momento las chicas soltaron un grito como de guerra y la profesora les sonrió. Todas se fueron a ubicar a un lado donde seguían calentando y elongando, y la profesora agitó su varita. En medio del jardín, frente a los espectadores, se erigió un circuito bastante complejo. De hecho Ron no entendió de qué iba hasta que la primera chica, cuyo nombre desconocía, se quitó la chaqueta y con un buzo color café, camino tranquilamente hacia la partida. La profesora gritó un fuerte ¡ya! Y la chica comenzó a correr por aquella peculiar pista. Tuvo que saltar varios obstáculos, mientras repelía hechizos, e incluso saltar una gran charca de agua. Trepó por una cuerda que colgaba sin soporte alguno en el aire, y saltó a la siguiente cuerda, para luego caer en un laberinto lleno de una cosa pegajosa. Salió de allí toda sucia y jadeante, pero cayó al suelo en cuanto una ilusión salió de la nada y le lanzó un rayo amarillo. La profesora tocó una especie de silbato y la derrotada y bastante enfadada chica se puso de pie. Al parecer el hechizo no le causó ningún daño, sólo a su orgullo.

Ron estaba boquiabierto. Aquella chica había resistido más de lo que incluso el podía. Y cuando miró a Harry lo encontró blanco como una hoja de papel.

-Estamos acabados. –Murmuró él y Ron se dedicó a asentir.

Un sinfín de chicas más hicieron el mismo circuito, algunas fallaban antes, y otras después, pero ninguna de las presentes habían logrado terminarlo. Ni siquiera Ellith, quién según Harry era la primera de la clase. Al parecer luego de pasar aquella cosa pegajosa (y en la que no siempre aparecía aquél terrible sujeto que lanzaba hechizos, pues aparecía en cualquier lugar), debían amarrarse un cinturón que cargaba una cosa que se veía bastante pesada, y hacer todo el circuito otra vez, pero a la inversa. Ron se había cansado de solo observar.

-¡Julia Dallclay! –Exclamó la profesora y Julia sonrió nerviosa. Era la última. Se quitó su abrigada chaqueta y Ron se sorprendió de verla con un buzo color rosa y una camiseta sin mangas, blanca. Debía estar muriéndose de frío. Y él se puso instantáneamente rojo al ver que la chica era bastante bonita, en todo sentido. Harry carraspeó a su lado y bajo la vista, pero Ron ni siquiera se molestó en reprenderlo. Julia saludó hacia las gradas y Ron se quedó estático, así que Harry saludó por él en cuanto subió la vista. Julia sonrió satisfecha y cambió el semblante radicalmente. Lucía tan concentrada, decidida y hasta peligrosa. Y Ron jamás la había visto de esa forma.

Cuando aquél silbato sonó, todo pasó demasiado rápido para los ojos de Ron. Una cabellera rubia volando por los aires, el rostro de ella demasiado concentrado, dando saltos y pasos, esquivando millones de cosas que el no alcanzó a notar. Julia sacó su varita, de Merlín sabe donde, y comenzó a defenderse de las chispas de colores que salían de lugares desconocidos, mientras al mismo tiempo sorteaba los obstáculos. Rápidamente subió la cuerda con la varita aferrada a sus dientes, y en la cima se deshizo de la ilusión que acababa de aparecer en el lugar de su aterrizaje. La chica, con increíble destreza y gracia, cayó junto a la charca de cosas pegajosas y no en ella, y rápidamente cogió aquél pesado cinturón y se lo ajustó a la cintura. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire, se sacudió la melena y partió el camino de vuelta. Casi imperceptiblemente, como si volara por el camino, la chica dio un salto impresionante sobre la cosa pegajosa y cayó casi al final de esta, salpicándose por completo. Pero eso no la detuvo, pues rápidamente trepó la cuerda, se dio un impulso sobrehumano y literalmente voló por sobre los otros obstáculos. Cayó con las piernas flexionadas sobre el charco de agua, y luego de un simple segundo para recuperarse, se puso de pie, se deshizo de las nuevas ilusiones y terminó el circuito.

Se hizo un silencio impresionante entre los presentes y sus compañeras. Julia respiraba agitadamente, mientras se esforzaba por sonreír. La profesora fue la primera en aplaudir negando con la cabeza, pero a la vez sonriendo y luego sus compañeras se acercaron a ella gritando y felicitándola. Al parecer Harry no se había equivocado al decir que tenía talento, porque sí que lo tenía. Los espectadores comenzaron a bajar las gradas a felicitar a sus respectivas amigas, novias o lo que fueran. Harry y Ron no se quedaron atrás, pero ninguno de los dos dijo una sola palabra.

-Esperen sus calificaciones para mañana en la mañana. Buen trabajo Dallclay. –Dijo la profesora y luego se retiro de allí. Julia le sonrió encantadoramente a la profesora y luego miró a Ron acercarse. Sonrió nuevamente y camino hacia él, abriéndose paso entre sus compañeras.

-Julia, guau… -Murmuró Ron como un imbécil. –Eso fue más que genial. –Sentenció. Definitivamente se había equivocado al juzgarla. No estaba ni loca, ni era estúpida. De hecho era bastante genial.

-Gracias –Dijo ella aún agitada. –Aunque debo estar hecha un desastre –Agregó mientras miraba su ropa.

-Eso da igual –Le dijo Harry. –Acabas de patearnos el trasero, te lo digo. –Agregó y Julia se rió.

-Eso espero –Sonrió.

-¡Hola! –Dijeron Zulybeth y Ellith al acercarse. Harry y Ron les saludaron con la mano.

-Ustedes también estuvieron muy bien –Les dijo Harry. Y ambas sonrieron.

-Gracias –Dijo Zulybeth. La chica le recordaba a Romilda Vane. El mismo cabello negro y los mismos rizos. Los ojos color negro oscuro y las mejillas siempre sonrosadas. De todos modos no le caía bien.

-Pero Julia es la mejor aquí. –Dijo Ellith y Julia bajó la cabeza avergonzada.

-¡Ya basta Ellie! –Se quejó.

-Tiene razón. –Dijo Ron. Y Julia subió la vista como impresionada por haber oído aquello. ¿Tan desagradable y maldito se había comportado con la pobre chica? Se hizo un silencio incómodo que gracias a Merlín Harry se decidió a romper:

-Vamos adentro –Profirió. –Deben estar muriéndose por darse una ducha y aquí hace mucho frío. –Ron y Harry comenzaron a caminar mientras las chicas fueron por sus chaquetas.

-Estas chicas son increíbles –Dijo Harry.

-Lo sé. Deberíamos retirarnos antes de humillarnos. –Murmuró Ron al verlas acercarse.

-Las clases no han estado tan mal… solo que a ellas las entrenan mas duro por ser más…

-¿Débiles? –Interrumpió Ron. –Harry definitivamente no son más débiles. –Concluyó y Harry se quedó mirándolo asustado. –A los que nivelan son a nosotros…

-Nosotras estaremos aquí para apoyarlos mañana –Dijo Ellith en cuanto los alcanzaron. Harry y Ron se miraron asustados.

-Genial. –Dijo Ron. Y las chicas comenzaron a reír.

-¡Vamos! –Dijo Julia. –No se desanimen… no creo que unas chicas como nosotras puedan ser mejores que ustedes…

-Eso lo veremos mañana. –Dijo Zulybeth sonriendo maliciosamente. No, honestamente no la soportaba.

-¿Estás asustado Ron? –Preguntó Julia acercándose hacia él. Ambos caminaron detrás de Harry, Ellith y Zulybeth. Ron negó con la cabeza y Julia soltó una risita. –Va a salir todo bien, se ve más terrible de lo que es. –Dijo echando su lisa melena hacia atrás.

-¿Tu crees? –Preguntó Ron.

-Lo sé. –Dijo ella con seriedad. –Me alegra que ahora puedas pasar más tiempo con nosotras. –Dijo ella bajando la vista. Se notaba nerviosa. Ron se sintió levemente culpable. De no haber sido por haber presenciado aquella prueba, él se habría llevado la impresión incorrecta de aquellas chicas.

-Agradécele a Harry –Contestó Ron. –Él me dijo que ustedes eran, bueno… agradables. Y ahora además se que son un peligro público, sobre todo tú. –Bromeó Ron y Julia rió.

-Eres gracioso. –Le dijo mirándolo intensamente con esos ojos miel que tenía. Ron tragó con fuerzas y al mirar adelante se dio cuenta de que los chicos ya habían entrado a la Academia. ¿Cuándo había pasado eso?

-G-Gracias –Murmuró nervioso. -¿Ya entregaste el ensayo de pociones? –Preguntó cambiando el tema rápidamente. Julia detuvo el paso y lo miró incrédula.

-Ron –Dijo seriamente. -¿Cómo esperas que entregue un ensayo para mañana, hoy? –Ron parpadeó. –Esa es la clase que compartimos Ron –Le explicó y Ron se ruborizó.

-¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! –Se disculpó mirando al suelo. –He estado muy ocupado y… me confundí. –Mintió. –De todos modos estoy bastante atrasado con los deberes y todo eso… -Comentó. Julia se rió.

-No te preocupes todos hemos tenido problemas con los deberes. –Dijo aún riendo y eso no sonó para nada bien. Se había acostumbrado a recibir amonestaciones por parte de Hermione cada vez que no hacia los deberes y una risa tan sincera y liviana no parecía ser un regaño. Ron subió la mirada para ver si realmente Julia no lo estaba engañando y cuando volvió a mirarla, se quedó cegado por una fuerte luz. Como la de un flash. –Mierda. –Profirió al darse cuenta de lo que había pasado. Aún cegado por la luz, tomó bruscamente a Julia del brazo y la arrastró hacia adentro. Al parecer Harry y las chicas habían decidido esperarlos, pues inmediatamente pusieron cara de preocupación al verlos.

-¿Qué sucedió? –Preguntó Ellith tomando inmediatamente a Julia en cuanto Ron la soltó.

-No lo sé… de pronto vimos una luz y Ron me arrastró adentro… -Dijo ella confundida. Ron empezaba a ver bien otra vez cuando se encontró con el rostro preocupado de Harry.

-¡Esos estúpidos reporteros del infierno! –Exclamó molesto. –Debo irme. –Profirió enfadado y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo. Escuchó como Harry se excusaba con las chicas y luego sintió como él lo volteaba bruscamente, pero no dijo nada. –Si Hermione llega a ver… yo… nosotros… ¡maldición! –Exclamó otra vez y golpeó la pared con el puño. Estaba demasiado molesto. No quería que Hermione pensara que él ya se había olvidado de ella, pero... al parecer Hermione ya lo estaba pasando bien con otro chico y…

Su cabeza era pura confusión y enfado y esa mezcla no era nada buena. Se soltó del agarre de Harry y continuó caminando hacia donde fuera.


	15. Capítulo 14: Transición

Lamento profundamente haberme tardado tanto para subir un nuevo capitulo! pero tengo una buena excusa. Estoy de vacaciones en la casa de mi padre en Suecia, por lo que ustedes comprenderán, no he tomado mucho el computador, pero ahora he tenido un poco de tiempo para mi, y estoy cumpliendo con ustedes :) Volveré a Chile en un mes más, por lo que no me odien si vuelvo a tardarme en actualizar, pero no me he olvidado, claro que no.

Agradecer sus reviews y alertas, como siempre :) un beso enorme a todos y disfruten!

Capítulo 14

Transición

-¿Vas a la práctica? –Preguntó Hermione cuando se topó con Ginny en los pasillos.

-Dentro de una hora –Informó mirando su reloj. –Lo que me da tiempo de estar contigo. ¿O es que tienes algo más que hacer? –Preguntó ella con cierto recelo. Y la verdad era que últimamente no habían pasado mucho tiempo juntas.

-Iba a la biblioteca antes de la tutoría, pero supongo que puedo saltarme lo de la biblioteca por hoy –Dijo Hermione y Ginny sonrió satisfecha. Comenzaron a caminar en dirección a la sala común, charlando de cualquier cosa, cuando Ginny le golpeó el brazo sin disimulo y luego apunto hacia unos metros más adelante. Hermione miró en la dirección que Ginny le indicó y vio tal vez, a la última persona que le habría gustado ver en el universo entero: Pansy Parkinson. La chica se había cortado el cabello desde la guerra, y venía como siempre, seguida por su ejército de estúpidas y descerebradas hijas del mal. Aquellas pobres e indefensas personitas, se habían quedado sin abeja reina, pero obviamente ya no más. Y eso, definitivamente, le iba a traer muchos problemas a Hermione. Pansy caminó por el pasillo con la barbilla en alto y ese aire altanero que siempre traía. Se abstuvo de realizar comentario en cuanto se cruzó con Ginny y Hermione en el pasillo, pero no dudó ni un segundo en asesinar a Hermione con la mirada. Ella endureció la suya y siguió caminando como si nada, pero en el fondo sentía que las cosas empeorarían más aún. Ginny y Hermione caminaron en silencio hasta traspasar el retrato de la señora gorda, pero luego Hermione fue la primera en romper el silencio:

-Creí que se había ido. –Dijo acurrucándose en su butaca favorita, junto a Ginny, quién parecía casi tan atormentada como ella.

-Todos lo creíamos. –Convino.

-¿No se suponía que después de querer entregar a Harry, no deberían haberla dejado entrar otra vez? –Preguntó Hermione.

-Eso es lo que todos suponíamos… -Volvió a convenir Ginny y Hermione rodó los ojos.

-Se supone que aquí, tú eres la que siempre sabe todas estas cosas Ginny… -Le dijo Hermione.

-Es sólo no creí que los rumores fueran ciertos. –Dijo Ginny algo shockeada aún. –Es decir, no esperaba ver a la chica que quería entregar a mi novio, caminando por estos pasillos otra vez… -Profirió. –Había escuchado a sus amigas en el baño el otro día, pero creí que lo decían solo para asustar o algo… Dijeron que Pansy se había disculpado ante la profesora McGonagall, y como no le puedes negar la educación a nadie, por más horrible que sea, ella se vio obligada a aceptar su reincorporación.

-Por la mirada que me dio, no se notaba para nada arrepentida. –Dijo Hermione y Ginny asintió.

-Ella nunca se arrepentiría de nada. –Dijo Ginny con enfado en la mirada.

-¿Pero por qué volver? ¿Por qué aquí? –Inquirió Hermione. –De todos modos todo ese estúpido régimen del terror instaurado por Draco y ella, se acabó.

-Luego de haber escuchado eso de sus… "amigas" –Continuó Ginny. –Corroboré la información con mis propias fuentes. –Agregó. –Resulta que Pansy no quería volver a Hogwarts, por eso pensé que sus amigas mentían, pero sus padres la obligaron. Lo cierto es que Draco la dejó luego de la guerra, porque se iría lejos con su familia. Pansy les rogó a sus padres para que la dejaran ir con él, pero al obligarla a venir a Hogwarts, se escapó. –Hermione abrió la boca en sorpresa y Ginny continuó: -Buscó a Draco y lo encontró, creo que en Alemania o algo así. Finalmente Draco la humilló en público, diciéndole que lo de ellos dos había terminado y que se fuera. No se que habrá pasado después de eso, pero Pansy obviamente ha vuelto. –Culminó Ginny.

-No puedo creerlo –Dijo Hermione. Probablemente no era cierto, pues eran puros rumores. Aunque los rumores que decían de ella, si lo eran. –Sea como sea, Pansy está de vuelta. Y me sigue odiando.

-No te preocupes. Tendrás que aguantarla solo en los pasillos, y en el peor de los casos en algunas clases.

-Era prefecta… -Agregó Hermione.

-No creo que le hayan devuelto su puesto, al menos no traía la insignia. –Dijo Ginny.

-No quiero tener otra cosa de la cual preocuparme… -Dijo Hermione cansinamente.

-Da igual, Pansy seguirá siendo una maldita perra. –Profirió Ginny.

-Ginny no digas eso –Le reprendió Hermione.

-¡Pero lo es! –Se quejó.

-Puede que lo sea, pero no hace falta que lo digas. Ya todos lo sabemos en nuestro interior y con eso es suficiente. –Dijo Hermione y Ginny sonrió.

-Bueno dejemos el tema de Pansy entonces, de todos modos tú eres prefecta en jefe y todas esas cosas y puedes torturarla.

-Ginny yo no voy a…

-Adivina quién me ha estado haciendo preguntas sobre ti… -Dijo Ginny en tono pícaro, interrumpiendo a Hermione. Ella se quedó repentinamente en blanco. -¡Will Danforth tonta! –Le dijo Ginny riendo. Hermione intentó parecer despreocupada.

-¿Ah si? –Preguntó.

-¡Sí! –Exclamó Ginny. –Y creo que es excelente.

-Bueno, pues yo no. –Dijo Hermione abatida.

-Hermione… -Dijo Ginny obligándola a mirarla. –Creo que le gustas… -Dijo y Hermione oyó precisamente lo que no quería oír.

-Ginny yo no… -Hermione no quiso decirle que estaba temiendo que a ella también le gustaba Will. Las noches seguían siendo una tortura para ella, y últimamente más desde que había descubierto que con Will le pasaban cosas extrañas. Seguía llorando por Ron, y no quería desligarse de él. ¿Cómo comenzar algo con alguien más cuando aún se está atada a quién había amado con todo su ser? –Yo no…

-Esto tiene que parar Hermione –Le dijo Ginny con seriedad. –He querido hablar contigo desde hace tiempo, pero tú te has empecinado en no estar nunca disponible. ¡No eres una máquina, eres un ser humano! –Expuso Ginny.

-Me funciona más ser una máquina –Confesó Hermione y Ginny negó con la cabeza.

-Guardar tus sentimientos así, es peligroso. Muy peligroso. No te vas a dar cuenta y de pronto estallarás. No eres la misma de siempre y odio verte así. –Dijo Ginny. –Harry me ha dicho que no le respondes sus cartas… -Comentó y Hermione suspiró.

-Dile que me disculpe. No he tenido tiempo ni de escribirles a mis padres… -Se excusó.

-Estás todo el día ocupada Hermione… si no son las clases, es la tutoría, y si no, estudias o haces tus rondas… a penas te veo y sé que es lo que te tiene así. Eras obsesiva antes, pero esto ya me está asustando. No debes huir más de tus sentimientos. –Dijo Ginny y Hermione cerró los ojos con fuerzas. Quería llorar. Otra vez.

-No puedo. –Susurró con la garganta apretada.

-Mira, deberías buscar a Ron… -Le dijo y Hermione se sorprendió. –Si él es el único remedio a tu… "complejo de máquina", pues ve por él.

-Ginny, no puedo, no después de…

-Entonces hazte un favor a ti misma, y olvídalo. –Sentenció Ginny y Hermione agachó la vista. –Haz lo que quieras, pero por favor vuelve a ser la Hermione de antes… -Dijo poniéndose de pie. –Debo prepararme para la práctica, pero por favor piénsalo. Ve por él, o déjalo ya… -Dijo y se marchó. Hermione se acurrucó aún más en el sillón y comenzó a llorar.

No podía hacer ninguna de las dos cosas. No podía ir por él, pues iba contra su orgullo. Tampoco podía olvidarlo, pues lo amaba más que nada en este mundo. Y a todo eso se sumaba el asunto de Pansy, Will y los estudios… No tenía tiempo para pensar, no podía pensar. Ginny se equivocaba. Si pensaba, explotaría. Si se mantenía ocupada, todo estaría, al menos, bajo control.

Así que se puso de pie, miró su reloj, secó sus lágrimas y fue a su dormitorio a buscar lo necesario para dar su tutoría.

-Entonces repasemos… -Dijo Hermione bajo la atenta mirada de sus "alumnos" de sexto año. Will junto a ella, se dedicaba a observarla explicar. –Se dice que Alexander Graham Bell fue el inventor del teléfono, pero en realidad no es así.

-¿No estábamos estudiando como funcionaba la luz para los muggles? –Preguntó una chica y Hermione la fulminó con la mirada.

-Eso lo hicimos la semana pasada –Corroboró ella, molesta. La chica se dedicó a asentir y luego de una gran bocanada de aire, continuó: -El real inventor de ese aparato fue Antonio Meucci, alrededor del año 1857. De todos modos la mayor parte del crédito se la llevo Graham Bell, y de hecho, aún Meucci no es reconocido como el verdadero inventor. –Concluyó. Las caras de sus estudiantes fluctuaban entre los que estaban completamente sumidos en lo más profundo de su imaginación y entre la idiotez absoluta. Hermione gruñó otra vez y golpeó la mesa poco amigablemente. Todos, incluso Will, pegaron un salto.

-¿Podrías repetir lo que dijiste sobre los re-fri-ge-racosas? –Preguntó el único chico del grupo. Hermione sintió como le hervía la sangre y se puso de pie golpeando la mesa con los puños.

-¡Se acabó! –Exclamó. –No puedo soportar esto. –Dijo y ni siquiera se molestó en ordenar sus cosas para salir de allí.

-Dennos un minuto. –Oyó decir a Will a sus espaldas. Hermione salió del aula de estudios muggles y se apoyó contra la pared con una mano en la frente. Estaba furiosa. –Oye, oye… tranquila… -Dijo Will acariciando suavemente su brazo. Hermione estaba tan enfadada, que rápidamente retiró su brazo de allí. Miró a Will durante unos segundos y su mirada dolida la ablandó.

-Lo siento –Se disculpó. –No he tenido un buen día. O una buena semana. O un buen mes. –Dijo y volvió a friccionar su mano contra su frente. Will se atrevió a quitarle la mano y a obligarla a mirarlo a los ojos.

-Sé que esos chicos son desesperantes, pero tienes que tener paciencia.

-Es imposible –Bufó Hermione. – ¡Esos chicos están pensando en cualquier cosa! ¡Ni siquiera sé como han llegado hasta aquí!

-Yo me pregunto exactamente lo mismo, pero de todos modos debemos enseñarles…

-¿Enseñarles? –Escupió Hermione con sarcasmo. -¡El cerebro de esas chicas es del tamaño de una nuez! ¡Y ese chico, Thomas, se hurguetea la nariz y ni le importa que todos lo estemos mirando! –Se quejó Hermione y Will comenzó a reír. Segundos más tarde Hermione se le unió.

-Eso fue buenísimo –Rió Will. –Eres más graciosa cuando te enojas. –Dijo y Hermione lo golpeo en el brazo.

-No quiero bromear, estoy furiosa. –Dijo aún riendo.

-Lo sé. Pero velo de este modo. –Dijo Will. –Un mes más aguantando esto, y te dan tutoría en Aritmancia. Enséñenosles aunque sea una pizca a esos chicos y Aritmancia es nuestra.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –Preguntó Hermione ilusionada.

-Escuché a Milderoth hablando con la profesora Vector… le dijo que estábamos haciendo un excelente trabajo y que gracias a nosotros se podía ir temprano. Y la profesora dijo que estaba pensando en hacer lo mismo. En un mes más, nos lo ofrecen. No podemos arruinarlo. –Hermione sonrió.

-Bien. –Dijo Hermione y respiró profundamente intentando relajarse.

-¿Hay algo que haya pasado? –Inquirió Will con el ceño fruncido.

-Es solo… -Hermione suspiró. –No he tenido un buen día…

-…ni una buena semana, ni un buen mes, eso ya lo dijiste. –Se burló Will.

-Lo lamento, sabes que no estoy enfadada contigo pero… será mejor que entremos. –Dijo Hermione.

-No quieres hablar, lo entiendo. Estos chicos también me sacan de quicio –Dijo Will mientras Hermione negaba con la cabeza.

-Ya no pasa nada. –Dijo Hermione intentando sonreír sinceramente. –Ahora volvamos allí e intentemos sacar a esos chicos de su estado constante de ignorancia. –Sentenció y sin esperar una respuesta por parte de Will, abrió la pesada puerta del aula.

Al día siguiente todo iba normal. O lo que Hermione llamaba normal. Porque últimamente lo menos que Hermione sentía era normalidad en su interior. No quería cuestionarse nada, pues el hacerlo implicaba una serie de otros pensamientos que ella no quería tener. Pero se sentía diferente. Y no sabía si era un buen o mal diferente, y era lo que estaba intentando averiguar mientras daba su ronda nocturna aquella noche.

Se sentía otra persona, siendo la misma. Era difícil de explicar, como si una Hermione que tenía celosamente guardada en el fondo de su ser, estuviese queriendo salir.

Caminaba solo por caminar por los pasillos del castillo, topándose con uno que otro prefecto a quiénes les sonreía por cortesía. Las cosas estaban tan calmadas desde su regreso a Hogwarts, que sus rondas de prefecta terminaban pronto. Últimamente sólo le dolía castigar a las parejas que encontraba besándose apasionadamente en las aulas vacías, y luego se iba a la cama pensando en que tal vez, en un pasado distinto, Ron la habría besado de esa manera en algún aula vacía, obligándola a olvidarse de su cordura. Y allí estaba otra vez. Siempre pensando en Ron.

Así que cuando se topó con Pansy Parkinson y su pandilla de lerdas sin cerebro, en uno de los pasillos que guiaba a las mazmorras, le costó ordenar sus pensamientos. Hasta que lo logró. Merlín. Se había encontrado con la chica que se había encargado de molestarla hasta hacerla llorar abrazada en su almohada, a la que nunca tuvo miedo, pero sí la que le provocaba una ira infinita y a la vez un dolor inmenso. Ella junto a Draco se habían encargado de que aborreciera con su vida la palabra: sangre sucia.

-No pueden estar aquí. –Dijo Hermione con voz fuerte, luego de corroborar que junto a la serpiente plateada bordada en su túnica, no había ninguna insignia de prefecta. Pansy subió la mirada de la revista que estaba leyendo, y las chicas tras ella comenzaron a murmurar. Los ojos de perro que tenía se iluminaron maliciosamente en cuanto vieron a Hermione allí de pie. –No sé por qué volviste, pero es mejor que no te metas en problemas. –Le dijo.

-¿Estás amenazándome Hermione Granger? –Preguntó con tono inocente. Sus amigas rieron y Hermione se mostró fuerte e impasible.

-Soy prefecta, y te estoy dando una orden. –Sentenció. Pansy sonrió y luego hojeó su revista, mientras Hermione podía ver de cuál revista de trataba: Corazón de bruja. Dios santo, aquella era la revista en la cuál Pansy prácticamente había vendido la historia del supuesto triángulo entre Harry, Viktor y ella.

-Precisamente estábamos hablando con las chicas, sobre cuál sería la mejor manera en la que vieras esto, y parece ser la perfecta ocasión. –Sonrió ella y le tendió la revista. Hermione la ignoró y puso la mirada más asesina que tenía.

-Vayan a sus dormitorios, ahora. –Ordenó. Pero ninguna de las torpes estúpidas se movió. Así que comenzó a impacientarse y escupió: -No eres más que una cobarde, no eres nadie sin tu ejército de trolls, ni mucho menos sin Draco. –Pansy dejó de sonreír, pero intentó no bajar la guardia. Las chicas murmuraban algo sobre lo grosera que había sido, pero honestamente a Hermione no le importó. –Se los diré por última vez, vayan a sus dormitorios o irán a detención. –Por más que le habría gustado castigarlas a todas, no podía hacerlo. No hasta que hubiesen recibido las tres advertencias correspondientes. Las chicas se miraron entre sí, Pansy no dijo nada, por lo que ellas se dieron la vuelta y se marcharon.

-Puedes comportarte como una idiota, pero sigo creyendo que te encantaría ver esto. –Volvió a decir, pero con una voz mucho menos intensa que la que usaba cuando tenía a su ejército con ella. Acto seguido, le lanzó la revista a Hermione por los aires, y esta cayó justo frente a sus pies. Hermione miró al suelo como un acto reflejo y lo que vio le heló la sangre. –Para que veas lo rápido que tu comadreja se ha olvidado de ti. –Agregó, pero Hermione no fue capaz de responder. Boquiabierta, cogió la revista y vio más de cerca aquella fotografía. Ron sonreía, bajaba la vista y luego la miraba a ella: una rubia delgada, con el cabello lacio y lleno de algo extraño y sucio. Estaba cubierta por algo parecido al lodo, y miraba a Ron sin siquiera pestañear. Sonreían, se miraban. Y estaban solos allí, alejados de todo el grupo de gente.

_Ronald Weasley y su nueva novia._

"_Hace un tiempo se rumoreaba que el romance de la pareja más popular del momento, compuesta por los héroes de Hogwarts, Hermione Granger y Ronald Weasley, había llegado a su fin. Y la confirmación nos ha llegado hace dos días, cuando un fotógrafo captó esta comprometedora fotografía entre el pelirrojo Weasley y una desconocida jovencita de la Academia de Aurores de Londres. ¿Durará? Quién sabe, pero lo que si sabemos es que nuestro Casanova favorito ya tiene a otra chica entre sus redes."_

Hermione no podía dejar de leer. Pero se vio obligada a hacerlo en cuanto su vista se nubló. Lanzó la revista lejos y se sintió más que furiosa. Con ella, con Ron, con Pansy, con el mundo entero.

-¿Cuál es tu maldito problema? –Le gritó Hermione. -¡Me has hecho la vida imposible desde el primer día!

-Hasta el último. –Sonrió Pansy con malicia. –Que lástima… años babeando por tu mejor amigo, mientras claro, no perdías el tiempo con Harry o Viktor… incluso Cormac… si sabes a lo que me refiero. –Dijo Pansy. –Y cuando finalmente tienes lo que quieres, no te dura lo suficiente como para disfrutarlo. Al menos dime que alcanzaste a acostarte con él, así podré quedarme tranquila y tu podrías sumar uno más a tu lista… -Sentenció y a Hermione le temblaban los labios de ira.

-¿Qué – estás – intentando - decir? –Preguntó Hermione haciendo una pausa para respirar entre cada palabra.

-Pues la verdad, que aparentas ser la inocente chica estudiosa y trabajadora, que salvó al mundo del señor de las tinieblas… -Dijo burlándose de aquello. –Mientras que sólo eres una perra sangre sucia. –Hermione no pudo contener la ira y cayendo casi tan bajo como ella le gritó:

-¿¡Y por que no vas a buscar a Draco para que te ayude a buscar en tu pequeño cerebro más insultos para mi! ¡Ah sí, lo olvidaba! ¡Cierto! ¡se deshizo de ti! –La cara de perro de Pansy se deformó ante las palabras de Hermione, y su labio inferior comenzó a temblar.

-Espero que disfrutes la fama, estúpida sangre sucia –Le dijo con dolor en los ojos. Sin saber muy bien como, Hermione sintió que algo mucho más grande que su sensatez se apoderaba de ella, obligándola a sacar su varita y gritar:

-¡Expulso! –Pansy se quedó estática y sorprendida, hasta que fue alcanzada por el hechizo. Voló violentamente por los aires hasta chocar con una pared lejana. Lo último que Hermione vio antes de caer de rodillas al suelo conmocionada, fue a Pansy cayendo al suelo de bruces, sin moverse más.


	16. Capítulo 15: Oportunidades

Hola! Lamento muchísimo la tardanza! pero he vuelto hace tan solo unos días y recién he podido volver a acostumbrarme a la cotidianidad... En fin... espero que no hayan pensado que los abandoné ni nada de eso, porque aquí estoy de vuelta con un nuevo capitulo :)

Espero que sea de su agrado e infinitas gracias por sus comentarios y alertas y sus saludos a la distancia :)

Besos y nos leemos pronto!

Capitulo 15

Oportunidades

-La señorita Parkinson estará bien. –Profirió la profesora McGonagall sentada en su escritorio. Al otro lado, Hermione tenía las manos fuertemente entrelazadas, los ojos le escocían al haber llorado desconsoladamente todo el trayecto hacia la oficina y se sentía mal. No por haber hechizado a Pansy, se lo merecía. Bueno tal vez se merecía una buena cachetada y no un hechizo así de potente. Lloraba de dolor, por haber descubierto lo de Ron, de ira, por todas las horribles cosas que Pansy había dicho de ella, y por sobre todo de miedo. Miedo porque aquella nueva Hermione estaba tomando el control de ella. Y lo peor de todo es que quería dejarla. Quería dejar que esa nueva actitud suya fuera la que mandara de ahora en adelante, aunque aquella nueva Hermione que estaba floreciendo, le trajera más de un problema a la antigua Hermione. De todos modos se sintió aliviada por no haberle causado más que un buen susto a la estúpida de Pansy. Lo peor que podría pasarle era que quedara más tonta aún que un troll con conmoción cerebral. –Déjeme decirle, señorita Granger, que al enterarme de la situación, pensé que se trataba de una equivocación. Y no sabe cuanto me ha decepcionado darme cuenta de que no ha sido así. –Sentenció con severidad y la antigua Hermione se sintió mal. La nueva ni se inmutó y eso fue lo que la profesora McGonagall vio. –De todos los alumnos, es de quién menos me esperaba una actitud así. Ha tenido suerte de que la señorita Parkinson no haya resultado con nada más que con un fuerte golpe. Le daré la oportunidad de oír su versión, señorita Granger. –Hermione suspiró.

-Estaba haciendo mi ronda nocturna cuando me encontré con ella y su banda de… digo, sus amigas. Las envié a sus dormitorios, pero no me hicieron caso. Luego las demás se fueron, pero Pansy insistió en molestarme. Perdí el control después de las horribles cosas que dijo y yo… lo siento. –Se disculpó mirando a los ojos de su profesora. Se sentía terrible, porque no sentía sus disculpas.

-¿Algo más que desee agregar? –Preguntó la profesora.

-No. –Sentenció Hermione cortante. La profesora McGonagall la estudió varios minutos con la mirada y luego dijo:

-Su comportamiento ha sido deplorable, y me ha decepcionado mucho. En cualquier caso, le haríamos quitar su insignia de prefecta, le daríamos una detención considerable, dejaría de estar a cargo de la tutoría y llamaríamos a sus padres. Sin embargo, al tener plena conciencia de la personalidad de la señorita Parkinson, sumado a su intachable comportamiento durante su educación en este colegio, no será castigada. Pero tómese este suceso como una advertencia. Un comportamiento indebido más, y habrá consecuencias. –Sentenció con severidad. Hermione asintió y se puso de pie. -De todos modos –Agregó haciendo que Hermione se detuviera y la mirara expectante. –Le quitaré ochenta puntos y se lo informaré a su jefa de casa…

-¡Ochenta pun…! –Hermione exclamó, pero se detuvo bajo la severa mirada de su profesora. Hermione se tragó la rabia como pudo y caminó hasta la puerta.

-¿Puedo preguntarle algo? –Inquirió ella y la profesora asintió.

-¿Por qué la han dejado volver después de…? –Ella no terminó la pregunta, pero sabía que la profesora entendería.

-Si hubo algo que Albus me enseñó, entre todas las maravillosas cosas que aprendí de él, fue el no negarle la educación a nadie. Hemos tenido varios alumnos que se han salido de nuestro control, pero hasta el último momento hemos intentado darles las herramientas para que encuentren el camino. Lo demás, sencillamente no es de su incumbencia. Mucho menos después del lamentable episodio de hoy. –Profirió ella. –Ahora vaya a su torre. Su ronda ha terminado por hoy. –Culminó y Hermione salió de allí.

No lloró en todo el camino a la torre, ni tampoco se sentía especialmente mal. Había decepcionado a su profesora favorita, pero sentía que todo había valido la pena. Esos ochenta puntos eran perfectamente recuperables y ya no le asustaba aquél nuevo lado de ella, pues esperaba que eso le ayudara a superar a Ron de una buena vez.

-¡Merlín Hermione!, ¿¡Qué fue lo que sucedió!? –Inquirió Ginny rápidamente en cuanto Hermione cruzó el retrato de la señora gorda. Varios alumnos más estaban allí murmurando y charlando, y todos se quedaron mirándola casi asustados.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? Es tarde, suban a sus dormitorios. –Demandó. Y como nunca, todos le hicieron caso. Ginny se quedó mirándola boquiabierta y se dejó caer en una de las butacas.

-¿Qué demo…?

-¿Cómo es que ya todos lo saben? –Inquirió Hermione interrumpiendo a Ginny.

-Una noticia así, no importa la hora que sea, se expande rapidísimo. ¿Atacaste a Pansy Parkinson? –Preguntó y Hermione vio en la mirada de Ginny algo de miedo al temer la respuesta.

-Sí. –Sentenció y ni se inmutó al hacerlo. Transición completa. Ahora la nueva Hermione estaba a cargo. Hermione le contó la historia completa y Ginny no podía creerlo.

-Creo que hiciste bien. –Le apoyó y Hermione sonrió. –Esa maldita estúpida perra del infierno se lo merecía. Y gracias a Merlín que McGonagall te creyó.

-Necesito pedirte algo. –Dijo Hermione y Ginny asintió. –No vayas a decirle ni a Harry ni a Ron que vi aquella estúpida revista. No quiero lidiar con nada más ahora. –Explicó. Ginny dudó. -¡Júralo! –le obligó y abatida Ginny asintió.

-Lo juro. ¿Estás segura que no quieres que Ron ni Harry se enteren de las horribles cosas que Pansy dijo de ti? –Preguntó.

-No y lo juraste. –Sentenció determinada y Ginny agachó la cabeza. –Pero creo que te gustará saber que lo de Draco era cierto. Se lo escupí en la cara y no lo negó. –Le dijo, al haber olvidado esa parte en su relato. Ginny abrió la boca en sorpresa.

-¡Lo sabía! Y la muy imbécil se burla de ti… ¡Si a ella le tocó peor! Dios, realmente no tiene cerebro… -Comentó mientras ahogaba un bostezo. –Merlín, es tardísimo… será mejor que subamos…

-Iré en un minuto. –Dijo Hermione y Ginny la miró durante un segundo y subió las escaleras. Hermione caminó hasta su butaca favorita y se acurrucó frente al fuego. Tenía demasiadas cosas en la mente… Pansy, Will, Ron…pero ahora veía todo desde una perspectiva un tanto diferente. Seguía creyendo que Pansy se merecía eso y mucho más después de sus horribles palabras, Will le seguía gustando y seguía sin saber que hacer al respecto y Ron… Ron y la fotografía con esa extraña chica rubia le rondaba la mente desde que la vio. ¿Realmente estaría saliendo con ella? Quería creer que no. Necesitaba saber que no. Aunque no sabía muy bien para que, si de todos modos no hablaría con él. Tendría que alejarse de todo, aunque no supiese como. Podía amontonar todas las cartas de Harry que quisiese e ignorarlas, pero de Ginny no podía deshacerse. Y tampoco quería hacerlo. Pero tal vez… tal vez necesitaría hacerlo.

Crookshanks y sus maullidos la sacaron de sus pensamientos. El gato la miró desde el suelo y Hermione le estiró los brazos para acariciarlo. Sin embargo, Crookshanks gruñó, la miró casi con odio, y con su cola bien levantada se marchó. Tal vez a la antigua Hermione eso le habría dolido, pero ahora no se preocupó por ello, y se auto convenció de que las lágrimas que estaba derramando ahora, no tenían nada que ver con el desastre que tenía en su vida.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo? ¿En privado?… -Le dijo Will de pie junto a ella.

Hermione había pasado una noche horrible. Tanto así que esa mañana se había maquillado más de lo habitual. Había llorado hasta quedarse dormida con la estúpida imagen de la revista en su mente.

Aquella mañana Hermione había ignorado más que nunca los murmullos y rumores que oía, y ni siquiera se había dignado a hablarle a nadie que no fuera de su completa confianza. Y esos eran Ginny, Neville y Luna. Bueno y ahora Will. Estaba desayunando tranquilamente, o lo más tranquila que podía, y en silencio, cuando escuchó que Will le hablaba a su lado.

-¿Para qué? –Preguntó con desinterés. Will le dio una mirada cómplice y Hermione le dio un último mordisco a su tostada y se puso de pie sin decir nada.

-Hola. –Saludó él con cortesía y Ginny le sonrió amablemente.

-¡Te veo luego! –Le gritó Ginny a Hermione y ella solo le devolvió un gesto con la mano, completamente desinteresado.

-¿Adonde vamos? –Preguntó Hermione siendo prácticamente arrastrada por Will.

-A mi lugar favorito. –Dijo y no hablaron más hasta llegar allí. La torre de astronomía estaba fría, mostrando el paisaje invernal de los jardines de Hogwarts. Por la noche había nevado y los árboles lucían realmente hermosos.

-¿Cómo puedes estudiar aquí? Hace demasiado frío –Dijo Hermione abrazándose a si misma.

-Hechizo térmico. –Dijo Will con simpleza y agitando su varita, instantáneamente se dejó de sentir la brisa helada, y pronto la temperatura subió, hasta poder sentir la tibieza en el ambiente. –Es realmente hermoso estudiar aquí, pero no quería hablarte de eso. Ven, siéntate. –Le dijo tomándola del brazo con delicadeza y guiándola hacia una esquina con perfecta vista del paisaje. Ambos se sentaron y Hermione no podía dejar de sentir un hormigueo en su brazo, más el agitado palpitar de su corazón. -¿Me podrías decir que demonios fue lo que hiciste anoche? –Inquirió con el rostro preocupado. Hermione suspiró cansinamente.

-Hasta tú lo sabes… -Comentó Hermione.

-Sí, así es. Y no deberías sorprenderte. Me he enterado esta mañana e inmediatamente fui a buscarte.

-Que dulce –Dijo Hermione con sarcasmo y Will alzó las cejas. Hermione volvió a suspirar. –Lo siento. –Se disculpó y Will continuó:

-Eso era lo que te ocurría ayer, ¿no es así?

-¿De que hablas? –Preguntó Hermione con cierta indiferencia.

-Sabía que tenías un carácter fuerte, pero tu cordura y sensatez son mucho más fuertes que eso. Ayer te descontrolaste con los chicos de la tutoría, sabía que algo te había pasado… ¿La chica te había molestado? –Preguntó y Hermione negó con la cabeza.

-Pansy Parkinson siempre me ha molestado. –Dijo Hermione. –Pero no, no me había dicho nada. Sólo la había visto en los pasillos y eso… eso me enfadó. –Confesó.

-¿Por qué la atacaste? –Preguntó.

-No lo sé. –Contestó. –Ella estaba allí, diciendo esas cosas horribles y de pronto la vi volar por los aires…

-¿Entonces no fuiste tu? –Inquirió él, confundido.

-Sí, sí fui yo, me refiero a que… -Hermione suspiró por tercera vez en menos de cinco minutos. –Sólo sucedió, ¿sí?

-¿Qué fue lo que te dijo? –Preguntó ceñudo.

-Pansy Parkinson me ha hecho la vida imposible desde que entré aquí… pensamos que no volvería después de todo lo que paso cuando… -Hermione se detuvo. –Un segundo… tu no estuviste en la guerra, ¿cierto? –Preguntó y Will pareció avergonzado.

-Quise quedarme. –Dijo.

-¿Pero…? –Inquirió Hermione mirándolo seriamente. Will pareció ruborizarse.

–Mi madre me obligó a volver prácticamente en cuanto llegué. Ella es muggle, no lo entendió y no la culpo. –Dijo.

-Tienes suerte. –Dijo Hermione. –No fue agradable.

-Lo sé, pero me habría gustado ayudar… -Murmuró él. –En fin, de todos modos se lo que Pansy hizo, recuerda, aquí todo se sabe. –Sonrió.

-Pues bueno, creíamos que no volvería o que no la dejarían volver, pero aquí está. Me desafió, no me trató precisamente como su mejor amiga y yo perdí el control. La ataqué y… al menos McGonagall no me castigó, porque conoce a Pansy.

-Creo que no fue la mejor manera de solucionar sus diferencias, pero si Pansy es tan "especial" como dicen, pues entonces no te culpo. –Dijo.

-Eres demasiado bueno –Le dijo Hermione fijando la vista en el paisaje. –Si yo fuera tú, me alejaría de mí. –Sonrió. Pasaron unos segundos de silencio hasta que Hermione sintió la calidez de la mano de Will en su mejilla. Aquella mano la volteó suavemente hacia él, y se encontró con el rostro de Will peligrosamente cerca.

-Dudo que quisiera alejarme de ti. –Murmuró. Hermione sintió el aliento cálido sobre su rostro y su corazón se desbocó. –Me gustas demasiado. –Confesó y lentamente se acercó hacia a ella. Hermione se quedó estática por unos segundos y en el preciso momento en que los labios de Will rozaron los suyos, supo que algo andaba mal. Hermione desvió bruscamente el rostro y escuchó a Will suspirar. Pasaron varios segundos de incomodo silencio, en los que Hermione tuvo la vista fija en el blanco paisaje con el corazón latiéndole desbocado en el pecho. –Debería disculparme por ser tan inoportuno, pero la verdad no quiero hacerlo. Quería besarte. –Dijo directamente y Hermione se ruborizó más aún. Subió la mirada y se encontró con un derrotado Will.

-No sabes lo que estás diciendo. –Profirió. –Yo… no soy la misma. Tú no conociste a la verdadera Hermione. Y la que soy ahora es una versión mucho más... desastrosa que la anterior. –Sentenció al haber encontrado el adjetivo perfecto para describirse en esos momentos.

-Eres maravillosa. –Le dijo tomando su mano y esta vez Hermione no se atrevió a moverla. Se sentía… cálido. –Y estoy segura que todas tus Hermione's son iguales. Son todas partes de ti y parte de lo que eres.

-Yo no estaría tan segura. –Dijo Hermione mirando nuevamente al paisaje.

-Sé lo que intentas hacer –Dijo Will acariciando su mano tiernamente. –Intentas protegerte. Pero no sacarás nada, yo no te haré daño. –Sentenció con una determinación que hizo temblar a Hermione. –Yo no soy Ron –Agregó y una punzada recorrió a Hermione de arriba abajo.

-Esto no tiene nada que ver con Ron. –Profirió casi con enfado, cuando realmente debió haber dicho: _Exactamente, no eres Ron._ Will sonrió con pesar.

-Estás mintiendo –Murmuró amablemente. Hermione guardó silencio. –Es más que obvio que la razón de tu… cambio, o como lo llames, es Ron.

-Realmente preferiría no hablar de eso. –Cortó Hermione.

-¿Has pensado que tal vez es exactamente esa la razón de todo? –Preguntó y Hermione bufó. Se estaba hartando de que el mundo supiera exactamente que era lo que ella necesitaba. –No estás hablando y es muy probable que esa eso lo que necesites. –Hermione abrió la boca para replicar, pero Will se le adelantó y siguió hablando. –Eres, honestamente, la chica más genial y maravillosa que he conocido. Por más que seas la mejor bruja de todas, eso no te hace inmune a cosas tan banales y humanas como lidiar con un corazón roto. Y eso no te hace una persona terrible ni mucho menos, sigues siendo tú. –Sentenció mientras acariciaba la mano de Hermione tiernamente. La antigua Hermione dentro de ella se vio tentada a salir nuevamente, a echarse a los brazos de Will y llorar como una niña pequeña. Pero el orgullo de su nuevo yo, se interpuso triunfante.

-Lo siento. –Se disculpó poniéndose de pie. –Me agrada que pienses de mí de una manera tan… idealizada. Me hace sentir que no soy un desastre. Pero lamentablemente lo soy. –Dijo y Will se quedó mirándola serio. –No se tú, pero no quiero llegar tarde a clases. –Dijo y se volteó para salir de allí.

-¡No me rindo tan fácil! –Escuchó decir a Will tras ella y una parte de Hermione sonrió.

...

La jornada en la Academia había terminado al anochecer. Ron estaba agotado, su examen de habilidades físicas había resultado bastante bien, no había logrado concluir la prueba, pero no le había faltado mucho para hacerlo. Y a pesar de haber salido de ella como uno de los mejores, estaba seguro de que al día siguiente despertaría con todos los músculos agarrotados. Harry se había marchado a casa temprano, pues Ron se había quedado a copiar unos pergaminos que Ellie (Sí, ya se había resignado a llamarla por su apodo) le había prestado.

Así que en cuanto llegó a casa, esperó que Kreacher tuviese la cena lista, para luego dormir.

Encontró a Harry en uno de los sillones, frotándose la frente con fuerza. Ron se alarmó inmediatamente.

-¡Por favor dime que no es tu cicatriz otra vez! –Exclamó, haciendo que Harry pegara un salto.

-¡Merlín Ron! –Se quejó él, mientras Ron esperaba una respuesta impaciente. –No, no es la cicatriz. –Dijo y Ron tuvo que mirarlo inquisitivamente durante varios segundos para finalmente creerle.

-¿Y entonces que te sucede? –Preguntó. Harry bufó.

-Estoy cansado de ti. –Sentenció así sin más. A Ron le costó procesar las palabras de Harry.

-¡¿Qué?! –Exclamó extrañado. –No entiendo Harry, me pediste que hiciera el intento por conocer a esas chicas y eso hice, ¡soy amable con ellas! ¿Qué más quieres?

-Que vuelvas a ser el Ron de antes. –Dijo.

Bien. No iba a decir que era el mismo, porque sería una vil mentira. Y tampoco era como si se hubiese comportado como el ser más amable del mundo desde el incidente de la fotografía (cosa que por cierto aún le atormentaba), y tampoco era que pasara mucho tiempo más con las chicas, pero honestamente Harry no podía pedir más.

-Lo siento, esto es lo que tienes. –Dijo alzando las manos, señalándose hacia el mismo.

-No es cierto Ron, sabes que no es así. –Rebatió Harry. –Te conozco desde que tenías once y sé que eres mucho más que este chico gruñón, molesto y odioso que eres ahora. ¡Ni siquiera te has disculpado con Julia por como la trataste el otro día!

-¿Disculparme? –Inquirió Ron con sarcasmo. –Ella debería agradecerme a mí por sacarla de allí.

-Ron… la arrastraste hasta adentro. No fue delicado, ni amable. Y luego te largaste sin ninguna explicación. Tienes suerte de que siga hablándote –Dijo Harry. Ron dejó caer su mochila al suelo y se sentó frente a él.

-Bien, me disculparé. –Cedió. -¿Satisfecho?

-No. –Dijo Harry y Ron rodó los ojos. –Ron esto es serio. ¿Vas a buscar a Hermione o no? –La pregunta lo dejó descolocado, por ello, se tardó en contestar:

-No puedo hacer eso. –Dijo. Cada vez que el sentimiento de estar con ella lo embargaba, recordaba a ese tal Will. La ira lo consumía de tal forma, que no se sentía capaz de hacer nada. Y además, el pensar que Hermione debía estar odiándolo doblemente, primero por la entrevista y luego por la foto, le hacia retractarse inmediatamente.

-Entonces haz un esfuerzo, por favor, y sal con alguien más. Julia es perfecta, de hecho.

-Tampoco puedo hacer eso. –Dijo Ron. Claro que no. Si a pesar de todo, estaba más que enfermo de amor por Hermione.

-¿Por qué? ¡Si no quieres buscar a Hermione! ¡Y Julia está babeando por ti!

-¡Porque no puedo! –Exclamó. –Y no quiero hablar más de esto. –Dijo preparándose para ponerse de pie.

-Por favor, Ron –Le rogó Harry. –Piénsalo como un favor. Sal con ella, diviértete y conócela mejor. Si después de eso sigues pensando que necesitas más tiempo, bien. Al menos lo intentaste. –Dijo. Ron suspiró.

-Bien. –Gruñó. -¿Y a donde sugieres que la lleve si tengo a mi propio equipo de fotógrafos y reporteros personal? –Preguntó Ron y Harry pensó por varios minutos antes de contestar.

-A algún lugar muggle…

-¡No se nada sobre lugares muggles Harry! –Exclamó Ron.

-¿Hermione nunca…? –La expresión de Ron se deformó por lo que Harry se detuvo. –Bien, bien lo siento. –Se disculpó. –Pues entonces no la invites a salir hasta que estés seguro de que no te importa que te vean con ella.

-Sabes que no se trata de eso, se trata de…

-Sé de que se trata –Interrumpió Harry. –Se trata de que no quieres que ventilen tu vida en los periódicos, lo sé. ¿Aún te gusta estar en mi lugar? –Preguntó y Ron no contestó. Le habría gustado tener un giratiempo para volver al pasado a los días en los que había estado envidioso de la atención que Harry recibía, para darse una buena paliza.

-¿Entonces que quieres que haga? –Preguntó Ron retomando el tema.

-Bueno no sé… pasa mas tiempo con ella en la Academia, estudia con ella… y luego si te agrada, la invitas a salir. –Dijo Harry y Ron asintió. –Espero que algún día me lo agradezcas. –Profirió Harry y Ron gruñó.

Genial. Ahora tenía que obligarse a ser gentil y amable, porque Harry se lo había pedido. Y él había accedido solo porque ahora era él el culpable de que le doliera la cicatriz y sentía que Harry no merecía eso. Podía sentirse demasiado miserable, pero desde que le había fallado aquella noche en medio de la nada, se había prometido a si mismo el nunca volver a defraudarlo. Y Harry estaba siendo bastante comprensivo con él, o lo más comprensivo que podía ser y…

Basta. No más excusas para hacer lo que tenía que hacer, pues no las había. Simplemente tendría que salir con Julia y fin de la discusión.

* * *

><p><strong>Guest: <strong>Gracias por extrañarme! jaja!Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo y por supuesto los que le siguen y muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos :) si fue un bueen viaje para escapar del invierno jaja! y veo que no soy la unica que está más que atrapada con pretty little liars... me halaga que compares mi escritura con la serie! besos enormes!


	17. Capítulo 16: Frenesí

Hola hola!, no no he muerto! Lamento mucho la tardanza pero diversos factores me han consumido... la buena noticia, espero, es que ya estoy comenzando a escribir un nuevo fic, Ronmione como siempre... espero resulte bien!

Muchas gracias como siempre a quienes siguen allí, fielmente conmigo :)

besos y disfruten!

Capítulo 16

Frenesí

¿Cómo demonios iba a salir con alguien cuando Ronald Weasley era el ser más incapacitado para tener una cita? Era desordenado, condenadamente impuntual, despreocupado y completamente poco romántico. Y a la única persona que parecía no molestarle eso, era a Hermione, porque cualquier intento de romanticismo por parte de él, era recibido con una hermosa sonrisa. Ella lo conocía en sus mejores y peores momentos, desde una edad aborrecible, estuvo siempre con él y se atrevería a decir que lo conocía mejor que nadie. Honestamente él no podía salir con alguien más, no podía. Nadie más sabía tantas cosas de él como Hermione, nadie lo aguantaba con sus cosas buenas y cosas malas ni mucho menos, nadie lo hacia querer ser mejor persona.

Por eso y mucho más Ron no podía salir con ninguna otra chica, a pesar de saber que tenía que seguir adelante.

Julia lo miraba esporádicamente desde su asiento, unos metros más adelante. Después de haberla visto en acción hace un tiempo, cada vez creía que la chica era más bonita. Su cabello rubio siempre estaba perfectamente liso y ordenado, sus ojos claros siempre brillaban y parecían sonreír amablemente. Sus mejillas estaban constantemente ruborizadas y sus labios se curvaban hacia arriba cada vez que el profesor le asentía complacido por su respuesta.

Tal vez, como Harry había dicho, valdría la pena invitarla a salir. Al menos para haberlo intentado. Y si Hermione se podía divertir con algún idiota, él también podría divertirse. Y Julia no era para nada idiota.

Cuando sonó el timbre Ron se puso de pie sin pensarlo y se encaminó hacia Julia. La chica con la que compartía mesa, se quedó mirándolo como idiotizada.

-Julia. –Le llamó Ron mientras la chica estaba ocupada guardando sus cosas en su mochila rosa.

-¿mmh? –Murmuró despreocupada. Ron definitivamente no podía comprender a las mujeres. Se había pasado la clase entera dirigiéndole miradas sugerentes y cuando él se le acercaba ella lo ignoraba.

-¿Podemos hablar? –Preguntó y luego de unos segundos Julia subió la mirada incrédula.

-Supongo… -Dijo con indiferencia. Se colgó la mochila al hombro y se puso de pie.

-Nos vemos luego Zoey –Le dijo a su compañera y caminó junto a Ron. Harry estaba mirando la escena desde su asiento con total incredulidad. Iba a decir algo, pero Ron le dedicó una mirada significativa y casi asesina como diciéndole_: voy a hacer lo que me pediste. _Finalmente Harry guardó silencio y solo le dedicó a Julia una sonrisa tímida.

-¿Qué sucede? –Inquirió ella mientras caminaban fuera del aula.

-Yo… -Murmuró él con creciente nerviosismo. ¿Qué tan difícil podía ser? Ah claro, muchísimo. El jamás había invitado a salir a nadie. –Tú… -Los ojos de Julia se encendieron en expectación y durante un segundo la cara de Julia se transfiguró en la de Hermione. Ron sacudió la cabeza y lo supo: no estaba listo, no aún. –Quería disculparme. –Mintió. Julia alzó las cejas.

-¿Por qué? –Preguntó ella deteniéndose en uno de los pasillos. Ron carraspeó.

-Cuando ese reportero…. Lo siento fuí poco delicado y…

-No pasa nada. –Dijo Julia sonriendo. –Son realmente muy molestos.

-¿Te han estado molestando? –Preguntó.

-No es nada –Dijo ella. –Y si te preocupa, no he dicho ni una sola palabra y tampoco lo haré. –Dijo.

-Gracias. –Murmuró Ron.

-Claro –Sonrió ella. Pasaron unos incómodos segundos antes de que Julia agregara: -Bueno… Ellie me está esperando… ¿te veo luego?

-Claro. –Convino Ron con una sonrisa nerviosa. Julia asintió y se marchó de allí.

Ron suspiró. No estaba listo, claro que no. Y dudaba si algún día lo estaría. Hermione había sido demasiado importante para él, era demasiado importante para él, como para olvidarla así sin más. Y aunque ella ya estuviese con ese tal Will, él no…

Ron gruñó.

Ella no podía, no podía estar con alguien más. Si lo estuviese significaría que él no había sido lo suficientemente importante. ¿Y cómo saberlo? ¿Cómo saber que demonios pasaba por la mente de Hermione? Todo sería más fácil si pudiesen hablar, pero por todas aquellas razones que él ya sabía, no podía hacerlo y tendría que vivir de suposiciones. Inciertas y muy poco probables suposiciones.

Al menos tenía claro que no podría olvidarla, no tan pronto, ni mucho menos salir con alguien más mientras Hermione seguía siendo la única y completa dueña de su corazón. Y Julia le agradaba lo suficiente como para no querer hacerle daño.

...

Enero se había ido tan rápido y tan lento.

Aquella última semana Hermione había ignorado lo más posible a Ginny y también a Will. Había dejado de estudiar con él, y pasaba largas horas estudiando sola en la sala de los menesteres. La nueva Hermione seguía al mando, fuerte por fuera y un desastre por dentro. Crookshanks ya ni se le acercaba y al parecer Ginny estaba enfadada con ella. Era mejor así.

Pansy se había recuperado, o fingido que se había recuperado, porque nunca tuvo nada más que el mismo cerebro del tamaño de una cabeza de alfiler. Al parecer la chica había quedado dolida, y ni siquiera se dignaba a mirarla cuando se topaban en clase o en los pasillos. Hermione no sabía si eso era bueno, o estaba planeando una venganza silenciosa. De todos modos lo que fuese a estar planeando Pansy, la tenía sin cuidado.

Aquél sábado había una salida a Hogsmeade, pero Hermione no tenía intenciones de ir. Así que se había acomodado en su butaca favorita con un libro entre sus manos preparándose para un examen que tenía el lunes, cuando Ginny se paró frente a ella.

-Estoy cansada de esto, seriamente. –Sentenció, pero Hermione ni se molesto en mirarla.

-Estoy estudiando –Le dijo con antipatía. Ginny le quitó el libro bruscamente y Hermione la miró sin ganas.

-Puedes engañar a todo el mundo con tu nuevo y estúpido semblante de señorita ruda, pero a mi no me engañas Hermione Granger. –Dijo y luego cambió su mirada por una más dulce. –Por favor… déjalo y ven conmigo a Hogsmeade. –Rogó. Cierta parte de la antigua Hermione se removió dentro de ella, pero la nueva la hizo callar rápidamente.

-No estoy de ánimo. –Contestó con simpleza. -¿Me devuelves mi libro? -Ginny bufó y se sentó junto a ella, con el libro bien aferrado a su mano.

-¿Al menos pensaste lo que te dije? –Preguntó con un dejo de esperanza en su voz.

-¿Qué tenía que pensar? –Preguntó olvidándolo por completo. Ginny rodó los ojos y perdió la paciencia.

-Estás destruyéndote y no dejas que nadie te ayude. –Dijo con rudeza. –Sí eso es lo que quieres, pues bien. Púdrete en lo más profundo de tu miseria, al menos yo me quedaré tranquila sabiendo que lo intenté. –Profirió. -¿Vienes o no? –Inquirió con enfado.

-No. –Sentenció Hermione cortante, sin siquiera inmutarse ante las palabras de su mejor amiga, o lo que quedaba de ella.

-Suponía que dirías eso. Así que le dije a Will que te quedarías y el se quedará contigo. Te está esperando en la entrada y más te vale que no lo hagas esperar, pues si quieres destruirte, hazlo. Pero no destruyas también al pobre chico. –Dijo y se puso de pie, tirando el libro sobre el sofá. Hermione quedó descolocada durante unos segundos y rápidamente se volteó para detener a Ginny.

-¿Por qué haces esto? –Preguntó y Ginny se volteó dándole una mirada fría.

-Ya te dije. –Contestó. –Además si no buscarás a Ron, entonces al menos sal con otros chicos. Tienes a Will vuelto loco, dale una oportunidad. –Dijo y finalmente se fue.

Hermione lo pensó durante dos segundos. No quería hacer nada en particular, pero sin saber como se puso de pie. Subió las escaleras de a dos en dos, guardó su libro e incluso se miró al espejo. No lo hacía hace tiempo y se desconoció. Tenía la misma melena desordenada, el mismo tono de piel, tal vez más claro desde el verano, los mismos rasgos y la misma expresión que tenía cada vez que se miraba a un espejo. La máscara seguía en sus pestañas y ya no quedaba nada de ese brillo labial transparente que Ginny le había dado para navidad. Sin embargo, aunque todo siguiera igual por fuera, sus ojos ya no eran los mismos. Se asustó al verlos, eran oscuros. Sin brillo.

Se largó de allí antes de que la conciencia de la antigua Hermione terminara por derrumbarla, y caminó por el desierto castillo hasta dar con Will. Tenía la cabeza gacha y miraba su reloj cada dos segundos. Cuando la vio, sonrió ampliamente, haciendo saltar el corazón de Hermione. Tal vez era la primera vez que realmente lo miraba. Es decir, ya sabía y tenía plena conciencia de que el chico era guapo, pero esta vez, se dio cuenta de que era más que guapo. Y debía ser porque ahora lo conocía.

Tenía una mandíbula fuerte, siempre bien afeitada. La piel blanca que hacía contraste con su cabello y ojos oscuros, que a pesar de ser tan negros, que prácticamente no podía distinguir la pupila, eran cálidos y amigables. Su cabello era lacio, pero siempre estaba alborotado, y a él le gustaba mojárselo cada vez que podía. Y cada vez que volvía de las clases de quidditch usaba una colonia que olía a libros antiguos. O al menos eso creía ella. Su torso estaba bien definido, tal vez porque jugaba quidditch desde los once y no había dejado de entrenar desde entonces, y sus finos músculos se marcaban detrás de la camiseta que llevaba.

-Creí que no vendrías –Dijo él algo ruborizado. No habían cruzado muchas palabras desde que él casi la besa.

-Tal vez no debí. –Contestó ella siendo grosera. Pero el no se dejó abatir.

-Pero lo hiciste. –Dijo el con suficiencia y Hermione se mordió el labio.

-Pudiste haber ido a Hogsmeade…

-Y tú… -Replicó él.

-¿Vas a replicar a todo lo que diga? –Inquirió ella y el rió.

-No.

-Tengo mucho que estudiar así que…

-Olvídate del estudio –Interrumpió Will. –Por más que me gusta hacerlo, y mucho más si es contigo, esta tarde pasearemos.

-¿Pasear? –Preguntó Hermione. –Hace mucho frío…

-Pues más vale que te abrigues. –Dijo él sonriendo, mientras se ponía su chaqueta, bufanda, gorro y guantes. Hermione sonrió ante la imagen, parecía un muñeco de nieve, sobre todo por el tono blanquecino de su piel. –Vamos, date prisa. –Le dijo y Hermione se volteó y se apresuró a buscar sus cosas. Volvió rápidamente y Will volvió a sonreírle. Le tendió una mano, Hermione se quedó mirándola y no estuvo muy segura. –Creí que ya te había convencido de que no era un asesino en serie, ni nada…

-De todos modos no estoy muy segura. –Dijo ella y el asintió.

-Bien, lo entiendo. –Dijo y se metió las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta. Hermione rápidamente se puso la suya, y todos los accesorios correspondientes y salieron por la puerta.

Dios. Había perdido la cuenta desde el último día que había salido afuera. Se había refugiado en la tibieza del castillo y se había estado perdiendo de lo hermoso del invierno inglés. Había restos del último nevazón repartidos por el suelo, y pronto comenzaría a nevar otra vez.

El ambiente era húmedo y los árboles dejaban caer en gruesas gotas, la nieve que se derretía en sus ramas. Salía humo desde la chimenea de la cabaña de Hagrid y Hermione sintió una débil nostalgia. Hasta se había olvidado del pobre de Hagrid…

Will y Hermione rodearon el bosque prohibido en silencio. Ella estaba sumida en sus pensamientos y él al parecer en los suyos.

-¿Te gusta la herbología? –Preguntó de pronto Will. A Hermione le costó conectarse nuevamente con el mundo real.

-Bueno… no es una de mis asignaturas favoritas, de hecho dejé de tomarla. –Will pareció frustrado.

-Pero supongo que te gustan las plantas…

-Sí… -Dijo ella y él pareció satisfecho.

-Bien. ¿Has ido a los invernaderos en esta época? –Preguntó.

-Tal vez… no lo sé… supongo que debo haberlo hecho. ¿Por qué? –Inquirió ella.

-Ya verás. –Sonrió él, mientras seguían caminando. Dieron vuelta por alrededor del castillo hasta llegar a los invernaderos. Will le abrió la puerta gentilmente a Hermione y ella entró. El espectáculo que había allí dentro era maravilloso. Estaba cálido, y a la vez húmedo. Así como el clima tropical. Había flores de diversos colores y tamaños en su más maravilloso esplendor, y Hermione no recordaba haber visto algo así de hermoso en años. Giró varias veces sobre su propio eje, para poder observarlas todas, mientras Will la miraba sonriendo. Ya se había quitado la chaqueta y los demás accesorios, pues adentro estaba realmente cálido, así que Hermione lo imitó.

-¿Te gusta? –Preguntó dejando sus cosas sobre una encimera.

-Tendría que estar loca para que no me gustara –Dijo, acercándose hacia la encimera y dejando sus cosas allí también. Recorrió tranquilamente el lugar, topándose con Will de vez en cuando y durante un rato, había vuelto a ser la Hermione de siempre. Feliz y a la vez, ciento por ciento sensata y cuerda.

-Cada año –Comenzó Will. –Utilizan un invernadero para hacer esto. Crían flores y plantas de todas las especies posibles, y las hacen crecer. Luego, a mediados de otoño, las plantan alrededor del castillo.

-Nunca había visto eso… -Dijo ella aún maravillada, observando unas pequeñas rosas rojas, pero las más hermosas que había visto en su vida.

-Es porque para las clases utilizan los otros invernaderos. Este está cerrado en invierno.

-¿Y podemos estar aquí? –Preguntó alarmada la antigua Hermione. Will sonrió.

-No lo creo. –Contestó y Hermione volvió a su nuevo estado. Salió del sopor en el que la tenían aquellas hermosas flores y se quedó mirando a Will seriamente.

-¿Por qué quisiste quedarte? –Le preguntó de pronto y él salió de su ensoñación observando las flores y la miró fijamente a ella. Estaban separados por un largo mesón que tenía muchas otras flores en él.

-¿De verdad quieres que te conteste esa pregunta? –Inquirió él y ella asintió. -Ginny me dijo que te quedarías. No lo pensé dos veces. Y sabes por qué, ya te lo dije, pero si quieres te lo repito. –Dijo el en tono casi desafiante. Hermione ni se inmutó, pero por dentro estaba temblando como una jalea. –Porque me gustas Hermione Jane Granger. Creo que eres la persona más fascinante que he conocido, y ya te dije no me importa que lado tuyo sea el que está aquí conmigo hoy, o el que estuvo ayer o antes de ayer. Vas a ser tú, no importa que pase. –Profirió y Hermione parpadeó un par de veces. Sin más, avanzó hacia él y lo abrazó. Lo abrazó fuerte. Sintió su corazón palpitar frenéticamente junto al de ella y eso la hizo sentir calmada. Sintió la tibieza de su cuerpo y aquél aroma a libros viejos que tanto le gustaba. Porque no podía evadirlo más, Will le gustaba. Pero no lo amaba.

-Creo que te estoy haciendo daño. –Dijo ella al separarse de él. Tomó una distancia prudente y Will quedó bastante confundido.

-No me estás haciendo daño. –Dijo Will. –La única que se está haciendo daño, eres tú misma. –Continuó. –Sé que estás enamorada de Ron, sería un estúpido si no me diera cuenta… cada vez que algo te lo recuerda tu rostro se apaga. Atacaste a esa chica porque probablemente te dijo algo relacionado con Ron y… te sientes diferente porque no sabes que hacer. Porque estás dolida… no puedo culparte por nada de eso, pero puedo intentar ayudarte a que salgas del oscuro lugar en el que te encuentras… -Dijo y a Hermione le dieron unas ganas locas de tirar todas esas flores al piso, pero por alguna milagrosa razón, no lo hizo.

-Eres probablemente el chico con el que siempre soñé. –Dijo en voz baja. –Estuve enamorada de Ron años antes de que estuviésemos juntos. Y no era precisamente muy delicado con las chicas… mucho menos conmigo que era su mejor amiga. –Recordó sonriendo con melancolía. –Y cada vez que decía algo estúpido, me hacía enfadar hasta perder la cordura y terminábamos convirtiendo nuestras discusiones en una guerra en la que nadie más podía meterse. Así éramos nosotros. Y cuando las discusiones terminaban y ambos nos largábamos ofuscados a tranquilizarnos, todas aquellas horribles palabras que Ron me decía, me hacían llorar hasta quedarme sin lágrimas. Y era allí cuando me imaginaba al chico ideal. Me convencía a mi misma de que él no era bueno para mí, que sólo me hacía sufrir y que merecía algo mejor. Pero después de un par de días, Ron se disculpaba o simplemente decía algo gracioso y yo no podía contenerme. Entonces me di cuenta de que no importaba cuanto daño me hiciera Ron, iba a estar enamorada de él sin importar si era tierno conmigo o no. Finalmente su actitud conmigo cambió y aunque seguíamos peleando, éramos inmensamente felices. –Dijo, con la vista fija en algún lugar de la habitación. –Luego, me asusté tanto que terminé por confundir mis sentimientos, pero después ya era muy tarde para retractarme. Tuve que aferrarme a mi orgullo y a mis esperanzas de que todo pasara y entonces te conocí. Me hiciste recordar a ese chico con el que soñaba de pequeña… y me gustas, Will, de verdad, pero…

-Lo entiendo. –Dijo él notablemente abatido. –Realmente lo entiendo. Ya te dije que había pasado por lo mismo y… -Suspiró. Y la antigua Hermione que había salido a flote se sintió terriblemente mal. –Tal vez deberías decírselo. –Murmuró él, con la cabeza gacha. –Una relación así no se esfuma tan rápido…

-No puedo… -Murmuró Hermione. –El día que ataqué a Pansy Parkinson fue porque entre otras cosas, me enseñó una foto de Ron y una chica coqueteando. Pensé que sería un rumor, y que Harry se lo contaría a Ginny y ella a mí, pero no lo hizo. Y a pesar de que últimamente me odie, se que en el fondo intenta ayudarme. Y jamás me habría dicho una cosa que pudiese herirme de esa manera, por lo que debo suponer que es cierto. –Explicó y Will la miró atentamente.

-¿Cómo puedes amar a alguien que te ha hecho tanto daño? –Inquirió Will. Hermione quedó estupefacta, hasta que fue capaz de responder:

-¿Cómo te costó tanto olvidarte de la chica que te engañó? –Will bajó la mirada. –Lo siento, no quise ser grosera. –Will sonrió lastimeramente.

-Touché. –Dijo. –Si te soy honesto, creo que no la había olvidado realmente hasta que te conocí. –Confesó. –Y realmente mi orgullo de hombre se siente profundamente abatido al no ser suficiente para ti…

-No es eso, y lo sabes. –Dijo ella con seriedad.

-¿Entonces me darías una última oportunidad para demostrarte que yo no voy a hacerte daño? –Preguntó. Hermione dudo. –Por favor. –Rogó y ella asintió. –Cierra los ojos. –Dijo sonriendo.

-No estoy muy segura de…

-Ya me diste la oportunidad, ahora no puedes retractarte. –Sentenció. Hermione dudó durante unos segundos y finalmente cerró los ojos. –No puedes decir, ni hacer nada, al menos que lo sientas de verdad. Y sabré si me estás mintiendo. –Le dijo y ella se quedó quieta.

Comenzó por sentir las manos de Will cálidas sobre sus mejillas. Se vio tentada a quitar su rostro, pero no era lo que realmente quería, entonces se quedó allí. Will la acarició suavemente y con lentitud, sus manos fueron bajando por sus hombros y brazos hasta posicionarse en su cintura. El corazón de Hermione latía a mil por hora y tragó nerviosa. No sintió nada más durante unos segundos, nada más que sus tibias y fuertes manos rodeando su cintura. Pero pronto sintió una proximidad peligrosa, hasta que estuvo segura de sentir el aliento tibio de Will sobre su barbilla. No se movió, ni tampoco respiro. Estaba demasiado nerviosa y no podía pensar con claridad. Durante unos eternos segundos, Will se dedicó a aproximarse lentamente a ella, hasta que finalmente Hermione sintió la tibieza de sus labios contra los suyos. Primero no fue capaz de moverse, ni de reaccionar. Will seguía abriéndose paso lentamente entre los labios de Hermione, mientras la apretaba contra él. Entonces, sintiendo una ola de calor recorrerla de arriba abajo, Hermione abrió los labios y comenzó a besarlo también. Se colgó de su cuello y se perdió en el embriagador dulzor de su boca. La lengua de Will pidió un tímido permiso en la comisura de sus labios y ella rápidamente le correspondió, buscando su lengua con la suya.

Sus labios eran distintos a ninguno que haya besado jamás. Eran dulces y tiernos, pero a la vez exigentes y fuertes. Sus manos la aprisionaban fuerte contra él, mientras las manos de ella recorrían su cabello y cuello.

Hermione tuvo miedo.

Tuvo miedo porque aquél beso se sentía demasiado bien.


	18. Capítulo 17: Desesperación

Holaaaaa! no puedo creerlo! estamos a tan solo cuatro capitulos del final... así que este es el clímax. El punto culmine de Hermione... ¿Que creen? ¿Habrá esperanza?

Pues no los molesto más, sólo les agradezco, como siempre, por el apoyo :)

Besos

Capítulo 17

Desesperación

Si Enero había sido frío, Febrero estaba siendo peor. Las temperaturas habían bajado abruptamente de un día para el otro, y las caminatas matutinas de Ron hacia la Academia, eran una real tortura. No le parecía raro haber estado sintiéndose enfermo últimamente.

Por otro lado, había decidido hacerle caso a Harry. Debía armarse de valor e invitar a salir a Julia. Aún seguía tan perturbado con la existencia de Will, que por ratos creía mejor que Hermione viera esa fotografía. Si es que no la había visto aún.

Y en sus intentos fallidos por invitarla a salir, Ron descubrió que Julia había resultado ser condenadamente divertida. Además de muy inteligente, _bella_ y con muchísimo talento. Habían compartido mucho últimamente, y Harry parecía contento. Incluso el grupo, compuesto por Harry, Julia, Ellith, Mark, Cepheus, él y esporádicamente Zulybeth, ya se había consolidado bastante.

Resultaba que Julia era una chica estadounidense (sí, tan desconsiderado y rudo había sido que ni se había dignado a reconocer su acento), pero se había mudado a Londres en cuanto dejó la escuela. Su sueño había sido convertirse en auror, y por ser la AAL, la mejor del mundo, ahora vivía sola en Londres. Sus padres eran dos magos reconocidos en Norteamérica, ambos sanadores y tenía un hermano pequeño, al que parecía extrañar bastante.

A Julia le encantaba bromear y se reía absolutamente de todas las bromas que Ron hacía. Le iba bastante bien en todas las materias, y de hecho habían comenzado a estudiar para pociones, juntos (_ahí tienes, Hermione_).

-¿Te sientes bien Ron? Estás pálido… -Dijo Julia con el ceño fruncido. Estaban en el comedor almorzando, y ella estaba sentada frente a él. Mark, Ellie, y Harry se quedaron estudiando a Ron con la mirada.

-Es cierto, te ves terrible amigo. –Dijo Harry y Ron se sorbió la nariz.

-Debo haberme resfriado. –Dijo con una voz nasal poco agradable.

-Íbamos a estudiar en mi casa esta tarde. –Dijo Ellie.

-Creo que pasaré. –Dijo Ron poniéndose la mano en la frente. Estaba comenzando a sentir escalofríos.

-De todos modos yo tampoco puedo ir. –Dijo Harry. -Le prometí a Andrómeda que hoy cuidaría de Teddy.

-¿Tu ahijado? –Preguntó Mark. Harry asintió con orgullo.

-Tal vez deberías ir a la enfermería, podrías irte a casa temprano. –Dijo Julia aún mirando a Ron preocupada.

-No hace falta. –Dijo él sintiendo un gallinero dentro de su garganta.

-Vamos, te acompaño. –Dijo ella poniéndose de pie y Ron no se resistió.

-Te ayudo. –Dijo Mark. –Parece que ni se puede mantener en pie. –Dijo ayudando a Ron a pararse.

-¡Suerte! –Le dijo Harry, mientras los tres se marchaban fuera del comedor. Mark lo ayudaba a desplazarse, mientras que Julia les habría el paso por los corredores.

-Vamos, la señorita Spreadmint sabrá que hacer. –Dijo Julia apresurándose a llegar a la enfermería. Tocó dos veces, mientras Ron tenía los ojos húmedos de pura congestión. Sentía como un sudor frío recorría todo su cuerpo y quería dormir.

-¡Merlín! Pobre chico… adelante… -Dijo la enfermera y Mark ayudó a Ron a recostarse sobre una de las camas.

Todo pareció confuso luego de unos minutos, y Ron solo era capaz de escuchar cosas ininteligibles. Sin saber como, se quedó dormido.

Cuando despertó se sentía mil veces mejor. Podía respirar por la nariz nuevamente y no le dolía la garganta.

-Hola –Le sonrió Julia cuando abrió los ojos. Ron aún parecía confundido. –La señorita Spreadmint te dio una poción. No era más que un resfrío fuerte. Dijo que en cuanto te sintieras mejor, debías irte a casa y mantener reposo durante todo el fin de semana… -Sentenció y pareció algo abatida.

-¿Qué hora es? –Fue lo único que Ron fue capaz de preguntar. Julia observó su reloj y dijo tranquilamente:

-Las cinco y media.

-¡Las cinco y media! –Exclamó Ron y se sentó inmediatamente. -¡Me salté dos clases!

-Tranquilo… -Dijo Julia desde su asiento junto a él. –Tienes permiso. Ahora deberías beber un poco de agua y descansar. Luego te puedes ir a casa. –Sentenció y Ron de a poco comenzó a calmarse. Bebió un sorbo de agua y luego se quedó mirando a Julia fijamente.

-¿Estuviste aquí todo el tiempo? –Inquirió con el cejo fruncido. Julia se ruborizó y luego asintió. –July, eso no era necesario… -Ella sonrió.

-La señorita Spreadmint dijo que te haría bien la compañía cuando despertases y aquí estoy… no te preocupes no es nada.

-Gracias. –Murmuró el y se bebió todo el vaso de un gran sorbo. Recordó a Hermione. Ella se había quedado con él aquella vez cuando fue envenenado…

-Es una lástima. –Murmuró ella sacando a Ron de su autodestructivo pensamiento.

-¿Qué? –Inquirió Ron.

-Bueno… -Comenzó ruborizada. –Este domingo es San Valentín y… en la Academia hacen un baile anual y… bueno pensé que podríamos ir… -Dijo con la cabeza gacha. –Nosotros y los demás chicos, claro. –Agregó mirando a Ron. El sonrió. –Pero bueno, debes descansar así que…

-Bueno de todos modos Harry no iba a ir, pues… supongo que irá a ver a Ginny. –Dijo él con un sabor amargo en la boca. San Valentín. Merlín, como si el recuerdo de Hermione no lo atormentara lo suficiente. –Mark mencionó algo sobre odiar el día de San Valentín, así que… supongo que no será una gran pérdida. –Bromeó él y Julia asintió desmotivada. Entonces Ron, con su mente siempre tan retardada, se dio cuenta de lo que realmente Julia estaba haciendo. Parpadeó un par de veces, se armó de valor y dijo: -De todos modos voy a necesitar que me cuiden… Tal vez Tú, Mark y Ellie podrían pasar por Grimmauld place el domingo… -Propuso y a Julia se le iluminó el rostro. Tal vez no era lo que estaba esperando, pero definitivamente había quedado satisfecha.

-Claro. –Sonrió. –Será divertido.

Pero algo dentro de Ron no andaba bien. Y el sabía perfectamente que era aquello. Aunque era un chico, y un chico en contra de todas las cursilerías y estupideces de San Valentín, de todos modos le dolía. Si había una chica, por la cuál Ron se habría disfrazado de un gigante oso rosa, con una caja de chocolates en la mano y en la otra un pergamino interminable recitando las infinitas razones por las cuales la amaba, esa chica sería Hermione. Y ahora él estaría en su casa, descansando, probablemente ilusionando a una chica que no merecía ser herida.

Debería haberle dicho que era una mala idea. Y debería haber enviado al diablo las recomendaciones de la señorita Spreadmint, y haber ido con Harry a Hogsmeade el próximo domingo.

Pero no lo hizo. Porque si Harry no le había dicho ni una sola palabra sobre el idiota de Will, entonces Hermione y él debían ser más que simples compañeros de estudio. Y Hermione tendría entonces un muy feliz San Valentín.

-Mejor me voy. –Dijo Julia. –Ya estás despierto y yo… descansa Ron, y nos vemos. –Dijo despidiéndose con la mano.

-¡Espera! –Le detuvo Ron en cuanto ella estuvo en la puerta. Sonó bastante rudo, y a la vez aún tenía la voz algo aguda. Así que carraspeó antes de continuar: -Bueno, tal vez… cuando me recuperé y todo eso… bueno… te gustaría salir conmigo… bueno, por ahí… -Dijo él. Lo había hecho. Ya estaba. Y si aquella chica no lograba que olvidara a Hermione, pues entonces estaba acabado. Julia pareció sorprendida, pero luego esbozó una gran sonrisa.

-Eso sería genial. –Dijo asintiendo repetidamente, mientras enredaba sus dedos en su largo cabello rubio. –Genial. Adiós. –Dijo y salió de allí.

Ron se sintió extraño. Había hecho lo que jamás había hecho con ninguna chica. Ni siquiera con Hermione, es decir, invitarla a salir. Había invitado a salir a una chica, mientras estaba completamente enfadado y a la vez estúpidamente enamorado de otra.

Era su última oportunidad. Se obligaría a que le gustara Julia y si no… si no su vida estaría destinada a la miseria eterna.

...

Ginny no le hablaba. Will tampoco. Pansy la asesinaba con la mirada en los pasillos y Hermione… Hermione estaba teniendo una batalla interna entre sus alter egos.

Las tutorías se le hacían eternas e incómodas, pues tenía que compartirlas con Will y él, definitivamente ni siquiera la miraba. ¿La razón? Pues era sencilla, después de haberle correspondido aquél intenso beso, Hermione lo detuvo en seco y sin decir ni una sola palabra salió de allí. Los primeros días, Will se había empecinado en buscarla y hablarle, pero ella no lo había dejado. Finalmente Will se cansó, y ya ni siquiera le dedicaba una mirada. Tal vez era mejor así.

Definitivamente era mejor así.

O no.

No estaba segura y eso la estaba matando.

Estaba al borde de la desesperación. Era San Valentín y su semblante fuerte y desinteresado se había ido derrumbando poco a poco, sobretodo en los albores de aquella fecha. Si, era cierto. Había pasado años criticando la estupidez de aquella fecha, pero muy en el fondo se derretía cada vez que pasaba por afuera del salón de té de Madame Pudipié, y veía todas esas parejas con corazones rosas flotando sobre sus cabezas. Porque en el fondo era una chica y todas las chicas sueñan con el romance perfecto.

Y el único chico con el que quería estar, probablemente estaba con una esbelta rubia. Había pensado en ser lo suficientemente egoísta como para decirle a Will que fuera con ella a Hogsmeade, pero el sentido común de la antigua Hermione la detuvo de cometer aquella estupidez.

Y ahora estaba sola.

Así como no quería estarlo. Todos estaban arreglándose para ir a Hogsmeade y ella era una de las prefectas encargadas de controlar la salida de los alumnos. Así que estaba de pie en la puerta de Hogwarts, recibiendo los permisos de los más pequeños y a la vez corroborando que todo fuera "legal" en la salida de los más adultos. Y se moría por dentro cada vez que veía a las parejas felices cogidas de la mano, caminando por la nieve.

Entonces vio a Will aproximarse y la actitud que adoptaba cada vez que lo veía, tomaba el control sobre ella. Podía estar muriéndose por dentro, pero por fuera irradiaba altanería y orgullo. El chico caminó junto a ella despacio, y ni siquiera subió la mirada. Hermione lo observó alejarse con nostalgia y continuó con su labor, apuntando nombres aquí y allá. Ginny también pasó junto a ella. Se veía feliz y sonriente. De seguro iba a encontrarse con Harry. La sonrisa en su rostro se borró cuando vio a Hermione, siguió de largo tal como Will, pero algo la hizo detenerse y voltear. Suspiró.

-Supongo que no vienes… -Murmuró ella y Hermione negó con la cabeza. –Harry va a estar allí.

-Salúdalo de mi parte. –Dijo con rudeza, pensando en el montón de cartas suyas que guardaba en su baúl, todas selladas. Ginny asintió y comenzó a avanzar otra vez, pero nuevamente retrocedió y se puso de pie frente a Hermione.

-Hace tiempo, cuando Harry salía con Cho, me aconsejaste que viera a otros chicos. –Comenzó. –Lo hice y fui feliz. ¿Por qué no terminas de una vez con esto y le das una oportunidad a Will?

-Es más complicado de lo que crees. –Señaló Hermione.

-Porque tú quieres hacerlo complicado. –Dijo Ginny. –No quiero estar enfadada contigo, pero me obligas a estarlo. Actúas como… -Ginny suspiró. –Como actuabas cada vez que te enfadabas con Ron. Altanera, furibunda, orgullosa y… Lamento tener que decirte esto así, pero Ron ya no es tu novio. Acéptalo o por primera vez en tu vida ve contra tu orgullo y ve a buscarlo. –Dijo y luego se marchó. Hermione se mordió el labio inferior y contuvo las lágrimas. Se giró y le pasó el pergamino a la prefecta de quinto diciéndole que ella se hiciera cargo. Hermione salió prácticamente hecha un rayo y entró a la sala de menesteres llorando desconsoladamente.

Se sintió terrible. Miserable, estúpida y mala persona. Había besado a Will, teniendo en mente a Ron. Y ahora lo ignoraba porque no era capaz de aceptar que sí, Will le gustaba, pero que no era suficiente. Y que no tenía el valor para ir a buscar a Ron, simplemente porque tenía miedo de descubrir que realmente estaba saliendo con aquella chica, tenía miedo de ser humillada como Malfoy lo hizo con Pansy.

Pero estaba destrozada y desconsolada. Por más que había intentado mantener su vida bajo control, nada lo estaba. Cada miserable día pensaba en Ron, pensaba en lo sola que se sentía y ya se había olvidado de todas las tontas excusas que había puesto para romper con él. ¡Cómo pudo ser tan estúpida! Lo único peor que vivir preocupada por Ron, era vivir sin él.

Por más que se había prometido no llorar, había roto esa promesa todos los días. Había intentado con todas sus fuerzas que los estudios la mantuvieran ocupada, y aunque no había bajado ni una sola calificación hasta el momento, se estaba comportando como una idiota.

Tal vez Luna había tenido razón. Tal vez al haber pasado tiempo sola, se habría dado cuenta de las estúpidas decisiones que estaba tomando. Pero ya era tarde, ya había defraudado a la profesora McGonagall y se sentía fatal.

¿Y que hacía ahora?

Pues tenía bien claro que estaba aterrada de averiguar más cosas sobre la vida de Ron, y era por eso que se había alejado de las revistas, de los periódicos y por sobre todo, de la gente.

Pero todas esas cosas las había hecho por dolor. Entonces, simplemente tenía que deshacerse de aquél agujero que se había asentado en su pecho y que no quería irse.

Sí, tenía miedo. Mucho. Demasiado, tal vez. Pero ella era un Gryffindor, y era valiente. Y ya nada podía ser peor de lo que ya era.

Entonces, se puso de pie. Secó sus lágrimas, y abandonó la tétrica habitación. No miró a nadie en el camino a la torre de Gryffindor, ni mucho menos pensó con demasiada profundidad lo que se había impulsado a hacer. La nueva Hermione había tomado el mando completo, otra vez.

Se puso su abrigo, su gorro, bufanda y guantes y salió del castillo prácticamente vacío. Tuvo suerte de que nadie la viera, así que caminó a grandes zancadas por la nieve hasta llegar a donde quería. El sauce boxeador sacudió la nieve de sus ramas y luego se quedó completamente quieto. Hermione hizo levitar una roca, que aprisionó el nudo que detenía los ataques del sauce. Con sumo sigilo, Hermione caminó hacia la entrada que, hace varios años habían descubierto en una de sus tantas aventuras, quitó una plancha de madera que había sido colocada para que nadie más intentara pasar por allí, y gateo por el agujero. Luego, se deslizó por allí y cayó sentada en la casa de los gritos. Hermione se limpió el polvo y se puso de pie. Ya estaba allí, ahora solo le quedaba salir de la casa, esperar que nadie la viera y desaparecer. Suponía que nadie iba por allí, pues a pesar de haber desmitificado los horrores de aquella casa, la gente le seguía temiendo. Ella, quién había presenciado allí cosas horribles, ya no lo hacía.

Subió las viejas escaleras y abrió la puerta con cuidado. Se escuchaban los gritos de los niños a lo lejos, pero nadie merodeaba por allí. Hermione suspiró nuevamente, y parcialmente consciente de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, desapareció.

Londres estaba mucho peor de lo que pensaba. Las calles estaban repletas de parejas felices, adornos referentes a la ocasión y un aire romántico casi vomitivo. Así que Hermione se dedicó a caminar como un muggle más entre las calles, hasta llegar a donde quería. El número once y el número trece de Grimmauld Place seguían sucios y descuidados. Por otro lado, el número doce, tenía la fachada arreglada y una nueva capa de pintura negra hacía que fuera la mejor casa de por allí. Los escalones de piedra estaban limpios y bien cuidados, y a su lado, varias flores adornaban el pequeño antejardín. Flores, que la señora Weasley había plantado para Harry y Ron cuando se mudaron. Y ella había ayudado también. Aquella casa seguía protegida con magia, sobre todo por la ola de reporteros que se había empecinado en acosar a Harry y también a Ron. Pero ella podía ver la casa sin ningún problema, pues ahora ella también formaba parte del nuevo encantamiento fidelio.

Se limpió la lágrima que había caído por su mejilla, sintiendo el corazón acelerado y un calor para nada oportuno con todo el frío que hacía. No se veía movimiento alguno por las, ahora bien cuidadas, ventanas. Se resignó y resopló. Ya estaba allí, así que esperaría. Si Ron no estaba, entonces lo esperaría. Tenía que oír de su boca que ya no la amaba, y si era así, pues entonces… ya pensaría que hacer.

Se sentó en la acera de en frente, junto a unos arbustos, sin despegar la vista de aquella casa. No se detuvo a pensar ni por un segundo que lo que estaba haciendo, era más que muy malo. Se había escapado de Hogwarts y honestamente no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

Esperó y esperó, cambiando de postura incontables veces. A veces estaba serena y otras, las mariposas en su estómago la hacían retorcerse y sacudirse. No sabía con que se encontraría, ni mucho menos que diría Ron al verla.

No supo muy bien cómo, pero de pronto se hizo de noche. Y no le preocupó que probablemente los estudiantes estuvieran volviendo a Hogwarts en ese instante, sino que le preocupaba que Ron no apareciera. Entonces comenzó a cuestionarse que, tal vez, Ron estaba allí dentro.

¿Debería tocar?

Y estaba en aquél debate mental, cuando la puerta se abrió. Su corazón se detuvo momentáneamente y se puso de pie. Observó pacientemente, con el corazón latiéndole desbocadamente. Y cuando vio salir una cabellera rubia, con el rostro sonriente, su mundo se vino abajo.

Otra vez.

Comenzó a respirar entrecortadamente, mientras la veía caminar en dirección contraria a ella. La puerta se cerró y ella comenzó a sollozar. Sin importarle que hubiese muggles viendo, Hermione desapareció de allí y apareció cerca de la casa de los gritos. Estaba totalmente oscuro.

Sin previo aviso, aquella Hermione que había estado gobernando últimamente, se esfumó con la primera brisa que golpeó su cuerpo. Ahora era cualquier cosa, menos ella. Caminó sin importarle la oscuridad, divisó las luces de Hogsmeade, ahora casi vacío, y prácticamente destruida, se dirigió a la casa de los gritos. Entró allí y se devolvió por el mismo pasadizo. Salió por el sauce boxeador, y ni siquiera se molestó en tranquilizarlo. De todos modos hubiese sido mejor que le hubiera dado una buena paliza. Pero no lo hizo. Caminó en dirección al castillo, desorientada y desolada. Tenía la vista nublada y le dolía todo el cuerpo. Se sintió torpe, estúpida y un sinfín de cosas más.

-¡Hermione! –Gritó una voz a sus espaldas. Ella se dejó caer sobre la hierba y pronto una gran mano le acarició el cabello.

-¡Santos Grindylows! –Exclamó la grave voz y juego se agachó para quedar más o menos a la altura de Hermione. Era Hagrid. -¿Estás bien? –Le preguntó y Hermione no se sintió capaz de responder -¡Hermione están todos buscándote! –Exclamó y luego la ayudó a levantarse.

-¿Qué? –Murmuró ella, recobrando la cordura de su antiguo ser.

-Pansy Parkinson le dijo a la profesora McGonagall que te habías escapado –Explicó él. –Por supuesto nadie le creyó, pero cuando Ginny no te encontró, estuvimos buscándote por horas y… ¿Dónde estabas? –Hermione guardó silencio. Lo que menos le importaba ahora era que Pansy efectivamente había estado buscando venganza y la había encontrado, más le importaba que todos estuvieran buscándola. Dios, nada bueno saldría de ello. –Ven. –Le dijo con dulzura y teniendo cuidado de que nadie los viera, la guió a su cabaña.

Hermione se dejó caer rápidamente en uno de los grandes asientos de Hagrid, y Fang le ladró con rencor.

-Bebe un poco de té. –Le ofreció y ella tomó la taza con parsimonia. –Lamento decirte que debo llevarte con tu jefa de casa Hermione, lo sabes. –Le dijo y ella asintió. –Pero primero recupérate un poco, ¿Qué sucedió? Te ves terrible. –Le dijo y ella suspiró.

-Yo… -Dijo con la voz quebrada.

-Si tienes algún problema, sabes que puedes contármelo. –Le dijo y Hermione le sonrió.

-Es algo complicado. –Hagrid bufó.

-Bueno, eso explica que no me hayas venido a ver ningún solo día… ¡Ni siquiera he tenido la oportunidad de preguntarte por Harry y Ron! –Exclamó y Hermione bajó la vista. –Tiene que ver con ellos, ¿cierto? –Hermione no respondió, y bebió un largo sorbo de té. –Hagrid gruñó.

-No puedo creer que hasta ahora Ron te haga llorar. –Murmuró él realmente ofuscado. -¿Qué te ha hecho? –Preguntó y negó con la cabeza.

-Nada. –Dijo Hermione y Hagrid no le creyó. –Es cierto, esta vez soy yo.

-Está bien. –Dijo Hagrid. -Tómate tu tiempo, arregla esa carita tan triste que traes y arriba el ánimo. –Le sonrió. –McGonagall sabe lo buena que eres, te lo perdonará. –Dijo guiñándole un ojo, pero no estuvo para nada segura. Hermione terminó su taza de un trago y pidió permiso para usar el baño.

Hermione se encerró en él y se miró en un viejo espejo opaco y manchado. Estaba pálida y demacrada, así como los primeros días de su ruptura. Se lavó la cara con abundante agua hasta eliminar los rastros de las lágrimas e intentó desenredar un poco su cabello.

Suspiró.

Ron había seguido adelante, lo había hecho.

Y por más horrible y doloroso que fuera, tenía que aceptarlo.

Y si debía sacar algo bueno de toda la situación, sería que gracias a la nueva Hermione pudo darse cuenta de que la antigua tenía que volver.

Ya no más facetas violentas y osadas. Desde ahora simplemente sería Hermione. Aunque serlo fuese más doloroso que cualquier otra cosa.


	19. Capítulo 18: Control

Hola!

Primero que todo, agradecer infinitamente por sus reviews, y a todos los que cada vez me están agregando a sus favoritos :) Eso me hace inmensamente feliz y me da impulso para seguir escribiendo :) Todos por ustedes! Gracias!

Y espero que les guste este capítulo :)!

Capítulo 18

Control

La profesora McGonagall y la profesora Dogwood observaban a Hermione detrás del pulcro escritorio. Hermione había dejado de llorar y las observaba con la poca dignidad que le quedaba. No sabía cuál de las dos lucía más decepcionada y eso la mataba por dentro.

Su vida se había convertido en un completo desastre, que no sabía como arreglar.

La profesora Dogwood carraspeó y juntó sus manos sobre el escritorio.

-Cuando llegué a Hogwarts, ya estaba al tanto de su intachable desempeño, señorita Granger. –Comenzó la profesora Dogwood. Hermione odiaba que simplemente por haber sido "perfecta" durante toda su vida, ahora la tomaran por una especie de criminal. –Mi pregunta es, ¿Qué le sucedió? ¿Hay alguna explicación para tan… irresponsable actuar? –Preguntó. Hermione suspiró. Le daba una vergüenza terrible aceptar que todo había sido originado por un chico.

-No. –Murmuró y ambas mujeres se miraron con complicidad.

-¿Así que debemos asumir, que todo este comportamiento ha surgido de la nada? –Inquirió la profesora Dogwood. Hermione asintió. Tenía miedo de decir cualquier cosa estúpida. –Pues yo no me creo eso. –Le dijo con seriedad. La profesora McGonagall simplemente se dedicaba a observar a Hermione, mientras la profesora Dogwood se hacía cargo. –Con el acto que ha realizado hoy, has violado incontables reglas, y aunque creo que hay una explicación para esto, estoy muy segura de que usted no dirá ni una sola palabra. –Señaló con frustración. Hubo un silencio incómodo en el que obviamente la profesora esperaba que Hermione le explicara, y se frustró más al ver que ella no abría la boca.

-Permíteme, Iris. –Dijo la profesora McGonagall hablando por primera vez. El tono triste de su voz, hizo que Hermione se estremeciera. –Créame, que yo lamento esto mucho más que usted, pues la he visto crecer y sé que este comportamiento no tiene nada que ver con su personalidad. Usted, es mucho mejor que eso. –Señaló y Hermione quiso llorar. –Lamentablemente ya le hice una advertencia, y este hecho no puede ser ignorado. –Informó. Aquí venía su castigo. –Ha quedado suspendida de la prefectura indefinidamente. –Señaló y Hermione cerró los ojos. Genial, había arruinado la cosa más genial que le había pasado. –Además, ha quedado suspendida de la tutoría, por un tiempo indeterminado. –Agregó, arreglando sus lentes con delicadeza. –Dependiendo como sea su comportamiento de aquí en adelante, iremos evaluando la posibilidad de reincorporarla. Sabemos que sus conocimientos siguen allí, y no queremos perjudicar a otros por su actuar. –Dijo con la voz cada vez más fría. Hermione se sentía terriblemente apenada por haberla decepcionado, otra vez. –Por último, por su actuar, perjudicará a toda su casa. –Agregó. –Le descontaremos doscientos cincuenta puntos. –Hermione apretó los ojos con fuerzas pero no dijo nada. -No nos obligue a tomar medidas más duras con usted, pues en una próxima oportunidad le puede costar la prefectura total, tal como a la señorita Parkinson. –Culminó. Hermione asintió abatida.

-Y sus padres han sido notificados. –Agregó la profesora Dogwood. –Su madre se mostró interesada en hablar con usted, y debe estar por llegar. –Genial. Lo que le faltaba. Definitivamente no sabía cuando las cosas podían ponerse peor y peor, hasta alcanzar un nivel desconocido.

La profesora Dogwood se marchó minutos después, notablemente disgustada. Hermione se quedó sentada en el mismo asiento y la profesora McGonagall se puso de pie.

-¿Té? –Ofreció con severidad. Hermione negó con la cabeza. La profesora preparó con tranquilidad su taza, y luego retomó su puesto. La cucharilla comenzó a girar sola, mientras la profesora fijaba la vista en los ojos de Hermione. –Entiendo que tal vez no haya querido decir nada frente a la profesora Dogwood. Ella no la conoce como yo. Es por eso que confío, en que podrás explicarme que es lo que ha estado sucediendo. –Dijo sin perder la severidad en su voz, pero a la vez, sonando mucho más dulce y comprensiva.

-No estoy muy segura. –Murmuró Hermione.

-Esa es la mentira más usada por los jóvenes. –Comentó la profesora. –Muchos de ellos se refugian en esa etapa de la vida, para poder hacer así lo que se les plazca. Pero no es así, los jóvenes tienen las cosas casi tan claras como los adultos. Es sólo que no tienen el coraje para admitirlo. –Profirió y Hermione se estremeció. Era cierto, no tenía el coraje para admitir que Ron la había hundido en lo más profundo de un abismo, abismo en el que se había prometido no caer jamás. –También es cierto que la juventud es la etapa para cometer errores, y yo no creo que por sus maravillosas capacidades, usted fuese a ser la excepción a esa regla. Pero hay límites para todo, y usted los ha estado sobrepasando. Voy a darle la oportunidad para que me explique que es lo que está pasando, y así tal vez podamos llegar a un acuerdo. –Culminó. Hermione guardó un largo silencio y luego abrió la boca para hablar:

-He estado toda mi vida, esforzándome para hacer las cosas a la perfección. He sentido la satisfacción de ser felicitada y ovacionada… me había estado alimentando de eso mi vida entera. Y no fue hace mucho que me di cuenta, con la guerra más específicamente, que soy mucho más, que buenas calificaciones e intachable actuar. Pueda que tenga un futuro promisorio, e infinitas ofertas laborales, pero… me he perdido a mi misma. Se me ha olvidado quién realmente soy y… soy un desastre. –Hermione no supo como fue capaz de elaborar un discurso semejante. La profesora McGonagall tomó un sorbo de su té, lo dejó delicadamente sobre el plato y juntó sus manos en la mesa.

-Tienes mucha razón. –Convino la profesora McGonagall y Hermione se sorprendió. –Pero incluso las personas más admirables del mundo, pueden perderse en el camino. –Agregó y miró directamente al cuadro, donde el profesor Dumbledore, dormía plácidamente. –Pero las mentes más brillantes, y sé que es esa la categoría que le corresponde, siempre saben volver. –Concluyó y Hermione meditó aquellas sabias palabras.

Un golpe en la puerta sobresaltó a Hermione y la sacó de sus pensamientos. Filch se acercó a la profesora McGonagall y le susurró algo al oído.

-No hace falta que me lo diga en voz baja… -Se quejó la profesora McGonagall. –Y hágala pasar. –Agregó. Genial, su madre ya estaba allí. Filch asintió y apresurado abrió las puertas de par en par. Su madre se asomó con cautela. Era la primera vez que ella estaba allí, y Hermione lamentaba que fuese esa la ocasión en que su madre conociera el castillo. Inmediatamente los ojos de ella se encontraron con los de Hermione y más que furiosa, parecía preocupada.

-Bienvenida, señora Granger. –Dijo la profesora McGonagall estrechando la mano de la madre de Hermione con cortesía. –Señorita Granger, me gustaría hablar un momento a solas con su madre. De la misma manera, luego tendrán un momento a su disposición. –Afirmó y luego de asentir y dedicarle una mirada arrepentida a su madre, Hermione salió de allí.

Hermione esperó casi quince minutos, en un estado de sopor que no le permitía sentir absolutamente nada. En su mente, fluctuaban imágenes tanto recientes, como antiguas, y ya estaba comenzando a creer que se estaba volviendo loca. Pero tal vez, solo necesitaba un buen descanso. Y una buena sesión de llanto.

Y la única decisión que había tomado, era el hacerle caso a Luna. Ya no se comportaría como una máquina, sino que se daría su tiempo para sanar. Aunque ese día estuviese muy lejos, ya había defraudado a muchas personas y tenía que comenzar a reivindicarse. Comenzando por ella misma.

La puerta se abrió de pronto y la profesora McGonagall salió.

-Te dejaré un momento a solas con tu madre. –Informó. –Pero volveré pronto. Me gustaría que hoy te fueses a la cama temprano. –Le ordenó y Hermione se sintió como una niña pequeña. Asintió sin decir nada y se armó de valor para enfrentar a su madre.

Pero ella no dijo nada. Se quedó mirándola durante unos segundos y lo siguiente que Hermione supo, fue que su madre estaba aprisionándola contra su pecho de una manera muy maternal.

Puro y simple instinto.

Hermione se sintió tentada a llorar, pero se contuvo. No quería preocuparla más de lo necesario. Si iba a comenzar a arreglar ese desastre, entonces no debía complicar más las cosas.

-Debí asegurarme de que estuvieses bien al volver… -Sollozó su madre, acariciando tiernamente el cabello de su hija. –No me preocupé lo suficiente, creí que con tu carácter podrías salir adelante pero… me equivoqué, yo soy la responsable de esto… -Se lamentó y Hermione se zafó del abrazo.

-No. –Negó. –Tú no has hecho nada mal, ya soy mayor de edad y…

-Pero sigo siendo tu madre –Interrumpió, sujetando el rostro de Hermione con sus manos. –Pude haber pasado una larga temporada en Australia sin saber de ti, pero no por eso he perdido mi instinto. Y esta vez me ha fallado. –Se lamentó. –No me importa si tienes diecinueve o cuarenta años, para mí siempre serás mi pequeña niña, aquella tan fascinada con los estudios, tan inteligente y responsable… pero que ni eso la salva de sufrir como una simple mortal. Esto es todo por Ron, ¿no es cierto? –Preguntó mirándola con ternura. Su madre podría haberse perdido muchos aspectos de su vida desde que ella se convirtió en una bruja, pero jamás había dejado de saber cuando las cosas iban bien o mal, sin que Hermione lo supiera. Ella no se atrevió a responder, y recibió una caricia suave en su mejilla. Su madre chasqueó la lengua y dejó caer las manos a sus costados. –Atacaste a una chica y te escapaste de la escuela… y todo por un chico… -Suspiró. Si lo decía de esa manera, sonaba bastante patético. Probablemente era así de patético y más. –Supuse que algún día tendrías una etapa rebelde o algo así, pero no me imaginaba que llegaríamos a este nivel…

-Lo lamento –Se disculpó Hermione y su madre sonrió.

-¿Sabes? Tu padre y yo discutíamos cuando eras pequeña. El decía que si alguna vez, llegabas a tener comportamientos rebeldes, sería yo quién te castigaría y él quién te consolaría. –Sonrió y Hermione también lo hizo. –Pero veo que se equivocó. Ahora debemos solucionar esto y lo que necesitas es una buena charla con Ron. –Dijo y Hermione negó inmediatamente.

-No puedo hacer eso y no lo haré. –Se negó. –Sé que llevé las cosas hasta el límite y que me comporté como una persona totalmente distinta, pues fui alguien totalmente distinta, pero puedo solucionarlo sola. De verdad. –Dijo ella. Su madre frunció el ceño.

-¿Estás segura de que no lo dices simplemente para no preocuparme? Porque ya es tarde…

-No, lo prometo. –Dijo ella. –Sólo necesito que me dejes solucionar esto, sola. Y lamento que hayas tenido que venir hasta aquí por esto… pero…

-Tenía que hacerlo. –Sentenció. –Y para que lo sepas atacar a una chica no está nada bien jovencita y escaparse del colegio… ¡Dios! ¡Nosotros no te criamos así! –Exclamó y Hermione sonrió.

-Gracias mamá, era justo lo que necesitaba. –Dijo con ironía.

-Ese es mi deber también. –Concluyó y volvió a abrazar a su hija. Depositó un beso tierno en su frente al momento en el que la profesora McGonagall irrumpió nuevamente en el lugar.

-Lamento interrumpir, pero ya es tiempo de que se retire, señora Granger –Informó. –Su hija está, obviamente, castigada, por lo cuál la necesito en su torre inmediatamente.

-Claro. –Dijo su madre. Volvió a besar a Hermione en la frente y con una sonrisa se despidió. –Te veré en tu graduación. –Concluyó y con los ojos humedecidos salió de allí.

-No te preocupes, Hagrid se encargara de su traslado. –Dijo la profesora McGonagall aún en la puerta. Hermione caminó hacia allí y asintió con cortesía. –Confiaré en que no te desviarás en el camino… -Sentenció y Hermione asintió.

Eran las once cuarenta y cinco cuando Hermione dejó el despacho, bajó por la estatua de piedra y se encaminó a su torre. Los pasillos estaban desiertos, pero imaginaba que su sala común no. Y no tenía ganas de lidiar con nadie, a penas podía procesar información suficiente como para hablar y mantenerse respirando a la vez.

-Mandrágora Africana –Sentenció frente a la señora gorda y luego de un cortés buenas noches, cruzó hacia su sala común. Trastabilló hacia atrás cuando unos fuertes brazos rodearon su cuello, apretándola. Le había quedado toda la cabellera roja de Ginny en el rostro y le costó adecuarse a la posición.

-Lo siento, lo siento… -Sollozó Ginny en sus brazos… -Si esto fue mi culpa yo…

-¿Por qué todos siguen pensando que es su culpa? Yo soy la culpable, y me siento lo suficientemente mal por ello. –Dijo Hermione y Ginny se echó hacia atrás. La sala común estaba, afortunadamente desierta, así que Hermione se encaminó a su butaca favorita y sentó allí.

-¡¿Dónde demonios te habías metido?! –Inquirió Ginny con un repentino cambio de humor. -¡Casi me da un infarto al descubrir que no estabas por ningún lado! ¡La idiota de Pansy tenía razón!

-Es una larga historia. –Murmuró ella. Se sentía cansada, triste, desolada, enferma y millones de cosas más. Se había estado aguantando el llanto desde que Hagrid la llevó a su cabaña y sólo quería estar en su cama para aferrarse a su almohada y llorar.

-¿Qué cosa en el mundo entero, impulsaría a Hermione Granger a saltarse las reglas de una manera desproporcionalmente irresponsable, como para escaparse del castillo? –Preguntó Ginny y antes de que Hermione abriese la boca, ella ya estaba hablando de nuevo. –No me lo digas, ya lo sé. Fue por Ron, ¿cierto? ¡Merlín! ¿¡Te escapaste del castillo para ver a Ron!? –Inquirió sorprendida, como si recién tomase el real peso de sus palabras. –Sabía que no debía dejarte sola en San Valentín… -Hermione guardó silencio. Si Ginny seguía recordándole el asunto de Ron, no aguantaría hasta llegar a la seguridad de su cama adoselada.

-¿Lo sabías? –Fue lo único que Hermione fue capaz de preguntar. Ginny parecía confundida. -¿Sabías que Ron estaba viendo a esa chica rubia, la del reportaje? –Inquirió. Ginny se mordió el labio y no dijo nada. Instantáneamente las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos de Hermione, y aquél llanto descontrolado que contenía toda su miseria de los pasados meses, comenzó a salir.

-Merlín santo… -Murmuró Ginny, como si fuese capaz de conectarse con la tristeza de Hermione. Atrajo a Hermione hacia ella y la abrazo con ternura. -¿Cómo pasamos de no hablar de tus sentimientos, a esto? –Inquirió conteniendo a Hermione. Ella respondió con un sollozo ahogado y varios espasmos.

-¡No sé quién soy! ¡No se que es lo que me ha pasado! Sin Ron yo… -No pudo terminar la frase. Las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos y el nudo en la garganta prácticamente no la dejaba respirar. Ginny la abrazó sin decir nada más por largo rato y ella simplemente dejó ir toda su tristeza contenida.

...

San Valentín no había sido tan terrible como él creía. Aquél Lunes por la mañana, sí.

Resultaba que el día anterior, Ellie, Mark y July le habían hecho compañía después de que Harry se había marchado a Hogwarts. Pasaron un rato bastante agradable, lejos de todo el fervor románticamente enfermizo de la fecha. Julia fue la primera en irse, pues había quedado con una amiga. Rato después Ellie y Mark se fueron y minutos después Harry había llegado sin mencionar ni una sola palabra. Pero se veía feliz. Sabía que no había dicho nada simplemente por solidarizar con Ron. Se lo agradecía.

Pero todo lo terrible que no había sido San Valentín, lo estaba siendo al día siguiente.

Por la mañana, un grupo de reporteros se había agolpado a los pies de la Academia, nada más que para preguntarle como había ido su cita de San Valentín, si había salido con "la chica rubia", como la llamaban o si había ido a Hogsmeade junto a Harry. La poca paciencia con la que había despertado, le duro lo justo como para entrar en la Academia sin asesinar a ninguno de ellos.

Merlín, prefería aquél molesto resfriado que a los reporteros.

Y resultaba también que ahora, los muy oportunos, estaban molestando a Julia. Al menos la chica era lo suficientemente inteligente como para evadirlos con sutileza.

-¿Sigue en pie lo de esta noche? –Preguntó Julia acercándose a su lado. Llevaba libros aferrados a su pecho y aquella mañana se veía especialmente… linda. –Merlín. Ron estaba comenzando a creer que Julia era linda, linda de verdad. ¿No era eso lo que él quería? ¿Entonces por qué demonios no se sentía como debía ser? Ron carraspeó y Harry a su lado tuvo que golpearlo con sutileza para que contestara.

-Sí, claro. –Murmuró. -¿Nos encontramos a la salida? –Preguntó y ella asintió con fuerzas y se adelantó entre las personas.

-¡Suerte en el examen! –Le gritó Harry.

-¿Examen? –Preguntó Ron. Harry lo miró serio.

-Su examen de pociones es hoy. Para eso estudiamos la semana anterior, y para eso ella irá a Grimmauld place hoy. Merlín Ron, ni siquiera es una cita y ya te comportas como un idiota… -Dijo Harry.

-Es complicado –Se quejó. –No puedo quitarme a Hermione de la cabeza y ella…

-Deberías salir con ella entonces, pronto. ¿Ya la invitaste a salir? –Interrumpió con ansiedad.

-¿Por qué ese afán? –Preguntó Ron extrañado. Harry tragó con fuerzas y luego dijo:

-Mientras antes salgas con Julia, antes solucionas todo el asunto de Hermione. ¿La invitaste a salir si o no? –Volvió a inquirir. Ron chasqueó la lengua.

-Sí, pero… aún no se lo he recordado. –Musitó. Se estaba arrepintiendo, porque en el fondo, lo que menos quería era sacarse a Hermione de su cabeza.

-Pues recuérdaselo. Pronto. –Insistió Harry. –Te veo en clase. –Dijo y se apresuró a salir de allí.

-¿A dónde vas? –Preguntó Ron.

-¡Por ahí! –Contestó Harry alejándose entre la multitud. Genial, ahora Harry volvía a comportarse como aquellos días en los que debía salvar al mundo.

Ron había estado toda la jornada cuestionándose sobre que demonios hacer. Además estaba agotado luego de una intensa clase de ocultamiento y habilidades físicas. Era tarde y aún tenía que estudiar para su examen de pociones. Pero en su cabeza sólo fluctuaban imágenes de Hermione… y de Julia también. ¿Harry tendría razón? ¿Sí antes salía con Julia, antes podía olvidar a Hermione? Pero él no quería olvidarse de ella, ¿o sí?

¡Maldición!

Cómo si pasar de miserable, a enfadado fueran los únicos estados de ánimo que conocía últimamente.

Entonces la vio. La cabellera rubia le caía por los brazos, inmutable y siempre brillante. La chica miraba al suelo con los libros aferrados a su pecho. Estaba esperándolo.

Merlín… la chica era realmente bonita. Inteligente, divertida, talentosa… ¿Entonces que lo detenía para salir con ella?

Ah sí. Un pequeño detalle. No era Hermione.

Pero Hermione parecía estar divirtiéndose con otro.

-¿Estás libre la próxima semana? Porque mi último examen es este viernes así que podríamos salir… ya sabes la próxima semana. –Profirió. ¿De donde había salido eso? No tenía idea. Se sentía culpable por pedirle a la pobre chica que saliera con él bajo los efectos de la melancolía y el enfado, pero si no lo hacia ahora no lo habría hecho nunca. Julia se quedó mirándolo como atontada, y sus ojos se iluminaron de una forma… bonita.

-La próxima semana es perfecto… Tengo un par de exámenes, pero ¿Qué tal el sábado? –Preguntó sonriendo.

-Sábado entonces –Convino Ron.

-Podemos no lo sé… si quieres ir a mi casa… así los reporteros y todo…

-No te preocupes por los reporteros. –Interrumpió Ron. –Me importa una basura lo que crean. –Sentenció y Julia se quedó estática y sorprendida. –Si a ti no te molesta, claro… -Agregó con un poco más de simpatía. Ella sonrió.

-No, para nada. –Convino.

-Es una cita entonces. –Dijo Ron y se sintió extraño. Muy extraño. El nunca había tenido una cita oficial con Hermione. Es decir, nunca la había invitado formalmente ni nada… Merlín, era un idiota.

-Una cita. –Convino ella sonriendo de manera descomunal. -¿Nos vamos? –Preguntó ella, buscando entre los miles de alumnos cansados que transitaban por el pasillo, probablemente a sus amigas.

-Harry dijo algo sobre buscar a Cepheus, que lo esperáramos. ¿Y Ellie?

-Tenía una cita con Michael Spodder –Sonrió. –Y definitivamente creo que perdimos a Zuly. El idiota de Harvey la ha corrompido al lado oscuro. –Bromeó.

-Imbécil… -Murmuró Ron.

-A propósito, nunca nos dijeron porque lo odiaban –Dijo Julia arreglando su cabello con delicadeza.

-Nos recuerda a un imbécil que conocimos una vez… Tan simple como eso. –Explicó y ella puso cara de disgusto.

-A mi me recuerda a mi ex novio. –Dijo como si eso la hiciera sentir enferma. Ron se alarmó.

-De ninguna manera conoces a Draco Malfoy, ¿cierto? –Ella puso cara de confusión.

-No… ¿debería? –Preguntó.

-Por nada del mundo. –Dijo él con alivio. –Pero debo suponer que tu ex novio era un completo idiota… -Comentó y Julia sonrió.

-Lo era. –Sentenció y no dijo ni una sola palabra más sobre él. Y mejor, pues él no quería hablar de Hermione precisamente. Julia tomó una gran bocanada de aire y dijo: -Fue parte de la razón por la cuál decidí venirme a Inglaterra. –Dijo. Falsa alarma. A las chicas les encantaba hablar de esos temas. –El muy imbécil solo estaba conmigo por mi dinero y además lo encontré besuqueándose con mi hermana. –Dijo disgustada.

-Nunca mencionaste ninguna hermana –Comentó Ron.

-Y esa es exactamente la razón. –Explicó. –Nunca nos llevamos bien. Jamás, en la vida. Y tal vez, Joseph fue solo la perfecta excusa para perder el contacto con ella.

-Eso es triste –Comentó Ron. –A veces los hermanos pueden ser un real dolor de cabeza… -Murmuró.

-Pareciera que tuvieras montones de ellos –Sonrió Julia.

-Los tengo. –Dijo Ron. –Somos siete. –Julia abrió los ojos en sorpresa.

-¡Siete! –Exclamó. –Y yo que me quejaba de Alexa…

-Bueno, éramos. –Corrigió Ron con un amargo sabor en la boca. Hablar de Fred nunca era fácil. –Somos seis ahora, mi hermano Fred murió en la guerra. –Julia pareció triste y le acarició el brazo suavemente a Ron.

-Lo siento. No tenemos que hablar de eso si no quieres.

-No, está bien. –Asintió.

-Aún no puedo creerlo… -Murmuró Julia. -¡Son demasiados! Oía que hablabas de Ginny y a veces de George, pero…

-Somos una familia numerosa –Sonrió Ron. –Bill trabaja en Gringotts, Charlie vive en Rumania, lo veo poco pero es muy agradable. Percy en el ministerio, y él es un real dolor de cabeza. George es…

-El dueño de la tienda de bromas… -Dijo Julia y Ron asintió.

-Fred era su gemelo y bueno… Estuve ayudándolo después de… ya sabes… -Julia asintió. –Luego estoy yo y después Ginny.

-Pobre, es la única chica…

-¡Todo lo contrario! –Exclamó Ron. –Es la más consentida, siempre consigue lo que quiere y ha tenido inmunidad ante las bromas toda su vida. –Julia rió.

-¡Ya estamos aquí! –Exclamó Harry con Cepheus a su lado. Julia pareció algo molesta ante la interrupción, pero de todos modos sonrió con amabilidad.

-¿Y Mark? –Preguntó Ron.

-Tenía que irse. –Informó Cepheus. -¿Nos vamos? Tengo que estar temprano en casa.

-Claro. –Dijeron Harry y Ron a coro.

Ron y Julia iban adelante, charlando de cualquier cosa banal. Cepheus y Harry los seguían desde atrás.

-Creo que las grajeas de todos los sabores son sencillamente geniales. –Dijo Julia. –En Seattle no teníamos de esas.

-Dices eso porque no te ha tocado ninguna con sabor a vómito. –Dijo Ron. –No estarías diciendo lo mismo si… -Ron fue interrumpido por un fuerte flash. Merlín, otra vez no. Pero esta vez no fue solo un flash, sino que un hombre gordo y calvo se acercó con una pluma flotante.

-Señor Weasley, ¿es cierto que esta chica es su nueva novia?

-¡Déjeme en paz! –Exclamó él acelerando el paso, pero el hombre, por más gordo que fuese, pudo alcanzarlo.

-¿Qué pasó con la señorita Granger? –Volvió a inquirir. –Se rumorea no rompieron en buenos términos…

-Eso no es de su incumbencia. –Respondió Ron, enfadándose gradualmente.

-¿Considera que la chica rubia con la que está saliendo, es más guapa que Hermione? –Preguntó y otro flash se disparó.

-¡Váyase al infierno! –Exclamó.

-Señor Potter, ¿tiene algo que decir al respecto? –Dijo mirando a Harry.

-Será mejor que se vaya. –Dijo él con tranquilidad. El reportero bufó.

-¿Es cierto que los rumores de su separación implican infidelidad de parte de ella? –Preguntó y Ron bufó enfadado. –Una fuente fidedigna nos ha informado que la señorita Granger, dentro de Hogwarts es una verdadera come hombres –Dijo y Ron perdió la paciencia. Se volteó hacia el reportero con la sangre hirviéndole por todo el cuerpo y sin pensarlo dos veces, golpeó al hombre fuerte en la mandíbula. Julia gritó y el hombre perdió el equilibrio y cayó hacia atrás.

-¡Nunca vuelvas a decir algo así de ella! ¿¡Entendiste, imbécil!? –Gritó. Ron se giró para seguir caminando, pero no contaba con que el fotógrafo respondiera al ataque, y lo golpeara a él también. Repentinamente sintió un fuerte peso en su ojo izquierdo, seguido de otro grito igual al anterior. Sintió dos brazos sujetándolo por atrás, mientras se le nublaba la vista gradualmente. -¡Mierda! –Gritó cubriéndose el ojo con las manos.

-¡Te lo mereces por imbécil! –Escuchó que gritaba Cepheus y no sabía si se estaba refiriendo a él o al reportero.

-Vamos Ron, camina. –Le dijo Harry, quién era el que lo estaba sujetando por los hombros. –Cepheus acompaña a Julia a casa, creo que el estudio se suspende por hoy. –Sentenció él. Ron no escuchó ni una sola palabra de Julia, y tampoco podía ver mucho su alrededor que digamos, así que se dedicó a caminar rápidamente con Harry aún sosteniéndolo. -¿Crees que puedes aparecerte? No se si será buena idea caminar así. –Le dijo.

-No lo sé… -Murmuró Ron. –Pero me duele. –Genial. Todo iba condenadamente genial. Esos estúpidos e ineptos, hablaban y hablaban sobre cosas sobre las cuáles no tenían idea. Debería haber molido a golpes a aquél imbécil. No importaba como se estuviesen dando las cosas, no importaba si Hermione estaba viendo a otro (bueno, sí, pero en ese momento no), ni mucho menos que no se hablaran desde hace tiempo. Pero nadie, jamás, hablaría así de su Hermione.

Él la seguía amando y más que nada en este mundo, y nadie la insultaba así.

...

Durante dos semanas, Hermione se había esforzado para volver a ser la misma de siempre. Y no era fácil. Ya no tenía la tutoría, ni la prefectura, y la única persona que le hablaba era Ginny. A veces Neville y cuando se la encontraba, Luna.

Después de su incontrolable, pero muy necesaria sesión de llanto, Ginny le dijo que la chica rubia se llamaba Julia. Pero que con Harry habían acordado no meterse en medio, por lo que no sabía más. Hermione no le creyó, pero pensó que entre menos saber, mejor.

Estudiaba la mayor parte del día, en la biblioteca u otras veces en la sala de menesteres. Por más horrible y descuidada que estuviese, le gustaba estar allí.

Sola podía darse cuenta de todo lo que le estaba pasando, ser más consciente del dolor, y vivir con él de una forma un poco más armoniosa. No era para nada fácil, pero poco a poco volvía a ser la misma Hermione de siempre. Aunque de todos modos, una gran parte de ella estaba… desolada.

Estaba empecinada con reivindicarse, así que se esforzaba más de lo habitual para demostrarle a su jefa de casa y por sobre todo a su directora, que podía enmendar el daño hecho.

Se podía decir que ya era la de siempre. Solo que estaba constantemente triste.

Aún no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para escribirle a Harry, sin haber leído ni una sola de sus cartas. Y es que cada vez que se sentaba a escribir, pensaba en Ron. Y honestamente, pensar en él no le hacia bien. Pero no hacerlo, tampoco.

Y Will… Al menos ahora la miraba. Pero nada más. Al día siguiente de su escapada, vio a Will hablando con Ginny, pero él ni se acercó a ella. Tal vez era mejor.

Necesitaba estar sola.

Suspiró.

Acababa de terminar una carta para sus padres y en esos momentos caminaba hacia la lechuzería. La gente la miraba, como siempre, pero ya poco le importaba.

El ulular de las lechuzas siempre le había gustado, era la parte que mas le gustaba al enviar una carta. Interactuar con esas aves tan inteligentes, que a veces la picoteaban gentilmente, pero que su genio era mejor no poner a prueba. Había alguien más allí, era una chica aferrada a la baranda, mirando hacia el horizonte. Hermione no le tomó importancia y con cariño le ató el pergamino a la pata a la lechuza que había escogido. Se ubicó lejos de la chica y le dio las instrucciones en silencio a la pequeña y juguetona ave con machas café claro. Ella se alzó al vuelo y Hermione se volteó dispuesta a irse. Hasta que escuchó a la chica sollozar. Se volteó con el ceño fruncido y la observó con más detenimiento. Traía el cabello corto y negro… le era desagradablemente familiar.

Dios. Aquella chica era nadie más que Pansy Parkinson.

Pensó en voltearse nuevamente e irse, pero antes de hacerlo Pansy se volteó bruscamente gritando:

-¿Qué estás miran…? –Su ruda exclamación fue perdiendo fuerza hasta dejar de ser audible. Se quedó sorprendida y se apresuró a secarse las lágrimas, que ya le habían removido toda su máscara de pestañas. -¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –Inquirió como si nada, con su aire molesto y altanero.

-Enviando una lechuza –Dijo con obviedad. Pansy pareció asustada. La observó unos minutos y luego pareció recuperar su confianza.

-Veo que ya no traes tu insignia. –Señaló con aire triunfante. Definitivamente Pansy no iba a hacerla perder el control otra vez.

-Me pregunto por qué… -Dijo ella con total calma. Pansy alzó las manos en defensa propia.

-¡No vayas a atacarme otra vez porque te juro que…!

-Por favor Pansy… -Le interrumpió Hermione. –Eres tu misma quién se busca todas las cosas que te pasan. –Le dijo. –Y no te preocupes, no voy a atacarte simplemente porque te diste el tiempo de seguirme hasta que cometiese un error, para correr a decirle a la profesora McGonagall. Todo el tiempo que perdiste no es de nadie más que tuyo. –Dijo. Pansy pestañeó varias veces y luego dijo:

-No creíste que te la ibas a llevar gratis después de lo que me hiciste. –Dijo furiosa.

-No, supongo que no. –Respondió Hermione.

-De todos modos, creo que el castigo que te dieron no fue suficiente. –Escupió con ira. –En este maldito lugar todos te idolatran, por ser la señorita perfecta… -Se burló y Hermione comenzó a darse cuenta de que iba todo.

-Creo que me he ganado ese privilegio –Contestó Hermione. –Y por si no te has dado cuenta, lo menos que he sido últimamente, ha sido perfecta. –Pansy bufó.

-¡Hasta hacer las cosas mal, te sale bien! –Exclamó. -¡Y no te mereces eso, pues eres una sangre sucia! –Escupió. Hermione tragó con fuerzas y sin perder la tranquilidad le dijo:

-No puedo creer que todos estos años me has atacado por celos. Sabía que te faltaba una gran parte del cerebro, pero no que serías capaz de comportarte así por simples celos. ¿Y sabes qué? Ya me cansé. Puedes seguir molestándome e intentando que las cosas me salgan mal, ya no me importa. Serás infeliz toda tu vida y ese es problema tuyo. Haz lo que quieras. –Dijo. Pansy se quedó mirándola como si estuviera procesando letra por letra. Hermione rodó los ojos y agregó. –Y deja de llorar por Draco. Ese imbécil es incluso más despreciable que tú. –Culminó y se volteó para salir de allí.

-¡Te odio! –Gritó Pansy a sus espaldas. Hermione se volteó y esbozó una media sonrisa.

-Por si no te habías dado cuenta, a mi tampoco me agradas. –Sentenció y finalmente salió de allí.

-¿Estás segura de que lloraba por Draco? –Inquirió Ginny en la sala común y Hermione se encogió de hombros.

-Eso no es lo relevante Ginny. –Dijo Hermione. –Supongo que después de esto, no creo que vuelva a molestar. Aunque con su pequeño cerebro atrofiado que tiene, no me sorprendería si me vuelve a molestar. De todos modos, tengo cosas más importantes en las que pensar.

-Hablando de eso… -Dijo Ginny. –Por favor, no digas que no. Al menos no inmediatamente. –Rogó.

-¿Sobre qué? –Preguntó Hermione.

-_Hogsmeadeestesábado_- Dijo tan rápidamente que Hermione casi no entiende que quiso decir. –Ha habido una salida extraordinaria y será la última antes de las vacaciones de pascua, por favor… -Rogó Ginny. Hermione suspiró.

-No lo sé… De verdad preferiría quedarme estudiando… -Musitó.

-¡Por favor! –Rogó nuevamente. –Sé que estás intentando salir adelante y eso es bueno, necesitas salir… Lo de Will, bueno parece que no funcionó, así que al menos sal al mundo real…

-Lo pensaré. –Dijo Hermione. –Pero no puedo prometerte nada.

-Bueno, al menos es un avance. –Sonrió Ginny.

-Supongo… -Musitó Hermione.


	20. Capítulo 19: Nieve

Hola! Y como siempre primero agradezco profundamente sus reviews! Ya son 100! son los mejores, de verdad :)

Y sobre el fic... tan sólo un capitulo más, luego el epílogo y fin. Adiós Break up. Así que probablemente el momento que estaban todos esperando ya está aquí. O no... no lo sé... tendrán que leer y averiguarlo...

Besos enormes!

Capítulo 19

Nieve

Ron había despertado nervioso.

Nervioso porque saldría con una chica, una chica realmente linda y nervioso porque probablemente sería su prueba de fuego con ella.

Debería haber estado rebosante de alegría, pues su ojo había sanado hace tan solo unos días y aquél horrible circulo morado rodeando su ojo brutalmente hinchado, ya había desaparecido. Además, el día anterior le habían informado que las pruebas de quidditch serían la próxima semana.

Todo debería ir bien, pero no lo iba.

Tenía una molesta sensación en el pecho, como si algo lo detuviera a salir con Julia esa tarde.

Y esa sensación tenía una imagen muy clara en su cabeza: una chica de melena enmarañada y ojos preciosamente cafés.

Si tan sólo pudiese haberle preguntado a Harry por ese tal Will… pero si lo hacía, Harry se enfadaría por meterse en su correspondencia. Y no quería que él se enfadara, pues Harry se esforzaba por ser amable con él con todo el asunto de Hermione y Ron, por más que se estuviese muriendo por saber más de ese Will, no podía hacer nada.

Sólo le quedaba salir esa tarde con Julia, disfrutarlo y luego analizar que hacia después.

Así que se lavó los dientes, mojó su cabello y se alistó para salir. Bajó las escaleras y se encontró con Harry, quién otra vez estaba frotándose la frente.

-Seriamente tienes que dejar de hacer eso. –Dijo Ron. –Me pone de los nervios. Con tú cicatriz y eso…-Harry alzó la vista. Se veía preocupado. –Dime por favor, que no es la cicatriz.

-¡No Ron! –Exclamó Harry.

-¡Bien! Lo lamento… -Dijo Ron sintiéndose atacado. Harry suspiró.

-Hay algo que debes saber –Sentenció y Ron se asustó.

-¿Qué? Me estás preocupado otra vez –Le dijo. Harry respiró profundo.

-Hermione atacó a Pansy Parkinson y se escapó del castillo. –Soltó así sin más. Ron se quedó boquiabierto durante unos segundos y luego hubo algo que no calzó.

-Espera, espera… ¿Hermione? ¿Hermione Granger? –Inquirió.

-¿Es que acaso conoces a otra? –Preguntó Harry y Ron abrió aún más la boca. Caminó confundido hasta dejarse caer en un sofá.

-¿Estás seguro? –Inquirió sin poder creerlo. Aquellas acciones no podían ir en una misma oración con Hermione.

-Segurísimo. –Afirmó Harry. Y Ron seguía sin poder creerlo.

-¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? –Preguntó.

-Hace un tiempo… y hace no tanto tiempo, respectivamente –Contestó Harry.

-¿Está bien? ¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?! –Exclamó sujetándose la cabeza con una mano. No podía creer algo así.

-Sí, está bien. –Sentenció. –Ginny y yo decidimos no meternos entre ustedes pero… creí que debías saberlo. –Dijo y Ron no entendía nada.

-Déjame ver si entendí bien. Hermione, Hermione Granger, nuestra mejor amiga desde primer año, aquella chica insoportablemente respetuosa hacia las reglas, ¿Atacó a alguien y se escapó del castillo? Lo siento Harry, pero una notica así no es fácil de digerir.

-Lo sé. Ginny me pidió que no te lo dijera pero… realmente creí que debías saberlo.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? –Preguntó. –Podría… Podría… -Ron bufó.

-Por eso. –Dijo Harry señalándolo. –Creo que has tenido suficiente. Acabas de resultar con un ojo morado y no quería molestare. Menos ahora que finalmente saldrás con Julia…

-¡Exacto! Esa chica está esperándome y tú… ¡Por los pantalones de Merlín, Harry! –Exclamó Ron abatido.

-¿Qué preferías? ¿Enterarte por mi o que algún extraño te viniera con el rumor cuando te vean hoy con Julia? –Ron no contestó. –Sé que es extraño, pero… debía decírtelo. –Concluyó. –Me voy a Hogsmeade ahora.

-¿Hogsmeade? –Preguntó Ron con el ceño fruncido. Harry asintió.

-Programaron una salida extraordinaria ese fin de semana. –Explicó. –Será la última hasta las vacaciones de Pascua. Como saldrías con Julia, creí que no te importaría.

-Yo… uhm… cl-claro. –Dijo Ron aún confundido.

-Buena suerte con Julia. –Dijo Harry.

-¡No puedes darme una noticia así e irte Harry Potter! –Exclamó Ron, pero Harry ya había salido.

Merlín.

¿Hermione? ¿Harry dijo Pansy Parkinson? ¿Hermione atacando a Pansy Parkinson? Y no tenía idea porque la única imagen que se le venía a la cabeza era a Hermione en bikini golpeándola en la cara. Y eso era extremadamente sexy. Y estúpido.

Y después… ¿escaparse de Hogwarts? ¿Para qué?

Ella, definitivamente no era así. Y tampoco tenía idea de que pensar al respecto.

Se frotó la frente con fuerza intentando buscar una respuesta, pero no consiguió nada. Estaba tan confundido y sorprendido que no sabía que demonios hacer ahora. Tampoco era como si tuviese muchas opciones. Debía salir con Julia, pero… todo el asunto de Hermione le daba demasiadas vueltas en la cabeza, mareándolo.

¿Por qué Hermione había hecho todas esas cosas?

¿Es que acaso ese tal Will la estaba corrompiendo? Tal vez. Tal vez se había escapado con ese perdedor a quizás Merlín sabe donde. Pero tampoco podía estar seguro de eso.

Pero era muchísimo más fácil enfadarse pensando en eso, que sentirse, bueno, responsable. No quería pensar en que tal vez Hermione había hecho esas cosas por él. Eso sería ilusionarse en vano, y ya lo había pasado bastante mal.

Así que se puso de pie y se obligó a pensar en lo genial que Julia era, para finalmente salir a su encuentro.

El suelo estaba cubierto de nieve, y se notaba que pronto nevaría de nuevo. Ron deseaba que el aire frío le congelara el cerebro, pronto.

Julia caminaba a su lado notablemente feliz, y llevaba un abrigo rojo que parecía carísimo.

-Entonces, ¿adonde vamos? –Preguntó mientras jugueteaba nerviosa con sus manos. Claro, ¿Dónde iban?

-Uhm… -Ron se rascó la cabeza y Julia se echó a reír. –Veamos que nos ofrece el callejón Diagon. –Finalizó. No tenía ni idea de donde demonios podían ir.

-Suena bien –Sonrió ella. Al menos ella parecía contenta con cualquier cosa. Doblaron por Charing Cross Road, hasta dar con el caldero chorreante. Ron saludó a Tom el tabernero sin querer hacer mucho alarde, así que guió rápidamente a Julia hasta el callejón. Ella pareció sorprendida.

-Nunca antes había estado aquí. –Dijo ella mirando hacia todos lados. Ron se sorprendió.

-¿Nunca? –Preguntó con las cejas alzadas y ella negó con la cabeza. Por la época del año, eran pocas las personas que transitaban por allí y en su mayoría eran solo adultos y unos pocos jóvenes. Algunos se detenían a mirar a Ron y otros seguían su camino imperturbables.

-Sabía de su existencia, pero no había tenido la oportunidad de venir y es… fascinante…

-Ven –Le dijo Ron, algo más entusiasmado.

Caminaron por las calles y Ron le enseñó las tiendas. Julia parecía maravillada con todo, y por sobre todo con la cantidad de gatos en la tienda de mascotas. Pero cada pequeño detalle, hacia que Ron recordase a Hermione.

Cuando se detuvieron en la tienda de artículos de quidditch, recordó las veces en las que Hermione gruñía cuando se detenían allí. En la tienda de animales, recordó al odioso de Crookshanks y el día en que Hermione salió en brazos con él. Flourish & Blott's, le recordaba la obsesión de Hermione con los libros… todo el maldito callejón le recordaba a ella.

-¿Y donde está la tienda de tu hermano? –Preguntó Julia sacándolo de sus pensamientos, mientras veía distraídamente las túnicas del mostrador de Madame Malkin.

-Está cerrada los sábados. –Mintió. Pero no quería que George comenzara a hacer preguntas. -¿Quieres un helado? –Le preguntó. La heladería era quizás el único lugar en el callejón al cuál el no había ido con Hermione.

-Me estoy congelando, pero bueno. –Sonrió ella.

-Adentro es tibio. –Le dijo guiándola por las tiendas.

Luego de un incómodo pedido en el que ella pidió un helado de chocolate y fresas y él uno de vainilla y manjar, finalmente se sentaron en una de las mesas más alejadas. De vez en cuando las personas echaban un vistazo, pero al menos no se veía ni un solo periodista.

-¿Estás bien Ron? Te ves distraído –Comento ella y él se sintió culpable. No podía dejar de pensar en Hermione. De cierto modo, también estaba preocupado por ella.

-Si, lo siento. Es que tenía mucha hambre. –Volvió a mentir. Después de dos grandes bocanadas, se devoró aquél helado. Julia sonrió.

-Tienes una interesante manera de comer Ronald Weasley –Bromeó. Algo dentro de Ron se removió y las palabras se escaparon de su boca antes de poder pensarlas:

-No me llames así. –Profirió. –Por favor. –Agregó para ser más delicado. Julia frunció el ceño. –Lo siento, es que me recuerda... a mi madre y… sólo dime Ron. Y si quieres te prometo que no te digo más Julia, sino que July o Juls como prefieras… -Dijo casi con desesperación. No sonaba correcto que alguien más que Hermione lo llamase por su nombre completo. De sus labios sonaba tan… maravillosamente dulce, aunque casi siempre fuese para reprenderlo.

-Da igual… puedes llamarme como quieras. –Dijo algo triste.

-Lo siento si fui muy rudo, Juls… -Dijo con una sonrisa y ella también sonrió con algo de nostalgia.

-¿Puedo ser honesta contigo? –Preguntó y Ron asintió. –Bueno, no había querido decir nada pero… no soy estúpida Ron. –Dijo y Ron se sintió un tanto culpable. –Sé que aún no puedes olvidarla… cada vez que alguien te la menciona, o cada vez que algo te la recuerda tu rostro… -Julia suspiró. –Has estado pensando en ella todo el tiempo y me haces sentir estúpida. No quieres estar aquí Ron, lo sé. He sido usada antes y se exactamente lo que se siente.- Culminó y Ron se sintió muy mal.

-Nada de eso July, no… Creo que eres linda, en serio lo hago…

-Pero sigues enamorado de ella… -Sentenció con una sonrisa muy triste. –Sabía que tenía que alejarme de ti, lo sabía. –Murmuró.

-No digas eso… -Susurró Ron.

-Ella es muy bonita… Hermione –Dijo. –La he visto en fotografías… y por lo que he escuchado hablar de ella, es maravillosa. Y única. –Comentó. Era la primera vez que hablaban de Hermione. Sentía que Julia siempre lo había sabido todo y él había sido muy ciego y estúpido como para verlo.

-¿Por qué nunca me dijiste nada? –Preguntó.

-Porque se notaba lo mal que estabas por ella. –Dijo. –Tus cambios de humor y… todo. Sabía que no querías conocernos en un principio porque todo era muy reciente. Tú cambio al volver a la Academia fue evidente. Y cuando aquél reportero nos tomó la foto, sabía que no pensabas en cubrirnos, sino en que ella no viera la foto. Y cuando golpeaste a aquél reportero… ¿tengo que continuar? –Preguntó.

-No. Lo entiendo. –Dijo él.

-¿Por qué me invitaste a salir de todos modos? –Preguntó ella.

-Porque al parecer me gustas. –Confesó y eso había sido demasiado fácil. ¿Por qué con Hermione no había sido de ese modo? Demonios. Julia sonrió y le volvieron a brillar los ojos.

-Si fueses cualquier otro chico, probablemente ya te hubiese volteado el helado en la cabeza. –Dijo ella y Ron sonrió.

-Creo que me lo merezco. –Murmuró él. Julia negó con la cabeza.

-Estás herido. –Sentenció. –Puedo entender eso. Y eres muy especial –Agregó y Ron se ruborizó. -¿Quieres entonces que te ayude a olvidarla? –Preguntó y Ron se congeló. No era precisamente la pregunta que esperaba y al oírla, se dio cuenta de que sonaba terriblemente mal. Julia se acercó lentamente hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de Ron. –Sólo tienes que decir que sí. –Murmuró sensualmente, muy cerca de sus labios.

...

Hermione caminaba sobre la nieve con un libro aferrado a su pecho. Ginny a su lado sonreía ansiosa, mientras conversaba animadamente con una tranquila y soñadora Luna. Hermione sólo se concentraba en las huellas que los demás habían dejado en la nieve, arrepintiéndose con cada paso el haber aceptado ir a Hogsmeade. De seguro se hubiese sentido más tranquila leyendo en la sala común sentada junto al fuego. Pero de todos modos estaba empezando a creer que Ginny tenía razón y ella sólo quería ayudarla. Tal vez no estaba lista para salir con otros chicos, Will era la prueba de ello, pero podría comenzar por reinstaurarse en la sociedad.

Suspiró y una estela de vaho salió de su boca. Ginny la miró un segundo perdiendo el hilo de la conversación con Luna.

-Las dejaré solas –Profirió ella con lentitud.

-No es necesario –La detuvo Hermione.

-Tú piensas que no lo es, pero Ginny sí –Replicó –De todos modos ya estamos llegando y se me antoja una cerveza de mantequilla. Nos vemos –Se despidió, alejándose dando saltitos sobre la nieve. Hermione volvió a suspirar.

-Anímate –Le sonrió Ginny –De seguro que Harry tiene muchas cosas para contarnos.

-Seguro –Dijo Hermione sin mucho entusiasmo. No se le antojaba pasar mucho tiempo con ellos, ni mucho menos verlos tan acaramelados. Aún dolía.

-Me alegra que hayas aceptado venir –Le dijo Ginny frotando su hombro. –Supongo que es un avance. –Hermione sonrió levemente pero asintió. –Sabes que estoy aquí cuando lo necesites… y sabes que todo esto es por tu bien.

-Lo sé –Respondió, aunque no entendía porque no se sentía para nada bien. No estaba segura si algún día podría superar el dolor. Tal vez lo haría y en el futuro se daría cuenta que no había sido tan terrible, pero no sería pronto.

-Vamos, Harry no espera afuera de las tres escobas –Sonrió y Hermione asintió. Siguieron caminando y a los pocos minutos llegaron a Hogsmeade. Cómo siempre el lugar rebosaba de alumnos de Hogwarts, con los bolsillos llenos de provisiones de Honeydukes, mientras una cantidad importante de jóvenes entraba a las tres escobas. Y allí, un poco más alejado de la muchedumbre estaba Harry. Sólo, por supuesto. Ginny soltó una risita y corrió hacia donde se encontraba él. Hermione los miró con una sonrisa desde la distancia, acercándose lentamente para no interrumpir el intenso reencuentro. Cuando Ginny al fin se soltó del abrazo de Harry, Hermione se sintió libre de acercarse. Le sonrió lo más sinceramente posible y lo abrazó con fuerzas.

-Hola –Le saludó él devolviéndole el abrazo.

-Hola –Sonrió Hermione zafándose lentamente. Harry lucía más maduro. Había ensanchado su torso unos centímetros, tal vez por el intenso entrenamiento, desde la última vez que lo había visto para las fiestas. Sus rasgos eran más pronunciados y una gruesa barba incipiente, casi imperceptible cubría parte de su mentón. Inevitablemente habían crecido, habían cambiado. Pero no importaba si por cosas del destino, se habían alejado un poco, Hermione seguía sintiendo como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado, y para ella Harry siempre iba a ser parte de su familia. -¿Te mantienen trabajando duro? –Preguntó ella.

-Bastante –Sonrió Harry –No has devuelto mis cartas –Reprochó y Hermione se sintió culpable. Se había encargado de alejarlo y ahora debía remediarlo

-Lo sé, lo siento… -Se disculpó –He estado algo ocupada… ya sabes los EXTASIS se acercan y… tengo muchas materias… pero encontraré tiempo para escribirte –Prometió. Y debía hacerlo.

-Seguro –Sonrió Harry.

-Entonces, ¿entramos? –Sugirió Ginny aferrándose a la mano de Harry y Hermione necesitó una excusa para zafarse de la situación.

-Claro… no hay nada como las cervezas de mantequilla de Madame Rosmerta –Dijo Harry abriendo la puerta para dejar pasar a las chicas.

-Creo que paso –Dijo Hermione bajando la vista –Seguro que ustedes quieren estar solos y yo… he traído un libro –Señaló mostrándolo. –Podemos reunirnos más tarde –Sugirió. Harry y Ginny se miraron un segundo y luego posaron su mirada en ella. Ginny hizo una mueca, pero luego asintió lentamente. Ginny lo entendía, y se lo agradecía.

-Está bien –Convino ella -Pero sólo un rato. No quiero que estés sola.

-Te iremos a buscar en un rato –Ofreció Harry.

-Gracias –Dijo Hermione –Estaré en la casa de los gritos. –Harry asintió y luego dejo que Ginny pasara. Le dedicó una profunda mirada de afecto y Hermione sonrió en agradecimiento. -Por cierto, te ves bien –Le comentó Hermione sonriendo.

-Gracias, espero que puedas seguir viéndome –Le dijo y Hermione entendió a la perfección sus palabras. Y volvió a sentirse culpable. De pronto no podía entender cómo había estado perdiendo tanto, gente importante, gente a quién ella quería.

-Lo siento –Se disculpó sinceramente –Pero no porque Ron y yo… -Hermione carraspeo –Lo lamento. No he sido yo últimamente, pero eres mi mejor amigo y claro que seguiremos viéndonos. –Aclaró. Harry puso una mano en el hombro de su amiga y asintió.

-Siempre has sido más fuerte que cualquiera que conozca –Le dijo y Hermione comenzó a sentir unas inmensas ganas de llorar, pero no lo hizo. –Te veo luego –Dijo para finalmente entrar en el local.

Hermione comenzó a caminar lentamente, dándose cuenta de a poco de lo terrible que habían sido los últimos meses para ella. Se desconocía, había hecho cosas que jamás pensó que podría hacer, había alejado a la mayoría de las personas que quería y todo por él.

No, él no tenía la culpa.

Era por ella.

Por que ella no había sabido manejar la situación, ella y su orgullo le habían impedido intentar rescatar lo que había estado perdiendo. Y ahora se daba cuenta, que debía empezar a mirar hacia el futuro. Su último año terminaría en cuatro meses y algo más y debía aprovecharlo. Debía volver a ser la misma Hermione de siempre, fuerte, con convicciones y con sueños. El dolor pasaría, tal y como el invierno se iría.

Hermione divisó la casa de los gritos a lo lejos y continuó caminando hacia allí. El día estaba gris, y las nubes anunciaban lluvia en cualquier minuto. Ella sólo quería sentarse en la roca en la que años antes Harry, Ron y ella se habían sentado y leer hasta que Ginny y Harry fuesen a su encuentro.

Llegó allí y le echó un vistazo a la destruida casa. Abandonada y temida por los más pequeños, solitaria y triste para ella. Se sentó en la inmutable roca y suspiró.

-¿Te importa si te acompaño? –Preguntó Will desde sus espaldas sobresaltándola. Se sorprendió abiertamente. La última persona que esperó ver, estaba allí. –Lo siento no quise asustarte.

-No te preocupes, claro siéntate –Ofreció haciéndose a un lado, y él ocupo el lugar que alguna vez Ron ocupó.

-Creo que debería disculparme. –Dijo él. Hermione volvió a sorprenderse. Definitivamente ese chico nunca dejaría de sorprenderla.

-¿Tú? Soy yo la que debe una gran disculpa. Ni siquiera sé por qué me estás hablando… -Dijo ella.

-Entonces supongo que hoy será el día de los arrepentidos no… ¿quieres comenzar tú? –Preguntó con su característica simpatía.

-No quisiera quitarte el honor. –Bromeó. Will miró un instante hacia la casa de los gritos y luego posó la mirada en ella.

-Lo siento. –Se disculpó. –Estuve… enfadado. Y confundido y… no quiero creerme lo suficientemente importante como para pensar que me podrías haber necesitado, pero quiero disculparme por si lo hiciste y no estuve allí. –Dijo.

-Si te necesité. –Dijo ella. –Pero entiendo perfectamente el por qué no estuviste allí, me comporté muy mal y…

-Oye, oye, aún es mi turno… -Reclamó.

-Lo siento. –Se disculpó y guardó silencio.

-Y también quería disculparme por ponerte en una situación tan… comprometedora, sabiendo que tu mente era un desastre. Lo siento. –Dijo. –Y sí, creo que eso es todo. Es tu turno. –Sonrió.

-Acepto tus disculpas. –Dijo ella. –Y espero que puedas aceptar las mías. –Agregó mirándolo fijamente. –Como algún día te dije, la Hermione que tú conociste no era quien soy. Estoy intentando recuperarla en todo caso, por si quisieras conocerla.

-Sería un placer. –Sonrió Will.

-Quisiera disculparme por haber dejado de hablarte sin ninguna explicación. Lo siento, de verdad, pero…

-No tienes que explicarme, no hace falta. –Le interrumpió. -Lo entiendo.

-Gracias. –Agradeció Hermione.

-Aquél día… cuando te escapaste… ¿fuiste a ver a Ron, no es cierto? –Preguntó y Hermione asintió avergonzada. Will sonrió como si siempre lo hubiese sabido. – ¿Así que sería inoportuno de mi parte el besarte ahora? Porque no voy a mentirte, me cortaste la inspiración… -Dijo.

-Lo siento. –Volvió a decir Hermione. –Y sí, sería inoportuno.

-Si eso es lo que pensé… -Murmuró con aire derrotado.

-Will, lo siento de verdad lo siento… eres un chico maravilloso… pero creo que necesito un tiempo para entender que está pasando conmigo.

-Lo entiendo y deja de disculparte. –Sentenció. –Pero supongo que podremos seguir siendo amigos, ¿no?

-Claro. –Sonrió ella.

-Y más te vale portarte bien, pues te quiero de vuelta en la tutoría… esos chicos sin cerebro me tienen agotado… -Dijo él.

-Lamento decirte que me he quedado sin tutorías Will… irrevocablemente. –Informó.

-Oh no… ¿Pero no puedes decirle algo a la directora? Ella está como enamorada de ti o algo…

-¡No digas eso de la profesora McGonagall! –Exclamó con indignación.

-Guau… ¿así que esta es la verdadera Hermione? No estoy seguro de querer ser tu amigo ni mucho menos… -Bromeó y Hermione lo golpeó en el brazo. Sí, igual que antes. –Bromeo… Bueno, no te quito más tu tiempo –Dijo poniéndose de pie. –De todos modos los chicos y yo estábamos organizando una guerra de bolas de nieve, si quieres puedes unirte… -Le ofreció.

-Gracias, pero prefiero leer un rato. Y luego debo ver a Ginny y a Harry. –Informó.

-¡Harry! ¡Claro! Por eso había tanto alboroto afuera de las tres escobas… -Dijo como pensando en voz alta. –En fin, ¿podría al menos abrazarte? –Preguntó.

-Will… -Dijo ella dudando.

-¿Un apretón de manos? –Inquirió sonriente y ella sonrió también.

-Eso estaría bien. –Dijo y ambos se dieron un fuerte apretón de manos.

-Encantado de conocerla, señorita Hermione Granger de siempre. –Se burló.

-Igualmente, Wilbert Danforth. –Dijo bromeando y él sonrió.

-Sólo procura no decirlo muy fuerte.

-Lo intentaré.

-Te veo luego. –Dijo

-Claro. –Convino y sonrió mientras Will se alejaba.

Se sintió tranquila. Había recuperado la amistad de Will antes de lo previsto y tan solo le faltaba… bueno lo que le faltaba no podía tenerlo, pero aprendería a vivir sin ello, lo haría.

Finalmente, al encontrarse sola otra vez, suspiró y abrió su libro, _"La historia de Hogwarts."_ Su irremplazable compañero desde antes de ingresar a primer año, aquél libro que nunca se cansaba de leer y que siempre interpretaba de manera distinta. Para ella representaba su integración al mundo mágico, su nueva vida, la mejor experiencia vivida jamás.

Habían pasado varios minutos, tal vez una hora y Hermione estaba enfrascada en su lectura, como la primera vez que lo había leído. De vez en cuando eran audibles las pisadas en la nieve de los niños jugueteando, mientras el viento desconsiderado, congelaba sus mejillas.

-Siempre el mismo libro –Observó una voz frente a ella. _Esa_ _voz_.


	21. Capítulo 20: Fuego

Antes de cualquier cosa (Y en el fondo de mi ingenuo corazón espero que leerán esto antes de lanzarse al capitulo), quiero disculparme por tardarme tanto. Sé que lo dejé en una parte algo intrigante y fui lo suficientemente cruel como para hacerlos esperar. Y lo siento, definitivamente no fue mi intención, pero han sido semanas ajetreadas... En fin... lo prometido es deuda, y para los que no me conocen, siempre cumplo lo que prometo y siempre (bueno, casi siempre) termino lo que comienzo. Así que aquí les dejo el último capitulo de Break up, el cuál, irónicamente, fue el primer capitulo de esta historia que escribí.

**Pero no me despediré ahora, pues aún falta un último y humilde capitulo que será el epílogo. Así que si aún no se cansan y quieren saber como irán las cosas en un futuro cercano, esperen la última actualización.**

Ahora sí, no los demoro más. Millones de gracias por sus hermosos reviews y DISFRUTEN!

Capitulo 20

Fuego

Hermione se quedó quieta, estupefacta, incapaz de mover un solo músculo. No era posible. Su corazón se aceleró, así como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía. Le sudaban las manos y su respiración se agitó hasta que fue fuertemente audible. Con cuidado cerró el libro y comenzó a subir la mirada con miedo. Tal vez había sido su imaginación y no quería volver a pasar por lo mismo. Pero no era así, allí frente a ella, con las manos en los bolsillos, el cabello rojo despeinado por el viento, las mismas pecas rodeando su nariz, las orejas enrojecidas, tal vez por el frío, sus labios rojizos, apetecibles, y por último sus ojos color cielo. Brillaban. Y su corazón saltó. Quiso gritar, llorar, reír, abrazarlo, besarlo, tocarlo… Pero sólo se quedó ahí, parpadeando varias veces. –Hola –Murmuró él. Hermione pensó que se le habían congelado las cuerdas vocales, ya que no se sentía capaz de proferir sonido.

-Hola –Dijo sin saber muy bien como. Comenzó a temblarle el labio inferior y se lo mordió para detenerlo. Hermione decidió dejar su libro a un lado y sólo por hacer algo se puso de pie. Caminó lentamente hasta acercarse un poco más a la casa de los gritos, observándola sin saber muy bien que hacer. De pronto había vuelto en el tiempo a esos días en los que pasaban peleando, y su corazón se aceleraba cada vez que el se acercaba a ofrecerle una disculpa o a hablarle como si nada hubiese pasado. Pero él no tenía nada por lo que disculparse y eso era lo terrible del asunto. Ninguno de los dos había hecho nada mal, sólo había sucedido, lo que hacía que las cosas fueran terriblemente complicadas. Luego de unos minutos las pisadas de Ron se acercaron hacia ella. No muy cerca, ni muy lejos.

-Ha pasado un tiempo –Comentó él. Hermione tragó con fuerza. No iba a llorar, claro que no.

-Sí –Convino. 62 días exactamente.

-Entonces… ¿cómo has estado? –Preguntó y Hermione sonrió levemente. Esto parecía absurdo. Debería haberse colgado a sus brazos, debería haber dejado de pensar así cómo la primera vez que lo besó o cómo la primera vez que hicieron el amor. Pero no… nada estaba resultando claro y eso le daba miedo. Hermione se volteó hacia él, quién seguía con las manos en los bolsillos, con la vista clavada al suelo. Pero cómo si supiese que ella necesitaba mirarlo a los ojos, rápidamente subió la vista. Ella se encogió de hombros y sonrió levemente, mientras sus labios temblaban peligrosamente. La pregunta le parecía irónica, y no se había atrevido a usar palabras para contestarla.

-¿Tú? –Inquirió ella con la voz aguda. No iba a llorar, no lo haría. Ron ladeó una sonrisa y Hermione quiso morir.

-Al igual que tú –Contestó y Hermione lo dudó. -¿Cómo va todo en Hogwarts? –Preguntó y Hermione frunció el cejo.

-¿Estás aquí para preguntarme eso? –Le acusó rápidamente sin pensar. Se lamentó después, pero realmente la incertidumbre se la estaba comiendo por dentro. Ron sonrió nuevamente, cómo si le gustara oírla decir eso.

-Intenté escribir –Dijo cómo si eso respondiera la pregunta de Hermione. Pero ella sabía que se lo explicaría de todos modos. –Pero no sabía que decir exactamente. –Y Hermione se recordó a si misma sentada frente al mismo pergamino en blanco durante horas.

-Suele suceder –Comentó y Ron comprendió el comentario. –Las cosas han estado tranquilas –Mintió Hermione al comprender que no sacaba nada al apresurar a Ron.

-No eres una buena mentirosa –Le acusó Ron estudiando su mirada con minuciosidad. Hermione tragó saliva intentando aminorar el ardor en su garganta. –Sé lo de Pansy… Y también se que te escapaste de Hogwarts. –Dijo girando su cabeza hacia la casa de los gritos. Hermione bajó la cabeza avergonzada, rogando porque no supiese que esa escapada había sido para verlo a él.

-Harry –Murmuró sabiendo perfectamente quién había revelado esa información, aunque más bien debió decir "Ginny", pero era prácticamente lo mismo. Ron sonrió y asintió lentamente.

-¿Por qué? –Preguntó él frunciendo el ceño. Hermione suspiró al sentir una nota de preocupación en la voz de Ron. Pero no debía ilusionarse.

-A veces… -Intentó ella. No sabía muy bien que responder. –Honestamente, no lo sé. –Dijo ella con sinceridad. Ron asintió. –Pero sigo sin creer que esa es la razón por la que estás aquí –Le acusó. Ron volvió a sonreír, fijando sus azules ojos en los de ella por un segundo, cosa que para el corazón de Hermione no pasó desapercibida.

-Tal vez me asusta un poco creer que te estás pareciendo a mí. Y yo nunca rompí las reglas de esa manera –Bromeó y de pronto todo pareció demasiado banal cómo para ser real. Bromas, conversaciones desinteresadas… cómo si el tiempo nunca hubiese hecho estragos con ellos. –No es la Hermione que yo conozco –Profirió haciendo que el labio inferior de Hermione volviese a temblar. Parpadeó varias veces para impedir el paso de las lágrimas. Eso era definitivamente preocupación.

-Últimamente no he sido yo precisamente –Expuso ella con la voz algo aguda.

-Ni yo –Convino él, sacando una mano de su bolsillo para rascarse la cabeza.

Se quedaron en silencio durante algunos minutos. Hermione, con la vista clavada en el suelo, con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora, y un nudo en la garganta que no quería irse. Ron, con ambas manos en los bolsillos, el pelo rojizo al viento y la mirada perdida en cualquier lugar. Seguía pareciendo absurdo, que dos personas quienes simplemente querían ser uno, estuviesen a tan corta distancia, pero sin proferir palabra. Sin decirse todo lo que querían decir. –Así que iniciaste una pelea y te escapaste del colegio… -Murmuró Ron casi sonriendo. Hermione asintió avergonzada.

-No es algo de lo que me enorgullezca –Comentó. Al menos se había dado cuenta de sus errores a tiempo, para volver a ser la de antes.

-Yo no me he quedado atrás –Comentó mientras jugaba con sus zapatos sobre la nieve –Golpeé a un reportero hace unas semanas –Dijo como si el hecho le causara gracia. Hermione alzó las cejas sorprendida. Nadie le había comentado eso, y al abstenerse de cualquier diario o revista informativa, no tenía cómo enterarse. -¿Nadie te lo dijo? –Le preguntó al ver la reacción de Hermione. Ella negó con la cabeza. –Me costó un ojo morado por unos días –Sonrió.

-¿Por qué? –Preguntó ella sorprendida.

-Por las mismas razones que tú tuviste –Explicó. Era cómo si se estuviesen diciendo todo, pero a la vez no estuviesen diciendo nada.

-¿Por qué estás aquí? –Volvió a insistir ella. Necesitaba saberlo con urgencia. Ron buscó su mirada y luego suspiró, formando una estela de vaho que desapareció de inmediato. Las piernas de Hermione comenzaron a temblarle, y tenía el estómago revuelto.

-Realmente no lo sé –Dijo volviendo a desviar la mirada. Ella suspiró desilusionada, mordiéndose el labio inferior para aminorar el temblor.

Tantas preguntas y ninguna respuesta.

-¿Estás saliendo con alguien? –Escupió él abruptamente, sorprendiendo abiertamente a Hermione. Ella tuvo que parpadear varias veces antes de ser capaz de negar con la cabeza. Sin embargo aunque estaba diciendo la verdad, se sentía mal por haber besado a Will, pero prefirió callar. La reacción de Ron la dejó más dudosa aún, y con un terrible miedo de preguntarle lo mismo.

-Lo intenté –Confesó Hermione, pensando que tal vez esa información delataría las emociones de Ron, y se frustró al no ver nada. Por centésima vez en el día y millonésima vez en estos últimos meses, quiso llorar. Ron se quedó mirándola, esperando a que continuara, pero Hermione había caído en su propia trampa. –Pero no pude –Agregó y Ron asintió despacio. Se estaban acercando peligrosamente a aquél tema que podría terminar de destruirla.

-Conocí a alguien –Comenzó despacio Ron y para Hermione ese fue el final. Julia. Apretó los labios con tanta fuerza que dejó de sentirlos, y de pronto casi deja de respirar. Se sintió tonta por haberle dicho lo anterior, delatándose notablemente. Ahora Ron sabía que ella aún moría por él y repentinamente comenzaba a destrozarla sin piedad. –Es graciosa, algo desordenada como yo y tiene bastante potencial como auror…

-Ron, no quiero… -Interrumpió ella, sintiendo como se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas. Aún, en el fondo, algo de orgullo le quedaba.

-Déjame terminar –Le pidió y tragándose toda la rabia, bajó la mirada dispuesta a dejar que el terminase de romper su corazón. Tal vez así, el dolor sería más intenso, pero la incertidumbre habría acabado. –Salimos…–Continuó –Pero no eras tú. –Concluyó y Hermione volvió a subir la vista. ¿Eso significaba qué…? -Hermione yo… -Siguió él deteniendo el pensamiento de Hermione. Ahí venía todo. Lo que estaba volviendo loca a Hermione se iba a resolver en un segundo, aunque no sabía como iba a resultar. Quiso llorar otra vez. O mejor callarlo con un beso. O simplemente tomarlo de la mano. En vez de eso, se quedó ahí, esperando que continuase. –Hermione –Volvió a decir, y le costó trabajo mantener las lágrimas en su lugar. –Yo puedo vivir sin ti. –Profirió y el temblor del labio de Hermione se hizo incontrolable. Sintió cómo las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos con extrema rapidez, cómo su corazón se apagó de pronto y sintió cómo todo su progreso se había ido a la basura. Ahora quiso golpearlo, gritar, llorar hasta quedarse dormida. O tal vez besarlo, rogarle que por favor lo intentaran de nuevo, que podrían lograrlo, que estaba tan enamorada que no resistiría más tiempo sin él. Pero se quedó inmutable, sólo llorando en silencio frente a Ron, débil una vez más. –He podido hacerlo durante este último tiempo –Agregó y Hermione no se sentía capaz de abandonar aquella tortura. Dolía en lo más profundo, mientras sus lágrimas le recordaban que estaba siendo humillada. –El punto es que no quiero –Dijo y Hermione abrió la boca unos milímetros. Detrás de las lágrimas pudo ver perfectamente los ojos azules de Ron, perforándola, entrando en su alma como antes –No quiero vivir sin ti.

Y entonces, sin saber como, acortó la distancia y lo abrazó con fuerzas, hundió las manos en su pelo, inhalo el perfume de su cuello y a su vez se dejo abrazar por los protectores brazos de Ron y cómo si ya nada más importara en el mundo se lanzó a llorar con fuerzas. Lloró como aquellas noches en su cama, en las que el agujero en el pecho no la dejaba dormir. Lloró por los meses que pasó separada de él, por las hirientes palabras que se habían dicho, por el cruel hecho que los separó, hecho que los había llevado a pensar que tal vez nunca debieron estar juntos. Pero quizás ellos eran la excepción a la regla que dice que, cuando dos personas quieren cosas distintas, toman caminos separados. Porque desde el principio habían sido diferentes, desde el principio sus personalidades habían chocado e irónicamente se habían enamorado.

Y comenzó a nevar. Y nuevamente a Hermione no le importó el frío, no le importó el viento, no le importó Julia, no le importó nada.

Se separó de él para quedarse con una perfecta visión de su rostro. Estaba cansado, pero sus ojos brillaban. Y si se miraba de cerca, un círculo débilmente violeta rodeaba su ojo derecho. Ella sonrió, sonrió con real alegría y él se le unió. Acarició su mejilla con delicadeza y acomodó los mechones rebeldes que caían sobre su frente, atrás de su oreja.

Y esa llama que la había abandonado en cuanto Ron y ella terminaron, volvió a arder fuerte en su pecho. Allí estaba ese exquisito fuego ardiendo dentro de ella, por y para Ron.

-Te he extrañado –Dijo ella y Ron siguió sonriendo.

-Gracias a Merlín que lo hiciste –Bromeó y ella golpeó con suavidad su pecho –Lo digo en serio… temía que tal vez algún otro sarnoso hubiera llegado… -Dijo y Hermione se rió despacio. Aún debía llegar al asunto de Will, pero no estaba muy segura de cómo hacerlo.

-Creo que nos tomamos nuestro tiempo –Dijo ella.

-Así es –Convino –Pero ahora en este momento, creo que ha valido la pena. –Dijo suspirando. -Realmente no me importa si tenemos intereses distintos, siempre los hemos tenido… Te amo de todas formas y quiero que estés a mi lado cuando me convierta en un auror y yo quiero estar contigo cuando revoluciones el ministerio… Quiero que me cuides si alguna vez alguna misión sale mal… supongo que siempre habrán riesgos y no quiero perderte por culpa de ellos… -Hermione lo miró sorprendida, y acarició su mejilla sonriendo.

-Lo haremos funcionar esta vez –Dijo ella poniendo toda su confianza en ello.

-Claro que sí –Convino él y sintiendo que ya no tenían nada más para decirse, acortaron la distancia y entre los finos copos de nieve que se mezclaban entre ellos, se besaron. Suave y tibio como siempre, lento y dulce, haciendo desparecer todo el dolor que habían sentido durante el último tiempo. Ahora ya no importaba el por qué de su separación, no importaban las dudas, los miedos. Lo harían funcionar, porque ellos eran la excepción a la regla.

-Merlín, cómo extrañaba esto –Susurró Ron muy cerca de sus labios, apretándola por la cintura con más fuerza. Hermione soltó una risita, y luego un delicado copo de nieve se poso sobre la nariz de Ron, derritiéndose instantáneamente. Hermione subió la vista al cielo, sonriendo ampliamente. Ron besó su mandíbula reiteradas veces, para luego buscar nuevamente sus labios. Sus labios volvieron a reconocerse, a encontrar su lugar. Sus lenguas exploraron sus bocas, y sus manos se acariciaban recorriendo los mismos caminos que hace tiempo no recorrían.

Se separaron nuevamente, pero era como si realmente nunca se hubiesen separado.

-¿No te encantan las reconciliaciones? –Preguntó él sonriendo. Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada.

-No si ha pasado tanto tiempo –Se quejó ella. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, aquél tiempo separados si le había servido. Le había servido para darse cuenta de que no quería estar separada de él.

-Pero no he dejado de pensar en ti ni un solo segundo –Rebatió él, haciendo sonreír a Hermione. –La chica de la que te hablaba, Julia… -Dijo él, haciendo que Hermione prestara toda su atención en lo que él tenía para decir. –Salí con ella hoy, hace un rato de hecho. Fue cuando me di cuenta de que no quería estar sin ti –Dijo haciendo que Hermione volviese a dejar caer unas lágrimas. –No me regañó por comer con desesperación, ni se enojó cuando le comenté que no había hecho mis deberes e incluso me felicito por golpear a aquél reportero… No eras tú. Y eres tú a quién yo quiero. –Hermione volvió a lanzarse con rapidez a los labios de Ron, atrapándolos con voracidad, adueñándose de ellos, quemándose a pesar de estar bajo la nieve. Se sentía tan bien… Juntos, como siempre debió ser.

-Te amo –Murmuró ella bien cerca de sus labios. Y las palabras sabían a gloria.

-Creo que quedó más que claro que yo también lo hago –Sonrió él y Hermione también se lanzó a reír. Era feliz otra vez, después de meses de estar en un oscuro abismo.

Hermione tembló bajo los brazos de Ron, mientras varios copos de nieve se mezclaban con su cabello. La temperatura había descendido abruptamente y probablemente se avecinaba una tormenta. -¿Se te antoja una cerveza de mantequilla? –Ofreció él con una sonrisa.

-Ahora sí –Contestó ella soltándose del abrazo de Ron. Caminó sonriendo hacia la roca para recoger su libro y con un brazo lo sujetó contra su pecho. Luego Ron se incorporó y la abrazó por los hombros, mientras Hermione no podía dejar de sonreír. Aquella mañana se había levantado dispuesta a volver a ser la misma Hermione de antes, y en unas cuantas horas había vuelto en todo su esplendor sin mayor esfuerzo. Todo gracias a Ron. Su hermoso, perfecto, sincero, fiel, paciente y oportuno Ron.

-Sigo sin poder creer cómo demonios fuiste capaz de enfrentar a Pansy Parkinson –Comentó él mientras se dirigían lentamente hacia el pueblo. Hermione soltó una risita. -¿Y como es que está en Hogwarts?

-Es una larga historia la verdad, pero está de vuelta y sólo bastó que dijera las palabras erróneas y todo el trabajo lo hizo mi varita –Comentó en tono de burla. Nunca pensó que aquél suceso le fuera a parecer gracioso, al haberle costado varios puntos, una enorme herida a su ego, la mirada de decepción de sus profesores, la tutoría y su suspensión de un mes de la prefectura.

-De todos modos me alegra que hayas puesto en su lugar a esa estúpida pe…

-Ronald –Le interrumpió de inmediato Hermione. Y él rápidamente depositó un fugaz beso en su cabeza.

-Sólo comprobaba que volvieras a ser la misma –Dijo. -¿Y que fue lo que dijo exactamente?

-Honestamente Ron, sé que hay muchas cosas de las que debemos hablar, entre ellas los detalles de mi comportamiento, que de seguro sé que te gustarán, pero creo que tenemos tiempo suficiente por delante, ¿no? -Profirió ella, mientras a lo lejos ya era divisable la gran cantidad de niños y jóvenes que se divertían a costas de la nevazón.

-Más que suficiente –Convino Ron apretándola con más fuerza contra su cuerpo.

Caminaron en silencio el resto del camino, sólo disfrutando del calor de sus cuerpos y de la condenadamente perfecta sensación de estar juntos. Eso, hasta que los susurros y las miradas de los estudiantes volvieron a caer sobre ellos.

_"Es Ron", "Míralos", "¿De verdad habrán vuelto?"_ Eran parte de las cosas que eran audibles. Ellos, sin embargo, siguieron caminando, intentando ignorar las miradas y los susurros, sin dejar que nada les arruinase el momento.

Y de pronto, cuando casi les faltaban unos metros para llegar, la puerta de las tres escobas se abrió, saliendo Harry y Ginny tomados de las manos con semblante serio y algo preocupado. Caminaron unos pasos sin mirar hacia adelante, mientras Ron y Hermione se había separado para mirarse con una sonrisa en el rostro. Se tomaron de las manos y salieron a su encuentro. Ginny fue la primera en levantar el rostro, para verlos allí, sonrientes y con las manos entrelazadas. Abrió los ojos y luego la boca, para que después se le formará una pequeña sonrisa. Golpeó con sutileza a Harry en el brazo y éste, luego de darle una mirada de confusión a Ginny, fijó la vista en el frente. Negó con la cabeza sonriendo y ambos siguieron caminando hasta quedar a frente a frente.

-Ustedes dos son unos completos imbéciles –Sonrió Ginny, agachándose para formar una rápida bola de nieve y se la lanzó a Ron. Éste soltó la mano de Hermione para defenderse, pero la bola de nieve ya le había dado de lleno en el pecho.

-¡Oye! –Se quejó Ron.

-¿Tienen idea de lo terrible que fueron estos meses para nosotros? –Continuó Ginny, mientras Hermione sonreía. –Siempre tienen que hacerlo todo tan complicado…

-¡¿Complicado para ustedes?! –Ironizó Ron

-Creí que iba enserio lo de seguir adelante –Dijo Hermione y Ginny la asesinó con la mirada.

-Era la única manera en la que se darían cuenta de que tienen que estar juntos… y si yo lo digo es porque tiene que ser verdad –Dijo Ginny y Hermione se sorprendió un poco. Así que había sido una especie de sicología inversa y ella no había sido lo suficientemente brillante para notarlo. –Somos un equipo genial, ¿no cariño? –Le preguntó a Harry alzando su mano, mano que Harry chocó con la suya propia en señal de éxito.

-Así que Will fue a propósito –Acusó Hermione.

-Para nada -Se defendió Ginny –Tu lo conociste primero y en cuanto el comenzó a hacerme preguntas sobre ti, supe que algo bueno podríamos sacar de él. No te preocupes, en el fondo él siempre supo que nunca ibas a olvidar a Ron…–Dijo Ginny y Hermione negó con la cabeza. –Nada fue planeado, las cosas se dieron y yo supe aprovecharlas –Se explicó Ginny, pero Ron parecía estar perdido en sus pensamientos.

-Entonces Julia… -Murmuró Ron, acusando a Harry con la mirada. Harry sonrió. - ¡Por eso me presionabas para salir con ella! ¿¡No vas a decir nada!?

-Lo siento amigo, jamás me he entrometido en su interesante relación, pero si tan sólo te hubieses visto…

-Deberían agradecérnoslo –Dijo Ginny.

-Más te vale mantener alejado a ese tal Will de mi chica –Amenazó Ron y Hermione lo miró desafiante. –No me mires de esa manera, lo digo enserio.

-No tienes de que preocuparte hermanito.

-¿Y que hay sobre Julia? –Preguntó Hermione sin querer parecer demasiado celosa. Harry soltó una risa.

-Estará bien. –Dijo Ron.

-Y cómo dijo Ginny nada fue planeado –Reiteró Harry.

-¿No habría sido más fácil que simplemente me dijeras que lo buscara? –Le preguntó Hermione a Ginny y ésta chasqueó la lengua.

-Sin ánimos de ofender, cuando te hablaba parecía hablarle a una pared –Comentó ella y Hermione bajo la vista. Si, probablemente había sido difícil comunicarse con ella. –Así que espero que de ahora en adelante hagan las cosas bien –Amenazó. Hermione sonrió y atrapó entre sus dedos la mano de Ron. Lentamente Hermione subió su mirada y se encontró con los celestes ojos de Ron. En el fondo agradecía la compañía de Ginny en sus momentos difíciles y se lo haría saber más tarde.

-Me estoy intoxicando de amor aquí… -Bromeó Harry y todos se lanzaron a reír. Abruptamente todo había vuelto a ser perfecto.

-Entonces les haremos un favor y nos largaremos –Dijo Ron tirando del brazo de Hermione.

-¿Qué? –Rebatió Hermione -¿Y la cerveza de mantequilla?

-Tengo una idea mejor –Dijo él haciéndola avanzar por la nieve.

-¡No se preocupen por nosotros! –Reclamó Ginny -¡Supongo que pasaremos tiempo juntos más adelante!

-¿A dónde vamos? –Inquirió Hermione cuando pudo acompasarse a los pasos de Ron.

-Creo que te debo el día de San Valentín –Sonrió y ella se mordió el labio. Casi había olvidado el terrible día de San Valentín que había pasado. Y entonces recordó a Julia aquél día saliendo de Grimmauld place, pero no quiso decir nada. -Creo que aún puedo compensártelo.

-Ron, no es necesario –Comentó ella.

-No lo es, pero quiero hacerlo de todos modos –Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Qué hiciste para San Valentín? –Preguntó ella. No quería decirle aún que se había escapado para verlo a él, pero sentía una inmensa curiosidad por saber que hacia Julia allí.

-Estuve enfermo. –Dijo. –Mis amigos de la Academia se quedaron conmigo mientras Harry venía hacia aquí. –Explicó.

-¿Julia también? –Inquirió.

-Sí, ¿por qu…? ¿Estás celosa? –Inquirió sonriente y Hermione bajó la vista. Por ahora prefería que Ron pensara eso. -¡Estás celosa! –Exclamó casi feliz. –No te preocupes, te lo compensaré todo ahora. –Sonrió y Hermione también lo hizo.

Así que Ron había estado enfermo. Y Julia solo formaba parte del grupo de chicos que habían estado en Grimmauld place ese día. Dios, si que se había comportado como una idiota.

Caminaron en silencio entre los copos de nieve, hasta detenerse a las afueras del salón se té de Madame Pudipié. Hermione se quedó estática y miró a Ron con el ceño fruncido. Ron tragó saliva y miró tímidamente por la ventana. Hermione se le unió y pudo observar cómo adentro todo estaba decorado con corazones rosas, lazos y moños. Se echó hacia atrás y continuó observando a Ron con curiosidad. El se volteó y la miró de manera divertida, y Hermione recordó aquellas miradas que el le daba cada vez que se avergonzaba, cuando aún eran amigos.

-Ron, definitivamente este no es tu estilo –Bromeó Hermione al ver la mueca de incomodidad de Ron.

-Me alegra que hayas dicho eso –Dijo él aliviado. –Pero no se me ocurrió donde más ir, ya sabes… nunca hemos tenido una cita real…

-Sí las hemos tenido –Replicó Hermione.

-Pero nunca te he invitado, formalmente… ya sabes, a cenar y a esas cosas… pensé que hoy podría hacerlo… -Dijo medio avergonzado. Hermione acortó la distancia y posó sus manos en ambas mejillas de Ron, y lo miró con ternura.

-No necesito que hagas eso –Le explicó –Disfruto cada momento que estoy contigo, no me importa el lugar.

-Quiero hacer las cosas bien esta vez –Dijo él subiendo sus manos hasta acariciar las de ella.

-Ron… -Comenzó Hermione cuando la nevazón comenzaba a intensificarse. –Lo que paso antes… yo… debería disculparme –Dijo sin saber muy bien porque estaba diciendo eso. Ron la miró con curiosidad y ella bajo las manos y suspiró. –No hiciste nada mal, de hecho todo iba condenadamente bien… y cuando tuviste ese accidente me asusté mucho, comencé a dudar si podría vivir sabiendo que en cualquier momento algo malo podría pasarte y la situación se salió de control y… ya viste como terminamos… Lo siento, de verdad. –Dijo bajando la vista.

-Oye –Dijo Ron acariciando su pelo, aprovechando de difuminar los copos de nieve que caían sobre su melena. –Sólo paso… ¿sí? Tú creíste que sería muy difícil manejar una relación siendo yo un auror y yo creí que tú preocupación se había transformado en obsesiva paranoia. Pero creo que las cosas funcionarán ahora, porque pase dos malditos meses sin ti y no me gustó para nada.

-A mi tampoco me gustó –Murmuró Hermione esbozando una leve sonrisa, observando cómo los copos de nieve se mezclaban con el rojizo cabello de Ron.

-Aunque debería confesarte algo –Dijo Ron y Hermione lo miró expectante. –Pues… ¿recuerdas la noche de navidad? –Preguntó y Hermione asintió ruborizada. Fue una noche desastrosa. –Pues… podría decirse que te mentí…

-¿A que te refieres? –Inquirió ella ceñuda.

-A que bueno, estaba un poco de acuerdo contigo con todo ese asunto de no pensar en lo que el otro quería, pero realmente no pensaba que fuese un argumento tan poderoso… -Explicó. –Simplemente dije que tenías razón porque te veían tan confundida y destruida que solo quise hacerte las cosas más fáciles… No quería que pensaras que te estaba atando a mí, cuando tú no querías estarlo…

-Ron… -Murmuró Hermione al borde de las lágrimas.

-Por favor no digas nada… se que tal vez aquello fue un error pero… ¿Qué sería de nosotros sin nuestros problemas de comunicación? –Bromeó y Hermione soltó una sonrisa. No iba a enfadarse por eso. No se iba a dar el lujo de enfadarse con el por un gran tiempo. –Lo que importa es que estamos juntos nuevamente y todo lo demás puede quedar en el pasado. –Sentenció.

-Pues entonces yo también debería hacerte una pequeña confesión –Dijo Hermione, restregándose las manos con nerviosismo. –Pues cuando me preguntaste si estaba saliendo con alguien te dije que no y es cierto –Se apresuró a decir. –Pero Will me besó… -Soltó sin mayor preámbulo. –Fue solo un beso y lo detuve inmediatamente. Y yo…

-Hermione… -Interrumpió Ron y ella temió. Se veía notablemente molesto. –No hablemos más del tema, ¿sí? –Pidió. –Gracias por decírmelo. –Dijo. –No es que me encante la idea de que otro chico se te haya acercado ni mucho menos que te haya besado, pero tampoco puedo quejarme. Estábamos separados y ya fue. Punto. –Dijo Ron y Hermione asintió. –De todos modos ya sabía de su existencia… -Confesó Ron de todos modos.

-Y yo de la de Julia… -Dijo Hermione y ambos se quedaron mirando con curiosidad.

-¿Cómo…? –Preguntaron ambos al mismo tiempo. –Es complicado –Volvieron a responder al unísono y se largaron a reír.

-Vamos a olvidarnos de eso –Propuso Ron.

-Estoy de acuerdo.

-No más Will, Ni Julia, ni Viktor, ni Lavender, ni Cormac, ni nada… -Dijo Ron.

-Absolutamente de acuerdo –Volvió a convenir Hermione. –Deberíamos olvidarnos de todo lo pasado en estos dos meses. -Agregó

-Exacto, deberíamos olvidarnos de eso –Dijo él acercándose sugerentemente a los labios de Hermione.

-Eso me gustaría –Sonrió, para enredar las manos en el cabello de Ron mientras se besaban una vez más. Y es que era impresionante cómo el aún podía provocarle una descarga eléctrica que recorría su cuerpo frenética, despertando los sentidos de cada milímetro de su ser. –Es el mejor regalo atrasado de San Valentín –Murmuró cuando se separaron.

-Y se pondrán mejor con los años –Comentó él cogiendo su mano. Y a Hermione le sonó gloriosamente bien aquella frase. –Y eso no es todo –Agregó Ron metiendo la mano en su bolsillo. Hermione esperó expectante mientras Ron revolvía probablemente más cosas de las que su bolsillo permitía. –Ten –Dijo Ron tendiéndole la mano cerrada en un puño. –Hermione extendió su mano y se quedó mirando curiosa como un redondo y metálico objeto cayó sobre su palma –Quiero que tú lo conserves. –Sentenció Ron.

_"Weasley es nuestro Rey"_

Hermione se quedó mirando aquél objeto de metal que ahora estaba bastante oxidado y mal cuidado. Luego subió la mirada lentamente hasta quedarse mirando los ojos de Ron con curiosidad. No entendía que estaba sucediendo.

-Lo recuperé hace un tiempo y lo guardé porque me recordaba a ti. –Dijo sonriendo tontamente, y parecía avergonzado de decirlo.

-¿A mi? –Preguntó Hermione incrédula. Aquél objeto no le traía muy buenos recuerdos precisamente. Ron asintió enérgicamente y dejó salir una estela de vaho de su boca antes de continuar:

-No te dije esto antes, pero tú fuiste la última persona en la que pensé antes de quedar inconsciente –Confesó. –Pensé en ti y en que tú era una de las razones por la que me esforzaba al máximo para sobresalir… Y entonces recordé los días en Hogwarts, cuando estaba aterrado antes de jugar un partido… recordé como siempre confiaste en mí… eras una de las pocas personas que siempre creyó en mí, creyó que yo podría hacerlo bien… Siempre has sido la razón por la cuál me esfuerzo por ser mejor… y quiero que te quedes con esto –Dijo tomando la mano de Hermione y cerrándola alrededor del broche. Hermione no se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando hasta que bajó la mirada para observar las manos de Ron rodeando la de ella. –Quiero que te lo quedes para que recuerdes que todo lo que hago, lo hago por ti. –Sentenció y Hermione sonrió entre lágrimas. Las palabras de Ron le habían tocado en lo más profundo del corazón. Era afortunada de tenerlo a su lado, más que afortunada.

-Es lo más hermoso que me han dicho jamás –Dijo ella limpiando sus lágrimas con su mano libre. Ron sonrió algo ruborizado. –Y es el mejor regalo. Gracias. –Dijo emocionada y Ron chasqueó la lengua con modestia.

–Aunque no me importa lo que digas, te debo una cena de todos modos. –Agregó.

-Bien –Sonrió Hermione –Me gustará ver como resulta eso –Bromeó.

-Te sorprenderás.

-Sé que lo haré –Convino ella y la poca luz que hubo en el día, se esfumó por completo. Los faroles de las calles se encendieron por arte de magia (cómo si eso fuese algo extraño), y los copos de nieve brillaban cada vez que la luz los iluminaba.

-Creo que nos agarraremos un buen resfriado –Comentó Hermione, pero realmente no le importaba. Sería el resfriado que llevaría con más orgullo en toda su vida.

-Creo que puedo manejarlo –Bromeó Ron y comenzaron a caminar en dirección al castillo. –Supongo que ya es hora de que te vayas… -Comentó.

-Sí –Respondió Hermione, guardando el broche en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. –Pero tengo el presentimiento que desde ahora las cosas comenzarán a mejorar…

-¿Batiremos nuestro récord de cartas esta vez? –Bromeó Ron.

-Eso espero –Sonrió Hermione. –Pero más te vale no distraerme con los EXTASIS, tengo una reputación que reivindicar.

-No se me ocurriría por nada del mundo –Dijo Ron –Y hablando de reputación… ¿me contarás los detalles de tu lado rebelde?

-Ron… aún nos quedan las vacaciones de pascua, de seguro que saciaré todas tus dudas para entonces.

-¿Por qué me torturas de esta manera? Realmente quiero saber cómo pasaron las cosas… creo que imaginarte atacando a Pansy es endemoniadamente sexy. –Comentó y la baja visibilidad no le permitía a Hermione observar la expresión de Ron en todo su esplendor. Sonrió.

-Bueno… ese será tu castigo por golpear a un reportero. Tendrás que aguantarte la curiosidad. ¡Cómo se te ocurre hacerle eso a un pobre hombre que sólo hacía su trabajo! –Le reprendió y abruptamente sintió los labios tibios de Ron sobre los de ella. Primero se sorprendió un poco, pero luego detuvo su caminar para dejarse llevar.

-Demonios, como te extrañaba –Dijo él volviendo a tomar su mano con naturalidad, para volver a caminar. Hermione tuvo que tomarse un minuto para recobrar la compostura, pero no fuer capaz de volver a lucir enojada. No si Ron la besaba de esa manera tan de improviso.

Unos pasos más allá, se encontraron con la caravana que volvía a Hogwarts, y rápidamente ubicaron entre la multitud a Luna, Neville, Harry y Ginny, y se les unieron.

Hermione no podía dejar de sonreír y se sentía maravillosamente bien. Se sorprendía de cómo cambiaban las cosas, cómo se podía depender de alguien para ser feliz. Años atrás había jurado que jamás sería de esas chicas que se echan a morir cuando no son correspondidas o cuando son abandonadas, que jamás dependería de un hombre y que su felicidad sólo dependía de ella. Pero ahora, que había vivido en carne propia lo terrible del estar separada de la persona que amas, ya no se sentía capaz de juzgar a nadie por su actuar. Sí, Hermione era fuerte. Había seguido con sus estudios impecablemente, cumpliendo responsablemente con sus tareas, pero casi sin notarlo una nueva Hermione había aparecido, una furibunda, conflictiva e impulsiva. Si bien su tristeza no se había manifestado deteniendo sus responsabilidades, sí que había afectado su comportamiento. Pero gracias al cielo, siempre llegaba Ron, su héroe, a rescatarla. Siempre.

En la entrada al castillo, Filch se encontraba fiscalizando que todos los alumnos hubiesen vuelto, y puso los ojos como platos al ver acercarse a Harry hacia él.

-¿Algún problema con que pasemos a dejar a nuestros amigos a las puertas del castillo? –Preguntó Harry con una falsa autoridad. Sabía que estaba disfrutando de intimidar a Filch. Él negó fuertemente con la cabeza y Harry asintió complacido.

El resto del trayecto transcurrió en sólo burlas por la expresión del pobre celador de Hogwarts.

En la entrada, Neville y Luna se despidieron de Harry y Ron, y entraron charlando animadamente. Ginny sin preámbulos se lanzó a besar a Harry y Ron mecánicamente miró hacia otro lado.

-Nada de respeto por los presentes –Murmuró Ron, mientras decenas de estudiantes evadían a la pareja para poder entrar en el castillo. Y a ellos, poco les importaba.

-Sólo démosles un minuto –Sugirió Hermione, caminando unos pasos hacia el lado, permitiendo que los estudiantes pasasen con un poco más de libertad hacia el castillo, mientras Harry y Ginny continuaban besándose.

-Eso es más que un minuto –Comentó mirando con asco.

-Tengo la solución para eso –Dijo Hermione para luego besarlo con entusiasmo. Se besaron durante algunos minutos, con dulzura y ternura. Se acariciaron lentamente, sintiendo la piel gélida del otro y sus cabellos húmedos por la nieve. –Sé amable con Julia –Dijo ella al separarse unos centímetros. Ron la miró ceñudo.

-Ni siquiera la conoces –Sentenció Ron.

-Lo sé, pero de todos modos se amable… no tan amable –Clarificó. –Sabes a lo que me refiero.

-Claro. Aunque lamento no poder decir que seas amable con ese tal Will. –Sonrió él acariciando la mejilla de Hermione. –Debo irme ahora… mañana será un día ajetreado en la academia y definitivamente no aguanto escuchar cómo Harry besuquea a mi hermanita. –Hermione sonrió negando con la cabeza y le dio un fugaz beso en los labios a Ron.

-Te amo –Le dijo Ron rozando su nariz con la de ella.

-Yo también te amo –Correspondió ella, para volver a besarse con lentitud.

–Definitivamente… -Dijo Ron entre pausas. -…me alegra… haber… vuelto contigo… -Sentenció entre besos, para profundizar aquél roce de labios que estaban teniendo. Hermione lo besó con ganas, entrelazando sus lenguas con fervor, mezclando sus labios con suavidad, devorándose como si su vida dependiera de ello. Ron se separó con las mejillas y orejas rojas, probablemente porque habían llegado muy lejos y no era el lugar apropiado para ello. Pero cómo se habían extrañado. Hermione también se ruborizó, pero creyó apropiado besar suavemente por última vez en los labios a Ron. Él sonrió y carraspeó con fuerzas antes de voltearse. –Hora de irnos Harry.

-Estoy esperándote desde hace un rato –Se burló Harry y Ron lo fulminó con la mirada. Hermione se acercó a Harry, mientras Ron abrazaba con fuerza a Ginny.

-No te había felicitado por tu gran logro enana –Dijo. – ¡Felicitaciones Arpía! –Se burló.

-Gracias, idiota. –Contestó Ginny.

Harry y Hermione se sonrieron mutuamente y se dieron un abrazo.

-Realmente lo siento –Se disculpó Hermione –Yo nunca debí…

-No importa –Le dijo Harry. –Sabía que algún día ustedes dos serían algo así como inseparables, así que estás perdonada.

-Gracias –Sonrió Hermione avergonzada –De todos modos quiero que sepas que jamás me olvidé de ti, que eres…

-No hace falta, enserio –Le detuvo Harry. Hermione asintió y lo besó en la mejilla. –Y deja de leer ese libro. –Indicó apuntando con su dedo al libro que Hermione aún llevaba bajo su brazo. Hermione rió, y luego de dedicarle una profunda mirada a Ron, las chicas entraron en el castillo, y las puertas se cerraron tras ellas. Hermione suspiró profundamente y se abstuvo de mirar a Ginny. Había sido un día extraño y probablemente Ginny querría saberlo todo.

-Día intenso, ¿no? –Preguntó Ginny adivinando sus pensamientos.

-Algo –Murmuró Hermione pensando en alguna excusa para zafarse de su amiga. Deseaba un minuto a solas para asimilar lo ocurrido.

-Casi olvidaba lo que era verte sonreír –Indicó Ginny y Hermione se atrevió a mirarla.

-Gracias, ya sabes… por aguantarme… -Le agradeció con sinceridad. Ginny se había comportado excelentemente con ella.

-No sería tu amiga realmente si no lo hiciera –Sonrió y Hermione le imitó.

-Señorita Granger… -Profirió una voz a sus espaldas. Las chicas se voltearon y se encontraron con la mirada severa de la profesora McGonagall. Ginny miró a Hermione con algo de compasión antes de decir:

-Te veo en la sala común –Sentenció para alejarse de allí. Hermione se sintió terriblemente avergonzada. Había decepcionado a su profesora favorita y ahora no sabía muy bien que decir.

-Espero que dadas las circunstancias, haya vuelto a su comportamiento ejemplar –Dijo como si supiese todo lo que había ocurrido en la tarde. Hermione tragó saliva y asintió débilmente. –Me he visto decepcionada de usted por primera vez en sus siete años de perfecto rendimiento académico e intachable comportamiento, pero creo que eso ya se lo he dicho. –Recalcó con frialdad. Hermione bajó la vista y volvió a asentir.

-Lo siento –Murmuró débilmente, y luego se armó de valor para levantar la vista hacia ella y disculparse como toda una Gryffindor. –Sé que la decepcioné y lo lamento mucho. Le prometo que nada así volverá a ocurrir y espero pueda darme una nueva oportunidad para demostrar que sigo siendo la misma chica de siempre –Sentenció. Pasaron unos segundos en los que el rostro de la profesora McGonagall seguía siendo severo, pero luego se curvó una pequeña sonrisa en su boca y asintió. Hermione asintió también y se volteó para marcharse.

-Señorita Granger… -Volvió a llamarla la profesora Mcgonagall.

-¿Si profesora? –Preguntó Hermione volteándose nuevamente.

-Todos pasamos por momentos difíciles que nos hacen cometer errores –Comenzó –Hay heridas que son más profundas y que van más allá del razonamiento intelectual. Lo sé. –Sentenció y a Hermione se le oprimió el pecho. –Y se requiere mucha valentía y humildad para reconocer los errores, y más aún para reponerse de los malos momentos. –Concluyó y Hermione asintió con una sonrisa, agradecida.

-Gracias –Murmuró despacio. La profesora Mcgonagall había entendido perfectamente por lo que ella había pasado, y se sentía agradecida por su apoyo implícito.

-Me alegra que haya vuelto –Sonrió –Por cierto… mándele mis saludos al señor Weasley. –Agregó para darse la vuelta y marcharse. Hermione sonrió abiertamente y se dio la vuelta en dirección a la torre de Gryffindor. La profesora McGonagall había sabido todo ese tiempo que Hermione estaba pasando por un mal momento y probablemente sabía cuál era la razón principal. Siempre lo supo aunque ella no hubiese dicho ni una sola palabra. Y volvió a sonreír. Haría que la profesora McGonagall se sintiera orgullosa de ella cuando recibiera su diploma.

Así que, en resumidas cuentas, Hermione había sobrevivido a su primera ruptura emocional con el chico que creía sería el amor de su vida. Había peleado con una chica y había violado más de ciento sesenta reglas al fugarse del castillo la noche de San Valentín. Había abusado de su poder como prefecta, y había perdido más puntos de los que podía ganar probablemente en un año.

Y entonces Hermione se alejó caminando lentamente, pensando en todas las cosas que había vivido en tan sólo unos meses, en las locuras que había cometido, en los terribles momentos que había pasado. Y sí algo bueno de todo eso había sacado, era que estaba más que cien por ciento segura que amaba a Ron por sobre todas las cosas y que difícilmente querría vivir sin él.

* * *

><p><strong>Lu Grint:<strong> Muchas graciaaaas y realmente aprecio tu interés por mis historias :) Muchos besos!

**tulipanpan:** Muchas muchas gracias!


	22. Epílogo: Graduada

Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento un millón de veces. Lo cierto es que me tardé desmedidamente con el final de esta historia. La razón, es que me conseguí un trabajo por todo el verano (lo que significa 0 vacaciones) y tiempo, ya casi ni tengo. Realmente lo siento muchísimo, pero de todos modos aquí está el final de esta historia.

Quiero agradecer profundamente a todos ustedes por darme todo su cariño y apoyo durante todo este tiempo, no tienen idea todo lo que significa para mí. Lo cierto es que me encantaría poder asegurarles cuando volveré con otra historia, pero realmente no lo sé. Intentaré escribir en mis momentos libres, pero no aseguro nada por lo pronto. Otra vez muchísimas gracias.

Y aquí termina Break up.

MILLONES DE GRACIAS!

Epílogo

Graduada

Ron, Harry, Ginny y Cepheus (a quién acababa de conocer), estaban charlando en uno de los sofás. Ellith y Julia (a quienes también acababa de conocer), sostenían dos cervezas de mantequilla mientras reían descontroladamente. Neville, Mark (a quién también acababa de conocer), Will y Luna charlaban animadamente en la cocina, mientras Kreacher se paseaba con bandejas de comida entre los presentes. Hermione acababa de volver del baño y se dedicaba a observar el panorama.

Era increíble como había pasado el tiempo y como había pasado a ser de ella misma a una persona completamente distinta. Aunque tenía la intuición de que tal y como Will le había dicho tiempo atrás, ella era Hermione de todos modos. Y que aunque tuviese lados desconocidos, no quería decir que en la práctica, no fuese ella misma.

Ahora ella y Ginny se habían graduado. Específicamente aquella misma tarde y luego Ron y Harry les habían dado la sorpresa de una fiesta en Grimmauld place, en la que también estaban invitados Luna y Neville y los amigos de Harry y Ron.

Y cuando Ron le preguntó si Julia podía asistir (la chica le había salvado la vida con sus apuntes en sus exámenes finales), llegaron al acuerdo de que entonces Will también tendría que hacerlo.

Para fortuna de ambos, primero Julia y Ron seguían siendo amigos y la chica ya había puesto sus ojos en alguien más. Y segundo, Will y Hermione habían construido una amistad solida y muy especial, y para tranquilidad de Ron, Will salía con una chica de Ravenclaw.

Hermione aquella tarde había abandonado Hogwarts con la frente en alto. Sus padres emocionados la habían recibido felices y la profesora McGonagall le había dedicado la sonrisa más sincera que había visto en ella jamás. Finalmente había recuperado su prefectura después de un mes, había recuperado casi todos los puntos perdidos (ganando la copa de las casas, otra vez), e incluso se había ganado de vuelta la tutoría de estudios muggles y la de aritmancia. Pansy nunca más volvió a mirarla a los ojos siquiera, y esperaba que nunca más tuviese que verle la cara.

Sin dudas, Hermione había abandonado Hogwarts con mucha nostalgia, pues fue allí donde se había convertido en la mujer que era ahora.

-¡Ven aquí! –Le gritó Ron con energía, para poder sobrepasar el nivel de la música.

-No lo sé Ron… -Dudó Hermione. Ron frunció el ceño y tambaleándose un poco llegó hasta ella.

-Explícame por qué no quieres mover tus hermosas piernas hasta donde estoy yo –Dijo serio. Hermione rió.

-Porque la fiesta la darían ustedes para nosotras y Kreacher está haciendo todo el trabajo. –Dijo ella cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Kreacher se ofreció! –Se defendió él alzando las manos. –Y de hecho podría pedirle otra cerveza de _manquetilla_…

-No habrá más cervezas esta noche para ti Ron. –Dijo Hermione negando con la cabeza. Pero no se enfadaría, claro que no. Ron la cogió por la cintura y la acercó hacia él.

-Bien. Como quieras, tú eres la festejada. Pero ven a sentarte conmigo, ¿quieres? –Dijo haciendo un tierno puchero.

-Iré de inmediato. –Dijo. –Primero tengo que encargarme de la comida. Comida que es para mi fiesta y de la cuál tu no te estás encargando… -Dijo alzando las cejas.

-Por eso eres la chica que mas amo en este mundo. –Sentenció y luego de darle un beso en la frente, Hermione se volteó a ayudar a Kreacher.

-No, no, señorita Hermione –Dijo Kreacher. –Kreacher no quiere que el ama ensucie su lindo vestido. Kreacher puede solo. –Dijo espantándola de allí. Hermione bufó.

-Estoy completamente seguro de que en el ministerio serás un éxito –Le dijo Will acercándose a ella, mientras Neville también se iba, uniéndose a otro grupo de conversación. –Pero de lo que no estoy seguro es de si podrás convencer a los elfos de acatar tus nuevas ideas… -Se burló y Hermione negó con la cabeza. -¿hidromiel? –Le preguntó ofreciéndole su vaso. Al parecer Will también había bebido de más.

-No, gracias. No quiero perderme mi propia fiesta. –Sonrió. –Y probablemente deberías dejar de beber. No quiero verte desnudo. –Bromeó ella y Will soltó una carcajada.

-Descuida, intentaré ser prudente. –Afirmó.

-¿Estás seguro que no te meterás en problemas por estar aquí? No soy precisamente santa de la devoción de tu novia…

-Oye, oye –Dijo él. –Tú querías que estuviese aquí, pues aquí estoy. Y a ti te conocí primero. –Hermione negó con la cabeza. –Y por cierto, te ves guapísima hoy. –Le sonrió. Hermione asintió complacida. Su madre le había dado un vestido precioso para su graduación. Era azul eléctrico, con dos gruesos tirantes que lo afirmaban en sus hombros, luego se ceñía a su cintura, y finalmente caía delicadamente hasta sus rodillas.

-¡Amigo! –Gritó Ron acercándose por detrás de Hermione. Ella rodó los ojos. Ron le dio dos palmadas fuertes en la espalda a Will y él se las devolvió.

-Ron por favor compórtate –le pidió. Y es que irónicamente Will y Ron se habían llevado muy bien aunque no lo suficiente como para llamarse "amigos". Eso era definitivamente consecuencia del alcohol.

-Sólo he venido a ver porque mi linda chica aún no va a sentarse conmigo –Dijo como haciendo una rabieta de niño pequeño.

-Lo lamento, yo la he entretenido. –Dijo Will. –Sólo le decía a tu chica lo guapa que se ve esta noche.

-¿No es así Will? –Preguntó Ron admirando a Hermione. Ella se ruborizó.

-Basta –Demandó ella cruzándose de brazos.

-Oigan, oigan… miren –Susurró Ron con poco disimulo. Señalaba a Mark y a Luna pasos más allá, charlando con complicidad. -¡Harry! –Gritó Ron. -¡Harry ven aquí! –Segundos después Harry apareció en el lugar.

-¿Qué? –Preguntó y Ron señaló a la pareja.

-¡Lo logramos! –Sonrió Harry.

-¡Exacto! –Convino Ron y luego se echó a reír. -¡Te lo dijimos, Mark! –Gritó, haciendo que él y Luna los miraran. Luna ni se inmutó, pero Mark se ruborizó notablemente.

-Dejen al pobre chico en paz –Dijo Hermione.

-¡Escucha a tu novia, Ron! –Exclamó Mark y volvió a poner toda su atención en Luna.

Dios, las cosas se veían tan normales y tan adolescentes, que costaba creer que meses atrás Hermione había estado sumida en la más profunda oscuridad.

-Vamos a sentarnos –Dijo Harry y Ron la cogió de la mano tirando de ella hacia los sofás.

-Espera, iré de inmediato. –Dijo Hermione zafándose de la mano de Ron. –Kreacher no está por aquí, así que aprovecharé de poner algo de comida en el horno. –Informó.

-¿Nunca te rindes? –Preguntó Ron.

-Creía que ya me conocías. –Sonrió Hermione y luego se dirigió a hacer lo que dijo.

Finalmente se sentó junto a Ron, mientras el pasaba sus brazos por su cintura. Charlaron entre varios animadamente por largo rato, e incluso se había dado el tiempo para charlar con Julia, pero sin separarse ni un solo segundo de Ron.

-Vamos arriba, tengo algo que mostrarte. –Le susurró Ron en el oído.

-¿Y no puede esperar? –Preguntó Hermione al verse interrumpida en una intelectual charla con Cepheus sobre el origen de su nombre.

-No. –Sentenció serio. Hermione se disculpó y ambos subieron hasta la habitación de Ron.

-Tengo que darte tu regalo de graduación. –Dijo él y ella sonrió.

-No era necesario… -Dijo Hermione.

-Lo es. –Afirmó Ron. Se dio varias vueltas en su propio eje y Hermione frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué estas haciendo? –Preguntó poniendo las manos en su cintura.

-No recuerdo donde puse tu regalo. –Dijo rascándose la cabeza. Hermione bufó.

-Tal vez si prendieras la luz…

-¡No! –Le detuvo Ron y se aproximo hacia ella.

-Bueno… no… -Dijo Hermione. Ron la sujetó por la cintura y sin perder más tiempo se adueñó de sus labios. En un principio, Hermione se estaba dejando llevar, pero unas fuertes carcajadas la hicieron detenerse. –No, Ron… -Le dijo y lo separó un poco de su cuerpo.

-Debo admitir, te ves hermosa en ese vestido –Le dijo serio. –Pero definitivamente tengo unas ganas locas que quitártelo… -Sentenció y Hermione se echó a reír, al mismo tiempo que Ron le besaba el cuello.

-¡Ron no! –Exclamó entre risas. –Sólo dices eso porque estás ebrio.

-No estoy ebrio. –Profirió el muy convencido.

-Ah si… claro…-Se burló Hermione.

-Puedo equilibrar mi varita en la punta de mi nariz para que me creas –Dijo y Hermione se echó a reír.

-No creo que puedas hacer eso, ni siquiera estando sobrio. –Dijo Hermione.

-Si probablemente tienes razón… -Convino Ron y sin pensarlo más volvió a retomar su tarea de besar a Hermione.

-Ron… no. –Profirió Hermione con voz decidida, mientras ponía las manos en el pecho de Ron para alejarlo. –Tengo la comida en el horno y…

-Puedo solucionar eso. –Dijo el rápidamente. Dejó a Hermione contra una pared y sin despegar la mano de su vientre, abrió la puerta un poco y a todo pulmón gritó:

-¡KREACHER, HAY COMIDA EN EL HORNO! –Y rápidamente volvió a cerrar la puerta y se acomodó frente a Hermione.

-¡Ron! –Exclamó ella disgustada. –Sabes que estoy totalmente en contra de…

-Primero que todo –Le interrumpió él. –Kreacher está en esta casa bajo su entera libertad y lo sabes. Y segundo, has esperado años para presentar tu proyecto en el ministerio, así que creo que podrás esperar un poco más. –Sentenció y comenzó a besarle el cuello nuevamente. Si Ron seguía así, no sabía cuanto tiempo más podría aguantar. –Y con un discurso como el que acabo de darte, tiene que haberte quedado claro que no estoy ebrio. –Agregó mirándola a los ojos, para luego pedir un tímido permiso con la punta de su lengua en la boca de Hermione. Ella lo miró divertida y se dejó besar un tiempo más. Hermione estaba colgada de su cuello, mientras una mano de Ron estaba firme en su cintura y la otra subía atrevidamente por su pierna. Sus respiraciones comenzaron a agitarse, y el deseo pareció ser casi insoportable. Pero estaban en una casa llena de personas.

-Ron… -Jadeó Hermione en un intento por detenerlo.

-Mhm… -Murmuró el demasiado ocupado besándole el cuello.

-Cr-creo q-que –Comenzó con dificultad y luego de aclararse la garganta volvió a echar a Ron hacia atrás. El pareció frustrado. –Creo que si yo debo esperar para presentar mi proyecto al ministerio, tu puedes seguir esperando también a que… ya sabes, estemos solos y eso.

-¡Hermione! –Exclamó él. –Me voy a morir esperando… -Se quejó como un niño pequeño.

-No lo harás y lo sabes. Solo ten un poco de paciencia. –Dijo ella acariciándole el cabello.

-¿Puedo besarte una ultima vez? –Preguntó el con voz de niño pequeño. Hermione sonrió.

-Sólo una vez más y bajamos –Le advirtió ella y Ron sonrió. Se acercó lentamente, le acarició la mejilla y luego de murmurar un suave te amo, la besó dulcemente en los labios. Ella le correspondió con mucha dulzura, estremeciéndose bajo sus caricias como la primera vez. -¿Sabes que? –Preguntó en cuanto se separaron unos milímetros. Ron deposito un beso en la punta de su nariz y murmuró:

-¿mmm…?

-Tengo un poco de miedo. –Confesó ella. Ron frunció el ceño, al mismo tiempo que recorría con sus manos los brazos de Hermione, hasta entrelazar sus manos con las suyas.

-¿Miedo? -Inquirió él. Ella asintió.

-Había estado pensando en todo lo que pasó entre nosotros, en como me había sentido y en lo que me había transformado… pues, tengo miedo de que pase otra vez, Ron –Confesó. El pareció alarmado.

-¿Vas a terminar conmigo otra vez? –Inquirió casi espantado.

-¡No, claro que no! –Dijo ella rápidamente. –Pero si algún día, bueno… por cosas de la vida tú y yo… me asusta. –Concluyó.

-Bueno entonces no tienes de que preocuparte. –Sonrió Ron acariciando sus dedos con ternura. –Simplemente no debemos separarnos más. Tú serás una excelente funcionaria del ministerio y yo seré el mejor auror. Escogeremos una linda casa, viviremos allí un tiempo, nos casaremos y tendremos perfectos bebés pelirrojos. ¿Ves? No hay porque temer.

-Ron –Dijo ella sonriente y bastante emocionada de oír algo así. –Llevamos saliendo tan solo algo más de un año… sería iluso pensar que…

-Yo no necesito nada más –Interrumpió él. –Creo que si te he aguantado durante ocho años y no eres el amor de mi vida pues… las cosas definitivamente están muy mal en este mundo. –Hermione sonrió abiertamente y se soltó del agarre para acariciar su rostro.

-Nunca he podido entender como puedes hacer sonar cosas tan horribles de una manera tan hermosa. –Dijo ella.

-Es parte de mi encanto. –Sonrió él.

-Así que… ¿estás proponiéndome matrimonio Ronald Weasley? Porque con una propuesta así, difícilmente alguien te diría que si. –Se burló Hermione.

-Ah no… aún no. –Respondió él. –Tendrás que esperar unos años más. No creo que quieras casarte ahora ¿o sí? –Preguntó él algo asustado. Hermione sonrió.

-Dios Ron, no.

-Bien –Convino Ron. –Porque eso si que sería altamente imprudente e irresponsable y creo que ya has tenido suficiente de eso por una vida entera. –Se burló.

-¿Cómo puedo estar tan enamorada de ti, Ronald Weasley? –Inquirió con el ceño fruncido.

-Permíteme preguntarte exactamente lo mismo –Dijo él.

-Deberías besarme ahora –Exigió Hermione.

-Sí, estaba pensando en hacerlo –Convino Ron y acortó la distancia hasta tomar posesión de sus labios y no soltarlos por toda la eternidad.

FIN.


End file.
